


Un Salto de Fe

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Akaashi Keiji in Love, Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Coming of Age, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Inspired by The Half of It (2020), Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Love Letters, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Overthinking, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Akaashi Keiji es un buen escritor y uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela. Tiene un trabajo peculiar donde los otros estudiantes le pagan por hacer sus tareas, ensayos y reportes escolares diariamente. Un día Kuroo Tetsurou unos de los chicos más populares de la escuela le ofrece dinero para que escriba una carta de amor.  Pensando que va dirigida a una simple chica, Akaashi acepta. Pero mientras escribe, él sólo puede pensar en Kozume Kenma, su amigo del que ha estado enamorado de hace un tiempo. Akaashi sigue con la mentira sin saber que el dueño de las cartas también es el dueño de su corazón.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	1. La carta

**Author's Note:**

> Pense en esta historia después de haber visto "The Half of It" de Netflix. La vi en el minuto que salió, no fue una de mis películas favoritas, pero la idea me encantó. No imaginan lo difícil que fue elegir a los 3 personajes principales... Bueno, espero les guste!!!

Su celular le avisaba nuevamente con un tono de notificación que le habían transferido dinero al banco. Revisa su cuenta para saber si todo está en orden, lo estaba. Bien, se dice a sí mismo mientras saca unas carpetas de su bolso, antes de dirigirse a su sala de clases pasa por los casilleros de sus clientes. El receso acababa de finalizar, algunos estudiantes ponían empeño para no demorar en entrar a sus clases, a otros simplemente no les importaba mucho. Tiene el objeto en sus manos, sabe que es peligroso hacer la entrega en la misma escuela, especialmente ante los ojos de todos, pero de esta manera gana más clientela y es menos sospechoso que esperar después de las horas de la escuela para hacer la entrega frente al muro del establecimiento.

Mira su celular una última vez para comprobar que el número de casillero sea el correcto. Al alzar la mirada ve al capitán del equipo de baloncesto junto a una porrista, seguramente hablaban de algún tema superficial. Hace un sonido aclarando su garganta para que el joven se de vuelta, pero sigue concentrado es su conversación, Keiji toca su hombro y él se da vuelta.

"Abre tu casillero" le dice al capitán. No era la primera vez que contrataba a Keiji, así que lo hace sin protestar. "Aquí tienes" le dice mientras lo coloca en el casillero.

"La próxima vez te pagaré después de recibir la nota, no seguiré perdiendo mi dinero para sacarme 8".

Él solo lo mira "Ya sabes cómo funciona, si no me pagas no hay entrega y creo que sería un poco sospechoso que tus notas suban de un 4 a un 10, hay que ser cuidadosos."

Aún escucha protestas cuando se da la vuelta para entrar a su clase, no se molesta en voltearse.

No, Akaashi Keiji no vendía drogas en la escuela, solo vendía reportes y tareas. No sabe cómo sucedió realmente, un día estaba en su primer año en la clase de inglés, había terminado la tarea después de los primeros diez minutos, miraba el reloj aburrido y el profesor estaba casi roncando en su escritorio. La chica que estaba sentada juntos él le toca la mano, Keiji la aleja rápidamente, no le gustaba que la gente lo tocara. La mira irritado por no respetar su espacio personal y ella hace una mueca con su cara y apunta a su papel que tenía sobre la mesa, él la mira sin saber lo que la chica pedía, ve que la chica da vuelta los ojos y con un susurro le pide la tarea, Keiji suelta un pequeña risa burlona y le dice que no. La chica indignada vuelve a insistir diciéndole que le pagara el favor con un tono provocativo. ¿Te humillas por una simple tarea de escuela? Quería decirle, pero lo piensa bien y estaba aburrido. "Dinero, si me vas a pagar hazlo con dinero". Se demoró siete minutos en terminar la tarea, cuando estaba guardando el dinero, los dos chicos que estaban sentados atrás le ofrecen el mismo trato, al final termino haciendo los trabajos de casi toda la clase, se fue con un buen dineral en sus bolsillos. Eso fue todo, es lo que había pensado al principio, pero la siguiente semana en la misma clase sus compañeros nuevamente le ofrecieron dinero a cambios de sus conocimientos, de ahí fue escalando a otras asignaturas y después incluso a otros cursos.

Keiji no era estúpido, sí quería seguir con esto necesitaba un plan, así que tenía una pizarra en su cuarto con cada trabajo y agendado en su celular todas las tareas de la semana, él era alguien bastante organizado, por eso no quería confundirse o mezclar trabajos, cuando se quedaba sin tiempo y le pedían sus servicios Keiji simplemente se negaba a menos que le ofrecieran el doble, pero nunca iba a sacrificar sus propias notas por su trabajo. Una de sus reglas principales es que primero recibía el dinero ya sea por transferencia o cara a cara, no aceptaba ningún otro método de pago. El trabajo iba ser entregado en los próximos minutos después de recibir el pago. Él siempre buscaría a sus clientes para dejar el producto, no tenían que ir por él, estaba prohibido y obviamente el trato se quedaba entre comprador y prestador, pero tenían permitido recomendarlo.

Eso fue lo que empezó a hacer desde hace dos años. El próximo año comenzaba la universidad, aún no tenía claro que estudiar ni a qué universidad ir, pero ya estaba ahorrando para este gran paso, sus ambos padres trabajan la mayor parte del tiempo, se consideraría una persona que vive cómodamente pero nunca les pidió dinero a sus padres, después del primer año se dio cuenta que le gustaba mucho tener su propio ingreso. Así que, esto es lo que qué hacía ahora, intercambiaba por dinero la flojera de sus compañeros.

Siguió su camino por el pasillo, iba a llegar tarde a clases, pero lo valía. Cuando entra, la maestra no le dice nada por su demora, solo sigue caminando hasta llegar a su asiento, escucha la clase con atención por los primeros cinco minutos y después se dedica a terminar un informe de química que tiene que entregar mañana, al parecer era más fácil de lo que pensaba porque lo termina antes que su clase acabe. Con el tiempo extra revisa sus redes sociales, no tienes mensajes, apoya su mano contra su mejilla y mira por la ventana, el día está soleado y no había ninguna nube al acecho, un signo de un buen día. Cuando termina la clase, la profesora habla sobre un nuevo reporte de historia, siente las miradas de sus compañeros, eran muchos para hacerlos todos y ellos lo sabían, tendrían que pelear para que Keiji acepte a realizar el trabajo. En el momento que la profesora abandona el salón sus compañeros se acercan rápidamente a Keiji, finalmente elige hacer siete reportes, tendría un fin de semana ocupado.

Ocupa la hora del almuerzo para terminar una tarea en parejas que debía entregar al último período, era para una chica que es porrista y para su novio jugador del equipo de baloncesto, eran unos idiotas por eso procuraba de no hacerlo a la perfección. Mientras escribía, con su mano libre tomaba algunas uvas para comerlas, alza la vista hacia las demás mesas, todos estaban sentados en grupos y hacían bastante ruido. Trata de buscarlo con su mirada, pero él no siempre venía almorzar al comedor de la escuela. Le llega un mensaje de la porrista preguntando por su trabajo, arregla algunos detalles y se va para para entregarlo.

  
  


"Gracias" le dice la pequeña rubia cuando le entrega el dinero.

Quedaron de encontrarse en el gimnasio, estaba contando los billetes cuando se da cuenta que solo era una parte. "Falta la mitad".

"Sí, tienes que pedírselo a Naoki" le dice desinteresada con la mano extendida para recibir la carpeta.

"El trato lo hice contigo, no puedo entregártelo si no me das todo el dinero", le responde seriamente.

"Como te dije, Naoki va a pagarte la mitad que falta, dámelo tengo que entregarlo en mi siguiente clase".

"Yo ni siquiera sé quién es ese, no lo voy a entregar si no me das lo que acordamos" aleja la carpeta de su mano y se da la vuelta.

"¡Espera!" Se voltea y la chica saca de su bolso su billetera, le entrega lo faltante y le da la carpeta después de haber contado el monto. "Más te vale que sea un 10 o te la verás con Naoki".

No le mira la cara cuando se aleja del lugar, se irrita en solo pensar cuando la chica reciba su nota, Naoki no se atreverá a hacerle nada, después de todo Keiji le hace todos los trabajos. Tacha el nombre de la porrista de su lista porque no quiere volver a trabajar con ella, no aprecia su descortesía. Iba caminando fuera del gimnasio cuando escucha un grito, era su nombre el que gritaban y reconocía claramente la voz de un hombre. Oh no Naoki venía por él, podía correr, él salía todas las mañanas a correr así que era bueno para eso... se iba a ver patético y el otro era una atleta lo iba alcanzar y sería peor. ¿Si llamaba a un profesor por ayuda? peor aún, corría el peligro de que descubrieran su pequeño negocio. "Mierda" se iba a tener que aguantar el golpe, podía escuchar el ruido de zapatillas contra el piso, espero no sea en la cara no sabría cómo explicarlo a sus padres, se dice mientras se da la vuelta y enfrenta su destino.

"Akaashi ¿cierto?" Le pregunta el chico con un uniforme del equipo de voleibol.

Esto sería peor, se veía cómo un matón con sus brazos y piernas definidas, con su gran altura, su desordenado estilo de cabello y una sonrisa de lado. Tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua, era capitán del equipo de vóleibol, era popular con las chicas, escucho que salía con una nueva cada semana distinta, lo sacaban de su salón constantemente, salía a grandes fiestas y hasta rondaba un rumor sobre que había sido arrestado por disturbios. No compartía clases con él y nunca se habían dirigido la palabra antes, tampoco había pedido por sus servicios.

"Sí ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" Le pedirá por un reporte lo más probable.

"De hecho, sí" le dice mientras están parados frente a frente en el pasillo, el alto mira hacia ambos lados "Necesito un favor, es decir ehmm un trabajo".

Deja salir el aire que estaba reteniendo aliviado, obviamente quería sus servicios, "Esta semana estoy ocupado por ende no tengo tiempo, lo siento".

"Pero es corto, solo una hoja" le dice rápidamente.

"¿Una hoja? ¿Para qué clase es?"

"Ehhh jaja verás no es para ninguna clase" ahora si estaba confundido "Es qu- yo quiero que escribas una carta".

Keiji frunce el ceño "¿Una carta?" ¿Quiere que escriba una carta para el ingreso de la universidad?

"Sí, una carta de amor".

  
  


“...”

  
  


Keiji se da la vuelta y sigue con su camino.

"¡HEY! Espera" le dice el chico corriendo detrás de él, "Sé que no es lo que usualmente haces, pero un compañero mío pago por un reporte de literatura y cuando me lo mostro lo encontré increíble, no todos tenemos ese talento amigo" seguía caminando detrás de él. "Traté de escribir una carta yo mismo, pero es muy difícil y si quizás tú la hicieras, no lo sé por favor estoy desesperado".

Se rehúsa a escribir una estúpidamente carta de confesión, no ha llegado a tal punto de desesperación. "Lo siento, como dijiste no es lo que hago" le responde respetuosamente.

"¡Por favor! Incluso te pagaré el doble" Keiji lo mira curioso, pero niega con la cabeza otra vez. "Solo será esta vez, será dinero fácil, vamos". Keiji analiza sus opciones, la carta no sería difícil de hacer, sólo necesita creatividad, es un desafío y últimamente ha estado aburrido.

"Bien, solo por esta vez, una página máximo y quiero el triple de mi tarifa de siempre".

"Hecho" dice el joven extendiendo su mano.

Wow realmente debe estar desesperado, Keiji le estrecha su mano "Necesito tu número de celular" le dice mientras escribe su número en un papel y se lo da "puedes escribirme para que te agende, como dije estoy ocupado así que la entregaré el lunes en la escuela, el dinero tiene que ser depositado antes de eso".

"Si quieres puedes enviármela por correo, yo la pasaré al sobre, avísame cuando la tengas y te enviaré el dinero".

Mejor. "Bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El joven sonríe y no contesta por un largo minuto, después responde "Kuroo Tetsurou".

Había escuchado ese nombre miles de veces por esto pasillos "Bien Kuroo ¿Sobre qué quieres que escriba? ¿Cómo se llama la chica? ¿Qué quieres decirle en la carta?"

El chico abre los ojos nerviosos "ehhh no es necesario que escribas su nombre yo lo haré, puedes escribir lo que sea, solo dile que me gusta y que quiero salir con ella".

Da vuelta los ojos, tendrá que hacer todo él, seguramente la chica ya tiene novio "Esta bien, si no me dirás quién es por lo menos dime cómo luce y que le gusta".

Kuroo vuelve a ponerse nervioso "Y-yo ehh no te lo puedo decir, solo no hables de su físico y no que se lo que le gusta, no la conozco muy bien... ¡pero quiero conocerla! pon eso. Además, esto tiene que ser estrictamente confidencial, nadie puede saberlo".

Esto no será nada fácil si no le da ningún dato que le sirva. "Por supuesto que es confidencial, tienes mi palabra", ve la cara aliviada de Kuroo "veré que puedo hacer con la vaga información que me diste" le dice irritado.

"Gracias" le dice Kuroo con una gran sonrisa en su cara "Te debo una amigo".

"Lo que me debes es dinero" le dice mientras se aleja y escucha la risa de Kuroo Tetsurou.

  
  
  


No será tan difícil, puede visitar algunos sitios que hablen sobre amor y ha leído centenares de libros que hablen del tema, tiene una ligera idea sobre el romanticismo. Por supuesto esa es la única forma donde él puede aprender, sus padres no son un buen ejemplo nunca los ve siendo afectuosos y parecen más compañeros de trabajo que esposos de hace ya años. Los dos trabajan en una prestigiosa empresa donde tienen que viajar constantemente a diferentes partes del mundo. Y bueno Keiji no ha conocido el amor en sus casi 18 años, ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso. Nunca fue de hacer muchos amigos o de hacer amigos en general, con un buen libro estaba bien, por lo que recuerda recibió en su vida decenas de confesiones, pero nunca las aceptó ni se molestó ni en leer las cartas, no quería que las chicas se ilusionaran, no sabía que estaba siendo descortés, encontraba que era mejor ser sincero en el momento que aceptar los chocolates.

Además, encontraba el tema un poco superficial, nunca habló con ninguna de esas chicas por más de diez minutos ¿Por qué se interesarían en él? Tenía un poco de confianza, no se encontraba una persona no atractiva, pero era alguien... plano, muy normal, no llamaba la atención, aunque se considerase alto midiendo 1.83, con su cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado, pero con sus rizos al avanzar al día se iba desordenando un poco, con sus ojos azules oscuros que casi se llegaban a ver a negros. Si le preguntaran a su clase a ojos cerrados de qué color eran sus ojos nadie sabría cómo responder, simplemente no eran memorables. Su dientes era lo que más le gustaba de él, siempre estaban extremadamente blancos y su nariz respingada también era de su agrado, nunca fue de hacer muchos deportes, hizo atletismo durante dos años porque le gustaba correr pero no le gustaba no ir a su propio ritmo, le relajaba salir a trotar en las mañanas mientras escuchaba su música clásica y eso ayudó a que su cuerpo se vea tonificado, un poco flacuchento aunque no tenía idea del porqué si siempre estaba comiendo.

La última vez que recibió una confesión de alguna chica fue al principio del año pasado, ella se sentaba a su lado en la mayoría de las clases e intercambiaban algunas palabras, le sorprendió cuando ella al salir de clases lo apartó para confesarle sus sentimientos, dudó si aceptarlos o no, no es que le gustará ni nada, pero ella con el tiempo podían llegar a hacer amigos, después de rechazarla amablemente ella no se volvió a sentar a su lado. No era su personalidad ni su físico de hecho, ella era muy atractiva, solo que ya hace algunos años se había dado cuenta que no se sentía atraído por las mujeres. Tampoco se había fijado en algún chico que conociera, no buscaba un novio o algo así, sus padres lo matarían y se rehusaba pensar en algún chico de su escuela de esa manera, esperaría para explorar con chicos en la universidad que no sean inmaduros.

Pero alguien captó su atención, Keiji trataba de ignorar sus sentimientos, pero era difícil, su maldito cerebro siempre se encontraba buscándolo con su mirada. Compartían algunas clases juntos y cuando lo hacían se sentaban juntos, una vez cuando estaba totalmente concentrado en su tarea durante el almuerzo de repente lo vio sentado frente a él, así que solían almorzar juntos algunas veces, también se mensajeaban, Keiji aún no sabía si llamarlo un amigo, quería hacerlo pero sus sentimientos se lo impedían y en menos de seis meses ya estaría rumbo a la universidad ¿De qué servía formar una relación ahora?

La última hora había pasado rápido, Keiji escribió algunas líneas de romance para la carta pero sintió que alguien lo podía ver, no quería perder su reputación solitaria por una carta de romance, sería vergonzoso. Espero en su asiento por unos minutos mientras todos salían como una estampida fuera del salón cuando la campana anunció el término de las clases, él caminaba por el pasillo casi desierto, era viernes después de todo y todos querían disfrutarlo al máximo, había escuchado que la presidenta de la clase celebraría su fiesta de cumpleaños, todo su curso iría más algunos de otras clases, no sabe si el estaba considerado como un invitado, solamente pensaba en eso porque sería una fiesta en la piscina y el calor ya lo estaba afectando ni loco iría a una fiesta con los trogloditas que conoce. Sus padres estaban en casa, eso significaba una rica cena, después iría a avanzar sus propias tareas para empezar con la de los demás, pensaba en ir a comprar unos nuevos zapatos caros que había visto, ya que se merecía un gusto después de todo y ese era su entretenido plan para el fin de semana.

  
  


"Akaashi" su corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando escucha esa suave voz.

"Kozume" responde cuando se voltea. El chico venía caminando detrás de él, tenía una consola de juegos en sus manos.

"Hola" le dice simplemente mientras camina a su lado y Keiji le devuelve el saludo. "¿Te tocó limpiar el salón?"

"No" dice extrañado ¿Olía mucho a limpieza? ¿Debería ocupar más Colonia? "¿Por qué?"

El chico camina junto a él sin despegar la vista de su juego "La campana tocó hace más de cinco minutos".

"Ahh sí, no me gusta salir al mismo tiempo que todos, se desesperan y empiezan a empujar, parece una jungla". Qué patético, ahora pensará que es alguien que no le agrada la gente y aunque eso sea verdad, no quiere que piense así de él.

"¿En serio?" Dice levantando su mirada "A mi igual siempre espero unos minutos para así evitar la multitud", bien él piensa, son más parecidos de lo que cree.

Iban caminando juntos a la salida del colegio, quizás debería tratar de hacer conversación "¿Hacia dónde vas?", el chico camina a su lado sin responder, menos mal no lo escucho, qué vergüenza, esto de relacionarse con otros no es su fuerte.

"A la estación".

Sí lo estaba escuchando, "Yo igual" le dice mientras caminaba juntos en silencio, no es un silencio incómodo, pero su mente le grita para hacer conversación con él. Mira a su lado derecho donde Kozume caminaba, era más bajito que Keiji, así que baja la vista, al parecer su juego era de batalla entre personajes. No tenía que mirarlo para describirlo, su imagen llevaba pegada en él hace unos meses. 

La primera vez que lo vio fue en el primer día de clases de este año, él se sentó dos puestos más atrás, llamaba la atención de inmediato con su cabello rubio y raíces negras bastante notorias que le sobrepasaba las mejillas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esos grandes ojos dorados que parecían de un gato, sus ojos brillaban y su color era intrigante, su nariz era más respingada y delicada que la de él, sus labios se veían suaves ¿Qué mierda hacía mirándole los labios? Keiji se giró para mirar al frente del camino.

La primera vez que hablaron fue cuando estaban en su segunda clase compartida, sólo tenían tres clases juntos así que se veían tres veces a la semana en clases, Kozume le había tocado el hombro tímidamente, estaba sentado delante de él y cuando se da la vuelta lo ve un poco nervioso "ehh mi lápiz se cayó bajo tus pies ¿podrías patearlo hacia mí?" Ni siquiera sintió el ruido así que se agacha a recogerlo para dárselo "Aquí tienes" le dice, el rubio asiente y les da las gracias, no sabe porque sintió su corazón de esa manera. 

Desde ahí lo empezó a notar más seguido, cuando una vez el profesor anunció que había que trabajar en parejas prácticamente Keiji casi gira su cabeza a 360 grados para preguntarle si quería ser su compañero. Cuando se da la vuelta puede ver al otro claramente nervioso, le ofrece ser compañeros y este inmediatamente acepta, trabajan juntos sentados, Kozume era inteligente y hablaba solo lo necesario, cuando terminaron dejando tiempo de sobra intercambiaron sólo un par de palabras. El chico siempre estaba distraído con su juego portátil, lo único que Keiji sabía de juegos era que Mario era el personaje rojo y Luigi el verde.

Se comienza a sentar a su lado más seguido, ya que siempre estaba solo y decidió que era tiempo de formar una amistad. Cuando lo hizo el otro no le habló, pero no se mostraba incómodo así que siguió haciéndolo, después empezaron las pequeñas charlas sobre la tarea, las clases, el clima, cosas así. Kozume era alguien extremadamente tímido pero cada vez se abría más, era alguien gracioso y tenía gustos parecidos a los de Keiji. Después intercambiaron números y comenzaron a almorzar juntos en la escuela, de pronto él aparecía sentándose junto a Kozume o él llegaba y se sentaba junto a él. Definitivamente él hablaba más por mensajes, incluso una vez le envió una partida de un juego, Keiji lo descargo y pasó dos horas perdiendo.

Nunca habían caminado juntos después de la escuela, Kozume le había preguntado algo sobre si había hecho la tarea de química, Keiji le mencionó que sí y que tenía que hacer las de unos cuantos más. Él sabía de su trabajo, varias veces presenció cuando alguien le hablaba del tema, creyó que lo iba a juzgar pero nunca le dijo nada y hasta se reía de lo idiota que era la gente, le ofreció a hacer lo mismo para ayudarle, total él era alguien inteligente por lo que podía notar pero él se negó, soy muy perezoso para hacer hasta mis propias tareas le respondió el rubio.

"¿Qué tren tomas?" Keiji le pregunto mientras esperaban en la estación, se sintió decepcionado cuando le respondió y no era el mismo, esperó que él se fuera primero y se despidieron agitando levemente sus manos.

Llegó a su casa y saludó a sus padres, hablaron incluso menos que Kozume y él. Subió a su cuarto y empezó a hacer su trabajo, el reporte de historia estaba más difícil de lo que pensaba, se tardó casi todo el fin de semana en hacerlos, era domingo en la tarde cuando Kuroo le escribió preguntando por su carta, mierda lo había olvidado, le pareció tan pequeño y fácil que ni siquiera lo anotó en su agenda, le contestó que ya casi estaba lista mientras en realidad la estaba empezando. 

No sabía qué hacer, se quedó en blanco durante una hora, golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio y se quedó en esa posición por unos buenos cinco minutos, no volverá a hacer esto se dijo, ya estaba cansado y quería dormir así que buscó una canción romántica y prácticamente la copio y pego alterando algunas líneas, recibió el dinero antes de enviar el correo a Kuroo.

Se olvidó del tema de la carta hasta que Kuroo se acercó a él el día jueves, "Ya dije que sólo escribiría una vez" le dijo mientras cerraba su casillero.

"¿Ah sí?" Le dice mientras le da un papel arrugado, "Me estafaste, el trato era que escribirías una carta no una maldita canción" dice casi susurrando "para eso lo hacía yo y me ahorraba el dinero. Ahora nunca me volverá a hablar".

Keiji mira hacia los lados, una profesora iba pasando cerca de ellos con sus libros. "Aquí no" le dice mientras lo guía al baño.

Leyó la respuesta de la carta una y otra vez _ , "You are what i'm looking for - Rooney" _ decía con el nombre tallado, bueno… mierda. Juraba que nadie conocía esa canción.

"Ehhh, esto sirvió para romper el hielo, ahora definitivamente te volverá a escribir" le dice al alto.

"¿En serio? Después de casi una semana sin responder" le dice dando vuelta los ojos. "Quiero mi dinero".

No podía dejar que su reputación se arruinará así, él era el capitán de equipo de vóleibol y era muy popular, aunque por otro lado dudaba que le dijera a alguien si temía que la gente supiera aun así, no era justo él pagó por un servicio y Keiji lo entrego peor que mediocre, estaba acostumbrado a entregar un servicio de calidad y altos estándares.

"Bien, esto es bueno, sin lugar a dudas le llamaste la atención y para no parecer muy interesada se demoró en escribir" con la pequeña investigación de romance que había hecho todo indicaba que ella se estaba haciendo la difícil e iban por buen camino, además le comenzaba a gustar el desafío, "escribiré una segunda carta más profunda y te la entregaré mañana".

Kuroo lo mira dudoso, pero le asegura que la carta será tan buena que para el lunes ya tendrá respuesta y con eso ya se habrá ganado el corazón de la chica y ya no necesitarían cartas tontas para comunicarse.

Llevaba dos horas sentado en su cuarto con un lápiz en mano y un papel completamente vacío. Escribir sobre amor era más difícil de lo que pensaba, no quería inspirarse en algún libro con miedo que ella lo descubriera otra vez, así nunca le volvería a responder. Exhala profundamente.

_ "Hola" _

Era buen inicio, dice arrugando el papel y tirándolo a la basura, no quería rendirse tan fácilmente pero estaba seriamente pensando en devolver el dinero a Kuroo. Le llega un mensaje a su celular en ese momento, era de Kozume, lo abre después de contar sesenta segundos, le envió un meme de un gato, solía hacerlo y Keiji lo encontraba encantador.

Le contesta con un "jajajaja" no, no, es mucha risa se verá falso, opta por quitar unas letras "jaja" se ve más falso aún, respira hondo y le manda un natural "jajja", bien eso servirá. Quisiera mandarle otro meme, pero no sabía de dónde sacarlos realmente y ¿qué pasa si eran aburridos? No se iba a humillar así. Espera unos diez minutos cerca del celular por si al rubio le respondía, pero no había nada que responder a esa risa, así que se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a redactar la carta en su computadora. Piensa en Kozume y se ve terminando el segundo párrafo fácilmente, al final le queda una tierna carta, cambia algunas cosas para que se parezca a la personalidad de Kuroo y también agrega algunos errores ortográficos.

Escribe cosas sobre que estaba nervioso al escribirle por eso decidió buscar una canción que mejor refleje sus sentimientos, la belleza de la chica era tan grande que le impedía de formar oraciones coherentes, soñaba despierto constantemente con sus ojos y que no quería nada más que esos ojos lo mirarán solo a él, comparó su belleza con la de una obra arte y su personalidad como encantadora, al final se humilló un poco para que ella aceptará salir con él, suponía que Kuroo no tenía problemas en conseguir chicas, pero quizás ella sabía de su reputación y tenía miedo que le rompiera el corazón, por eso tuvo que decir que solo la quería a ella y a nadie más y que confiara en él y bla bla bla.

Pobre Chica, pensó Keiji ¿Qué haría Kuroo Tetsurou con el corazón de la chica después de obtenerlo? Se sintió un poco mal, pero aun así le envió un mensaje a Kuroo diciendo que la carta estaba lista y ya se la había enviado. Después de un rato le contesta que la carta estaba magnífica y tenía la esperanza que no fuese otra canción, dijo que cambió algunas cosas y le menciono algunas fallas ortográficas, de nada le había puesto al final del mensaje junto a unos emojis.

Que idiota se dijo Keiji, bueno al menos ya había terminado con esto, esperaba no volver a oír del asunto de la carta otra vez.

  
  



	2. Búsqueda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo disfruten!!!!

Su pacífica mañana del día lunes se ve interrumpida cuando ve a Kuroo esperándolo apoyado en su casillero, Keiji pone los ojos en blanco, no le gusta que las personas se acerquen a sus cosas.

"Sí necesitabas algo podrías haber enviado un mensaje" le dice cuando se acerca, el alto despierta del trance en el que estaba.

"¡Respondió!" Le dice sonriendo.

Keiji le dice que baje la voz. "¿Y?"

"Bueno es que, no lo sé pensé que tal vez te gustaría ver la respuesta".

"No gracias, es toda tuya".

"Ehhh sí es que... sí le respondieras por está última vez yo-".

"No" Keiji lo mira profundamente a los ojos para que sepa que no cambiaría su opinión.

"Vamos, ¡por favor! Sólo una vez más", sube el tono de su voz y ve unas cuantas cabezas girarse para mirarlos.

"Shhhh" le dice para que deje de gritar como un desquiciado, "ya te dije que sólo lo haría una vez, y son dos las cartas que terminé escribiendo".

"Sí, pero la primera no cuenta, además en esta carta me habla de la canción, ni siquiera la entendí, en parte es tu culpa, aghhh las únicas canciones en inglés que me gustan son las de Michael Jackson".

Keiji mira al capitán de vóleibol de pies a cabeza, con su atractivo simplemente podía atraer a la chica, su personalidad debe ser la que apestaba, no podía arreglar eso. "Lo siento no escribiré otra carta, pero te haré un descuento si necesitas alguna tarea".

Kuroo deja salir un sonido de derrota, "No, lo que necesito es saber que responderle, solo dame tu opinión, te pagaré por eso".

"No sé mucho sobre el tema, mi opinión no servirá de mucho", cierra su casillero después de sacar algunas cosas, "Adiós". Le dice para que tome en cuenta no seguirlo.

"Te pagaré el doble" le dice antes de darse la vuelta. Lo considera, la doble cantidad de dinero solo por una página llena de mentiras bien escritas.

"Está bien" la cara de Kuroo se transforma a una de completa felicidad. "Dame la carta, para saber qué responder" extiende su mano para aceptarla.

Kuroo prácticamente abraza su mochila, "No, es mía. Te enviaré una copia por correo, mientras más antes la respuesta, mejor".

Keiji respira profundamente, "Bien, envíala cuanto antes junto con el dinero" escucha como grita un gracias mientras se aleja por el pasillo, claramente Kuroo Tetsurou no tiene el sentido de la discreción.

Tendrá que dejar los libros de romance de lado, están muy retrasados de la época actual, por lo menos los que más le gustaban. Las revistas para adolescentes tendrán que ser la solución, quizás algún par de mangas, obviamente tendrá que comprar en una parte lejana de la ciudad para que no lo reconozcan. Bosteza antes de llegar al salón, ve a Kozume ya sentado en su puesto habitual, respira profundo antes de avanzar.

"Buenos días Kozume" le dice cuando se sienta a su lado.

"Bueno días y ya te dije que me puedes llamar Kenma".

Es cierto, hace exactamente un mes y medio atrás, Kozume le había interrumpido para decirle que podía llamarlo Kenma, casi se ahoga cuando lo escucho. Aún no se sentía seguro de llamarlo por su primer nombre, podía asustarlo, aunque él fue el que le insistía, pero no se quería a arriesgar.

"Sí, lo siento ¿Como fue tu fin de semana?" Le dice para cambiar el tema.

"Bien, normal. Jugué sin parar ese nuevo juego del que te hablé, ya estoy por terminarlo".

Deja salir una pequeña risa, "Sí, lo pude notar".

"¿Ah?" Kozume levanta una ceja "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Keiji abre los ojos como platos, el cabello de Kozume se veía más desordenado de lo normal, como si no hubiese tenido tiempo de peinarse prolijamente en la mañana, estaba con una mano apoyada en su mejilla como si quisiera recostarse para dormir en la mesa, pero lo más notorio era el cansancio en sus ojos. Ay no, ya lo arruinó ahora pensará que es un idiota o peor un acosador que se fija en los más mínimos detalles. "Ehhh lo dije por qué... porque yo-".

Kozume se echa a reír por unos segundos, nunca lo había escuchado reír tanto. "Estaba jugando contigo, seguramente me veo cómo la mierda".

Keiji mueve su cabeza hacia los lados desesperadamente tratando de negarlo, "No, yo n-no quise decir eso. Solo te ves un poco cansado, es decir pude notarlo, no es tan obvio, soy yo, yo soy un gran observador" traga saliva "no es que te observe, yo observo a todos en general, así soy yo me gusta ver a la gente" mierda... sólo cállate.

Kozume vuelve a reír, esta vez un poco más fuerte. "Para ser honesto, tú también te ves bastante cansado".

También era verdad, recortó a cuatro sus horas de sueño de siempre anoche debido a su negocio. "Sí, tuve mucha tarea anoche".

"Si interfiere con tu vida diaria, deberías tomarte un descanso".

"Solo fue un pequeño desliz, un idiota me pagó para escribirle una confesión a una chica que seguramente tiene novio, lo debe hacer para crear pelea o algo".

Kozume vuelve a reír, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la persona que estaba sentada delante se da vuelta para mirar con una cara irritada, la clase aún ni empezaba, él idiota debe estar con resaca. Se gira para mirar a Kozume el cual ya estaba mirando hacia abajo. Era tímido, podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que lo había escuchado hablar en público, siente rabia hacia el descortés estudiante que interrumpió su hermosa risa. "¿Qué?" Le dice antes que el estudiante se gire de nuevo a su asiento.

El otro no hace nada, sólo lo mira y se da vuelta, Keiji lo insulta en voz baja, Kozume no volvió a hablar durante el resto de la clase.

"¡Te acompaño hasta tu salón!" Le dice a Kozume cuando se levanta del asiento, el niega con la cabeza.

"Te veo en el almuerzo" le dice suavemente.

"Sii, nos vemos Kozume".

Se queda sentado en su pupitre, hojea unos cuadernos, no tenía nada que entregar hoy ni los próximos días, no era la falta de dinero si no el aburrimiento que lo hacía querer trabajar más. Le llega un mensaje de una de las alumnas de segundo, un reporte sobre el cambio climático, irónicamente eran veinte páginas las que tenía que entregar impresas.

Su colegio era privado, no todos podían entrar a este y la mayoría de los estudiantes eran de dinero, lo eligió sólo por el hecho de la gran variedad de libros en la biblioteca. Los niñitos mimados eran lo peor, por eso no tenía amistades, todos eran unos pretenciosos, por eso cobraba tanto por los trabajos, se reía por dentro de lo ridículos que podían llegar a hacer los estudiantes al pagar tanto por la comodidad de no hacer nada. Kuroo Tetsurou debe ser uno de ellos, ¿Quién paga tanto por una simple carta? Un tonto caprichoso es la respuesta.

Sus padres siempre le enseñaron la importancia de trabajar hasta conseguir lo que uno quiere y la importancia de hacer las cosas por uno mismo, por eso sus padres le enseñaron desde pequeño a hacer las cosas. A la edad de siete ya no les pedía ayuda a sus padres para hacer la tarea, a los once años ya sabía cocinar y a los catorce lo empezaron a dejar solo mientras viajaban por negocios. Keiji lo prefería así, le gustaba ser autosuficiente, no necesita a nadie y no había nada que no supiera hacer, bueno a veces se le quemaba la comida, pero tenía que mejorar en eso.

No podía creer que la mensualidad era tan cara si algunos de los profesores no se molestaban en enseñar, escribía garabatos con su lápiz en la clase de física mientras el profesor le mostraba un documental, estaba que se dormía cuando escucha una nueva notificación de su celular.

Kuroo le había enviado la carta, era corta, sólo tenía dos párrafos. No entendía porque Kuroo estaba tan feliz, no escribió nada esperanzador, sólo que probablemente no era la primera vez que le decía esto a una chica, que dudaba de sus argumentos y que lo sentía, pero no respondería su confesión y que prometía no decirle a nadie. Por lo menos la chica era lista, sabía que no estaba bien creerle a un chico como a Kuroo Tetsurou. No sabía qué podía responderle para hacerla cambiar de opinión, abre una nueva página en su cuaderno y hace como está tomando notas del ridículo documental que puede ver en Netflix, respira profundo antes de escribir.

_ "¿Por qué dudas de mis sentimientos? No eres tú la dueña de este corazón, no sabes lo rápido que este late al pensar en ti, lo lento que se mueve contra mi pecho cuando estoy a punto de hablarte, pero al final termino arrepintiéndome, como mi corazón deja de latir unos segundos cuando te veo... aunque podrías llegar a serlo, la dueña de mi corazón, me refiero." _

Asiente con la cabeza y deja salir una pequeña risa, esto servirá se dice. Escribe unas cuantas cosas más, pero las termina borrando, saca su celular para leer una columna sobre el amor de una popular revista para jóvenes. "Como saber que le gustas", "Como enamorarlo con una simple mirada", "Guiña, muerde y sonríe", "Gánate a tu hombre con tan sólo un orgasmo".

Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien... suficiente internet por hoy.

Suspira un poco irritado, no sabe porque accedió a hacer esto otra vez, no es fácil escribir sobre el amor, no es nada fácil escribir sobre algo que nunca ha sentido por alguien. Cierra los ojos y una sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara, le gusta... le gusta el desafío.

Cuando Keiji era pequeño con sólo siete años de edad había ganado un concurso de cuentos.

Era sobre un príncipe que buscaba un corazón puro para así poder reinar mejor su reino, buscó entre la misma realeza por esto, entre sus plebeyas y hasta en las más pobres jóvenes de su reino. Años se demoró en encontrar a una muchacha de corazón puro, tuvo que concurrir con su mago para poder encontrar a la chica, ya que era difícil de buscar con las falsas intenciones que todos le repetían constantemente. Era la simple hija de un granjero, la mayor de cinco pequeños hermanos, su madre había muerto hace un par de años y ella era la encargada de cuidar de todos, la poción del mago había hecho que el joven príncipe soñara con la dulce chica. Cuando llegó a la granja se arrodilló y le pidió matrimonio frente a su familia, le pagó con dos lingotes de oro al padre y hermanos, cabalgaron juntos hacia el castillo. El día de su boda después de la gran celebración, el príncipe estaba sentado sobre su cama, sostenía una blanca seda en sus manos, la sangre le recorría por el cuello mientras masticaba sin parar. 70 años duró su reinado y no trajo nada más aparte de paz a su reino, todos eran felices y sólo le había costado un puro corazón.

Por supuesto su maestra había tenido una reunión con sus padres por su tétrica historia, estaba sentado jugando con sus pies mientras los adultos hablaban, no le veía nada malo a su cuento, le hicieron reescribir el final donde la chica se casa y los dos son reyes y son felices por siempre bla bla bla. Aun así, ganó el concurso de cuentos y la sonrisa de su cara le duró por semanas. Nunca antes había ganado nada, nadie le había felicitado por escribir algo, por esto se sintió tan feliz, años después descubrió que fue orgullo lo que sintió, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Quería seguir escribiendo y sentir eso otra vez.

Tenía trece años cuando les dijo a sus padres que quería ser escritor.

Sus padres casi nunca lo regañaban, ya que, él nunca hacía algo para merecer un castigo, esa fue la primera vez que le gritaron. Que sería un muerto de hambre, que no tendría futuro, que se olvidara de esa estúpida fantasía, que no habían trabajado tanto para pagarle la universidad y que terminará siendo un escritor.

Así que no volvió a pensar en eso, hasta que recibió su primer pagó por una tarea. ¿Qué iba a hacer con tanto dinero? Lo primero fue abrir una cuenta en el banco y guardarlo, ya tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado de las veces que sus padres le daban ¿Alcanzaría a ahorrar lo suficiente para pagar la universidad? Lo más probable es que no, pero sí sería lo suficiente para pagar un poco, en el caso que recibiera una beca y para poder comprar elementos básicos como comida, ropa y libros para la universidad. Eso sí es que decidía estudiar literatura, sus padres quieren que sea un doctor, la idea no le apetece para nada, por eso le gusta tener otra opción disponible.

Sí decidía ser un escritor, tenía que ser capaz de poder pasar al papel sentimientos que no ha sentido y que quizás nunca sentiría. Todos amaban las historias de amor, alguna vez tendría que escribir sobre el tema, aunque él prefería las historias de fantasía o misterios, tenía varios borradores en su habitación, escribió un par de veces sobre amor, pero le gustaba que terminarán de una manera trágica, de esta manera captaban más la atención del público.

Cuando llegó a su casa después de pasar a comprar las revistas y mangas, sacó de bajo de su cama los cuadernos repletos de historias, busca las de amor y puede notar de inmediato que las escribió cuando era mucho más joven e inmaduro, eran simplemente ridículas y que no conmueven al lector para nada, deja salir una pesada respiración, bueno volvemos a cero.

Tiene que admitir que solía juzgar estos tipos de manga, pero la verdad no estaban para nada mal, casi se le sale la lágrima con uno. Aun así, no se sentía inspirado, su estómago le avisa que ya se había saltado la cena, baja y se prepara un simple sándwich con un té, mientras come revisa su celular, tenía un mensaje de Kozume, lo escribió hace más de 6 horas, lo abre rápidamente.

**-¿Qué harás después de clases?**

MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA.

Quiere arrojarse el caliente té sobre su cabeza, que estúpido... ¿Por qué no vio el mensaje antes? Estúpido manga ni siquiera estaba tan bueno, maldita carta, maldito Kuroo. No dejará que pasen 7 horas, así que se pone pensar en algo, escribe en sus notas del celular para tenerlo preparado.

-Lo siento recién lo vi... No.

-Ohh, mi celular estaba apagado, ¿por qué preguntabas?... NO

-Nada, aún es temprano, podemos salir... Nop.

Tiene ambas manos sobre su cara, aghhhh, era su oportunidad y la desperdició.

-Kenma, lo siento estaba con mis padres, acabo de llegar a casa y mi celular estaba sin batería, acabo de ver tu mensaje.

Lee la misma frase por minutos antes de enviarlo, añade un emoji con cara triste, uno que se veía bastante afligido.

Espera junto al celular la respuesta, le llega después de unos segundos. Lo abre de inmediato, no quería hacerlo esperar más.

**\- Ahhh, no importa**

Quería preguntarle cuáles eran sus intenciones, que estaba libre mañana, que podía invitarlo a salir para recompensarlo. Pero le respondió con una simple frase.

\- Nos vemos mañana :)

**\- Ok, en el almuerzo**

Agarró su almohada y tapa su grito, ¿Qué habrá pasado que necesitaba salir con él? O quizás era una simple pregunta, tal vez quería saber si estaba ocupado o no para otra cosa. Le preguntará mañana, nop sabe que no lo hará, no se atreverá a hacerlo. Se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a escribir otro párrafo para la carta.

_ "Lo que siento por ti, no lo he sentido por ninguna otra chica, mi corazón sólo late por ti. Permíteme demostrarlo con otra carta, permíteme conocerte y que tú me conozcas, el tiempo te revelará la verdad. Te prometo que mis sentimientos son sinceros y que sólo busco conocerte mejor, solo dame una oportunidad más." _

Lo que le terminó enviando a Kuroo era bastante corto, pero necesitaba el permiso de ella para poder seguir escribiendo, el mensaje le llega unos minutos después agradeciéndole.

Se queda sentado sin hacer nada por unos minutos, alcanza una de las revistas y comienza a leerla, eran unos tips sobre cómo confesar tus sentimientos. No sirvió de nada, no sabía cómo pasar eso a la escritura, incluso lo meditó haciendo como si fuese cara a cara, como si hubiese una chica frente a él, la imagen de Kenma estaba mirándolo de vuelta. Abre los ojos y pestañeó para pensar en otra cosa, sin tan sólo hubiese guardado todas las confesiones que le habían hecho.

Se sienta en la mesa alejada de los demás, mira hacia todos los lados buscando la rubia cabellera, después de unos minutos lo ve caminando hacia él. Kozume lo saluda y comen en silencio. Le lanza unas discretas miradas de vez en cuando, se veía igual que siempre, su amigo abandona la mitad de su almuerzo para seguir jugando con su consola.

"Lo siento por no responderte ayer, estaré más atento y cuidaré la batería de mi celular". Estaba jugando con su comida sin mirarlo a la cara cuando lo dice.

Sin levantar la mirada de su consola Kozume le contesta, "ahh no importa".

La misma frase del mensaje, "¿y por qué preguntabas?" Sigue jugando con su comida cuando le pregunta, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

"Hmm tenía que ir a comprar algo, tenía que tomar tu tren y pensé que podíamos viajar juntos".

Ahora si la cago de verdad, pudo haber salido con él, pudo haberle insistido a comprar después de tomar el tren y le hubiese invitado algo para comer para así conocerse más. "Ohhh lo siento Kozume, estoy libre después de clases si aún tienes que ir". Le dice con esperanza.

Kozume niega con la cabeza "Fui solo y te dije que Kenma está bien".

La notificación de un mensaje lo interrumpe, era un correo de Kuroo.

_ "Woow que cursi ¿De dónde sacaste las líneas esta vez? Dime de qué revista barata, tal vez un foro?? dime y te diré algo sobre mí." _

Esa maldita... no lo había sacado de ningún lado. ¿Por qué dudaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos? Aghhh tendrá que jugar con sus mejores armas. Le escribe un mensaje a Kuroo.

**-Vamos bien, se hace la difícil, ya te lo dije. Está interesada, si no fuese así, no hubiese escrito de vuelta y menos decir que nos diría algo de ella.**

-Ok, ok confío en ti

Nuevamente una sonrisa se le forma en la cara, ohh esto recién comienza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Twitter: @ReadsVale  
> 👀


	3. Prefiero comer pie de manzana que pastel de cumpleaños

  
  


Después de las primeras veces, escribirle no era tan difícil, cada vez era más natural y había descubierto varias cosas de ellas, todas estas bastante carentes de información importante.

_ "Una vez soñé que me comía la luna que estaba hecha de queso". _

_ "El gato que desapareció por tres días de la casa de mi vecino...sí, yo lo secuestre, sólo quería acariciarlo". _

_ "Ayer reprobé el examen de cálculo". _

_ "Mi libro favorito es uno que probablemente no conoces". _

Pobre Kuroo Tetsurou, solo estaba perdiendo su dinero, aún así tenía una boba sonrisa en la cara cada vez que recibía una carta.

¿Había un mensaje oculto que no entendía?

¿Tenía alguna referencia sobre una serie actual?

¿Era un mensaje de doble sentido?

Solo podía rescatar dos cosas de esta experiencia, Kuroo y su chica eran ambos unos idiotas, y que disfrutaba de escribir. Incluso comenzó a recibir menos trabajos, no quería estar tan ajetreado así que anunció que no recibiría más de dos por día, lo que es mejor para él, ahora le pagaban más por un reporte.

Le ofreció el número de Kuroo varias veces para que se comunicarán por este medio, pero ella se negó, no entendía cuál era su estrategia. ¿Le estaba dando información sin sentido para después recriminarle cuando no lo recordara? ¿Simplemente se estaba burlando de él? ¡JA! nada sabía ella que tenía en una carpeta guardada todas sus conversaciones por si las necesitaba más adelante.

"¿En qué piensas?" Kozume estaba sentado junto a él antes de comenzar la clase.

"Ahh nada importante, sólo en un trabajo de inglés".

"Hmmm" Kozume seguía jugando con su juego portátil, "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Oh no es mío, es de un cliente" espera... ¿acaba de rechazarlo? "Es decir, no sería justo porque me pagan por ello, pero gracias de todas formas".

"No me molesta, me gusta practicar mi inglés".

"Sólo lo haré si aceptas la mitad del dinero". No necesitaba la ayuda, pero le gustaría pasar un tiempo extra con Kozume.

"Bueno, lo necesito para ese nuevo juego que mis padres no me quieren comprar".

"¿Outbreak ll?" 

"Sip ese, ¿cómo lo recordaste?"

Agradece el hecho de que está completamente sumergido en su juego y que no está mirando su cara sonrojada"Hmmm tengo buena memoria Kozume".

"Kenma".

"Sí, Kenma", hace como que está escribiendo en su cuaderno para que no le vea su rojiza cara.

La clase pasa en un pestañear de ojos, solo faltaban cinco minutos para que acabara, con sus ojos observa a Kenma el cual está haciendo dibujitos en su cuaderno sin prestar atención a la clase, se lleva el lápiz a la boca un par de veces y lo deja entre sus labios, ahora que lo notaba sus lápices siempre estaban mordidos, no era nada higiénico y aun así no podía apartar la vista de sus labios que succionaba la punta del lápiz... y eso es suficiente para apartar la mirada y prestar atención a la clase para alejar sus no tan inocentes pensamientos de su mente.

El profesor anuncia que tendrán que entregar un informe para el lunes, debido a que es viernes tendrá poco tiempo para realizarlo, es decir que subirá el precio por si alguien quiere contratarlo, se divertirá viendo cómo se pelean por contratarlo, escucha a más de uno de sus compañeros quejarse por el poco tiempo asignado, así que el profesor decide que el trabajo será en parejas.

Siente la mirada de todos, especialmente la de Kenma, es un fin de semana, seguramente necesitarán juntarse para hacerlo, él podría ir a su casa, tendrá que limpiar su cuarto, no... será muy incómodo ¿Qué hará cuando se quede sin temas de conversación? Gira levemente su cabeza para mirar a Kenma, estaba con su cabeza gacha escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, no se veía muy entusiasmado por trabajar con él, quizás le guste estar solo, o tiene a otra persona en mente.

Ve como un papel desliza hasta su mesa,  _ "juntos?" _ ,  _ "Sí" _ le responde a Kenma en el papel. Cuando suena la campana para ir al almuerzo se levanta rápidamente para caminar con Kenma.

"Hey Akaashi, ¿puedes?" Uno de los pocos clientes que le cae bien le pregunta.

"Lo siento, estoy lleno esta semana, no podré hacer ninguno" tenía que utilizar todo su tiempo disponible pensando en que hacer para su cita de estudio.

Varios estudiantes se acercan a él, tiene que rechazarlos a todos, algunos le ofrecen más dinero, pero no acepta. Kenma caminaba a unos pasos detrás de él, se veía un poco abrumado por la multitud que se le acercaba.

"El día está cálido, podríamos comer afuera ¿qué te parece?"

Le pregunta a Kenma, quién sigue caminando detrás de él viendo hacia abajo.

"Koz- Kenma, ¿te gustaría almorzar afuera?" Esta vez sube el tono de su voz, ve como el rubio asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Alguna vez te terminas todo tu almuerzo?"

"A esta hora no me da mucha hambre" le responde Kenma con la mitad de su comida intacta.

Toma de su jugo de manzana, este es el momento, podría preguntarle ahora. Se humedece los labios con la lengua y respira hondo antes de hablar.

"Podríamos a hacer el trabajo hoy al salir, en mi casa o si quieres en la biblioteca, aunque hoy cierran temprano, o mañana podría ser mañana, digo si quieres". Las palabras salen muy rápido de su boca, espera que el rubio haya sido capaz de entenderlo porque no cree que las palabras le vuelvan a salir.

"Oh ¿No tenías mucho trabajo?" El rubio alzó la vista de su juego para verlo a los ojos, Keiji se siente expuesto.

"¿Ahh? Oh no, no, lo dije para tomar un descanso, probablemente no haga nada este fin de semana, es decir aparte del trabajo y así podemos hacer la tarea de inglés".

"Bueno, ¿puedes hoy?"

"Sí, sí, hoy es perfecto".

Kenma asiente y devuelve su mirada a su consola de videojuegos. Siente un pequeño triunfo dentro de él, camina con él hasta su clase y se despiden, "te veré a la salida", le dice antes de voltearse.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, tendrá que cocinar, no sabe que le gustaba comer a Kenma, sabe que no le gustan las verduras siempre lo ve apartándolas de su comida, podría darse un lujo y pedir una pizza, no suele comer comida chatarra, pero esta era una ocasión especial, menos mal siempre hace su cama antes de irse a la escuela. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha su nombre.

"¡Akaashi espera!" Kuroo Tetsurou corría detrás de él, "hombre, ¿no me escuchaste?"

"Lo siento, no lo hice. Tengo clases ahora así qu-".

"Espera, espera... me contestó la carta" Kuroo le muestra una foto en su celular de la carta, el nombre estaba tachado al igual que algunas palabras, podía notar que su letra era bastante desordenada.

  
  


_ "Prefiero comer pie de manzana que pastel de cumpleaños". _

  
  


¿Qué? Era como si estuviese jugando con él, su información no valía nada, aghhhh tenía dos opciones o seguirle el juego que fue lo primero que hicieron, pero cuando los tontos datos curiosos siguieron, comenzaron con en plan B, que fue darle datos importantes sobre Kuroo como película favorita, historias graciosas del pasado, cuántos hermanos tenía, sabor de helado favorito, según Kuroo eso era todo lo necesario que debían de saber sobre él.

"Siento que estamos estancados". Le dice Kuroo cuando recupera el aliento.

"Ella está jugando con nosotros" pone su mano en la barbilla como si eso lo hiciera pensar mejor. "Hay que cambiar de estrategia, necesito escribir una carta más profunda, necesito más información sobre ella".

"Hmmm ¿no es eso lo que hemos estado intentando de conseguir?"

Pone los ojos en blanco. "Quiero decir que necesitábamos darle cumplidos, pero no puedo hacerlo si no sé cómo se ve".

"Ehhh ¿no puedes hacerlo vagamente? así como ohh tu cabello es muy lindo, tus ojos brillan, ummm tus dedos se ven delicados". Kuroo rascaba su nuca nerviosamente.

"Trataré, pero si no funciona necesitaré datos contundentes, ya me está llegando a dar lástima como gastas tu dinero".

Kuroo ríe, su sonido era horrible, como un animal siendo atropellado, Keiji hace una mueca y anota mentalmente no ser gracioso con él de nuevo. "No te preocupes por el dinero, lo tengo ahorrado desde un tiempo".

Keiji asiente prometiéndole que le entregara una carta antes del lunes. No quiere pensar más en el tema, tiene suficiente en su cabeza con el tema de Kenma. No deja de mirar la hora en su celular, quiere irse cuanto antes de aquí, sus pies se mueven de nerviosismo o emoción, aún no lo sabe. Cuando por fin suena la campana se queda un rato esperando en su asiento, cuando espero lo suficiente toma sus cosas y camina hacia la salida, se encuentra a Kenma a mitad de camino.

"¿Estás listo?"

Kenma levanta su vista de su consola y le dice que sí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación, su mente estaba lo bastante ocupada pensando en temas de conversación que realmente hablándole. Lo guía hasta el vagón y debido a que era hora pico no había asientos disponibles, tuvieron que ir parados en la parte de atrás cerca de la pared. Sus manos se estaban rozando cuando estaban sujetándose del pasamanos para no caer, Kenma no estaba jugando con su juego, la diferencia de altura era más notoria.

Se empezó a llenar cada vez más porque sentía más empujones de las personas, se tuvo que poner frente a Kenma refugiándolo de los demás, desde este ángulo miraba directo las oscuras raíces de Kenma, tenía ganas de apoyarse en su cabeza.

"Ya falta poco" le dice para asegurarle.

"Bueno" le responde suavemente.

Este es el momento perfecto para hablar con él, Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

"¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases?"

"Normales, ¿las tuyas?"

"Sí, igual".

Tal vez debería seguir los consejos de esas revistas que tanto ha leído últimamente, o podría seguir el ejemplo de la carta y preguntarle un dato curioso sobre el mismo.

"¿Qué sueles hacer en el tren? Casi siempre viajo solo así que suelo jugar con mi PSP, pero cuando voy parado normalmente escucho música".

Le agradece internamente por hacer conversación. "Ehh también escucho música, me gusta relajarme, pero no lo suficiente para dormirme si, que vergüenza no podría ser tan descuidado". Le dice mientras mira a la persona unos asientos más atrás que dormía con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana.

"Ohhh" Kenma dice bajando la vista hacía sus zapatos, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el tubo y se veía cansado. Mierda ¿por qué abrió la boca?

"Quiero decir hmmm nunca me he dormido en el tren, pero no juzgó a los que lo hacen, una vez deje que una señora durmiera en mi hombro".

Kenma suelta una pequeña risita, "Sólo me pasa a veces, tengo que aprender a controlar mi horario de sueño".

"Sí, aunque es peligroso ¿no crees?" No quería que asaltaran a Kenma, o que se quedara dormido y terminara lejos de su parada.

Kenma da vuelta los ojos. "No puedo evitarlo".

"Puedo hablarte, ummm por mensajes, podemos hablar durante el trayecto para que no te aburras, si quieres".

Kenma sube su mirada y sus ojos dorados lo miran directamente, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara, "me gustaría".

  
  


"Mis padres no están, así que nadie nos estorbara". Le dice mientras le sostiene la puerta para entrar, delicadamente se quitan los zapatos.

"¿Otra vez? Es como la tercera vez en el mes".

"Sí, como te dije suelen viajar constantemente".

"Tu casa es muy grande".

"Ohhh ¿gracias?" Kenma ríe, se veía más tranquilo de lo normal, debe ser por la falta de personas desconocidas. "¿Quieres algo? ¿Un té? ¿Jugo? ¿Agua?".

Kenma sacude la cabeza, "estoy bien, gracias".

Lo guía hasta su habitación subiendo las escaleras, su habitación estaba ordenada y le dice que puede sentarse en la cama, baja corriendo a su cocina y le trae un vaso de jugo de manzana de todas maneras, sabe que es su favorito.

Keiji trabaja con su computadora, mientras Kenma estaba con su celular y libros, ambos trabajan en perfecta armonía, no les toma más de tres horas terminar el reporte.

"Creo que está terminado, yo puedo afinar los detalles finales si quieres". Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, Keiji tenía su computadora en su regazo y Kenma estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas.

"Bueno" Kenma le contesta mientras estira sus brazos.

"Podemos hacer el trabajo de inglés mientras tanto, pero tengo hambre ¿tienes hambre? Puedo pedir una pizza o puedo cocinar, emmm ¿qué prefieres?".

Kenma lo mira por largos segundos antes de contestar, "Lo que tu quieras, lo que sea más fácil".

Finalmente se deciden por una pizza con extra queso, Kenma estaba revisando algunos de sus libros mientras esperaban, "tienes muchos".

"Sí, me gusta leer, ¿a ti?"

"Ahh un poco, pero no tanto como a ti seguramente, prefiero leer manga".

"Oh tengo algunos", estira su brazo y le pasa los últimos mangas que se compró. "¿Los conoces?".

"No la verdad" Kenma los tiene en sus manos y se ríe, "no sabía que te gustaban los shojo".

Sus mejillas se enrojecen de inmediato, "Ehhh no me gustan, yo los compré hace poco solo por la portada, no sabía de qué trataban realmente".

Kenma le sonríe maliciosamente "claro".

La conversación fluyó sin problemas mientras comían, Kenma lo hizo reír varias veces incluso casi escupe su bebida por su culpa. Aprendió distintas cosas del rubio, cómo que es hijo único, solía jugar voleibol de pequeño, pero realmente no le gustaba, su color favorito es el rojo, no le gusta el verano porque hace mucho calor, pero tampoco le gusta el invierno porque hace mucho frío, Keiji ríe al saber eso pero al parecer Kenma estaba hablando en serio. Cuando estaban terminando su tarea de inglés le da entender que pueden ir un día a su casa a jugar videojuegos, Keiji no sabía nada del tema, pero podía investigar.

Los dos caminaban hacia la estación, Kenma le dijo que estaba bien, pero Keiji insistió.

"¿Te comprarás tu juego con el dinero?"

"Sí, quizás la otra semana ¿qué pasa si quiere su dinero de vuelta o algo?"

"Simple, no sé lo daré, el trabajo está impecable, no hay razón alguna por la que pida una devolución y si no está satisfecho con la nota, no es mi culpa, así que no te preocupes".

"Hmmm no sé cómo haces esto, es mucha presión, ¿no te estresas?"

"Je claro que no, si es así no seguiría, mi salud mental es lo primero, aunque últimamente me han estado saliendo canas".

Kenma suelta una pequeña risita, "entonces quizás vaya el lunes por el juego después de clases".

"Bien".

"Ummm ehh ¿quieres ir conmigo?"

Keiji detiene sus pies por unos segundos. ¿Era una cita? ¿Una salida entre amigos? Al final sólo lo estaría acompañando a la tienda. Kenma también se detiene y lo mira desde adelante, se agacha para hacer como que se arregla algo en el zapato. "¿Después de clases? Cuenta conmigo".

Kenma sonríe levemente "Gracias".

Se quedan un rato esperando en silencio, la estación estaba casi desierta, quizás le haría bien involucrarse románticamente con alguien. Se repitió a sí mismo hace un tiempo atrás que no necesitaba amigos y Kenma llegó para destruir su teoría, le gustaba tener a alguien. Podría ser algo bueno hacer que la amistad florezca a algo más, por lo que podía recordar nunca vio a Kenma demostrar interés por alguien, pero tampoco lo vio hablando con alguien como lo hace con él.

¿Era él la excepción? Le gustaría caminar con él de la mano, invitarlo a almorzar, leerle sus historias favoritas, pasar la mano por su cabello, pero simplemente no podía, sus padres nunca aprobarían dicha relación, tendría que ser cuando sea mayor de edad y sea capaz de financiarse a sí mismo.

"¿Qué piensas estudiar?"

Kenma se encoge de hombros, "aún no lo sé, ¿tú?"

"Ahh sí, tampoco. ¿Pero tienes idea de a cuál universidad ir?".

"Nop, me preocupare por eso en un par de meses más".

Lo sabía, no podía perseguir una relación que no tendría futuro. ¿Qué pasará cuando se tengan que separar? "Ahhh".

"Bueno, es mejor que me suba" el vagón se acercaba. "¡Nos vemos el lunes!" Kenma estaba a punto de subirse, pero lo detiene ligeramente con su brazo.

"¿Kenma?" Sus ojos dorados lo miraban intrigado. "¿Me hablarás en el camino? Hmmm para cerciorarme que no te quedes dormido..." el rubio le asiente, puede ver cómo agita su mano despidiéndose dentro ya de su tren.

Se queda mirando unos minutos después de decidir avanzar, su celular le vibra en su pierna.

  
  


**-Estoy dentro**

Keiji sonríe al ver su pantalla de su celular, el pequeño rubio tenía una enorme influencia en él.

Aún no era tan tarde cuando termina de realizar todos sus deberes, estaba feliz y su corazón estaba satisfecho, se agarra el pecho, quizás si comenzaba a escribir la carta pensando en Kenma tendría la inspiración necesaria para ganarse la confianza de la pretendiente de Kuroo. Estaba recostado en su cama con su laptop en su regazo, las palabras fluyeron con rapidez.

Elogió el largo de su cabello, lo resplandeciente de su sonrisa, lo elegante de sus movimientos, como sus ojos eclipsaban el resto del mundo, como su belleza le quitaba el aire de sus pulmones... pensaba cada vez más en Kenma al escribir la carta de amor, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

  
  


"Sí que te luciste esta vez" Kuroo Tetsurou estaba frente a su casillero... otra vez.

"Sólo le dije lo que pensé que le gustaría oír".

"Con esto estoy seguro que ganaremos su corazón" Kuroo estaba apoyado en la pared sonriendo como un idiota.

Levanta una ceja, "¿Qué harás cuando por fin te acepte? ¿Serán novios o algo?"

Puede jurar que vio un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas. "No lo sé, supongo que lo decidiremos juntos". Una chica pasa cerca de ellos, puede ver cómo le da un guiño al capitán del equipo de voleibol, él le dedica su famosa sonrisa.

¿En cuánto tiempo Kuroo Tetsurou se demorará en quebrar el frágil corazón de la muchacha? No tiene tiempo para sentirse mal por ella ni para sentirse arrepentido, sostenía en su mano el pesado sobre que contenía el dinero de su inmoral trabajo, hoy lo gastaría en Kenma y eso era lo único que importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Twitter: @ReadsVale   
> ✌🏼


	4. Jane Doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!!!

  
  
  


"Y este trata sobre una chica que tiene que luchar contra su propia familia adoptiva para salvar al mundo".

Estaban caminando alrededor de la tienda de videojuegos, era un mundo ajeno para Keiji, no conocía casi ningún juego, llevaban casi media hora en la tienda, pero le gustaba escucharlo hablar, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que hablaban de un juego distinto.

"¿Cuál es tu favorito?"

Kenma deja salir un resoplido de risa, "Qué pregunta tan vaga, es como que te diga, Hey ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?, necesito separarlo al menos en tres categorías distintas, pero creo que este sería mi favorito de género de horror".

Keiji no puede evitar reír. "Lo siento, lo siento que pregunta tan ridícula hice", toma el juego que el rubio iba a comprar en sus manos, "no sabía que era de terror".

"Tiene zombies en la portada ¿De qué pensaste que era?" Le levanta una ceja y tenía una sonrisa de lado en su cara, "¿Pensaste que era de romance?"

"¿Q-qué? No... no" estaba jugando con él, le golpea su hombro de forma juguetona.

Estaban haciendo la fila para pagar, se pregunta cuántos juegos el rubio tenía, cada vez que le preguntaba sobre uno él decía que ya lo tenía, debieron haber costado una fortuna, sentía la necesidad de verlos. ¿Estaban ordenados alfabéticamente? ¿Por género? ¿Cuáles eran sus tres categorías?

"Akaashi".

"¡Akaashi vamos!"

Despierta de su trance, mira hacia atrás y se disculpa con el preadolescente detrás de él en la fila, "lo siento".

Caminan por el centro de Tokio, visitan algunas tiendas, incluso entran a preguntar por un libro que estaba esperando en una librería, aún no llegaba. Pasan frente a una tienda de deporte y deciden entrar, buscaba unas buenas zapatillas para correr.

"¿Sales todos los días?"

Keiji miraba unas zapatillas, "Ummm todos los fines de semana y a veces cuando tengo tiempo antes de ir a clases".

Kenma hace una mueca. "¿Cómo lo haces?"

Se estaba probando unas zapatillas negras "ehhh me duermo a una hora razonable".

Kenma da vuelta los ojos, "Eso es porque eres un anciano".

"¿Un anciano que le gusta salir a trotar? Culpable". Keiji se para y camina unos cuantos pasos, "Creo que me gustan, ¿qué te parecen?"

"Emm son lindas, ehh te quedan bien".

Era suficiente para decidir comprarlas, le gusta pensar en el hecho que ahora si quería salir a algún lugar podría preguntarle a Kenma si quería ir con él. Si no hubiesen venido juntos, Keiji habría salido un domingo en la mañana para evitar lo más posible a la gente, hubiese demorado un par de minutos en elegir las zapatillas y se hubiese ido a casa, salir con un amigo era mucho más divertido.

Antes de salir, se saca la corbata y se desabrocha los primeros botones de su camisa, el calor era insoportable hoy, era extraño, ya que estaban cerca del invierno, el calentamiento global era la respuesta. 

"Podríamos ir por un helado, si quieres", Kenma asiente entusiasmado.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tomaba un helado, había muchos sabores así que de nerviosismo elige el que nunca fallaría, vainilla. Kenma escoge uno doble de fresa con salsa de chocolate, a la hora de pagar, Keiji saca su billetera rápidamente y paga por ambos helados.

"Yo te invito la próxima vez" le dice Kenma cuando se sientan en una de las mesas.

No sabe si es el rico sabor del helado o el hecho de que habrá una próxima vez lo que le hace sonreír como un idiota. Kenma le habla sobre las teorías de su juego y le dice que no puede esperar para jugarlo. ¿Se asustará mientras esté jugando? De repente su pierna comienza a vibrar, le pide permiso a Kenma antes de sacar su teléfono, podrían ser sus padres, si era un cliente lo pondría en su lista negra por interrumpir su no cita con Kenma, sólo era Kuroo, guarda el celular nuevamente en su bolsillo.

Kenma le ofrece de su helado cuando claramente él no podía más, no se veía muy apetitoso al estar derretido y al estar mezclado con la salsa de chocolate su color era bastante extraño, aun así acepta porque la escena se veía bien en su cabeza, los dos comiendo del mismo helado. Se lo termina casi todo él mientras Kenma jugaba con su consola, saca su celular para contestar los mensajes de Kuroo.

-Acabo de salir de la práctica, creo que funciono pq me dejó una carta en mi casillero,

-Nunca me había escrito en el mismo día

-Me odia

-Es tu culpa

-Me odiaaaaa

-Que hacemos?

-Heeeeey

-Akaashi

-Estas ahí?

\- :(

-Akaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Puedo ver como estas en línea

-Akaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**-Kuroo, estoy ocupado, ¿Qué dice la carta?**

Le envía una foto con algunas palabras tachadas.

_ "Gracias, estaba esperando por tu superficial personalidad que saliera a la luz, no es necesario que vuelvas a mentir y yo que pensaba que ya estábamos siendo amigos." _

¿Qué?

No lo entiende, su carta era perfecta, ¿La habrá tratado como un objeto? Quizás debió hablar más sobre su inteligencia o su sentido del humor, idiota se dice a sí mismo.

**-No lo entiendo, ¿Agregaste algo a la carta?**

-Ummm no...del todo

**-¿Qué le dijiste?**

-Sólo le agregue algo al final

**-¿Qué?**

-Sólo le dije que era super sexy ;)

Idiota, iba a arruinar todo su trabajo...

**-Idiota.**

-Que???!!! Pero si es la verdad

**-Lo arreglare, envíame sus características, si me dices que no, ya no hay forma de salvación.**

Se da cuenta que Kuroo leyó el mensaje, pero no le contesta, suspira antes de guardar su celular nuevamente, Kenma lo estaba mirando.

"Eran mis padres", no sabe por qué le miente. Kenma asiente, "ya llegaron a casa y quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos".

Estaba esperando a que Kenma se fuera primero, los dos estaban sentados en la estación esperando por su vagón.

"Avísame cómo te va con los zombies".

Kenma le sonríe cuando se levanta. "Sabes podría enseñarte si quieres, en mi casa, no tiene que ser ese en específico, tengo cientos por si quieres jugar o algo, cuando estés libre claro".

"S-si, eso sería genial" Kenma no lo mira a la cara en ningún momento hasta que se sube y se despide de él tímidamente con la mano.

Va con su cabeza apoyada en la ventana, si no estuviese tan feliz probablemente iría durmiendo, eso le recuerda a hablar con Kenma durante en viaje, le envía un mensaje preguntándole si hay mucha gente, le contesta de inmediato que no, no hablan de nada serio, solo se contestan mensajes sin sentido.

Cuando llega a su casa lo primero que hace es tomar una ducha y ordenar un poco, tiene bastante tiempo libre considerando que no tiene que hacer las tareas de los demás, Kuroo aún no le escribe, así que se recuesta en su cama para leer su nuevo placer culpable. No es que necesite la información del manga sobre amor para escribir en la carta, con esa respuesta duda que ella le vuelva a escribir, lo leía porque le comenzaba a gustar y podía aprender algunas cosas para después ponerlas en práctica con Kenma.

Era un poco tonto la verdad, los personajes claramente se gustaban y no hacían nada al respecto, si él estaba seguro que le gustaba a Kenma seguramente lo invitaría a una cita en seguida. Hojea la revista antes de escuchar un mensaje de su celular, lo saca con entusiasmo porque creyó que era Kenma, pero era sólo Kuroo.

**-Rubia, bajita, ojos dorados, inteligente, graciosa, un poco tímida... increíblemente hermosa.**

Bien eso le iba a servir, trata de imaginarse la cara de la desconocida, la llamará Jane Doe. Su colegio era grande y con cientos de estudiantes, tal vez ni la conocía aun así, trata de recordar si conoce a la chica, nunca les presta demasiada atención así que es inútil. Tampoco conocía mucho a Kuroo antes por ende no sabe si los ha visto antes juntos o no.

_ "¿Mentir? Te subestimas, si tan sólo pudieras verte a través de mis ojos". _

Quizás la chica tiene problemas de autoestima, considerando que no le gustó que le dijera lo linda que era, al parecer pensó que le estaba mintiendo, suspira antes de escribir en su computadora otra vez.

_ "Verás como suelo perderme en tu mirada, cuando me siento intranquilo y tenso, son tus ojos en los que pienso, lo dorado y lo brillante de estos hacen que busque tu mirada constantemente. ¿Me ves? _

_ ¿Te has preguntado si tus dorados ojos se puedan encontrar con los míos? ¿Sonreirás si me pillas?" _

Piensa inmediatamente en Kenma, no era algo malo, sólo necesitaba un poco de inspiración, traga saliva. Si tan sólo él supiera como sus dorados ojos lo persiguen en sus sueños. "Huh" eso está bueno, lo escribirá.

Después de seguir escribiendo unos cuantos párrafos más, llega a la conclusión de que es más fácil escribir para alguien quien realmente amas, que a un desconocido. "¿Amar?" Dice en voz alta, el color se le va de su cara, no cree que lo ame, es un sentimiento muy fuerte, no se conocen lo suficiente y apenas han salido juntos, ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera sabe si a Kenma sentía atracción por los hombres.

Además ¿Qué pasaría si llegara aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿Qué? ¿Vivirán felices? ¿Caminarán tomados de las manos? ¿Saldrán a citas? ¿Se besarían? De pronto le está gustando hasta donde sea que esté tratando de llegar. Mueve su cabeza para despejar sus sentimientos no correspondidos... por ahora.

¿Qué pasa si le escribe una carta a Kenma? Podría confesarse, muchas personas lo hacen y él nunca ha escrito una. Le gusta su idea hasta que recuerda todas las cartas de confesiones que ha recibido en el pasado, ninguna terminó con un final feliz. Pero Kenma es distinto, es distinto a él, no es un maldito idiota como él. En los peores escenarios le dice que no y vuelven a hacer amigos, sería un poco incómodo al principio, pero podía vivir con eso. ¿En el mejor escenario? Le correspondería sus sentimientos y se besaría en el momento. Kenma guardaría la carta para siempre, pero no sería la única que reciba, le escribiría más y más revelando todos sus sentimientos, ni siquiera esperaría una de vuelta.

Podría existir una pequeña posibilidad de que eso pase... nunca ha visto a Kenma hablando con alguien más en la escuela y tampoco habla de otras personas, debe ser especial para él, o eso le gusta pensar. Si Keiji se abriera más a él, entonces Kenma haría lo mismo, así es como funcionan las amistades, quizás si le comenta que le gustan los hombres, no. No puede, nadie lo sabe, jamás se lo ha dicho a nadie. Una vez lo escribió en un papel y después lo quemó, fue un tonto, ni sabe por qué lo hizo. ¿Pero qué hará Kenma con la información? Dejar de hablarte, decirle a los demás, decirte que le das asco, contarles a tus padres... sus demonios estaban felices de aparecer para escupir veneno a su mente. No, Kenma no haría eso, lo aceptaría, eso es lo que él haría. ¿No es eso lo que los amigos hacían?

Aghhh, se recuesta en su cama para olvidar su lucha interna y mira su techo, aún tenía estrellas decoradas en este. Cuando él era pequeño quería ir a la luna. ¿Primero querías ser astronauta y ahora quieres ser escritor? Es lo que le habían dicho sus padres. ¡Por favor! Sólo era un niñito después de haberse quedado encaprichado con el juguete de Buzz lightyear, al final sus padres nunca se lo compraron.

Se da vuelta en su cama, se sentía un poco triste, lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos, había sido hace años la última vez que lloró si puede recordarlo bien. Levanta su celular y comienza escribir un mensaje para sus padres preguntando cómo la están pasando, antes de enviarlo lo borra. Abre su chat donde estaba el mensaje de Kenma diciendo que ya se había bajado del tren, seguramente estaba ocupado con su juego, no tenía razón para molestarlo. Aun así le escribe.

**-Las zapatillas me quedaron a la perfección, quizás mañana salga a estrenarlas. Gracias por acompañarme hoy.**

Ya le había dicho que sus nuevos zapatos le quedaban bien, pero quería una excusa para hablarle, probablemente no le responda, ya que le dijo que jugaría todo el día su nuevo videojuego. Aún así se siente bien tener a alguien con quien hablar. Su corazón deja de latir cuando escucha que le llego un mensaje, conteniendo la respiración espera exactamente 60 segundos antes de abrirlo.

-Ya la terminaste???

Maldito Kuroo Tetsurou. Acerca su laptop y le envía el correo.

**-Sí, te la acabo de enviar, buena suerte.**

Se vuelve a recostar en su cama por unos minutos cuando su celular vuelve a sonar, lo acerca rápidamente sin emocionarse por si no es Kenma, era Kuroo otra vez.

-Wooow amigo, con esto me la gano <3 <3 graciasssss!!!

Deja salir un suspiro, espero que lo haga, no tenía ganas de seguir con la farsa de la carta y con el entusiasmo del capitán de voleibol, tenía ganas de acercarse cara a cara a la chica y decirle que por favor acepte a Kuroo Tetsurou.

Después de contestarle no se da cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Kenma, lo abre sin fijarse en regla de los segundos.

-Qué bueno!! Son bonitas

-Pero gracias a ti por acompañarme hoy, fue divertido

Respira profundamente antes de volver a escribir.

**-Sí, lo fue, deberíamos hacer de nuevo.**

**-Oye cómo va el juego? ¿Ya aniquilaste a todos los zombies?**

Espera pegado a su pantalla la respuesta del rubio, la jugó seguro así que no debería haber problemas. Lo ve escribir y después no, la burbuja que sigue escribiendo vuelve a aparecer.

-Casi.... me tomé un pequeño descanso, pero voy bien encaminado

Espera 60 segundos antes de abrir el mensaje, unos 20 más, 10 segundos extras. Bueno quizás Kenma no le prestó atención al primer mensaje, fue su culpa por ser un cobarde.

"Me alegro" estaba escribiendo cuando recibió otro mensaje en el chat de Kenma.

-Sii, ademas me toca invitarte

Mierda, borra lo que tiene escrito, su corazón gritaba de alegría, trata de calmar su respiración para escribir rápido.

**-No puedo esperar :)**

No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda viendo la pantalla de su celular, pero es lo suficiente para que sus mejillas comienzan a doler de tanto sonreír. Quizás confesarle sus sentimientos no era tan malo después de todo, se acerca a su computadora y empieza a tipear.

_ "Querido Kenma" _

...

Bueno nadie dijo que tenía que ser hoy, deja el documento guardado en una carpeta secreta por si seguía escribiendo en otro momento.

  
  


"Gracias Akaashi estaba que reprobaba esta materia".

"No es nada, si necesitas algo más puedes decirme".

"Oh bueno ¿aceptas propina?"

"¿Ah? No lo sé nunca nadie me lo había ofrecido".

"Entonces seré la primera, ¿no?"

"Supongo..."

Estaba entregando una presentación de química a una cliente regular, Sadashi era una chica alta, popular y bonita, su cabello era rubio, se parecía al de Kenma pero era más largo y claro, también se veía más opaco que el de su amigo. Quizás ella podría ser la chica misteriosa de Kuroo, era alta pero no tan alta como él y sus ojos eran color avellana claro, casi se podrían a llegar ver dorados con la luz.

"Nos vemos Akaashi" le grita agitando su mano en el aire, cuando se aleja. No le gustó el hecho de que le diera propina, su trabajo no estaba tan difícil y se sentía un poco raro, pero dinero era dinero, no se iba a quejar. Además, si era la chica de Kuroo así podría investigar sobre ella.

Cuando va a sentarse para almorzar Kenma no estaba ahí, tendrá que comer sólo. Se levanta para ir a su salón porque había mucho ruido en el lugar, a medio camino recibe un mensaje de Kenma diciendo que vaya al salón número 101. Sabía por dónde quedaba pero nunca había entrado, al parecer era un salón abandonado sin llaves, cuándo entra ve a Kenma sentado en el piso con su bento en su regazo, mueve su mano golpeando el piso suavemente indicándole que se siente a su lado.

"Lo encontré al principio del año, a veces almuerzo aquí y pensé que te gustaría comer aquí también".

Estaba un poco polvoriento, pero definitivamente era mejor que la ruidosa cafetería de la escuela, y le hacía sentir un calor en el pecho al saber que Kenma había compartido su lugar secreto con él. "Me gusta, desde ahora podemos comer aquí, si quieres".

Kenma asiente, "Pero no le debes decir a nadie".

Deja salir una pequeña risa. "¿A quién le diría? Tú eres mi único amigo aquí", entre más información le daba con más información él le respondería. Solo que el rubio no le dice nada, solamente baja su cabeza.

Comen en silencio, después de un rato Kenma juega con su consola, ahora que prestaba atención se veía cansado y tenía unas grandes ojeras marcadas. "¿No me digas que pasaste toda la noche jugando Outbreak ll?"

"¿No?" Kenma lo mira a los ojos y Keiji levanta una ceja, "no toda la noche".

"¿A qué hora te dormiste?"

"Hmmm cómo a las cuatro...y algo".

"Kenma, tienes que cuidar tu horario de sueño, no es saludable".

"Ok" da vuelta los ojos. Pasa un rato después que vuelve a hablar de nuevo, "Sí jugarás sabrías lo adictivo que es".

Keiji tenía su cabeza apoyada en la pared, "Ya sabes que no soy muy aficionado de los videojuegos, pero es porque nunca me he dado el tiempo se jugarlos".

"Hmmm, ¿Te gustaría? Es decir ¿te gustaría venir a jugar a mi casa?"

Keiji lo mira por el rabillo de su ojo, porque no sabría qué hacer si sus ojos dorados lo estaban mirando directamente, por suerte estaba concentrado en su juego, aunque puede notar un leve color rosado en sus mejillas, no se quiere emocionar así que se convence que no es nada. "Por supuesto, me gustaría aprender".

Escucha la fuerte respiración que Kenma deja salir. "Bien, ¿viernes?"

Es una cita. "Suena perfecto".

  
  


Iba saliendo de la escuela más emocionado que nunca, no puede esperar que la semana pase rápido, en sólo dos días iba poder pasar tiempo con Kenma en su casa. Al parecer Kuroo Tetsurou compartía su emoción porque se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Estaba con su uniforme de voleibol, quizás camino a su práctica.

"Akaashi" le dice con una gran sonrisa.

"Ummm Kuroo". El alto lo guía camino al gimnasio, da vuelta los ojos, pero lo sigue de todas maneras.

"Me dio su correo". ¡Gracias a todos los Dioses que existían! Por fin... ahora no lo iba a molestar más.

"Me alegro por ti, espero todo salga bien con ella y -".

"Es decir, no es algo tan importante como su número de teléfono" lo interrumpe, Keiji levanta una ceja. "Más bien es para que alguien no nos vea entregando las cartas como los ancianos".

"Bueno, es casi lo mismo, así que felicitaciones, supongo".

"Ya lo tengo, mira" le pone el celular en la cara, tiene que alejarse y volver a acercarse para leer mejor, "será menos complicado que escribirle las cartas a mano y podremos escribirnos varias veces al día, puedes vincular la cuenta que cree a tu correo para que te lleguen directamente".

¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

"Aghh es qué, ¿estaba pensando en que puedas seguir haciéndote pasar por mí?"

¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

"B- bueno yo, este yo... no hay manera que pueda escribir como tú, ¿qué pasa si se da cuenta?"

¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

"No le enviarás nada sin mi permiso, yo lo revisaría y después lo enviaría y te puedo pagar, ¡será como un sueldo! Por favor, por favor Akaashi".

¿Qué?

"No, una cosa era enviarle cartas, pero esto... esto es no- lo siento".

"Vamos, vamos, por favor, por lo menos piénsalo, me estarías salvando la vida".

Keiji suspira. "Lo pensaré, pero no creo que cambie de opinión, esto es diferente a lo que hago, además estoy seguro que eres perfectamente capaz de ganar su corazón a través de tus propias palabras ¿No es así como se hace hoy en día?"

"Sí, pero es diferente... ella es diferente, ni siquiera quiere que use su nombre porque piensa que estoy jugando con ella y que le mostraré todos sus mensajes para burlarme ¡Como si yo fuese capaz de hacer algo así!"

No sabía si él era capaz de hacer eso o no, esto le daba más inseguridad por la pobre chica y hora si estaba 100% convencido que la chica tenía novio. "Como te dije, lo pensaré, aunque no me quiero involucrar en algo donde ella termine con el corazón roto".

"No lo haré, lo prometo, ella me gusta, realmente me gusta, sólo tengo que convencerla que me dé una oportunidad".

"Lo pensaré".

"¡Gracias!"

Podía escuchar la felicidad en la voz de Kuroo, aun no aceptaba, pero esto serviría para practicar, así sabría cómo hablar con Kenma, sólo tenía que procurarse de que ella nunca se dé cuenta y así nada saldría mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Twitter: @ReadsVale


	5. Los pasos a seguir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!!!

  
  
  


"Es aquí".

"Permiso", dice mientras se saca los zapatos en la entrada.

"Mis padres seguramente llegarán más tarde, ya les dije que vendrías aquí, así que no habrá problema".

¿Les habla a sus padres de mí? Quizás debería hacer lo mismo con los míos. Oye papá y mamá hay un chico que realmente me gusta de la escuela, su nombre es Kenma y es asombroso, les encantará conocerlo. "Tu casa es muy elegante Kenma".

Kenma deja salir una risa. "Ven vamos a mi cuarto". Su casa era linda, era más pequeña que la suya y no tenía segundo piso, su sala de estar era grande pero acogedora y bueno estaba un poco desordenado, especialmente lo que pudo ver de la cocina, pero no era tan terrible.

Estaba un poco nervioso por entrar a la habitación de Kenma, no sabía que esperar. ¿Millones de juegos en las repisas? ¿Un televisor gigante para poder jugar? ¿Olería a él? Pone una nota mental en su cabeza de no ser tan obvio al oler su habitación. Cuando avanzan por el pasillo puede ver otras puertas, seguramente el cuarto de sus padres, el baño y tal vez un cuarto de invitados. Cuando abre la puerta, no puede ver casi nada, está un poco oscuro, Kenma ríe y avanza para abrir las oscuras cortinas. Su cama estaba deshecha, no todos tienen tiempo de hacerla antes de entrar a clases, podía ver unos cuantos libros en el piso junto a varios papeles, sobre su mesita de noche podía ver rastros de lo que él suponía que fue su desayuno, había un bulto no tan obvio de ropa tirada debajo de la cama, en su escritorio había una pila de libros desordenados y podía ver algunas portadas de juegos, lo reconocía por el vibrante color de estos.

Trata de no mirar a su alrededor demasiado para no hacerlo sentir incómodo, cuando avanza casi se tropieza con unos cables, Kenma simplemente se agacha y los esconde bajo su mueble para que no estorben. Su cuarto no era el más limpio y ordenado que digamos, pero de alguna manera se veía muy Kenma, era de un color azul claro y tenía algunos posters colgados, aunque no podía identificar de que eran al igual que las figuritas que estaban repartidas por toda la habitación. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que visito el cuarto de un amigo.

"Lo siento por el desorden, déjame hacer la cama rápidamente para que te puedas sentar". Keiji asiente, le iba a ofrecer su ayuda, pero sería un poco íntimo. "Ahh siéntate en la silla por mientras".

Keiji se sienta en la silla de escritorio, era bastante grande, súper cómoda y no crujía como la suya. Su escritorio también se ve grande, tienes varios papeles encima mezclados con cuadernos y unos sobres, su computadora se ve moderna y había unos audífonos conectados, reconocía la marca porque una vez le trataron de pagar con unos audífonos de esos, obviamente él no acepto, cuando llego que su casa e investigó los audífonos se dio cuenta que salían una fortuna, y probablemente debió de haberlos aceptado. Frente a él hay una gran tele colgada en el muro, sus padres nunca lo dejaron tener un televisor en su dormitorio.

Kenma termina rápidamente su cama y comienza a levantar las basuras que tenía en su mesa junto a su taza y su desayuno a medio comer, "vuelvo de inmediato" le dijo.

Keiji gira en la silla y aprecia su habitación, si olía como él. Bajo sus pies podía ver algunos papeles arrugados cerca del basurero, y al ver la pieza con la cama lista no se veía tan desordenada como al principio, tenía unas almohadas apiladas, también con figuritas y formas, eran un Pokémon azul, naranjo y otro amarillo, eran parecidos, pero no podía recordar sus nombres. Cuando el rubio vuelve le entrega un vaso de jugo y el otro lo pone sobre el escritorio, lo bebe con gusto después de decirle las gracias. Kenma se sienta en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. Enciende su televisor aparentemente con el juego ya listo, podía apreciar unos personajes en un mundo post apocalíptico antes que su amigo lo saque. Kenma se estira y con su mano extendida busca algo debajo de su cama, la mueve de un lado a otro hasta que arrastra una caja, revuelve un poco hasta que saca un juego, Kenma se lo muestra emocionado.

En su mano tenía un control para jugar, no entendía los botones, Kenma se lo explico mientras el juego encendía, pero le daba vergüenza preguntar por una tercera vez. Le había mencionado que sólo conocía el juego de Mario Bross, por esto el dueño del juego le insistió en que jugarán eso, después jugaremos Pokémon es lo que le había dicho.

"¿Mario kart?"

"Sip, ¿lo conoces?"

"La verdad es que no, lo siento".

"¿QUÉ? ¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de Mario Kart?"

Keiji niega con la cabeza un poco avergonzado, esté no era para nada su fuerte y se sentía un poco nervioso por ese hecho. Había investigado unos juegos antes de venir, pero la mayoría eran de peleas o estrategia como los que veía a Kenma jugar usualmente, por lo que ve en la imagen, este parece ser un juego para niños. Kenma le repasa la función de cada botón (otra vez) antes de empezar y le explica la mecánica del juego (otra vez), es una carrera, elige un personaje y maneja el auto, trata de llegar primero a la meta esquivando los obstáculos y empujando a los demás, bueno eso era para nada un buen ejemplo para niños sobre la seguridad de los automóviles.

Keiji trató de avanzar, pero su auto no se movía, Kenma se acercó a él y le dijo que botón presionar, era el más lento de todos y se estrellaba con el camino cada cinco segundos, lo peor es que cada vez que Kenma pasa junto a él lo empujaba, él dejaba escapar un pequeño grito mientras su amigo reía. Kenma le mencionó que no era necesario mover sus brazos junto al control, pero no podía evitar balancear el control con cada movimiento, de arriba a abajo, de lado a lado y acercando un poco a la tele, su amigo se reía un poco de él pero no le importaba mucho, le gustaba el sonido de su risa.

Después de perder las primera veinte veces seguidas, fue él mismo el que siguió insistiendo para seguir jugando, por lo menos tenía que tratar de no quedar en último lugar, además tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo supone que, si lograba ganarle a Kenma, sería más divertido aún. Pero el rubio quedó en primer lugar en cada juego excepto una vez que un dragón/tortuga le ganó, ya que Kenma lo tuvo que ayudar para que no siguiera avanzando hacia el sentido contrario de la meta.

El tiempo pasó volando, jugaron otros juegos, comieron snacks y bebidas, hablaron un rato sobre nada importante realmente y cuándo escucharon la puerta Kenma no se levantó del asiento a saludar a sus padres, fueron ellos lo que vivieron a la habitación.

"Hola, tú debes ser Keiji". Una dulce mujer lo que supone él que es la madre de Kenma le dice.

"Akaashi Keiji sí, buenas tardes" se iba a parar para saludarlos apropiadamente, pero Kenma hizo un gesto con su mano para que se quede sentado.

"Es un gusto tenerte en nuestro hogar, Kenma nos ha hablado mucho de ti".

No sabía que responder a eso, ¿gracias? ¿Qué ha dicho exactamente sobre mí? ¿Es un placer estar aquí en el cuarto de su hijo?

"¿Por qué nos los dejamos mientras hacemos la cena querida?" El padre de Kenma lo saluda con la mano y después la pone sobre el hombro de su esposa. "¿Te quedarás a cenar cierto?"

Abrió la boca para responder, pero antes que lo hiciera Kenma ya estaba hablando sin quitar la vista del juego.

"Sí, Keiji se quedará, le gustan los onigiri".

"Bien entonces me pondré a hacerlos". La madre de Kenma dice con entusiasmo.

No sabe cómo le salen palabras de la boca después de que su cerebro hiciera cortocircuito al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Kenma. "Cualquier cosa que cocine está bien realmente, no quiero molestar".

"No es nada" dice la madre de Kenma moviendo su mano ligeramente.

"Gracias por la invitación" les dice amablemente antes que salgan de la habitación.

"Creo que compraron pie de manzana, lo puedo oler desde aquí. ¿Te gusta?"

"¿Ahh? Sí, sí me gusta".

"Bien, no te preocupes mi mamá cocina bien".

"¿Qué? Sí, no lo dudaba". Al parecer su expresión reflejaba por lo que su mente había pasado.

"Bueno es que te ves un poco preocupado".

"Ah, no, no es por eso. De seguro me gustara su comida". Y si no lo hace igual se la comerá toda.

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Por lo que estás preocupado?"

Mierda, controla tus palabras Keiji. "Ah no, sólo ehhh yo no me esperé que me llamarás por mi nombre, sólo eso".

"Ohhh, si te molesta no lo haré de nuevo". Kenma seguía jugando y apretando los botones sin verle la cara.

"Nooo, es decir... No me molesta, solo me sorprendió, pero definitivamente no me molesta".

"Bueno tu me llamas Kenma así qué..."

Y hasta ahí quedó la conversación, las únicas personas que lo llamaban por su nombre eran sus padres, ni siquiera recordaba si alguien lo había hecho fuera de su pequeño círculo familiar. Hace un tiempo Kenma había insistido para llamarlo por su nombre, quizás lo hacía para que él también pudiese llamarlo por su primer nombre y lo había hecho esperar todo este tiempo. Su mente siguió divagando hasta que los llamaron a cenar, la comida estaba exquisita y la conversación fue amena, le preguntaron cosas básicas de su vida y él las respondió con unas cuantas preguntas más para hacer conversación, Kenma fue el único que se mantuvo callado jugando con la mitad de su comida en su plato.

"¿Quieres más Keiji?"

Siente la mano de Kenma en su muslo pellizcándolo levemente. "No gracias, la comida estaba deliciosa. ¿Necesita ayuda con los platos?"

"Ohh no querido, no te preocupes. Kenma deberías aprender de tu amigo".

Kenma pone los ojos en blanco, "¿Ya podemos comer pie de manzana?"

El padre de Kenma les sirve dos pedazos a cada uno en un plato, y Kenma se para de la mesa guiándolo de nuevo a su cuarto. Los dos se sientan sobre la cama comiendo. Se sorprende al ver que Kenma literalmente se tragó el postre. Los dos estaban frente a frente sentados con las piernas cruzadas. Kenma jugaba con su celular y lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Todo bien?".

"Hmmm sí, ¿te gustó?"

"Ah sí, está rico". Iba casi terminado su primer trozo y el plato de Kenma ya estaba vacío. "Aunque estoy lleno, ¿lo quieres?"

Al rubio le brillan los ojos y acepta feliz el trozo de pie de manzana. "¿Sabes? es divertido jugar con alguien, aunque apestes. Pero puedes mejorar".

"¿Gracias?" No sabía si era algo bueno o malo, pero le gustaba pensar que era lo primero. "Trataré de practicar".

"¿Cómo?" Kenma se estaba lamiendo el labio inferior de su boca.

Tratando de desviar la mirada antes que su cerebro comience a pensar en diferentes escenarios, se encoge de hombros. "Quizás compré un aparato, ¿cómo se llama?"

"¿Qué?" Kenma ríe. "No es necesario, puedes practicar aquí, mmm tal vez algunos viernes después de clases, si puedes, o podría ser un día que puedas".

"Kenma, me encantaría, los viernes está bien, si me aceptas".

El rubio le insiste en acompañarlo hasta la estación y él acepta contento. Los dos esperaban en un silencio cómodo. Keiji jugaba con sus dedos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y Kenma sorprendentemente esta sin su consola en sus manos.

"Quizás el próximo viernes te pueda ganar". Quería dejar en claro que se volverían a juntar.

"Eso quisieras, te tomará tiempo y práctica" el rubio suspira. "¿Me hablarás hasta que llegues a tu casa?"

"Bueno".

Se quedan en silencio hasta que llega su vagón, se despide con la mano deseándole un buen fin de semana.

"Nos vemos el lunes Keiji".

Se voltea para mirar a Kenma y asienta con la cabeza porque no confía en su voz. Ya era suficiente con el cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago y en lo rápido que latía su corazón. No habían pasado ni dos minutos sentado cuando recibe un mensaje de Kenma, una sonrisa se le forma en su cara al verlo.

Estaba seriamente considerando tomar la oferta de Kuroo, había querido escribirle a Kenma todo el fin de semana, pero simplemente no pudo. Solía ser fácil hablar con él a través de una pantalla a penas se conocieron porque no hablaban cara a cara y este era el único intermedio para comunicarse, pero ahora que su "relación" mejoraba cada vez más, era más difícil para él lograr escribirle.

Borradores de lo quería decirle tenía miles, ¿Cómo va tu día? ¿Terminaste tu juego? ¿Qué haces? Gracias por invitarme la pasé bien. Mañana almorzaremos en nuestro lugar, ¿cierto?

Pero no envió ninguno, porque es un idiota y un cobarde. Kenma tampoco le escribió. Sí mejoraba sus habilidades de conversaciones casuales a través de una pantalla podría escribirse con Kenma más seguido. Además, Kuroo estaría ahí revisando, podría aprender un par de cosas de él, sabía que tenía decenas de relaciones pasadas, algo bien está haciendo... o algo completamente mal porque quién sale con decenas de adolescentes en tan poco tiempo. Aun así le escribe a Kuroo.

**-Dame el correo.**

-Gracias, gracias!!!!!!!

Le respondió después de unos segundos, pero no se lo envió después de horas junto al user y la contraseña.

Era una cuenta nueva, lo podía notar porque solo tenía dos correos, uno de esos era dándole la bienvenida a la cuenta y el otro era una conversación con varios correos, su foto de perfil era de un gato negro, no parecía ser su mascota, tal vez era una imagen de Google.

Su dirección de correo era Blackat y su contraseña era literalmente la palabra contraseña.

Se desliza por los otros correos, era casi una conversación con su pretendiente.

Applepi

Sólo hablaron de su día con frases bastantes cortantes, no era muy largo a pesar que se llevaban escribiendo de hace tres días. Bueno hasta acá llego su plan de aprender a conquistar a Kenma con la indirecta ayuda de Kuroo Tetsurou. El capitán era tan malo como él hablando con alguien quién le gustara. Por lo menos no llegaba a su nivel, la última conversación era de Kuroo preguntándole "¿Recuerdas lo que soñaste anoche?" la pobre chica le respondió que no.

**-¿En serio? ¿A qué querías llegar preguntándole en qué soñó?**

-Aghhh le iba a mencionar un estudio del sueño sobre que las personas que recordaban sus sueños tenían más capacidad de procesar la información más rápido, están más conscientes de sus alrededores y reaccionan ágilmente a situaciones espontáneas.

**-Ummm... ¿por qué?**

-No lo sé, lo leí anoche y estaba nervioso, ok? Creí que sería una buena manera de empezar la conversación, además ¿quién no recuerda sus sueños?

**-Yo no recuerdo la mayoría de mis sueños junto a las 67% de la población mundial.**

-Bueno, bueno ya fue, ¿qué piensas escribirle?

Si supiera créeme que lo haría...

**-Algo simple, que no sea una conversación corta, sino más bien que sigamos escribiéndole cartas, podrías empezar por contándole tu día.**

-No hice nada interesante, estuve la mayoría tiempo estresándome por su correo.

**-Bueno inventa algo interesante.**

-No se supone que hay que ser honesto en la relación???

**\- ... en serio?**

-Solo bromeaba jajaj

Ahora que lo piensa, es una buena idea, podría decirle a Kenma lo que había hecho en el día, pero su amigo era cortante al responder, no le serviría de nada escribirle si él le envía un sí o un no de vuelta. ¿Por qué esto era tan difícil? Después de todo él le había escrito fácilmente a Jane Doe/Applepi/la chica secreta de Kuroo. Quizás era por que las repercusiones de sus dichos no lo afectarían a él, sino a Kuroo.

Se decide por despejar su mente avanzado con algunos reportes que no tenía que entregar hasta la semana subsiguiente, pero así tendrá más oportunidades de aceptar más trabajo esta semana. No es hasta una hora más tarde que Applepi le contesta el correo.

_ "¿Hay alguna vez cuándo no estés practicando voleibol? O ¿es eso es de lo único que hablas? Y sí, yo también vi ese capítulo sobre los trastornos del sueño del documental de Netflix. Mi día fue normal, no he hecho nada productivo". _

Vaya, creo que Kuroo tenía razón cuando dijo que ella lo odiaba.

-Debiste haber usado mejor tus palabras

**-No es mi culpa que ella sea tan descortés. ¿Le respondo de la misma manera o soy amable?**

-Obviamente la segunda :/

Suspira antes de volver a escribir, está seguro que la chica sólo está jugando con él, Kuroo debe ser tan superficial que no le debe importar su personalidad. De igual manera esto lo tranquiliza. Menos mal no le escribió a Kenma.

_ "Me gusta hablar del vóleibol porque me gusta, lo siento es uno de mis defectos no dejar de pensar en las cosas que me gustan, por eso no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza en todo el día. Ahhh los domingos son así después de todo, aburridos. No puedo esperar a que sea mañana y poder verte, aunque sea por unos segundos, ver tus ojos me hace el día." _

Corto y preciso pensó antes de recibir la aprobación de Kuroo para enviarlo. Le escribiría más, pero necesitaba más información sobre ella.

**-¿Hablas en clases con ella?**

Quería saber si había un momento donde Kuroo y Jane Doe hablaban en la escuela.

-No, no compartimos clases, y solo hemos cruzado palabras un par de veces, no me atrevo a hablarle

Así que Jane Doe si es menor que él, porqué sería raro que no compartan por lo menos alguna clase, así que debe por lo menos ser un año menor. Tampoco entendía los nervios de Kuroo, lo había visto en los pasillos estos años con diferentes chicas de la mano, él tenía experiencia y debería ser fácil para él hablar con una chica. Quizás eso es lo que le jugaba en contra, tenía una reputación muy grande de ignorar y Jane Doe simplemente no podía confiar en él, de alguna manera la entendía. No sabría si podría estar con un jugador estando al tanto de su larga lista de conquistas.

¿Por qué yo? Es lo que casi podía leer en cada respuesta que había leído de ella, tal vez tenía que trabajar más en ganar su confianza que elogiarla en cada carta.

¿Cuál es el primer paso para una relación?

Bueno tener una relación. Tiene que empezar por amistad, sabía que Kuroo no la consideraba como una amiga sino más bien como una conquista y dudaba que ella lo viera como un amigo. Eso es lo que tenía que hacer, que se hagan amigos para que después puedan subir de nivel su relación.

Así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer una lista con distintos pasos a seguir para hacer que su relación subiera de desconocidos a conocidos, de amigos a gustarse el uno al otro y finalmente a novios. Bueno, suponiendo que eso era a lo que Kuroo Tetsurou quería llegar, realmente lo esperaba, no quería involucrarse en esto para que la chica terminará siendo una más de su lista.

Iba en el paso número 57 "Llamarse por su nombre" cuando se dio cuenta que ya había cumplido varios de estos pasos con el propio Kenma. Su relación había avanzado bastantemente, no había notado que su relación con Kenma iba tan bien encaminada y tan sólo le había tomado casi cinco meses.

De pronto se siente ridículo al no hablarle Kenma, ya eran amigos y no tenía razón alguna para temerle a su respuesta, tenían la confianza suficiente para mensajearse uno al otro, así que sin preocupación alguna y con su cuerpo menos tenso de lo que había estado todo el día, le envía un mensaje Kenma.

**-¿Cómo ha estado tu día?**

Mala decisión, era las dos se la mañana y todavía no recibía respuesta alguna, miraba al techo con su mano aferrada a su celular, hasta Jane Doe le había contestado el correo a Kuroo y que ellos recién iban en el paso número 4. Quizás lo estaba ignorando, o simplemente se había ido a la cama temprano, no, eso era imposible eran las 11 cuando escribió el mensaje y usualmente veía a Kenma conectado a las 12 cuando él mismo se acostaba tarde y tenía entendido que los fines de semana se acostaba en la madrugada. Sí, definitivamente lo estaba ignorando, ¿Hizo algo mal? ¿Era venganza por no haberle hablado en todo el fin de semana? ¿Ya no quería ser su amigo? ¿Sabe de sus sentimientos hacía él?

Mierda, no había manera de borrar el mensaje, sólo le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y problemas para dormir, ahora bajarán del paso 56 al -1.

Suspira antes de cerrar sus ojos. ¿Ahora cómo iba a ver Kenma a la cara?


	6. Nuevas amistades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hay alguien ahí? 👀

  
  
  


Cuando se despierta lo primero que hace es revisar su celular, Kenma aún no le respondía. Se vuelve a tirar a su cama derrotado, pero se levanta a escuchar unos ruidos abajo, deben ser sus padres, ni siquiera le avisaron que vendrían. Se viste rápidamente porque estaba un poco apresurado, ya que se había levantado en su tercer tono de alarma. Se moja la cara en el baño, tenía rastros de unas leves ojeras que gritaban que anoche no pudo dormir bien, se peina cuidadosamente antes de bajar a saludar a sus padres. Estaban desayunando y habían maletas cerca.

"Buenos días, no sabía que llegarían hoy". Se sienta en la mesa para comer, creyó que era comida hecha por su madre, pero por el sabor era comprada.

"Buenos días hijo, terminamos más temprano de lo pensado, así que pasaremos un largo tiempo aquí en casa."

Keiji sólo asiente mientras come.

"¿No dormiste bien anoche hijo?" Le pregunta su padre.

"Yo-"

"¿No me digas que te acuestas tarde por estar en esa computadora tuya o leyendo?"

"Tienes que ser más responsable hijo. Tenemos nuestra confianza puesta en ti".

"No podemos irnos sabiendo que estás aquí haciendo lo que tu quieras, tienes responsabilidades".

Keiji asiente con la boca llena para no contestarles, quiere terminar rápido para irse y no llegar tarde. Trata de pensar en una manera para preguntarles cuándo se Irán de nuevo de forma que no suene muy descortés y deseoso para que se vayan otra vez, al final no lo hace.

Iba con su cabeza recostada en la ventana del vagón en uno de los últimos asientos escuchando música ruidosa para no dormirse y veía por la ventana cuando escucha que recibió una notificación, desbloquea su celular para verlo, pestañea un par de veces para asegurarse que leyó bien.

**-Lo siento acabo de leerlo, anoche caí muerto más temprano de lo usual, no te recomiendo jugar casi dos días seguidos sin dormir, lo bueno es que por fin termine Outbreak ll con todos sus finales distintos**

No sabía lo que eso se significaba, pero su humor cambia drásticamente después de recibir el mensaje de Kenma.

-No hay problema, debes cuidar de tu horario de sueño ya te lo dije. ¿Vas en el tren?

**-No, voy en el auto con mis papás, me Irán a dejar porque me desperté un poquitin tarde**

-Yo igual, ¿qué tan tarde?

**-Hace unos 10 minutos........**

-Me ganaste...

Deja su celular de lado mientras sigue escuchando música, pero le llega otro mensaje.

**-Porqué despertaste tan tarde?**

-Hmmm me quedé leyendo hasta tarde.

**-Al parecer tenemos el mismo problema de adicción.**

-Sí.

  
  


Va con su carpeta lista en mano corriendo por el pasillo del último piso.

"Ya era hora, la clase está por comenzar".

"Lo siento por la demora, ten" Le pasa la carpeta a un cliente, casi se las arrebata de las manos cuando extiende su mano.

"Sí, sí. Más te vale sea una buena nota".

Suelta un resoplido de risa ¿o qué? Quería decirle, pero no era un tonto y no quería empezar una pelea que no podría ganar con alguien mucho grande que él.

"No volverá a pasar". Le dice, y está hablando en serio porque lo tacha de su lista, no volverá a trabajar con él.

Iba caminando a su salón de clases en el primer piso cuando ve a Kuroo, este lo saluda animadamente agitando su brazo y alzando la voz, Keiji le responde con un movimiento de cabeza, por suerte no se acerca a él.

Cuando es turno de su clase con Kenma, se mueve de su asiento de la ventana para dejar que el rubio se siente allí, sabe que él prefiere ese asiento así que siempre se lo cede.

"Vaya, tenías razón, no dormiste muy bien anoche".

"Mira quien habla, tus ojeras están peor".

Kenma le sonríe antes de sentarse, en verdad se veía peor, sus ojeras estaban de un lindo color casi morado, su cabello está más despeinado de lo usual y su corbata colgaba sin hacer en su cuello.

Hablan un rato antes de empezar la clase, reciben su nota por su informe que habían entregado, era la nota más alta, pero él ya lo sospechaba. Kenma le sonríe levemente cuándo ve la nota y Keiji le sonríe de vuelta. Ojalá vuelvan a hacer un trabajo juntos.

Estaban almorzando en su lugar secreto cuando Kenma le pregunta si puede llevarse el informe a casa, realmente no le importaba, siempre tenía un respaldo en su computadora por si quería estudiar y cuando recibía las notas, los botaba a la basura de inmediato, así que le responde que sí.

"Me la quedaré para mostrársela a mis padres, así me comprarán ese juego nuevo que estoy esperando".

No sabía de qué juego hablaba porque siempre esperaba por uno distinto. No le importa que él se la quede porque duda que sus padres lo felicitan por tan sólo una nota.

"Hazlo, ¿Cada vez que te sacas una buena nota te premian con un juego".

Kenma se encoge de hombros, "A veces, desde que baje mis notas ellos me compran cosas para que las suba".

"No sabía qué tienes dificultades con algunas materias, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar". Kenma era inteligente y compartían tres clases avanzadas, no tenía idea de que le iba mal. Debe ser porque prefiere ocupar sus horas para jugar que a estudiar.

"No es que me vaya mal mal, solo que mis notas son muy promedio y antes solían ser sobresalientes".

Estaba tomando de su jugo cuando recuerda que hasta el comienzo de este año nunca había visto a Kenma antes, tal vez lo transfirieron de otra escuela y esta era muy exigente comparada con la anterior. Esta escuela era de prestigio y su examen de admisión es uno de los más difíciles, sólo había mejor de lo mejor aquí, especialmente entre estudiantes, bueno no contando a los jóvenes los cuáles sus padres pagaban más para ser admitidos, era un secreto a voces, pero al trabajar con tantos de ellos ya estaba convencido que era completamente verdad.

"¿Tu otra escuela era menos exigente?"

Kenma tenía la boca llena, lo mira y levanta una ceja, traga rápidamente para responder. "¿Antes?" pone una cara pensativa.

"Sí, de tu otro colegio ¿No te transferiste este año?"

Kenma frunce el ceño. "Este es mi tercer año aquí".

Ohhh mierda. "Ahhh, ¿en serio? No te había visto antes". 

Era imposible que lo haya visto antes por los pasillos, reconocería esa cara, esos ojos, su cabello, sus labios, el sonido de su voz... Aunque era de su mismo año era altamente posible que nunca se toparon en un salón de clases, Kuroo es un buen ejemplo al ser del mismo año y nunca compartir siquiera una clase.

Kenma seguía con el ceño fruncido, sus labios dibujaban una línea recta. "Keiji hemos compartido las mismas clases desde el primer año".

Mierda.

Debe estar bromeando con él así que deja salir una pequeña risa nerviosa, pero la expresión de Kenma seguía igual. Era imposible, recordaría su nombre en la lista o algo, estaba seguro que era nuevo. "¿Es en serio?" Pregunta con un poco de miedo.

"Sí".

MIERDA.

El resto del almuerzo se lo pasan en silencio, no vuelve a levantar su vista para no ver su cara, pero después de un rato escucha la música y los botones de su consola. Para entretenerse haciendo algo, juega con su celular. No podía creerlo, ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? No era alguien tan centrado en sí mismo para no recordar a su compañero de hace casi tres años, aunque podría tener un grado de verdad, ahora que lo pensaba aún había compañeros de su clases que no se sabía sus nombres.

¿Cómo pudo estar tan absorbido en su propio mundo para no notar a Kenma antes?

El silencio se vuelve incómodo entre los dos y cuando suena la campana se despide con un suave adiós, el rubio le responde asentando su cabeza. Ahora si lo arruino todo. Kenma no le volvería a hablar. ¿Qué pasa si era aún peor y Kenma le había hablado en el pasado y él simplemente no lo recordaba? Su memoria era buena, muy buena. Estudiaba solo una vez para que la información se quedará en su cerebro, desde pequeño sus padres lo elogiaban por su buena memoria incluso sus profesores.

Su corazón salta al recibir un mensaje a su celular, lo abre rápidamente, pero era de Kuroo diciéndole que respondiera el correo rápido, ya había esperado muchas horas. Pero no le importa, ni siquiera se molesta en prestar atención en clases. Ahora si echo a perder toda su relación con Kenma, seguramente estaba en el paso -50 ahora. ¿Debería pedirle disculpas? ¿Decirle que en el verano tuvo un accidente y perdió su memoria? Ignoró los mensajes de Kuroo por el resto del día al igual que de sus clientes, no le importaba si no eran de Kenma. No sabía qué decirle así qué estaba esperando que él le dijera algo, lo que sea, aunque sea algo malo, así podría disculparse.

A la hora de la salida espera en la entrada de la escuela por si ve a Kenma, así pueden caminar juntos hasta la estación. Se queda más de treinta minutos esperando por él apoyado en el muro cuando decide que ya es suficiente y comienza a caminar.

"¡Akaashi!"

"¡Akaashi!"

Reconoce esa voz, no tiene ganas de hablar en este momento, menos si es Kuroo Tetsurou reprochado por no hacer su trabajo.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

"Nada, ya me iba".

"Ahhh"

Kuroo camina junto a él por unos minutos, estaba vestido de deporte y con un bolso grande colgando de su hombro. "¿Necesitas algo? Le contestaré cuando llegue a casa".

"Tómate tu tiempo, te ves cansado".

Siguen caminando hasta que Keiji para y se da vuelta, Kuroo caminaba a unos pasos detrás de él. "¿Puedes dejar de seguirme?"

Kuroo ríe. "Sólo voy a la estación, calma. No soy tan acosador".

Keiji da vuelta los ojos y no le dice nada durante el trayecto. Estaban a punto de bajar cuando escucha a Kuroo hablar nuevamente.

"¿Estás bien?"

Suspira suavemente. "¿Qué te importa?"

"Sólo estoy preocupado por ti Akaashi".

"No somos nada para que tomes esas atribuciones". Suspira suavemente, Kuroo no tenía la culpa de su mal humor. "Lo siento, sólo no me siento muy bien".

"Ahhhh, ¿Problemas del corazón?"

"¿Qué? No, no".

"Claro, claro, he estado ahí amigo. ¡Ven sé lo que alegrará!"

Ve como Kuroo se da la vuelta alejándose de la estación. ¿Debería seguirlo? Cuando se da vuelta agita su mano indicándole que se acerque, lo hace a regañadientes. Caminan sin hablar por un barrio que no conocía a pesar de estar tan cerca de la estación, llegan hasta a una cafetería y entran, olía exquisito.

"¿Qué quieres?" Aún podía dar la vuelta e irse, no sabía si quería sentarse a comer con Kuroo Tetsurou, no eran amigos, ni siquiera le caía bien. "Te veo confundido, ¿Por qué no dejas que yo tome la orden y tu vas por una mesa? Prometo que no pediré nada asqueroso".

Le da una gran sonrisa antes de comenzar a pedir, Keiji mira a todos los lados antes de ir a sentarse a la mesa más apartada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Revisa su celular nuevamente por si tiene nuevos mensajes, lo guarda cuando ve que no los tiene, aunque solo esperaba por uno en especial. El lugar era pequeño y acogedor, olía delicioso y por lo que pudo ver, sus variados dulces se veían deliciosos también. Juega con una servilleta hasta que Kuroo se sienta frente a él.

"Te gustará, no te preocupes, este lugar es asombroso".

¿Por qué todos piensan que algo no le gustará? Él literalmente come de todo. "¿Qué ordenaste?"

"Es una sorpresa", le respondió guiñando su ojo.

Keiji pone los ojos en blanco, "Espero que no sea alérgico a eso".

Kuroo le sonríe. "¿Eres alérgico al chocolate?".

"Sí".

"Mierda, vuelvo en seguida" dice Kuroo parándose de la silla.

"Era broma" le dice divertido.

Kuroo ríe fuertemente con su risa desagradable antes de sentarse otra vez, puede sentir algunas cabezas girándose para mirar. "Tienes un sentido de humor ingenioso". Le dice al parar de reír.

"Gracias", le dice al no saber que más responder a eso.

"¿Y qué te tiene tan mal?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Para saber".

"No dormí bien anoche".

"Lo puedo notar, ¿O sea te sientes así desde anoche?"

¿Tan obvia era su cara? "¿Qué eres? ¿psicólogo para escuchar mis problemas?"

"No Akaashi, soy estudiante como tú".

"¿Entonces por qué te interesa tanto?"

Kuroo suspira. "Me importa saber cómo estás y me sorprendió verte como un cachorro abandonado fuera de la escuela".

Hace una mueca, "¿No deberías estar entrenando?"

Kuroo abre la boca para responder, pero la mesera llega con su comida, la chica tenía una sonrisa plasmada en la cara y movía sus pestañas como las alas de un colibrí mirando a Kuroo a los ojos.

"¿Necesitan algo más?" Kuroo le niega con la cabeza a la mesera. "Sí necesitan algo más, sólo deben llamarme". Les dice con una gran sonrisa, Kuroo le agradece antes de que se aleje.

Keiji le levanta una ceja. "Espero te guste" Kuroo le dice.

Mira a su plato frente a él, era un trozo de pastel de chocolate inmenso, se veía riquísimo, pero no había manera de que pudiera terminarlo, era demasiado chocolatoso y eso terminaría hartándolo, la bebida caliente que tiene frente a él se ve mucho mejor, la acerca para olerla, era un té de hierbas, le pone solo una cucharada de azúcar porque sabe que el pastel estará muy dulce para su gusto. Frente a él Kuroo tiene el mismo pastel de chocolate, su bebida olía distinta, un poco a café, pero no tan fuerte.

"¿Me prestas tu cuchara? Creo que la mesera se olvidó de traer una".

"Toma" le extiende su cuchara, "aunque creo que lo olvidó a propósito".

Kuroo hace una mueca antes de empezar a comer, "Mmmm está delicioso, ¿te gustó?"

Keiji saborea el pastel, está muy muy rico, vuelve a probar de nuevo. "De hecho sí, está muy rico".

"Sí, descubrí este lugar hace un par de años, este pastel de chocolate cura todas las penas".

Keiji le dedicó una leve sonrisa, se sentía un poco mejor después del pastel. No solía salir mucho a comer y probar cosas nuevas.

"Me suspendieron".

"¿Ahh?"

"Me suspendieron".

"¿Qué? ¿De la escuela?"

Kuroo tenía su mirada baja mientras jugaba con su pastel. "Del voleibol".

Ahora notaba que Kuroo no se veía tan bien, "¿Por qué? Es decir, sino estoy siendo entrometido".

Kuroo se rasca detrás del cuello nervioso, "Tuve una acalorada discusión con un integrante del equipo, estábamos a punto de llegar a los golpes si no fuese por la intervención del vice capitán".

Keiji se sorprende, quizás Kuroo si tenía la cara de golpearse con cualquiera que cruza su camino, pero no es alguien que lo haría en el establecimiento corriendo el riesgo de ser expulsado. "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, fue algo estúpido en realidad. Perdí los estribos con sus desafortunados comentarios, es un maldito idiota, pero bueno ya paso".

"Lo siento, ¿te dijo algo malo?"

Kuroo tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras negaba con la cabeza, "No a mí, a otro compañero".

"Ohh, sólo lo estabas defendiendo".

"Sí", se queda un rato mirando su plato. "Pero esa no era la manera. Bueno pero me castigaron con sólo tres días, no es tan malo".

"Sé que te gusta el voleibol, así que lo siento".

"Está bien, no es tu culpa. ¿Y qué te pasó a ti?"

"Ahh, nada tan importante, sólo tuve una discusión con un amigo, mi único amigo de hecho".

"¿Fue tu culpa?"

Keiji se encoge de hombros.

"¿Cómo que no sabes? O tú hiciste algo o fue él".

"Realmente no sé si hice algo malo, quizás hay un 70% de posibilidad de que fuese mi culpa".

"Es lo suficiente, pídele perdón".

"Ahh no lo sé".

"¿Por qué? ¿No lo extrañas?"

Sí, pero tengo miedo que no me perdone. "¿Qué pasa si no me perdona?"

"¿Es algo muy malo?"

Keiji niega con la cabeza "No lo sé".

Kuroo se echa para atrás en su silla y suspira, "Hmmm sólo pídele disculpas".

"No es tan sencillo", Keiji mira su plato y para su sorpresa ya estaba que se acaba su pastel. "¿Sabes? Yo no- no tengo muchas amistades, entonces no quiero arriesgarme a que no me perdone, es ridículo lo sé, pero no soy bueno para abrirme a las personas y no quiero arruinarlo".

Kuroo se apoya en la mesa y reposa su mano en su cachete. "Hmmm yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, esos que están ahí para ti cuando más lo necesitas. Si no quieres perder su amistad entonces háblale, es mejor que ignorarse hasta que nunca se vuelvan a hablar de nuevo".

No podía creer que Kuroo Tetsurou no tuviese una gran cantidad de amigos, siempre lo veía en los pasillos con alguien diferente. "Siempre te veo rodeado de gente".

"¿Y? Ninguna de esas personas son mis amigos realmente. A veces puedes estar rodeado de gente y aun así sentirte solo".

Había leído miles de veces los protagonistas de sus libros con el mismo problema. "No sé cómo es eso, pero he leído sobre el tema. Debe ser tu personalidad la culpable".

Otra vez escucha la ruidosa y espantosa risa de Kuroo. "Tú sí sabes cómo subirles el ánimo a las personas".

Keiji le sonríe, "Lo siento, no me expresé bien. Lo que quise decir es que tu personalidad te impide acercarte a las personas, ese es el problema el cual los protagonistas tienen en los libros. Ehhh yo también lo tengo".

"Huh ¿y qué haces para cambiarlo?"

"Nada".

"¿Sí sabes qué tienes problemas con tu personalidad por qué no lo cambias?"

"Por qué simplemente no quiero".

Kuroo le sonríe de lado. "¿Y cuál es mi problema según tu?"

"Hmmm eres muy ruidoso, te haces el bueno con todos y hace difícil de confiar en ti, tu sonrisa pareciera ser muy falsa y la reputación que te precede no es nada buena. Las personas tienen una perspectiva de ti que hacen que sea difícil acercarse, las buenas personas al menos. Supongo que Jane Doe es una de ellas".

"¿Jane Doe?"

"Applepi".

Kuroo ríe otra vez, pero se calma en medio de su ruidosa risa disminuyendo su voz y tapando su boca con su mano. "Tu risa es horrible, pero suena sincera, no debes ocultarla".

Kuroo abre los ojos en sorpresa, "Me halagas".

"Algo bueno que te diga hoy".

"¿Y qué debo hacer para cambiar eso? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que ella confíe en mí?"

"No lo sé, tal vez deberías abrirte, realmente abrirte con ella y dejarle en claro qué cambiaste".

"¿Qué cambié?"

"Sí, que ya no eres un mujeriego que sale a alocadas fiestas y causas disturbios".

"¿Qué?" Dice divertido, "No soy un mujeriego que sale a distintas fiestas y causa disturbios".

Keiji arquea su ceja, "¿En serio? He escuchado los rumores".

"Quizás me gusta ir a alguna fiesta de vez en cuando, la última chica con la que he salido fue hace dos años y ¿qué clases de disturbios he causado si puedo saberlo?"

"Ehhh eso es lo que he escuchado por ahí”.

"Bueno son mentiras", Kuroo se cruza de brazos y suspira, "p-pero quizás yo he ayudado un poco para alimentar esos rumores".

Keiji juega con los rastros de chocolate que tenía en su plato libre de pastel alguno. "Entonces tenemos que asegurarle que no son ciertos".

Kuroo le da una gran sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos, "Bien".

Se levanta para sentarse junto a Kuroo y saca un cuaderno junto a un lápiz, "¿Qué quieres escribirle?"

"Ehhhh, yo... ¿Sobre la mierda de este día?"

"Bien" empieza a escribir con su lápiz.

"No, no, espera. Mejor digámosle algo feliz".

"Creo que sería mejor escribirle sobre sentimientos reales".

"Ummm ¿Estás seguro?"

"Ya que nos estamos confesando, no. No tengo idea alguna sobre el romance y me gusta pensar que estoy practicando con esto".

"Bueno, ahora sí me siento confiado" le responde con una sonrisa de lado.

Al final pasan horas escribiendo un borrador para la carta, se deciden por decirle que quería desahogarse porque tuvo un día de mierda contándole sobre lo del problema del equipo y que ahora se sentía triste y necesitaba hablar con alguien, le cuenta sobre no tener muchos amigos y ser un poco más reservado y selectivo sin que los demás supieran, qué se sentía como que estaba repasando cada aspecto de su vida pensando en sus decisiones y errores. 

¿Habré guiado mi propio camino hasta este punto yo mismo? Me siento un poco deprimido y lo único que me ha alegrado el día ha sido pensar en ti. ¿Alguna vez has tenido días así? Fue lo último que le escribieron antes de enviarlo, los dos estaban satisfechos con su trabajo. Había pasado un buen rato escribiendo con Kuroo, los dos rieron, complementó sus ideas y lo elogió por su forma escribir. Además, pudo entender un poco más lo que siente Kuroo por esta chica y podía atreverse a decir que sus sentimientos eran reales.

"Deberíamos pagar la cuenta, hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí". Le dice a Kuroo mientras veía la hora en su reloj.

"No te preocupes pague cuando ordené".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Dije que te invitaría", le dice como si fuera bastante obvio.

"Ahh bueno gracias Kuroo". Juega con su lápiz en su mano, no estaba nada acostumbrado a que las personas hicieran lindos gestos por él. "En ese caso no es necesario que me pagues la carta de hoy".

"Oh no, eso no es necesario, lo hice porque quería alegrarte y al final yo igual la pasé igual de bien, así que está bien".

"Por favor, insisto".

"Y yo insisto más, este es básicamente tu trabajo".

"Pero tú pagaste esto, yo-"

"Lo pagué porque quise Akaashi, no quiero nada a cambio". La gran sonrisa que tenía en la cara ya no se ve para nada falsa y juguetona, sino que se ve cálida.

"En ese caso gracias", estaban apilando los platos listos para irse cuando la mesera viene a retirarlos, Kuroo no la mira a los ojos y los dos salen del lugar rumbo a la estación. Estaba oscureciendo y había un viento no tan cálido, cuando llegan al lugar estaba más lleno de lo normal por ser la hora cuando todos salían del trabajo. No hacen el mismo recorrido así qué tenían que despedirse, pero los dos escuchan un sonido de una notificación con distinto tono, se miran extrañados y los dos sacan su celular. Era un correo de Applepi, nunca había respondido tan rápido.

  
  


_ "Asunto: Día de mierda. _

_ Bueno sinceramente eso apesta... el chico es un idiota, tu entrenador es un idiota y tú eres un idiota por dejar que te sacará de quicio. Que mal que haya sucedido, aunque son solo tres días no es para tanto, mientras tanto puedes escribirme más seguido para pasar el rato, sé que te encanta el voleibol, pero trataré de ser una buena compañía virtual. También tuve un mal día, creo que desperté con el pie izquierdo de la cama, ¿No es eso un fastidio? Al menos mejoró un poco al leer tu correo, por alguna razón saber que a gente le va peor hace que me sienta mejor. Solo es un chiste... me gustó saber un poco más de ti, deberías tener días de mierda más seguidos, para así conocer al verdadero tú. Espero que para cuando recibas esto tu ánimo haya cambiado un poco para mejor". _

Cuando termina de leerlo ve la cara de Kuroo. ¿Cómo era posible sonreír tanto? ¿No le dolía la cara? El alto estaba emocionado con su respuesta, creo que por fin habían hecho un poco de progreso. Anota mentalmente de ser más sincero al escribir y no escribirle como si su vida fuese un poema.

"Le escribiré cuando llegue a casa".

"Está bien", Kuroo aún no borraba la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

"Creo que fue un buen progreso, hay que seguir con esta estrategia", Keiji conecta sus audífonos a su celular, "Ehh gracias de nuevo por lo de hoy".

"Ahh no hay problema Akaashi, cuando quieras".

Le asiente con la cabeza. "Nos vemos".

"Hey espera, espera, ves cómo me fue de bien... deberías hablar con tu amigo para arreglar las cosas".

"Ahh, si lo haré".

"Akaashi..."

"Bueno trataré, quizás lo haga más tarde. Gracias por el consejo y por todo".

"Fue un placer, deberíamos repetirlo".

Se pone un poco nervioso al escuchar eso, si la había pasado genial, el pastel estuvo delicioso y sintió que pudo conocer a Kuroo un poco más. No le importaría volver a hacerlo. "Sí, me gustaría".

Los dos se despiden con la mano caminando por direcciones opuestas. Cuando se sube a su vagón, tiene que ir parado porque estaba lleno, sentía el agotamiento del día en sus hombros. Saca su celular y puede ver que Kenma está en línea. Debería hablarle, ya sé había vuelto una costumbre hablar mientras estaban en el metro. Respira hondo antes escribir en su celular.

Bueno era un cobarde, Kuroo estaría decepcionado de él, esperará hasta mañana para escribirle a Kenma, hoy la pasaría preocupándose porque al parecer es un masoquista.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Twitter: @ReadsVale


	7. Pegar el salto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀

Definitivamente sentía el invierno acercarse porqué llega a su casa como una paleta helada. Se saca los zapatos y hace una nota mental para no olvidar de salir con bufanda, gorro y guantes de su casa la próxima vez. Sube a su cuarto con prisa para responder el correo de Applepi cuando ve la televisión de su sala de estar encendida, que raro estaba seguro que la había apagado. Se acerca extrañado hasta que ve a sus padres sentados en el sofá, ohh lo había olvidado.

"¿No saludas hijo?"

"Lo siento, creo que es la costumbre".

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"En clases".

"¿Hasta estas altas horas de la noche?"

Aghh, por eso le gustaba disfrutar de su libertad al estar solo. "Hoy salí tarde y después fui a pasear con un amigo".

"Sería bueno que utilizarás ese teléfono para avisar".

"Lo siento, lo olvidé”. Ellos siempre se olvidaban de escribirle, pero él nunca les reprocho nada. Ni siquiera dijeron algo al mencionar la palabra amigo, años habían pasado desde que les hablo sobre tener un amigo.

"¿Qué te está pasando Keiji? ¿Es este el comportamiento que tienes cuando nos vamos por trabajo?"

"¿Cómo quieres que confiemos en ti después de esto?"

No notaba un tono enojado o preocupado en sus padres, tampoco podía ver sus expresiones, ya que no se habían dado la vuelta para mirarlo. Trataba de asimilarlo, pero ya sabía... cuántas veces había escuchado ese tono decepcionado por parte de sus padres. Cuando tan sólo tenía nueve años y decidió que no quería seguir tocando el piano porque le hacía que sus dedos le dolieran, cuando no ganó el primer lugar en el concurso de deletreo por dos años seguidos, cuando no siguió en la preparatoria con el club de ajedrez, y últimamente cuando abandonó el atletismo. Aunque en este momento no entiende el alboroto, no hizo nada malo.

"Lo siento, no volverá a pasar".

Escucha sus voces pero no entiende sus palabras, sube las escaleras y cierra la puerta de su habitación suavemente. Qué bueno que decidió comerse un kilo de pastel de chocolate porqué duda profundamente en bajar a cenar con sus padres.

Comienza a intercambiar correos con Jane Doe mientras hablaba por mensaje con Kuroo, ahora sus conversaciones eran menos monótonas y había un poco más de confianza. Se desliza en la silla de su computadora para acercarse a su pequeña pizarra que tenía colgada en su pared, había superado su estancamiento y ahora estaban alrededor del paso 8 progresaban lento pero seguro. Anota en su pizarra su actualización de su caso. Jugaba con su lápiz cuando nota la gran ironía, cada vez que Keiji y Kenma avanzan en su relación, Kuroo y Jane Doe les va pésimo y ahora que ellos estaban haciendo progreso, su relación con Kenma estaba por los suelos. Al parecer el amor exigía un equilibrio en la tierra, no todos podían ser felices al mismo tiempo.

Se vuelve a deslizar en su silla y saca algunos libros viejos que tenía guardado, entre ellos estaban sus cuadros y anuarios de fin de curso, le agradece a su yo del pasado por no tirarlo a la basura en el momento de recibirlo convenciéndose que le podrían servir en algún momento, se pone una nota mental de deshacerse de esta basura en el minuto que se gradúe.

Busca entre los nombres de sus compañeros el de Kozume Kenma, puede ver una foto de su curso completo, se busca a sí mismo en la foto y ahí estaba, lucía igual, quizás su cabello estaba más ordenado. No encuentra a Kenma ¿Habrá faltado el día de la foto? Busca entre los nombres, Kozume Kenma estaba casi al final de la lista. No puede creerlo, aún tenía la esperanza que él le estuviese bromeando o algo por el estilo, pero claramente estaba ahí. Busca el del año pasado y ahí estaba el nombre de Kozume Kenma otra vez. Se busca a sí mismo en la foto, estaba exactamente igual, aunque puede notar que su corbata estaba un poco chueca.

Cuando le avisaron que era el día la foto, a él mismo le dieron ganas de faltar a clases, pero no quería arruinar su asistencia perfecta. Se tuvo que tragar el momento incómodo ambas veces, sabía que Kenma no tenía la misma paciencia y que faltaba a clases de vez en cuando, así que era posible que faltará ese día en dos ocasiones. Aun así, vuelve a repasar cara por cara de cada uno de sus compañeros, reconocía a algunos, bueno a sus clientes más que nada. Guiaba con su dedo el rastro de cada cara familiar, hasta que su dedo se detiene de repente. Acerca aún más su cara y entrecierra los ojos, necesitaba lentes con urgencia, pero era algo que siempre se posponía a propósito, sólo le hacían falta cuando leía por muchas horas seguidas o cuando estaba más de lo debido en su computadora o celular.

Inclina su cabeza un poco hacía el lado ¿Podría ser? No, de ninguna manera, pero...

El chico era más pequeño que Kenma tanto de estatura como de cuerpo, simplemente se veía como si perteneciera a un curso más bajo, estaba en una fila de adelante, ahí ponían a los más bajos junto a las chicas, él era el único hombre allí. Su cara era más regordeta, aunque su cuerpo se veía flacuchento, su color de cabello era de color negro. Pero que idiota fue, obviamente Kenma teñía su cabello rubio, era imposible no notarlo con su gran raíz oscura, asumió que se teñía el cabello desde hace años. Su cabello seguía siendo largo, pero no tanto como en la actualidad, le llegaba hasta la altura de los pómulos, se veía más ordenado y peinado. Ahora podía notar su palidez, que con el cabello negro hacía que sus grandes ojos dorados destacarán aún más. Eran más intensos que nunca ¿Cómo no recordó esos ojos?

Inspecciona la otra foto y lo busca en el mismo lugar, aunque se notaba un poco más alto, seguía estando en la primera fila. Su cabello negro estaba más largo alcanzando sus mejillas, su cara se veía más adulta comparada con la foto anterior y el brillo de sus ojos seguía intacto. En ninguna de las fotos estaba sonriendo, todos los demás lo hacían, pero Kenma solo miraba fijo con los labios dibujando una línea recta, aunque Keiji no era muy distinto.

Tal vez cuántas veces Kenma le habrá hablado y él simplemente no le prestó atención alguna... pero él es tímido, no cree que se haya acercado, así como así. Exhala con fuerza e irritación, sus ojos le habían fallado, su cerebro le había fallado, todo su maldito cuerpo le había fallado para reconocer a Kenma. Busca entre los clubes por si Kenma está en alguno, pero no encuentra su nombre a la vista. Sólo por si acaso revisa el otro sin éxito alguno.

Era un pésimo amigo, ahora que lo admitía sólo tenía que hablarle a Kenma. Pero ya era tarde, no quiere que el piense que estuvo pensando todo el día en eso, no importa que tuviese un 99% de verdad. De todas maneras, le queda completar el siguiente semestre y listo, no más clases, no más problemas del corazón. Con ese pensamiento se va a dormir, esperando que Kenma sea misericordioso y le hable primero.

Estaba más nervioso de lo normal, no quería que tocara la campana anunciado el almuerzo para pasar minutos incómodos junto a Kenma. ¿Era mejor ir e ignorarse el uno al otro? o ¿No ir y siguiendo ignorarse en uno al otro? Las dos tenían el mismo resultado, pero le gustaba más la opción dos que le ahorraba el mal momento.

Camina lentamente hacia el tercer piso con su comida en mano para ir a su lugar con Kenma, no sabe qué esperar del encuentro. Abre la puerta con las mínimas ganas y... estaba vacío, Kenma aún no llegaba. Se sienta contra la pared estirando completamente sus piernas, juega con su comida porque estaba muy nervioso para comer, mira su reloj y ya habían pasado cinco minutos. Decide comer al minuto quince desde que llegó sabiendo que ya era imposible que Kenma entrará por esa puerta. Su comida se sentía amarga con cada mordida y su garganta estaba un poco cerrada al tragar cada bocado.

Kenma lo odiaba tanto que no podía ni venir a su propio lugar que él había encontrado. Quiere decirle que no se preocupe y que no era necesario evitarlo así, el mismo se quedaría fuera de su camino y si eso significa no almorzar aquí, entonces él no lo haría. Revisaba su celular sin ánimos, no tenía mensajes, bueno no de la persona que quería. Decide irse a su salón porque ya no se sentía bien comiendo en silencio en una habitación polvorienta, caminaba por el pasillo cuando ve a Kuroo hablando con una chica. Estaba apoyado en la pared y la chica se veía molesta, no era rubia ni bajita, así que no podía ser Jane Doe, pasa lo más lejos posible de ellos para no llamar la atención de Kuroo porque últimamente-

"¡Akaashi!"

Exhala suavemente antes de darse la vuelta, Kuroo ya estaba cerca de él y pone su brazo alrededor de su cuello y comienzan a caminar.

"¿Cómo va?"

Keiji se suelta de su agarre bruscamente. "Agradecería que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí de ese modo".

"Lo siento Akaashi, sólo quería alejarme rápidamente de ahí. Ven vamos afuera".

Estaban sentados en una banca del patio, no había nadie cerca porque el clima no era el más cálido de todos y nubes negras amenazaban el día, tenía ambas manos en el bolsillo esperando a que Kuroo le diga lo que sea que quería decirle. Después de unos minutos se aburre de esperar en el frío y le pregunta el mismo.

"¿Qué necesitabas?"

Lo escucha suspirar "Nada, sólo quería alejarme en cuanto antes de ahí".

"Y decidiste no solo esconderte en el frío si no arrastrarme contigo para congelarnos".

"No hace tanto frío y realmente lo necesitaba".

Keiji pone los ojos en blanco. "¿De qué hablaban? Ella se veía molesta".

Kuroo se demora un momento en responder como si estuviese analizando si hablarle sobre eso o no. "Estaba rechazando su confesión de hecho, ya lo había hecho antes, ella me está reprochando por hacerlo".

"Ahhh", la chica era bonita y la había visto antes junto a un cliente regular, lo había hecho reír una vez.

"Así que si... eso apesta. Lo peor es que conozco a su novio, es una buena persona".

"Ohhh", se pregunta cuantas confesiones recibirá Kuroo a la semana. "¿Por qué la rechazaste?"

Kuroo lo mira como si hubiese hecho la pregunta más tonta del mundo, "Porque obviamente me gusta alguien más".

"Sólo probaba tu fidelidad... es decir que de verdad vas en serio con Jane Doe".

Kuroo se toca el pecho y hace una exagerada expresión de ofendido, "Duhh, pero por supuesto, me duele que dudes de mi a este punto".

Aún lo hacía, pero no quería dañar la buena vibra existente entre ellos. "¿Desde cuándo te empezó a gustar?" Internet o sus libros no le habían dado las respuestas que buscaba, bueno un poco. El amor es diferente para todos, te llega diferente, te golpea diferente, lo sientes diferente... quizás si sabía de alguien real y de su misma edad, iba a entender mucho mejor sus sentimientos.

"Ehhh yo- bueno no fue amor a primera vista ni nada parecido, pero me llamó la atención desde que la vi, sólo fue eso, sólo eso bastó, una mirada a los ojos y listo. Después la empecé a notar más seguido y me encontraba pensando en ella la mayor parte del día, no sabía si ella estaba pendiente de mí, pero yo sí lo estaba de ella, nunca le hablé, una parte por ser tímido y otra porque no quería afrontar mis propios sentimientos hacia ella. Así que empecé a salir con otras chicas y aun así no lograba sacarla de mi cabeza. De hecho, la primera vez que le hablé fue el año pasado y no fue nada importante, después traté de hacer pequeñas charlas, pero creo que la incomodaba, así que me detuve. La aprecie desde lejos, porque tampoco era como si fuese a intentar algo con ella..."

¿Qué? ¿Le gusta desde primer año? Es decir que va en nuestro mismo año. ¿Cómo le puede gustar alguien de tanto tiempo y no hacer nada al respecto? Bueno, no es que él mismo sea muy diferente, su plan es o era mantener su amistad hasta confesarse el próximo año cuando estén en la universidad, eso sí teniendo en cuenta si viven en la misma ciudad o no.

"Cuando la vi de nuevo este año, me dije a mi mismo que esto no era un simple enamoramiento pasajero y me gusta pensar que no he llegado al borde de la obsesión" dice entre risas. "Este año sí, este año dejaré de ser un cobarde y le diré, pero cada vez que me acercaba las palabras no me salían y cuando decidí hacerlo ella no prestó mucha atención que digamos, así que busqué otra forma de acercarme y ahí llegaste tú".

No podía dudar de la veracidad de sus sentimientos, además él tenía el mismo problema y sólo llevaba unos cuatro meses así, no podía creer que Kuroo sobreviviera de esta manera por años.

De pronto una idea cruza su cabeza, ¿Por qué Kuroo se opuso tanto a la idea de estar con ella los primeros años? ¿Qué pasa si esta persona era alguien el cual no se vería bien para la sociedad formar una relación? Un amor imposible quizás... Alguien que no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos y por eso hay tanto misterio de por medio. ¿Acaso...? No, ¿Podría ser?

Traga saliva antes de hablar. "¿Kuroo?" Él levanta su cabeza y sus ojos color avellana lo miran directamente. "¿Es tu chica? Bueno emmm ¿Jane Doe es un-?"

Kuroo abre sus ojos en sorpresa y se mueve rápidamente para poner sus manos sobre su boca impidiéndole terminar su oración, gira su cabeza a ambos lados asegurándose de que no haya nadie cerca. "Shhhhhh".

Por su reacción puede asumir que tiene razón. Vuelve a hablar esta vez susurrando. Bueno tenía que asegurarse, además no quería estar involucrado en algo así, por más que le cayera bien Kuroo.

"¿Tu chica es una profesora?" 

El chico lo mira y parpadea un par de veces antes de quebrar en risas. Al parecer ya no estaba tan preocupado por si alguien los viera porque estaba seguro que hasta el tercer piso podía escucharlo. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, suspira recobrando el aliento mientras las limpia, lo mira a los ojos y vuelve a reír.

Keiji se sentía un poco ofendido, como si se estuviese burlando de él. La idea no era tan absurda, él le había hecho pensar de esa forma. Que idiota... una leve sonrisa se le comienza a formar en sus labios, la ridícula risa de Kuroo lo estaba afectando.

"Ahhhh ya, ya pare", dice entre pequeñas risas.

"Lo siento. Creí que sentías algo por la maestra de química o algo, después de todo ella se ve bastante joven".

Kuroo aún seguía con una sonrisa en la cara después de tanto reír. "Ahhh no la conozco, desde hace tres años mi maestro es un hombre calvo en sus 50 y te juro que ese no es mi tipo".

La única clase avanzada que no tomaba era la de química porque era su asignatura más difícil para él, era una de las clases que compartía con Kenma. "¿Tomas química avanzada?"

"Sip, es mi asignatura favorita".

"Es difícil, me sorprende que la tomes".

"Huh... ¿Hasta qué nivel llega el estereotipo que tienes sobre mí?"

Se siente avergonzado al escucharlo, puede sentir sus mejillas enrojeciéndose. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención".

Kuroo mueve su mano frente a él con un gesto despreocupado. Los dos se levantan cuando escuchan la campaña y caminan casi en silencio hasta su salón.

"Oye se me olvidó preguntar, ¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo?"

"Uhhh yo no le hable... pero lo haré mañana sin falta".

Kuroo mueve su cabeza con desaprobación, "Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi ¿Qué no aprendes nada? Bien, no importa esperarme después de clases, tu invitas esta vez, después de todo ya estoy pobre con todo el dinero que me quitas". Agita su mano con fuerza y sigue con su camino perdiéndose entre los otros estudiantes.

Qué acaba de pasar... ¿Invitarlo a dónde?

No le presta demasiada atención al resto de las clases, pasa el día con su celular intercambiando correos con Jane y Kuroo. Tenía razón cuando les dijo que hablaría más con él para hacerlo sentir mejor al ser suspendido del equipo. Cuando de la nada Jane menciona que solía jugar voleibol hace unos años pero que no duró mucho y que terminó cansándose del deporte Kuroo no le dice nada por mensaje, es él mismo que le responde el correo. Así llevaba la última media hora leyendo su conversación, porque a este punto parecía más conversación enviándole línea tras línea en el correo. No entendía nada sobre lo que hablaban, parecía un lenguaje extraño con tantos tecnicismos, así que guarda su celular en el bolsillo para no estorbarlos y prestar atención en clases.

Cuando su última clase acaba, se queda como siempre un rato esperando en su salón, tenía la esperanza de que Kenma estuviera esperándolo para caminar juntos hasta la estación. Saca su celular y revisa sus redes sociales, también aprovecha de enviarles un mensaje a sus padres diciéndoles que hoy llegará más tarde debido a que se tiene que quedar en la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo grupal, les miente porque simplemente es más sencillo. Se queda parado en la esquina apoyado en la pared para no estorbar a la persona que le había tocado limpiar el salón esta semana.

"Akaashi, creo que alguien está esperando en la puerta por ti".

Levanta su cabeza con extrema rapidez y le agradeció a su compañero, toma una foto mental de su cara porque no recuerda su nombre y quiere enmendar su error pasado con Kenma y estar más involucrado con sus compañeros. Le responde con un suave gracias antes de salir a paso rápido de su salón. Su corazón latía más rápido pero no se quería ilusionar... sí era Kuroo Tetsurou jura que lo golpearía sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

"Buenas tardes Akaashi".

"Ahh hola Sadashi", trata de disimular su expresión y tono decepcionado. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Ehhh yo, es un reporte final de inglés, es para la otra semana, pero quería asegurarme de que tuvieras tiempo libre ahora que no aceptas tanto trabajo".

"Sí lo tengo, como se vienen los exámenes finales, ya no hay muchos trabajos escritos que pueda hacer, envíame los detalles por mensaje, lo tomaré sin problema".

La chica le asienta animadamente con la cabeza, "Gracias Akaashi, me estarías salvando la vida", le aprieta el brazo suavemente.

"No es nada, nos vemos" se da la vuelta y camina hacía la salida un poco molesto, no le gusta que la gente lo toque, pero no quería ser descortés.

Cuando estaba afuera ve a Kuroo sentado en el pasamanos de la escaleras con su celular en mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara, se acerca lentamente y él siente su presencia porque alza la vista y lo saluda.

"¿Por qué saliste tan tarde? Llevo aquí en el frío como por 15 minutos".

"Sólo fueron 6 minutos, mira" le enseña su reloj porque no le gustaba no tener la razón. 

Kuroo pone los ojos en blanco, "¿Y qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"No me gusta salir al mismo tiempo que los otros, eso es todo".

"Eres un antisocial" le dice casi riendo, trata de sonreír porque sabe que es una broma pero no le gusta para nada que se lo saquen en cara. "No importa, yo te enseñaré a abrirte a las personas".

"No gracias".

"No, no Akaashi, haré que salgas de tu caparazón. No tienes que agradecerme".

Da vuelta los ojos y hace una mueca. Caminan hacia adelante sin rumbo alguno por algunos minutos. "Ehhh ¿A dónde vamos?"

"¿Qué? Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti. Dijiste que me invitarías a comer".

"Tu dijiste eso, y no sé qué quieres que te invite, no conozco muchos lugares".

"Hmmm entonces vamos a uno que ninguno de los dos haya ido antes, ¡Mira! Vamos a ese, creo que sirven Ramen y hace frío, es perfecto".

No entiende su emoción por un simple tazón de Ramen, aun así corre para seguirle el paso. Era un lugar pequeño y olía un poco a fritura, la señora les da la bienvenida y los guía hasta una mesa desocupada, ella es amable, aunque les pide su orden de inmediato dejándolos sin tiempo para pensar.

"Ehhhh" dijo mientras daba vueltas las páginas rápidamente del menú.

"Yo quiero el menú de hoy, si es posible. ¿Akaashi quieres eso también?"

Alza la vista para mirarlo, "¿Qué hay en el menú?"

Kuroo se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé, pero he tenido un buen día y tengo confianza".

Eso no lo convence para nada, al final pide algo sencillo junto a una bebida.

Mientras se quedan esperando por su comida, él comienza a jugar con la servilleta frente a él y la comienza a doblar, Kuroo estaba pegado a la pantalla de su celular. "Por fin encontraron algo en común", le dice.

"Ah sí, ¿No es asombroso? No tenía idea de que jugará voleibol ¿Lo leíste?"

"No mucho realmente, no quería ser entrometido".

"Dijo que lo dejó cuando tenía como 13 años porque al parecer su equipo no era bueno con ella, malditos" lo escucha decir. "No quiso repetir la experiencia ahora, así que lo dejo. Quizás podamos jugar juntos algún día" dice casi suspirando.

"Qué bien" dice con un poco de celos. Ahora todo le salía bien a Kuroo, mientras él sólo sufría.

"Siiiiii" no puede evitar sonreír con su emoción, no podía odiar realmente a Kuroo Tetsurou.

Su comida llega y un olor exquisito emanaba de su plato que era un Ramen de verduras. El de Kuroo por otro lado... su primer plato era algo que parecía ser cabezas de pescados, su tazón de Ramen era de un color rojizo nada apetitoso y su postre, que era imposible que fallase de hecho, se veía delicioso, era una pequeña tarta de queso. Cuando la señora se va, Kuroo no deja de mirar su plato.

"Disfruta", le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kuroo empieza por su entrada, se traga el primer bocado con lo que el supone sin respirar, para después alejarlo. Lleva su tazón de Ramen a la boca y lo prueba, de inmediato lo deja en la mesa y comienza a beber agua. Debe estar picante, le gustaban las cosas picantes, pero eso se veía tóxico. No lo iba a ayudar, después de todo el decidió ordenar sin saber. Cuando acerca su cuchara a su postre, Keiji lo toma y lo aleja de él.

"Ni lo pienses, comete tu comida y el postre irá al final, quiero ver tu plato limpio".

Después de minutos de hacer pucheros Kuroo se decide por comer su comida. Su Ramen de verdura estaba rico, la sopa le calentaba el cuerpo y se sentía agradecido por eso. Tuvo que darle toda su bebida a Kuroo cuando claramente estaba muriendo por lo picante y tiene que pedirle a la mesera dos vasos extras de agua. Kuroo tenía la nariz y sus orejas rojas, estaba sudando y sus labios estaban hinchados.

"No es para tanto" le dice divertido.

"¿Ahhh? ¿Quiere probar?" Keiji niega con la cabeza.

Cuando finalmente ve que su plato estaba vacío, le entrega el postre, Kuroo saborea cada bocado incluso le ofrece y él acepta. Estaba delicioso, probablemente era la mejor tarta de queso que había probado, al final pide uno más y los dos lo comparten.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te acobardaste?"

Keiji suspira, aún tenía la pequeña cuchara en su boca, "Creo que la respuesta está en tu misma pregunta".

Kuroo soltó un resoplido de risa. "Tienes que aventurarte más Akaashi".

"Mira quién habla, señor llevo enamorado de la misma persona por 3 años y aún no puedo dirigirle la palabra".

"Auch, bien bien, pero mira" mueve sus manos exageradamente junto a sus dichos. "Hoy quise tirarme al abismo y dejar que la corriente me lleve ¿cierto?"

No tiene ninguna pista de lo que estaba hablando, pero supone que nada con sentido saldría de su boca después de que el picante le llegara al cerebro, así que asiente de todas maneras.

"Y mira lo que paso, tuve que tragarme cabezas de pescado a la fuerza y yo amo el pescado, de hecho ni siquiera estaban tan malas, pero tú nunca lo sabrás realmente porque nunca las probaste".

De hecho, si lo sabía, las había probado cuando tan sólo era un niño y había quedado traumado lo suficiente para decidir nunca más volver a comerlas, y pudo ver la cara de asco de Kuroo al probarlas, duda profundamente que le hayan gustado.

"Y el Ramen, bueno sí, estaba un poquitín picante y ahora sé que nunca lo pediré de nuevo. Pero esta tarta... Esta tarta" levanta el plato para hacer énfasis. "Está hecha por los mismos ángeles, está deliciosa y nunca lo hubiésemos probado si no fuese por arriesgarnos un poco".

Huh... bueno eso tenía un poco de sentido.

"¿Entiendes? Hay veces que uno tiene que tomar decisiones en la vida no dejándose llevar por las consecuencias de estas. A veces sólo tiene que tomar un salto de fé".

Aunque no está de acuerdo con todo lo que dijo, tiene que admitir que él no es alguien que suele hacer algo sin antes tener un plan A, B, C y D. Tal vez necesitaba pegar el salto.

"Tienes razón Kuroo".

"Lo sé". Le responde con una sonrisa de lado.

Caminan juntos hasta la estación compartiendo el paraguas de Kuroo, ya que, él lo había olvidado. Los dos se despiden y se separan. Keiji estaba agradecido por el consejo que le había dado, de hecho la había pasado bien otra vez, casi lo hizo olvidar el tema de Kenma, hasta que sube a su vagón y juega con su celular debatiéndose si hablarle o no. Corre hasta su casa para no mojarse tanto, la lluvia ni estaba tan fuerte, pero prefería observar la lluvia caer desde dentro su casa, seco y con una taza de té en sus manos.

"Estoy en casa, buenas tardes", dice en el momento que entra, no era tan tarde como ayer, pero tiene la excusa perfecta por si sus padres le preguntan.

Avanza hacia su cuarto sin oír respuesta alguna de sus padres, pone el agua para beber un té antes de bañarse y ve una nota en la mesa. La toma cuidadosamente y la lee. Sus padres no estaban en casa, se habían ido en un viaje de último minuto, dejaron dinero en la mesita de su habitación y volverán en una semana. Cuídate Keiji, le escribieron al final. Arruga la nota y la tira a la basura.

Ya bañado y con su taza de té en mano, recibe un mensaje de Kuroo, solo era un emoji arqueando su ceja, pone los ojos en blanco antes de buscar entre sus contactos el de Kenma. Toma una bocanada de aire antes de escribirle.

**-No te vi en el almuerzo hoy. ¿Todo bien? Si quieres tu lugar de vuelta sólo avísame, no quiero quitártelo ni nada.**

Apaga su celular después de eso y se queda recostado encima de la cama esperando que por favor Kuroo tuviese razón en esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Twitter: @ReadsVale   
> ✌🏼


	8. De amigos y tartas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!!  
> Mi Twitter: @ReadsVale ✌🏼

  
  


Despierta alrededor de las dos de la mañana, se debió haber quedado dormido, se estira y se envuelve en una frazada. Alista sus cosas para mañana y anota en su pizarra "¡No olvidar el paraguas!" y bosteza antes de ordenar un poco. Se acuesta nuevamente y su celular casi cae al piso, casi lo olvidaba, enciende su celular un poco ansioso. Se esconde debajo de sus frazadas y espera con los ojos cerrados. Su celular vibra en su mano. Se enfoca en sus notificaciones, tiene un correo de Applepi, un mensaje de sus padres, tiene que actualizar unas cuantas aplicaciones, tres notificaciones de Twitter, cuatro mensajes de Kuroo, dos de Sadashi y ahí estaba el nombre de Kenma al final con 11 mensajes. No sabía que esperar realmente.

**-No fui a clases hoy**

**-Estaba un poco enfermo pero iré mañana**

**-Creo**

**-Te avisaré de todos modos**

**-Y no seas tonto, es nuestro lugar ahora**

**-No estoy enojado por si eso te preguntas**

**-Lo siento si exagere... no fue mi intención ehhhh**

**-Ignorarte**

**-Soy un idiota, lo siento**

**-Es que no lo sé, me sentí un poco mal al saber que no me recordabas... en fin soy un idiota**

**-Lo siento**

Los lee una y otra vez, ahora él es el maldito idiota, hizo que Kenma se sintiera culpable por algo que no era su culpa, escribe pero lo borra de inmediato, vuelve a escribir pero lo borra nuevamente, creo que tendrá que trabajar en un borrador en su computadora para disculparse apropiadamente, su celular vibra en sus manos, era Kenma otra vez.

**-Qué haces despierto a esta hora?**

**-Son las 2 anda a dormir**

Junto a unos emojis enojados.

No puede evitar sonreír, extrañaba los múltiples mensajes de Kenma que seguramente los podía escribir en una sola oración, pero decidía dividirlos en una decena.

-Tú también estás despierto, ¡duérmete! Especialmente si no te sientes bien.

**-Me siento bien ahora**

-Kenma...

**-Ya voy**

**-Ya voy**

**-Nos vemos mañana Keiji**

-Nos vemos ¡Buenas noches Kenma!

Mira su techo y sus estrellas que aún no perdían todo su brillo por completo, se muerde el labio conteniendo su felicidad, tendrá que hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lo primero que hace al subirse al metro es enviarle un mensaje a Kenma, su amigo le responde en segundos, los dos iban viajando, Kenma le dice que va sentado, Keiji le dice que no, después le dice si se siente mejor, el rubio le responde que sí. Y así charlan a través de sus celulares. La lluvia no estaba tan fuerte, y por esta parte de la ciudad estaba más cálido que por su casa. Camina con su paraguas colgando de su mano porque la lluvia había parado de repente. El día avanza rápido, le habla a Kenma, a Kuroo y responde algunos correos de Applepi porque Kuroo le dijo que no quería aburrirla tanto con el voleibol.

Hablan sobre el clima y Jane Doe le menciona que ama la lluvia, eso sí apreciándola desde la comodidad de su casa, le encanta su suave sonido, que gracioso, igual que a él. Kuroo le habla por mensaje diciéndole que él la odiaba, eso significa no salir y quedarse en su casa haciendo nada, la lluvia siempre arruinaba sus panoramas. Le responde el correo con lo que dijo él, pero con mejores y más suaves palabras, los opuestos se atraen le había escrito al final para que recordará que trataban de conquistarla también.

_ "Supongo". _

Fue su corta respuesta, ambos la tomaron como un triunfo. Kuroo lo mensajea de inmediato.

**-Qué harás después de clases?**

-¿Por qué?

**-Para salir a nuestra tradicional salida después de clases :D**

-Sólo lo hacemos porque no tienes práctica de voleibol.

**-Sippppppp y hoy es mi último día libre, por eso deberíamos aprovecharlo.**

-Mmmm lo pensare.

**-No te preocupes no me olvidaré de ti!! Yo lucho por mis amigos, por más que desees devolverme, ya es muy tarde :) te espero a la salida!!!!!!**

¿Amigos? Kuroo lo consideraba su amigo... por alguna razón la idea lo hacía sonreír. Kuroo le caía bien, especialmente ahora que lo conocía mejor estos últimos días. Le gustaba la idea de tener dos amigos ahora.

-Está bien.

Le envío después de unos minutos. Cuando la campana avisaba el almuerzo, caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Kenma, unos estudiantes lo pararon en el camino preguntando por sus servicios, sin preguntar por más detalles, les dijo que le enviarán un mensaje sin saber si tenían su número o no y sin preocuparse por dárselos. Al llegar estaba vacío, se sienta y prepara el discurso en su mente una y otra vez, pero se le olvida a ver la hermosa cara de Kenma. Su cara que en tan sólo un día había extrañado terriblemente. Kenma se sienta junto a él, lo saluda tímidamente y comienza a comer. Keiji aún no abría su bento que había preparado en la mañana, encima de este, tenía un regalo para Kenma. Como si su amigo leyera su mente este comienza a arrugar su nariz tratando de ubicar el aroma.

"Cuando salí de mi casa pasé por una pastelería cercana, ehh sé que te gusta el pie de manzana, así que toma". Le extiende el pie de manzana y Kenma lo acepta con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Gracias" le dice antes de atacar.

"¿No esperarás a comer tu almuerzo primero? Sé que estás enfermo, necesitas proteínas, el pie va al final".

Kenma con un trozo ya en la boca, pone sus ojos en blanco, aleja la pequeña caja y comienza a comer de su almuerzo rápidamente.

"Los vegetales también", le dice con voz firme cuando ve que acerca la caja de la pastelería de nuevo hacia él. Cuando le muestra que se comió todo, Keiji asiente y Kenma va por su postre. Mientras tanto él se estaba terminando su almuerzo, alcanza a contestar otro correo de Applepi, sólo estaba esperando la aprobación de Kuroo. Huh... se queda pensando.

Juraba que había no había puesto zanahorias en su almuerzo, pero ahí sentía su sabor en la boca. No lo escupió sólo para darle un mejor ejemplo a Kenma, aunque este estuviese completamente sumergido en otra tarea. Le encantaban todos los vegetales, los comía a gusto, pero las zanahorias... no podía confiar en esas naranjas verduras.

Cuando Kenma ya se estaba acabando su postre le pregunta si ya se sentía mejor.

"Sí, necesitaba un pie de manzana".

"De salud, me refiero". Le dice entre risas.

"Ahh sí, sólo era un poco de fiebre, tengo que cuidarme más que nada ahora que el invierno nos amenaza, odio enfermarme".

"Sí, yo también". Era cierto, hacía todo lo posible para cuidar de su salud y no caer enfermo para sentirse mal por días en la soledad de su casa. "Ehh por cierto, era un regalo de disculpas porque yo ehh lo siento -".

Kenma niega con su cabeza, "No necesitas disculparte, es algo del pasado y ni siquiera es tan terrible, de hecho estoy seguro que nunca cruzamos palabras, así que no tenías razón para recordarme".

Sí, sí la hay quería decirle, le dolía no hacerlo. "Aún así, después de todo yo tampoco te hablé, así que de alguna manera también te ignoré".

"Ahhh sí, bueno gracias por el pie de manzana, aunque no era el mejor que he probado. Podemos ir a una cafetería que conozco, es donde mis padres lo compraron la otra vez que fuiste a mi casa. Yo te invito, ese será mi regalo".

"No tienes que hacerlo", le dice con tono un poco nervioso. "Pero aceptó" le dice rápidamente antes que cambie de opinión.

"Bien, podemos ir el viernes antes de ir a mi casa, te encantará".

"Está bien". Se quedan en un cómodo silencio por unos minutos.

"Yo ehh" Keiji lo mira, pero Kenma estaba con la cabeza gacha jugando con la manga de su camisa. "Yo era aún más tímido mis primeros años sí eso puede ser posible, por eso no me recuerdas, por eso no es tu culpa. No hablaba con nadie y los evitaba a todos, ni siquiera he tenido un amigo en los últimos años hasta que tu llegaste" trata de calmar su corazón que lo amenazaba por salir de su boca. "Fue idea de mi mamá hacerme un cambio de look en el verano cuando me obligó a acompañarla a la peluquería, creo que se refería a cortarme el cabello" le dice con una pequeña risa.

"Pero termine eligiendo una tintura de cabello no sé, creo que estaba harto que nadie me dirigiera la mirada". Se siente horrible por no hablarle a Kenma en el pasado. "Así que, este año entre a clases y me arrepentí el primer día porque ahora sentía la mirada de los demás en mí y fue aún peor. Espere que pasara un poco de tiempo para volver a teñirlo a mi color original sin captar la atención de los demás y un día me hablaste, te conocía, es decir todos hablaban de ti y de lo que hacías y mencionaban que eras alguien inalcanzable o algo por el estilo y después comenzamos a hablar más. Creí que te aburrirías de mí pero hasta ahora no lo has hecho... espero. Gracias Keiji p- por ser mi amigo".

No sabe qué responderle, asienta con su cabeza sin mirarlo a la cara porque siente sus mejillas calientes. Sus manos sudaban un poco y su corazón estaba acelerado. Después de unos segundos cuando su mente se aclara y despeja su garganta le habla a Kenma.

"Kenma yo, tú, es decir... ummm t-tu". Mierda, parecía un estudiante que no había practicado su presentación y estaba improvisando frente a todos.

"No tienes que decir nada". Le dice, por fin sus dorados ojos mirándolo a la cara.

Otra vez siente sus mejillas calentándose, agacha su cabeza y con sus manos se agarra las rodillas para sentarse. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar los sentimientos de otros, especialmente si eran los sentimientos de Kenma, especialmente si esos sentimientos de Kenma hacían que su corazón latiera a la velocidad de la luz. Se pregunta si con el silencio que hay ahora, si Kenma podrá escuchar sus latidos. Tenía que escribirlo primero, después editarlo para después practicarlo y finalmente responderle a Kenma. Pero no quiere dejarlo esperando por tanto tiempo, es consciente de su ansiedad y no quiere preocuparlo, tendrá que conformarse con hacer el ridículo y filtrar su boca para no decir nada indebido que lo perjudique con Kenma, exhala suavemente.

"Kenma nunca me podría aburrir de ti, no me tienes que agradecer en nada, es un placer poderte llamar mi amigo y que tú hagas lo mismo, de hecho yo igual ehhh... también es difícil para mí abrirme a otras personas, no podía haber elegido a alguien mejor para dejar entrar y quebrar mi muro de hielo. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por no notarte antes, así que lo siento otra vez, pero t-tu cabello es lindo, me gusta y lo importante es que a ti también te guste. De hecho, vi tu foto en el anuario y el color también te quedaba, pero si te gusta el rubio, entonces a mi igual, es tu decisión después de todo, pero no deberías cambiarlo por los demás". Respira un par de veces y trata de repasar lo que salió por su boca.

"Bueno". Es lo único que le dice Kenma.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, ni siquiera su amigo saca su consola para jugar, los minutos pasan como horas, y no puede evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Debería confesarse, ya había hecho el ridículo una vez, que importaba hacerlo de nuevo. Le debía la verdad a Kenma y si él no le correspondía aún podrían ser amigos. Acerca su cuerpo más a él porque su plan es susurrar las palabras, ya que no se atreve a hablar como una persona normal. Kenma alza la vista y los dos se miran por unos interminables segundos.

Keiji acerca su mano ignorando el pulsante sonido de su corazón en sus oídos y agarra un mechón del cabello de Kenma para ponerlo detrás de su oreja. "Es suave". Es lo único que le sale de su bocota.

"G-gracias", las mejillas del rubio se enrojecen, ahora, ahora, ahora, ahora. "Me gusta así… al cabello me refiero, me gusta como está".

Keiji asiente, "Sí, te queda".

Escucha la campana, pero ninguno hace movimiento alguno para levantarse. Después de tragar saliva e insultarse a sí mismo, Keiji se levanta del suelo y ayuda a Kenma a pararse, los dos salen en silencio y caminan a sus respectivos salones, cuando estaban a punto de separarse, escucha la voz de Kenma.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Iremos juntos hasta a la estación?"

"Sí, sí" su cerebro le recuerda sobre su salida con Kuroo. "Ahhh es decir no, me acabo de acordar que tengo que algo que hacer. Pero mañana, mañana sin falta y me puedes hablar ya sabes, cuando subas".

Kenma le asiente y puede jurar que ve una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de girarse.

Ahora sí que no puede prestarle atención a sus alrededores, ni siquiera cuando Kuroo está hablándole con voz fuerte sobre su día. Los dos caminan alejándose de la escuela, el día parecía más cálido, más brillante, el sol les daba de su calor, los pájaros cantaban y casi flotaba con cada paso que daba.

"Deberíamos ir al lugar de ayer y pedir esa tarta de queso".

"Sí, sí", le dice con una sonrisa a Kuroo.

"Estas de buen humor hoy ¿Algo bueno pasó?"

"Hmmm nada importante".

"Es por lo de tu amigo, ¿Lo que me contaste en la mañana? ¿Va a la escuela? Aunque siempre que te veo estás solo".

"No, no es por eso", dice un poco avergonzado, Kuroo es bastante perceptivo así que cambia al tema.

"¿Estás emocionado por jugar otra vez mañana?"

"No me cambies el tema, pero si lo estoy. Voy a extrañar no estar cansado después de la escuela y de todas las delicias que me he dado, no puedo comer así siempre. Por eso deberíamos pedir una tarta entera".

Cuando llegan el lugar estaba lleno y tienen que esperar un poco para ser atendidos.

"Podríamos ir a comerlo en el parque".

"Iughh con el piso húmedo y los insectos rondando".

"¿Qué te dije sobre ser aventurero?"

"Eso no significa comer como un animal, podríamos ir a mi casa, mis padres no están".

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Cuántas personas quieres invitar?" Keiji le lanza una mirada asesina y Kuroo ríe. "Sólo estaba bromeando".

Al final piden una tarta de queso de tamaño familiar, ambos convenciéndose de que va a sobrar. Cuando toman el tren hasta su casa, Kuroo le habla de su práctica de voleibol y que pronto habrá un campeonato. Al llegar Kuroo entra como si viviera ahí y se sienta en el sillón.

  
  


"Tu casa es muy grande Akaashi".

"No tanto".

"¿Tienes hermanos?"

"No, ¿tú tienes hermanos?"

"Tampoco".

Al final se sientan los dos en el sillón comiendo su tarta de queso mientras ven una película de acción en la tele, era la secuela de una que no había visto y que duda que vaya a ver alguna vez con lo tonta que es, aun así Kuroo le explica todo lo que está pasando como si fuese un comentarista.

"¿Cómo puede existir una tercera de esta basura?"

"Heeey, la tercera es mi favorita, creo que está en Netflix, espera".

La tercera era peor aún, imaginaba que Kuroo ya la había visto más de una vez porque le avisaba cuando mirar en cada momento antes de que ocurra una muerte, aunque él ya lo veía venir. Pasan el resto de la hora así, Kuroo comentando lo estupenda que es y él hundiéndola comentando cada escena ridícula.

"No puedo creer que nos comimos la tarta completa".

"Habla por ti Akaashi, yo sólo comí dos trozos".

Le pega levemente con el cojín del sillón, "Que mentiroso".

"Heeeey ¿Así es manera de tratar a tus invitados?"

"Sólo a ti".

"Que honor" dice limpiándose una lágrima falsa del ojo.

Keiji pone los ojos en blanco y se dedica a ver el resto de la película, estaba aliviado de que por fin había terminado.

"Por favor, no me digas que hay una cuarta".

"Eso quisiera, pero no, termina aquí".

"Gracias a Dios", dice con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres un té o algo para beber?"

"Un té está bien".

Los dos están esperando que el agua hierva en la cocina, Kuroo se sienta en la encimera con su espalda arqueada y su desordenado cabello chocando contra el mueble de arriba.

"¿Te puedo decir algo?"

Keiji asiente mientras vierte el té en cada taza y acerca la azúcar para que Kuroo beba.

"Gracias", le dice mientras ambos beben té. "¿Sabes?"

"Hmmm"

"Te odiaba".

"¿Qué?" Dice riéndose un poco sorprendido por su declaración "¿Por qué?"

Kuroo ríe un poco antes de hablar. "Era el mejor de la clase de química y también coincidía en ser mi clase favorita hasta que el payaso de la clase empezó a obtener mejores notas que yo, no podía creerlo, él era un idiota que un día reprobaba todo y al otro de la nada sacaba notas más altas que yo. Y un día escuché por los pasillos sobre un chico que cobraba por realizar variados reportes, tareas e informes. Estaba enojado porque no era algo justo, alguien que no se lo merecía estaba obteniendo buenas notas, mejores notas que alguien que se la pasa estudiando. Al final me ayudó a superarme a mí mismo y ser el mejor de la clase otra vez. Estuve a punto de acusarte de hecho, pero me arrepentí, no te conocía, pero no quería meterte en problemas tampoco, aunque sí tuve cierta distancia hacia ti".

Ohhh nunca había pensado en cómo esto afectaba a otros, química era difícil para él y se acuerda cobrar el doble a un chico para hacer los informes de la clase avanzadas, le costó toda una semana en hacerlo. Aun así, no era justo para los que se esforzaban de verdad.

"Lo lamento, yo- "

"No te disculpes por favor, no es tu culpa y ya paso. No es nada, en serio... Pero ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Puedes, otra cosa es que decida responderte".

Los dos se sonríen. "¿Por qué lo haces?"

"¿Ah?"

"Es decir, creí que luchabas por surgir en la vida o algo y sin ofender, pero tu casa es muy linda y grande, puedo notar que tus padres tienen dinero, así que asumo que no es solamente por el dinero. Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?"

Keiji suspira y se encoge de hombros, "Al principio fue porque parecía una buena idea y ahora no lo sé, supongo que estoy aburrido, eso es todo". Esa era la verdad, lo hacía porque se aburría haciendo nada. "Esa fue la razón por la cual decidí escribir las cartas en primer lugar".

Kuroo bebe de su taza, "Ahh ¿Te gusta por lo menos?"

Reflexiona bien la pregunta antes de responder. "No, pero me gusta recibir el dinero después y así es como me entretengo".

"Deberías buscarte un mejor hobby, ¿Seguirás con eso en la universidad?"

"Claro que no, me expulsarían".

"Mmmm, igual pueden expulsarte de la escuela".

"No si no me pillan".

Kuroo lo mira con ¿preocupación tal vez? "Bueno, entonces sigue así, pasando desapercibido, no me gustaría que te castiguen".

"No te preocupes, ni siquiera tendrían evidencias".

Kuroo ríe "¿Y qué quieres estudiar?"

"Aún no estoy seguro ¿Y tú?"

"Bioquímica".

Era una carrera difícil, "¿En serio?" Kuroo asiente con su cabeza. "Suena difícil, pero si te gusta..."

"Obviamente me gusta ¿Por qué otra razón decidiría estudiarlo y dedicar el resto de mi vida a ello?"

"Mis padres quieren que sea doctor", tenía la taza entre sus manos acaparando su calor.

"¿Y.… supongo que tu no quieres?"

"No, por eso ahorro para la universidad también".

"Bien, sigue tu propio camino. Me imagino que debes tener bastante ahorrado considerando que tienes tu turbio negocio desde primer año y que eres organizado".

"Lo tengo, podría subsistir así".

"Con razón estoy tan pobre Akaashi, deberías hacerme un descuento por amistad o algo ¿Qué tengo que hacer para obtener un cupón?" Le dice divertido.

"Nada, no quiero que me sigas pagando. Lo haré gratis".

"..."

"¿Qué?"

"Que lo haré gratis".

"No Akaashi no, es tu trabajo, era sólo una broma, tengo dinero ehh no es necesario".

"Por favor, además te dije que esto me entretenía y qué me servía como práctica del romance para alguna vez en el futuro".

"Pero Akaashi... no puedo permitirlo".

"Insisto, no puedo cobrarle a un amigo".

Los ojos de Kuroo brillan en ese momento, "Ohhh Akaashi, muy bien, pero te pagaré de otras maneras, ehh puedo ayudarte a reintegrarte a la sociedad".

Frunce el ceño, "No soy alguien que estuvo en la cárcel por años".

"No, pero es parecido, te ayudaré a tener más amigos, puedo conseguirte una novia" le dice moviendo sus cejas. "Te llevaré a fiestas, así prácticas para la universidad y te invitare de esta tarta de queso alguna vez, pero la versión pequeña porque ahora sólo quiero vomitarla".

"Ninguna de esas opciones me apetece".

Kuroo ríe "Para qué son los amigos".

Las semanas pasan rápido después de que Kuroo se integró a su pequeño círculo de amistad, aunque trata de ignorarlo en la escuela porque el capitán se sentía paranoico que Jane Doe los viera juntos y que atará los cabos así descubriendo su farsa. Keiji lo prefería así, él era demasiado ruidoso y popular para Kenma, de vez en cuando se burlaban de los populares de la escuela, no dijo el nombre de Kuroo a propósito porque no quería saber qué pensaba de él, ya bastaba con lo que él solía pensar a bases de rumores.

La relación entre Kuroo y Jane Doe mejoró considerablemente, a veces Kuroo le pedía que no interfiriera en algunas de sus conversaciones y él accedía feliz, le gustaba que Kuroo ganará cada vez más confianza hablando con ella. Ya iban por el paso número 27, mientras él y Kenma en el 62. Se juntaban casi siempre en la hora de almuerzo y cuando el rubio faltaba a la escuela, almorzaba con Kuroo y su molesto equipo de voleibol.

Se juntaba todos los viernes con Kenma para jugar, algunas veces él llevaba su equipo a su casa, le gustaba porque sus papás nunca estaban y nadie lo retaba por comer comida chatarra, Keiji no quería hacerlo porque no quería pertenecer a su lista negra. Paso de siempre quedar en último lugar de Mario Kart a ser ahora el penúltimo, incluso Kenma le regalo una consola vieja con unos cuantos juegos para que se entretuviera.

Cuando tuvieron su pequeño descanso de clases, Kenma y él se juntaban casi a diario, o él Iba a su casa o Kenma iba a la suya, aunque él prefería su cálido hogar con sus tiernos padres y su comida hecha en casa que su fría casa vacía. Cuando no se juntaban salía con Kuroo, lo había acompañado a jugar voleibol un par de veces, era más difícil de lo que pensaba, sus músculos le dolieron por casi tres días seguidos y como venganza obligó a Kuroo que le acompañase a correr, el maldito lo disfrutó. Una vez, solo una vez accedió a ir una fiesta, bastaron quince minutos para que inventara una excusa y se fuera de allí, sin lugar a dudas ese no era su ambiente.

Kenma estaba en su sala de estar conectando unos cables mientras el llevaba una jarra con jugo, se quedan un rato esperando que el juego cargue, iban a jugar uno de terror por primera vez, cosa que él encontraba una pésima idea porque mañana era su primer día de clases y pasarían la noche asustados, bueno él más que nada. Kenma debió haber notado el terror en sus ojos en lo poco que llevaban del juego, porque lo para y pone uno más animado, no le dice nada para no avergonzarlo, lo que altamente aprecia.

"¿Cuándo llegan tus padres?" Le pregunta Kenma mientras jugaba casi sin expresión en su cara.

"No lo sé, creo que dentro de la próxima semana".

"Hmmm".

"¿Por qué?" Ha mejorado estas últimas semanas y ya no mueve el control para todas partes, sino que apreta los botones, bueno excepto cuando entraba en pánico.

"Nunca los he visto y casi siempre mencionas que estás solo. A mis padres no les importa que pases más tiempo en mi casa".

Puede sentir a Kenma mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo. "Gracias, pero no quiero molestar, y mis padres ellos ehhh volverán pronto, me dejan todo lo necesario".

"Lo sé, pero de todas maneras la oferta siempre estará en pie".

"Gracias", le dice mientras juegan.

Estaba nevando cuando lo va a dejar a la estación, se reía un poco al ver a Kenma. Toda la ropa que traía puesta lo hacía ver mucho más grande y caminaba casi como un pingüino. Con su gran bufanda, que por cierto él le había regalado, y su gorro que le quedaba un poco grande, sólo podía ver sus dorados ojos y la punta roja de su nariz. Las botas de Keiji resonaban con la nieve, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y unas orejeras puestas. 

La nieve caía lentamente y ya estaba pintando todo de blanco la ciudad. Llegan los dos aliviados a la estación acercándose un poco para darse calor, Kenma se quita los guantes y responde un mensaje en su celular, eran sus padres y les decía que ya iba a llegar. Se frota sus manos suavemente y se las lleva a su boca para ganar calor.

Los copos de nieve que tenía en la parte rubia de su cabello aún no se derretían por completo, los ve como si estuviese viendo lo más entretenido del mundo al derretirse.

"¿Qué?" Le dice Kenma con la bufanda en su cuello y su boca libre, sus labios se veían rojos y partidos por el frío.

"Nada, tienes nieve en tu cabello", con su mano le sacude suavemente una parte del cabello.

"Gracias" le dice mientras seguía frotando sus manos.

"Necesitas mejores guantes", los guantes que traía eran rojos y de lana, mientras que los suyos eran negro azulado y térmicos.

Toma las manos de Kenma entras las suyas para que sienta el material pasando su pulgar por sus dedos. "¿Ves?"

Kenma no levanta su cabeza, pero asiente, Keiji no suelta sus manos para que el contacto siga, aunque no sea directo. "Toma" le dice al quitarse ambos guantes.

"Keiji".

"Tengo otros en casa" los tenía pero no eran tan buenos como los que estaba usando, quizás salga un día a comprarlos.

Le ayuda a ponerse los guantes a Kenma y siente sus frías manos, las de él igual estaban frías, pero no tanto. Sabía que Kenma era friolento por eso apreciaba que él haya venido hoy.

"Usa estos, por lo menos hasta que llegues a tu casa", Kenma les pasa sus rojos guantes, estaban empapados, pero aun así se los pone solamente porque el rubio se lo había pedido.

El tren no se demora en llegar y ambos se despiden, Kenma se sube la bufanda y su cara seguía igual de roja.

"Nos vemos mañana", le dice a Kenma y él contesta con algo que no logra entender por la bufanda tapando su boca, pero supone que es lo mismo.

Se queda un rato contemplando el vagón irse, y avanza con sus dos manos en los bolsillos hasta su casa, a medio camino recibe un mensaje que supone que es de Kenma. Se saca rápidamente el guante derecho y desbloquea su celular.

**-Gracias por los guantes Keiji, están calentitos.**

Le responde y camina con su celular en mano ignorando el desgarrador frío esperando por otro mensaje de él.


	9. Progreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sean tímidos 👀

Por lo menos sus primeras semanas de vuelta a clases no son tan ajetreadas, pero sabe que la verdadera tortura está por venir cuando ya comienzan a agendar las primeras notas por los profesores. Le hacen de decenas de ofertas por realizar su trabajo y sin sentirse mal elige las que mejor le pagan, aunque no acepta tantas como antes, primero tiene que preocuparse de sus propias notas, después de Kuroo y Jane, y finalmente de su trabajo, obviamente dejando intacto su sagrado tiempo del viernes con Kenma. Prontamente sus almuerzos los pasa escondido con Kenma en su lugar de siempre con uno que otro libro en la mano y un lápiz en la otra. El sonido de los botones de la PSP de Kenma y sus pequeños suspiros lo hacían relajarse, se da vuelta buscando un papel, levanta el libro de su mano y tampoco estaba, se tiene que parar para buscarlo y Kenma sin quitar la vista de su juego le acerca un papel que estaba a su lado. Le murmura un pequeño gracias.

  
  


"Aquí tienes".

"Gracias Akaashi, ¿y el de física?"

"¿No era ese para el lunes?"

"Sí, pero me gustaría tenerlo cuanto antes".

"El sábado es lo máximo que te puedo prometer lo siento, sabes cómo son las primeras semanas".

Ya tenía su informe listo, pero Kuroo le había avisado que escucho a alguien en una fiesta decir que estaba vendiendo informes y reportes. No le importaba tener un poco de competencia, si le afectaba sería porque el idiota no tendría cuidado y terminarían por pillarlo, lo que haría imposible que el siguiera con su negocio. Pero Kuroo le había dicho que solamente vendía ciertos informes... El tipo estaba vendiendo los informes que él mismo hacía, pero aún no tenía pruebas de quién era así que necesitaba descartar a los sospechosos, Kuroo le estaba ayudando siendo su informante secreto y juntos ya tenían a su principal sospechoso.

"¿Qué harás cuándo lo pilles con las manos en masa?"

"Le diré que no volveré a trabajar con él".

"¿Solo?"

"Sí".

"¿Qué pasa si se enoja?"

"Pues no puedo evitar sus sentimientos".

"Ya sabes Akaashi, ¿Qué pasa si se quiere desquitar contigo?"

"Me defenderé".

"No seas idiota, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto te dejará con daño permanente, yo iré contigo".

Mira a Kuroo de reojo, los dos estaban sentados en las bancas del gimnasio, era más tarde de lo usual y Keiji le había prometido acompañarlo a hacer sus saques y grabarlo para saber que mejorar después.

"No tienes que hacerlo ¿No es tu amigo?"

"Tú eres mi amigo Akaashi, lo único que hará ese idiota será prohibirme de ir a sus fiestas de piscina".

"Bueno, con eso gana, no tengo una piscina para ofrecerte".

Kuroo deja salir un resoplido de risa, "Tendrás que pensar en algo para el próximo verano".

  
  


Cuando a Kenma le tocó ser el encargado de limpiar el salón después de clases, él se quedó para acompañarle y ayudarle. Los dos reían sobre algo cuando escucha a alguien en la puerta.

"¿Akaashi?"

Ve la expresión seria de Kenma que sólo en unos segundos previos estaba sonriendo, se da la vuelta y ve a Sadashi ahí parada.

"Ahh hola, ¿qué haces aquí?"

La chica se acerca con una sonrisa en su cara y agitando su cabello. "Este es mi salón duhhh, se me olvido un libro de matemáticas, creo que lo dejé por aquí". Se agacha para buscarlo en un estante que había.

"Déjame ayudarte", mientras más rápido se fuera mejor. Le ayuda a buscar el libro con su nombre, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado.

"¿No lo has visto por aquí Kozume?" Le pregunta la chica ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

Su amigo niega con la cabeza.

"¿Segura que no está en tu casillero?"

"No, no creo que este allí y verdaderamente lo necesito para el examen de mañana".

Sabe que Kenma tenía el suyo, se estaba quejando anteriormente de llevar el pesado libro a su casa, quizás se lo pueda prestar para que tome algunas fotos a algunas páginas que tenían que estudiar. Cruza la mirada con el rubio y como si supiera de lo que pensaba, él niega con la cabeza ligeramente antes de seguir con la limpieza.

"¿Puedes ayudarme Akaashi?"

"¿Ehh?"

"A buscarlo en mi casillero". Los casilleros eran extremadamente pequeños, sacando un par de cosas iba a ser capaz de encontrarlo, no entendía para qué necesitaba de su ayuda.

"Creo que con una persona es suficiente".

"Es que la puerta está un poco estancada, necesito un poco de fuerza bruta para abrirla".

Exhala con fuerza, se gira para ver a Kenma. "Vuelvo en seguida Kozume" no quiere llamarlo por su nombre frente a Sadashi.

El rubio levanta levemente la mirada, sus labios formaban una línea recta, asiente una vez con su cabeza antes de seguir limpiando.

Caminan por el pasillo, Sadashi le hablaba sobre algo, pero no le estaba prestando mucha atención realmente. Caminaba con prisa cada vez más hasta que por fin llegan.

Sadashi gira unos números, "Ahora tienes que empujar con fuerza".

Keiji trata de abrirlo, pero era imposible, intenta un par de veces más con más fuerza, pero era inútil, se acerca para ver la cerradura y no se veía abierta desde adentro.

Sadashi lo aleja, "Intentemos otra vez" vuelve a girar los números y le da permiso para que Akaashi abra la puerta.

Se abre de inmediato y la chica deja salir un grito de emoción bastante falso, porque estaba seguro que acababa de ser engañado, revisa brevemente entre sus cosas y saca su libro de matemáticas.

"Qué suerte, lo busqué por todas partes".

"Deberías hablar con el conserje por tu puerta y si no estaba en el salón obviamente estaría aquí, este debió haber sido el primer lugar de la búsqueda".

Sadashi ríe con una risa exagerada a pesar de que no dijo nada gracioso. "¿Y por qué estabas limpiando mi salón Akaashi?"

"Ayudaba a Kozume que por cierto tengo que volver" hace un movimiento para girarse, pero la escucha hablar nuevamente.

"¡Espera Akaashi! Ehh las matemáticas no son mi fuerte, me preguntaba si querías ayudarme a estudiar..." La chica jugaba con un mechón de su rubio cabello y tenía sus pies cruzados sin dejar de moverse, la verdad parecía que quería ir al baño.

"No, estoy ocupado hoy".

"Ohh pero puedo pagarte por tu tiempo".

Lo considera por un breve segundo. "Como dije estoy ocupado".

Se da la vuelta y se despide de ella sin escuchar su respuesta, corre hasta el salón pero casi al llegar ve a Kenma saliendo de este.

"Lo siento por la demora Kenma".

El rubio lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, "No importa".

Los dos caminan el silencio hasta el metro y cuando trata de hacer conversación Kenma le responde de forma cortante. Después de un rato lo vuelve a intentar.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para estudiar matemáticas?"

"No".

Debe ser el frío que lo tiene irritado. Teme que cuando se suba a su vagón Kenma no le hable, pero su amigo le envía una invitación a un juego para jugar en línea, le había obligado a bajar la aplicación hace semanas, la acepta de inmediato y comienzan a jugar durante el trayecto, a veces lo juega en sus ratos libres, tiene que admitir que es un poco adictivo, pero a pesar que lo juega casi siempre, aún no le puede ganar a Kenma.

  
  


Sale molesto ese día de su casa, sus padres lo presionan para elegir la universidad en la que asistirá, aún no lo tiene decidido y ni siquiera sabe que estudiar o eso es lo que se trata de convencer. Hoy se iban y el tema se detendría por el momento, pero sabe que en el minuto que vuelvan, ellos volverían a decirle que ya era hora que piense en su futuro. Quizás debería tomar el salto de fe y decirles que quiere estudiar literatura, saca ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Nadie saldría herido si les dice cuando ya este acabando la carrera ¿cierto?

Está a solos unos meses de entrar a la universidad, eso lo tiene nervioso, en Tokio hay varias opciones, pero una que está en otra ciudad le ha llamado la atención, queda a tan sólo unas seis horas de aquí en auto, prefiere irse de la ciudad si va a estudiar literatura, pero después de los últimos meses experimentando tener amistades, no está seguro si puede abandonarlas y crear otros vínculos allá. Kuroo ya le dijo que estudiaría en Tokio, la universidad le queda a una distancia en tren de su casa, es una universidad prestigiosa así que le ha estado ayudando a estudiar un poco para subir sus notas, no que sea malas, al contrario. Se sorprendió cuando Kuroo le mostró su informe de notas, probablemente sus mayores debilidades eran las que no tenían que ver con las ciencias, como historia e inglés, pero aparte de eso sus notas eran espectaculares.

Le había contado de su deseo de seguir con el voleibol en la universidad, pero si le era muy difícil seguir con el deporte y mantener sus buenas notas él no dudará en dejarlo. Sus dichos le llegaron a sorprender, sabía que él amaba el deporte y le hablaba de sus competencias que estaban por venir... diariamente ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de abandonar algo que amaba tanto?

No le ha vuelto a preguntar a Kenma sobre lo que hará en su futuro, sin duda alguna esa era la respuesta que más le daba miedo. Miedo porque Kenma podría elegir una universidad lejos de aquí y que él sea capaz de seguirlo como un tonto, al igual de que elija una aquí y que él decida quedarse por su amigo. Sabía que era una tonta idea, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía y al no tener ninguna referencia de una relación a larga distancia, aunque está sea sólo de amistad, no sabría cómo avanzar con él. Había contemplado la idea de confesarse a su amigo centenares de veces, pero siempre se arrepentía en el último momento, no quería arruinar su primera amistad en años y siendo honesto le aterraba la idea de comenzar una relación romántica. Entonces se dijo a sí mismo que esperaría ¿A qué? Aún no lo sabe.

Kenma había faltado a la escuela hoy, llevaba unos días resfriado y por fin lo convenció de quedarse en casa para no seguir sufriendo en la escuela. El invierno afectaba su salud es lo que le decía, por suerte ya se está acabando. Keiji al principio se preocupó pensando que el rubio tenía una enfermedad más grave, pero cuando le pregunto su amigo, él se río y le dijo que simplemente su cuerpo no toleraba el frío. Lo entendía, la primavera se acercaba y eso afectaría considerablemente sus alergias.

Tomó la tonta decisión de almorzar con Kuroo y sus "amigos", fue una tortura. No entendía como Kuroo podía disfrutar de la compañía de esos trogloditas. Uno de ellos hasta la había arrojado comida. Los dos salen tarde de la escuela rumbo a la cafetería que Kuroo lo había llevado la primera vez para beber algo caliente antes de aventurarse al frío, aunque el clima ya estaba cambiando y sentía cada vez más el calor del sol.

Con su café y té en manos los dos se sientan en una de las últimas mesas. Toma un sorbo sin preocuparse por quemarse dejando que el líquido caliente se deslice por su garganta.

"No sé si quiero que vaya".

"No seas tonto Kuroo, estuviste esperando por una oportunidad así desde hace tiempo".

"Sí, pero hará que me ponga nervioso".

"Sabes que no le gusta el tema y aun así, ella decidió ir a verte, sé un hombre y dile que sí".

Kuroo le había mencionado a Jane que el viernes en la tarde tenía un juego importante de voleibol y ella se ofreció a ir así de la nada. Habían pasado horas y Kuroo aún no le respondía, solo quedaban dos días para el juego, así que no había tiempo que perder.

"Por eso, no quiero hacerla sentir incómoda, además qué pasa si alguien nos ve".

A pesar de ser amigos, Kuroo no le había dicho la verdadera identidad de Jane Doe, solamente que ella era tímida y no soportaba la atención de los demás en ella, especialmente si la veían con el codiciado solterón de Kuroo (sus palabras, no mías o de Jane). Pero intuía que había algo más profundo, aún pensaba que tenía novio y este debía ser más grande y musculoso que Kuroo.

"Ella misma se ofreció, no lo hubiese hecho si no quisiera realmente ir y ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa a ti lo que los demás digan?"

"Desde siempre al parecer", Kuroo se echa en la mesa con sus manos extendidas bajo él.

"Esta es una nueva oportunidad para ti, un nuevo paso para su relación y tal vez si todo sale bien puedan salir después del partido".

Su amigo levanta la cabeza ligeramente y gruñe "Está bien, le diré". Saca su celular y comienza a escribir. "No puedo Akaashi, mejor hazlo tú".

Pone los ojos en blanco antes de enviar un extenso correo agradeciéndole por ofrecerse y que le encantaría que vaya a verlo.

"Listo" le dice a Kuroo.

"¡Ay no qué hiciste!" Su amigo se vuelve a echar en la mesa.

Keiji suspira antes de hablar, "Creo que simplemente tienes miedo".

"Eso es obvio". Le responde aún si levantar su cabeza de la mesa.

"Ahh bueno en-entonces ya supéralo ¿Qué harás cuando se tengan que separar para ir a la universidad? ¿Te gustaría que tú único recuerdo de ella sean solamente esos correos recordándote de tu cobardía por no haber tomado el siguiente paso? Y me habías dicho a mí que yo no era él que tomaba riesgos".

Su amigo apoya sus manos debajo de su barbilla. "Porque es verdad, no lo haces. ¿Alguna vez has ido a una cita?"

"No me cambies el tema".

"Que vayamos a la universidad no significa que perderemos el contacto, pero tienes razón. ¿A dónde la puedo llevar?"

"Yo que voy saber, nunca he ido a una cita".

"¿Por qué no te consigo a una cita y nos acompañan? Así sería una cita doble".

Keiji arquea una ceja "¿Me vas a presentar a Jane?"

Kuroo suspira "No, sólo quería que aceptaras lo de ir a una cita. ¿Te acuerdas de Sumiko? La otra vez me preguntó por ti, ya sería la tercera vez que me habla de ti".

"Solamente lo hace porque quiere que le ayude con sus tareas gratis". No sería la primera vez que alguien le pide un descuento ofreciendo un favor que no tiene nada que ver con dinero.

"¿Ella? Naaa. Es una buena chica y es linda".

"Dudo que lo haya dicho porque quiere tener algo conmigo". Después de conocer a Kuroo había aprendido a no juzgar un libro por su portada, pero ella... no solo era su perfecta apariencia, eran sus acciones, la había visto burlándose de los demás en los pasillos, la otra vez en el almuerzo la escucho hablar basura por media hora sobre una compañera que al parecer era su mejor amiga.

"No te tienes confianza Akaashi, eres una persona atractiva".

Lo mira a los ojos. "Eso ya lo sé, lo dije porque sé que ella no es una buena persona ".

Kuroo se echa a reír. "Me gusta tu confianza, ella no es mala, pero si no es tu tipo... ¿Qué tal esa chica rubia que te estaba siguiendo la otra vez? No recuerdo su nombre".

"¿Sadashi? Y no. ¿Cuándo esto se convirtió en una conversación sobre mi vida amorosa?"

"Lo sería si tuvieras una".

Los dos caminaron juntos hasta la estación, ya no hacía tanto frío como cuando salieron de la escuela. Podía ver el nerviosismo en la cara de su amigo.

"Mira, si tienes miedo de abrir tu bocota y arruinarlo todo entonces llévala al cine, no tendrán que hablar tanto y después puedes simplemente hablar sobre la película si no sabes de qué tema hablar con ella. Hmmm y puedes llevarla a comer, todos aprecian la comida gratis. Es una cita perfecta".

"Suena bien, y po-podría hablarle del partido. Dios espero ganar y no quedar en vergüenza".

"De seguro ganarán".

"Eso espero", le dice con una gran sonrisa. "¿No quieres ir?"

"Lo siento, estoy ocupado el viernes. Pero sin falta voy al próximo". Conociendo ya las reglas del juego ya no era tan aburrido de ver, el otro día cambiando la televisión se encontró con un partido en vivo y lo vio hasta el final, ya comenzaba a disfrutar del deporte.

"Descuida. ¡Nos vemos pronto Akaashi!"

Se despide con un movimiento de su cabeza, tenía las manos en su bolsillo y cuando entra al vagón encuentra un asiento desocupado, cuando se sienta habla con Kenma.

**-Me acabo de subir. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

-Mejor

-Gracias

-Qué hacías en la escuela tan tarde?

**-Estaba con un amigo.**

-Vaya te bastó un día para reemplazarme

¿Qué? No quiso decir eso, Kuroo nunca podría reemplazar a Kenma. Empezó a entrar en pánico, podría decirle que ni le caía tan bien...

-Sólo bromeaba

Respira aliviado.

**-Jaja ¿irás mañana?**

-Eso creo, me siento mucho mejor y no quiero perder más clases

-No a esta altura del año

Hablan por un rato hasta que anuncian su parada, se despide de Kenma y camina a paso lento hasta su casa. Estaba vacía como siempre y se pone a preparar la cena. Come en silencio revisando su celular, ve algunos correos de Applepi, estaban hablado de qué película ir a ver, una sonrisa se le forma en la cara. Últimamente Kuroo ya no lo necesitaba tanto para escribirle y cada vez menos pedía su opinión sobre algún tema, de vez en cuando se ponía a leer las conversaciones y se reía del nerviosismo de su amigo. Cada lunes en la mañana le escribía una pequeña frase deseándole una buena semana llena de sentimentalismo y porquerías así, Kuroo aún no llegaba al nivel de escribirlas, pero le había mostrado uno que otro borrador... aún necesitaba práctica.

A pesar de que Jane podría tener un novio, ella le agrada, era una buena chica y bastante graciosa, a veces estaba de mal humor y lo notaba de inmediato, era ahí cuando Keiji intervenía. Kuroo la hacía reír, no lo notaba por las risas escritas sino por la forma de escribir después, de poco a poco ella se fue abriendo. Cuando dijo que le gustaba jugar videojuegos, Keiji fue él que tomó el mando, ya sabía un poco del tema gracias a Kenma así que le hablaba de todo lo que él le decía. Tuvo que enseñarle a Kuroo a jugar Mario Kart, milagrosamente él era mejor que el alto. Suelen enviarse memes aburridos de gatos, vídeos de voleibol, links para jugar en línea y a veces hablaban de su vida cotidianas o cosas sin sentido, pero cuando la conversación se ponía seria o más profunda se rehusaba a invadir su privacidad más de lo necesario y se desconectaba.

Analizando su esquema, la pareja ya había saltado del paso 40 hasta el 65, "primera cita", confiaba en que Kuroo se diera otro salto y fuera directamente hasta al 75 "primer beso". Seguramente después de eso ya no le necesitará más, y en unos años se reirá de esto. Le gustaría conocer a Jane después que empiecen a salir, duda que Kuroo le diga sobre el comienzo de su relación, pero él era alguien honesto, así que quizás se lo diga después de su primer aniversario de boda, bueno eso es lo que él le dijo cuando le pregunto si alguna vez le diría la verdad.

Se sentía un poco celoso de lo rápido que había avanzado su relación, todavía no podía invitar a Kenma a una cita, bueno habían salido varias veces y visitan sus casas varias veces, pero no contaba como una cita romántica. La diferencia era que Jane era consciente de los sentimientos de Kuroo hacia ella. Kenma no tenía idea de lo rápido que latía su corazón cuando le sonreía, de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada contacto del rubio, de cómo se estremecía cuando le susurraba al oído, de cuanto quería que sus dorados ojos lo miraron con algo más que amistad.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando siente su celular vibrar, era un mensaje de Kenma. Quizás cambió de opinión y ya no irá a la escuela mañana.

**-Keiji?**

-Kenma deberías estar descansando, pero dime.

**-Algo surgió**

**-Hmmm no puedo ir a tu casa el viernes**

Ohhh

**-Pero si quieres podemos mañana**

**-O el sábado**

**-Cuando prefieras**

Verlo antes era mejor para él.

-Mañana está bien, pero ¿Seguro que te sientes mejor?

**-Sisi ya te lo dije**

**-Solamente es un tonto resfriado**

**-Ya me estoy recuperando :)**

-Me alegra saberlo Kenma. Ahora deberías dormirte, es mejor que descanses.

**-Ok ok bye**

-¡Buenas noches!

Deja su celular de lado con una extraña sensación en su estómago, no era el cosquilleo de siempre o según el internet "mariposas". Era algo distinto, algo que lo hacía sentir la boca amarga. Después de unos minutos vuelve a leer la conversación y ve que Kenma sigue conectado.

-Kenma...

**-Ya voy**

**-Ya voy**

**-Uyyyyy**

-Descansa.

**-Buenas noches Keiji**

Se queda mirando la pantalla de su celular por unos minutos antes del que sueño se lo llevara.

  
  


"Aun así gané, así que no es importante".

"¿Aún lo tienes?"

"No lo creo".

"¿Tus padres no lo guardaron?"

Keiji deja salir un resoplido de risa, "En el momento que lo vieron querían quemarlo".

"Ahhh mis padres aún tienen guardado el collar de macarrones que les hice a los cinco años".

"Eso suena... para nada higiénico".

Iban sentados junto en el metro camino a su casa. El día estaba cálido y el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas, aun así, obligó a Kenma a abrigarse.

"Eso no importa, es un recuerdo después de todo". Le dice Kenma. "Si yo hubiese ganado un concurso literario a tan pequeña edad, seguramente mis padres lo hubiesen colgado en la entrada de la casa o lo hubiesen publicado".

"Ah es que bueno no era tan importante, era un concurso entre niños solamente".

"Aún así, debes tener mucho talento. ¿Por qué no concursaste los años siguientes?"

Trata de esconder su cara mirando hacia otro lado, Kenma no estaba con su consola y lo veía fijamente. "Mis padres no me dejaron, mi imaginación era un poco ehhh sanguinaria, creo que fue lo que dijeron, así que era mejor que no me expresara de esa manera".

"Eso es porquería", la señora de adelante se gira para ver a Kenma y lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación. "Tenías talento de pequeño y debieron ayudarte para que lo siguieras desarrollando. ¿Sigues escribiendo?"

Desearía en estos momentos usar una mascarilla para que le cubra la cara como la que está usando Kenma ahora porque su cara está ardiendo. "Sólo de pequeño quizás".

"Pero ¿sigues escribiendo?" Kenma insiste.

"Ahhh b-bueno a veces, pero no se si son buenos porque nadie los ha visto así qué no sabría-".

"Yo los puedo leer" se aclara la garganta. "Si me dejas, yo podría darte mi opinión, tal vez no sea un experto en el tema como tú pero podría ayudarte".

Lo piensa por un momento, tiene varias historias escritas, algunas sin terminar, otras que tienen secuela, pero son todas cortas, algunas las escribió hace años y su estilo de escritura ha cambiado desde ese tiempo. Tiene una que escribió en el verano, es de misterio y le gustó bastante su resultado final, podría mostrarle esa.

"Si no quieres, está bien. No era mi intención presionarte ni nada".

"No, no, está bien, creo que tengo algunas que puedo mostrarte, la mayoría está en mi computadora, las más antigua las tengo en un cuaderno, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que las escribí quizás a los 13 años, no reflejan para nada lo que escribo ahora".

Kenma le sonríe, no lo puede ver por la mascarilla cubriendo su boca y nariz, pero lo puede ver en el brillo de sus ojos. Cuando anuncian su parada los dos se levantan al mismo tiempo y caminan hasta su casa. Hablan de la escuela y de una película nueva que está en los cines, abre la puerta de su casa con cuidado y se quitan los zapatos, Kenma le seguía hablando cuando ve que sus padres sentados en la sala de estar ambos con sus computadoras en sus regazos.

Se fueron tan sólo ayer en la mañana a un viaje de negocios a Hokkaido.

"¿No saludas Keiji?" Su mamá le dice sin levantar la vista de su laptop.

Keiji seguía en la entrada de su casa, traga saliva. "Buenas tardes, ehh él es Kozume Kenma".

Sus padres se giran al mismo tiempo a ver a su invitado, Kenma les hace un tímido saludo con su mano.

"Bienvenido, ¿Kozume cierto?" Dice su padre.

Kenma asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Vienen a hacer una tarea?" Les dice su madre.

"No, es decir sólo vinimos a buscar unos libros e iremos a la casa de Ke- Kozume".

Kenma no dice nada solo vuelve a asentir con la cabeza apoyándolo.

"¿No nos pensabas avisar hijo?"

"Creí que estaban ocupados y el mensaje no les llegaría".

"Terminamos antes de lo pensado, pero lo más probable es que tengamos que viajar mañana en la mañana".

"Ahh bueno". Mira a sus padres y después mira a Kenma. "No me demorare nada, ya vengo".

Kenma abre los ojos como plato suplicándole con la mirada que no lo deje solo. Le dice una pequeña disculpa antes de subir corriendo. Al llegar a su cuarto agarra el primer libro que encuentra y se lo lleva en la mano, agarra otro por si acaso. Cuando baja un poco más lento, Kenma seguía parado en el mismo lugar mirando sus pies.

"Bueno, volveré más tarde. Adiós".

"Hijo espera".

Se da la vuelta rápidamente y su madre hace un gesto para que acerque. "Estamos apurados madre".

Su madre arquea una ceja. "¿No llevarás una mascarilla? Tu amigo se ve un poco enfermo y no quiero que te contagies".

La mira desafiante mientras en su mente se disculpa con Kenma, su padre se une a la batalla de miradas. Se da la vuelta a regañadientes porque de lo contrario nunca saldrán de aquí, camina para ir al baño e ir por una mascarilla del botiquín. Kenma lo sujeta de la manga de su blazer, así que se da vuelta, el rubio abre su mochila y le extiende una mascarilla, él la acepta en su mano y se despide de sus padres. Escucha a su padre decir que debe llegar temprano.

Caminaban en un silencio incómodo nuevamente hasta la estación, aún tenía la mascarilla que le dio Kenma aferrada a su mano. Se la entrega a Kenma para que no se ensucie y la pueda guardar sin deshacerse de ella. Kenma iba sentado y él iba parado a su lado, su amigo le ofrece llevar sus cosas, pero él se rehúsa. Está molesto. No, enojado casi inclinándose a furioso, no con Kenma obviamente, pero con sus padres. Su madre fue descortés al igual que su padre, apenas saludaron a su amigo y lo hicieron sentir incómodo.

Espera que Kenma no esté enojado con él, quizás esté avergonzado. Miraba por la ventanilla sin prestar atención realmente y siente su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo levanta con un mano y lo desbloquea, era un mensaje de Kenma.

**-¿Estás bien?**

-Sí, lo siento por mis padres.

**-No importa, le diré a mi mamá que haga onigiri.**

-Por favor, no es necesario.

**-Ya le dije**

-No lo hiciste, literalmente te estoy viendo.

**-Bueno, solo le avisaré que vas**

Puede ver como Kenma se va del chat y busca a su mamá escribiéndole que él irá a la casa. No quiero espiarlo, pero quiere asegurarse que no le diga nada a su mamá. "Qué bueno, cuando llegue le cocinare onigiri" alcanza a ver la respuesta de la señora Kozume. Kenma que debió haber sentido su mirada le acerca su celular a la cara con una sonrisa, Keiji pone los ojos blancos y le agradece suavemente.

"Lo siento" le dice cuando ya están en la comodidad del desordenado cuarto de Kenma.

"No hiciste nada malo". Le dice el rubio preparando el juego.

"Mentí ehh pero no lo hice porque... es decir mis padres, bueno yo no quería que estuvieras allí con ellos. No es porque me avergüence de ti, es por ellos, lo siento".

"Keiji en serio, no es tu culpa, no importa. Creo que lo entiendo, tu madre me dio un poco de miedo, fue una buena idea inventar algo para irnos".

"Sí". Le dice jugando con sus dedos.

"Si no te sientes umm cómodo, sabes que eres bienvenido aquí".

"Gracias Kenma". No sabía qué más decirle, ya no estaba enojado, pero se sentía un poco avergonzado por la situación, ya tenía casi 18 años, no tenía que temerle a la reacción de sus padres.

Cuando los padres de Kenma llegan, los cuatro cenan juntos en la mesa, el señor Kozume cuenta graciosas anécdotas de su día, la madre de Kenma le toca la frente de vez en cuando a su hijo y le pregunta cómo está cada dos minutos, Kenma le responde que está bien cada vez más irritado, su comida estaba exquisita como siempre, Keiji se integra a la conversación preguntando un par de cosas incluso Kenma aporta con algunas cosas. No podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, en ese momento estaba más que feliz y esperaba con ansias la próxima vez para pasar el tiempo con Kenma y su familia, duda si volver a pasar los viernes en su casa porque prefería el cálido y acogedor calor de los Kozume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter: @ReadsVale ✌🏼


	10. La cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!!!!!

-¿Como te fue?

**-Todavía estamos haciendo fila en el cine, compré palomitas pero se me cayó la mitad al piso, por lo menos se rió.. de mi pero igual cuenta.**

-Me refería al juego...

**-Ahhh ganamos. Deberíamos sentarnos al final? No quiero que piense que quiero intentar algo en la primera cita… o debería? Solo rodear mi brazo al menos?? O no? No lo sé, que crees??????**

-Creo que deberías soltar el celular para no parecer descortés.

**-Akaashiiiiiiiiiiiii**

-Al final, pero no intentes nada... no sé si es la es respuesta correcta en todo caso. Solo es lo que yo haría. Y préstale atención a ella, no vuelvas a sacar tu celular. ¡Tu puedes! No seas un idiota, recuerdas los temas prohibidos de conversación y no te trabes... ¡Buena suerte!! :)

Y felicitaciones por tu triunfo.

**-Gracias........ trataré, te avisarte después**

Con un suspiro Keiji deja el celular en la mesa sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Kenma. Se enfoca en el trabajo que tiene enfrente, está con su computadora haciendo unos reportes de historia, tres de hecho, lo peor es que todos son del mismo tema y tiene que hacer que de alguna manera todos sean diferentes.

Al terminar revisa sus carpetas de su laptop para buscar sus mejores historias y enviárselas a Kenma, también aprovecha de avanzar con su propia tarea de inglés. Aburrido y sin nada que hacer, le vuelve a mensajear a Kenma, pero todavía no le responde el primer mensaje, así que se arrepiente. Suspira otra vez al ver su computadora y recuerda que tenía una carta a medio hacer para Kenma, la abre para avanzar un poco.

_ "Querido Kenma..." _

Bueno, le faltaba más que la mitad. Estira los brazos y se prepara mentalmente para transmitir todos sus pensamientos al papel, después de uno cinco minutos de mirar su pared, decide por darse un pequeño descanso e ir por un té. Bien, ahora con la mente despejada y un té caliente en la mano será más fácil escribir.

  
  


_ "Kozume Kenma..." _

Nop.

_ "Kenma..." _

Eso es un retroceso de una palabra, bebe un sorbo de su té y comienza a escribir.

Era inútil, al parecer escribir de los sentimientos de otros era más fácil que escribir sobre los de uno mismo. Aún tienes tiempo, se dijo a sí mismo mientras contemplaba el techo, pensaba entregársela el último día de clases, así si lo rechazaba no estaban obligados a verse la cara por el resto del año. Cierra los ojos e inhala y exhala profundamente, se sienta derecho y con sus dedos se acerca a la computadora para cerrarla. Necesitaba inspiración antes de confesar todos sus sentimientos.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando decide parar con la intensa búsqueda e ir a la cama, apaga la televisión cuando iba en su quinto capítulo de un programa de telerrealidad romántico, ordena su sala de estar que estaba un poco sucio por los papeles de comida chatarra que había consumido solo previamente mientras hacía muecas a la televisión y arrojaba envolturas a los personajes que no le agradaban. Los mangas románticos eran mucho mejor, de hecho se pone la tarea de ir a comprar más mañan. Era su nueva adicción secreta, bueno no tan secreta, Kenma lo había pillado incluso le había prestado algunos.

Aún no tiene respuesta de Kuroo, pero lo ignora, si su cita fue bien le debería de hablar en la mañana. Kenma le había escrito hace dos horas, le responde y para su no sorpresa su amigo estaba conectado. Hablan un rato sobre la ridícula novela que estaba viendo, de su tarea para el próximo lunes y Kenma le menciona que ya terminó su nuevo juego y si sus notas mejoraban sus padres le comprarían la secuela como regalo de cumpleaños. Este ya había pasado, Keiji había gastado casi una fortuna en un juego de Pokémon, lo jugaron juntos en su cuarto mientras comían pie de manzana de su nueva cafetería favorita. Pero veía probable que sus padres sucumbieran a los encantos de su hijo y terminaran por darle el dinero.

**-Deberías ahorrarlo para la universidad.**

Sutil...

-Aún no es momento de pensar en eso

**-Quedan unos ¿Qué? ¿dos meses de clases?**

-Por eso mismo

- **Solo decía que ya es hora de pensar en tu futuro**

-Tu ya sabes que estudiar?

**-Tengo mis opciones...**

-Yo lo sé desde que era un niño, así que estoy bien

**-¿Quee? Y qué es?**

-Tu dime primero

**-Pero aún no lo sé.**

-Keiji ya es hora que pienses en tu futuro...

**-Eso hago, por eso te pregunté.**

Pasan exactamente 123 segundos cuando Kenma le vuelve a escribir.

-Vi que me enviaste algunas de tus historias, estaba leyendo una de un asesinato hace un rato, aunque creo que las leeré mañana

-Pero por lo que leí el niño sanguinario nunca se fue

**-Ja ja esa es mi favorita de hecho, espero que te guste, debes leerlo cuando no tengas sueño, o no lo entenderás.**

-Si

-Sorprendentemente ya estoy muerto

-Buenas noches Keiji

**-Hablamos mañana, buenas noches Kenma.**

Ya eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando cierra sus ojos, Kenma definitivamente lo estaba llevando por el mal camino.

Estaban acostados boca abajo en la cama de su habitación leyendo un manga juntos, más bien Keiji lo hacía porque Kenma estaba más enfocado en su consola.

"No te esperaré para dar vuelta la página".

"Léelo en voz alta", le dice Kenma sin quitar sus ojos de la consola.

Keiji se asoma y su amigo estaba jugando un juego parecido al Pacman. "No le prestaras atención de todas maneras".

"Sí lo haré, vamos Keiji léeme. Me gusta tu voz".

Puede sentir el calor llegando a sus mejillas. "Suelta el juego y podrás leerlo por tu mismo".

"Pero si estoy ganando. Por favor".

Se vuelve a asomar y no tiene idea si está perdiendo o ganando. "Si no quieres, está bien, sigue jugando".

"Parare cuando gane".

"Haz lo que quieras". No sabe porque su voz se escucha tan irritada, no quiere que Kenma se enoje con él.

"Hmmm ¿Qué me darás si gano?"

"¿Q-Qué?

"¿Qué gano yo?"

Keiji traga saliva, "No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres?"

Kenma quita la mirada de su videojuego y lo mira a los ojos directamente. "Un beso".

Nunca había alentado tanto a Kenma para que ganara un juego de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Veía unas líneas moverse, unos cubos caer y una esfera amarilla corriendo de un lado a otro. Cuando la pantalla se pone en negro no tiene idea alguna si gano o no. El rubio lo mira con una sonrisa y se acerca a él soltando la consola y posicionando sus dedos en su mejilla, Kenma se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Keiji sentía que no podía respirar, estaba seguro que su cara parecía un tomate y un extraño cosquilleo avanza de sus dedos hasta el resto de su cuerpo aun así se arma de valor y acerca de nuevo sus labios a los de Kenma. El inocente beso subió de nivel rápidamente, su mano estaba apoyada en el cuello del rubio mientras que la otra acariciaba su cabello, Kenma estaba prácticamente arriba de él deslizando sus manos por dentro de su polera haciendo contacto directo, su lengua recorría toda la boca de Kenma y de vez en cuando el rubio con una sonrisa picarona le pasaba a morder los labios.

No, es muy rápido se dice a sí mismo, pero Kenma le dice que no lo es y comienza a besar su cuello, sus manos bajan hasta su cadera donde las empieza a acariciar, Kenma para sus movimientos y sus dorados ojos lo miran hambriento, sin quitarle los ojos de encima con sus manos recorre su abdomen hasta bajar hasta a su entrepierna, Keiji menea sus caderas por la sensación y escucha un espléndido ruido salir de la boca de Kenma.

"Keiji", le dice Kenma con la respiración entrecortada sin dejar de tocar el bulto de sus pantalones.

El rubio vuelve a pegar sus labios a los de él, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas. Trata de buscar más fricción haciendo lo mismo.

"Keiji" Kenma le susurra en su oído y un escalofrío le recorre por todo el cuerpo.

Sus manos suben hasta su cabeza y desliza sus dedos por su rubio cabello hasta tirar de este un poco.

"K-Kenma" le dice al rubio cuando comienza a moverse más rápido.

"Kenma" dice esta vez con más fuerza.

Cierra los ojos porque se siente abrumado, todas estas sensaciones llegando por todas partes, un cosquilleo le recorre por todo el cuerpo y escucha un pitido agudo en sus oídos, ni siquiera se acuerda haber invitado a Kenma a su casa.

Ohh mierda.

Abre los ojos de golpe, la brillante luz del sol le hacía doler la vista, parpadea un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Frota sus piernas juntas y ahí está esa sensación pegajosa. Levanta su celular para ver la hora, y eran casi las 12, nunca se había levantado tan tarde. Contempla el techo por un momento para evaluar sus posibilidades, podría ir al baño a tomar una ducha fría o aliviarse a sí mismo tras el sueño que tuvo con su amigo como si fuese un pre adolescente hormonal. Opta por la segunda opción escondiéndose bajos sus frazadas para tapar su vergüenza.

Cuando sale de la ducha tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Kuroo, lo ignora por un momento porque ahora era mucho más importante esconder la evidencia. Después de hacer su cama con sábanas limpias por fin le contesta el celular a Kuroo en su sexta llamada.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Buenas tardes Akaashi!"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Auchhh, te contare sobre mi cita ¿Tus padres están en casa?"

"No-"

"Bien, llego en unos cinco minutos. Byeeee".

No alcanza a decir nada cuando Kuroo corta la llamada, ordena rápidamente para recibir a su inesperado invitado y cuando estaba a punto de cocinarse un huevo, el timbre suena, y suena, y suena, camina lentamente a abrir la puerta. Ve la cara sonriente de su amigo, pero algo más capta su atención, empieza a arrugar la nariz y seguir el aroma, le quita la bolsa que tiene Kuroo en las manos y la deja sobre la mesa de la cocina.

  
  


"Pensé que podría venir a almorzar, pero juzgando por tu apariencia creo que vamos a desayunar".

Kuroo se quita los zapatos en la entrada y avanza hacia él, saca unos platos y vasos, y comen sentados en el sillón en silencio disfrutando de la comida.

"Vaya que estás hambriento" comenta Kuroo.

No le responde, sólo sigue comiendo. Cuando termina se queda con las piernas estiradas sobre el sillón, su amigo lo miraba expectante, gira su cabeza y bebe de su vaso de agua, Kuroo lo seguía mirando. Gruñe antes de hablar.

"Anda, dímelo".

Kuroo junta las manos y le comienza a hablar de su cita.

  
  


"Entonces fuimos al cine ¿sí?" Keiji asiente con la cabeza. "Bueno la película estuvo increíble, nos sentamos atrás y comimos palomitas, la mitad que nos quedaba, me ofrecí por comprar más pero no me dejó, es decir que se preocupa por mi o por mi billetera. En fin, ¿la película? Merecedora de un Oscar, ¿Las escenas de acción? 10 de 10, me asusté, reí e incluso casi lloro al final. Fue perfecta para una cita perfecta. Y no hice nada indebido, le di su espacio y en un momento cuando estábamos comiendo palomitas nuestras manos se rozaron, ¡Akaashi juntamos nuestras manos! Bueno fue por unos segundos, pero igual. Al terminar la película me dijo que le gustó y yo le dije que igual me gusto y me dijo que deberíamos venir a ver otra y yo le dije que sonaba genial y me dijo que bien y yo le dije que bien".

Asintió con la mayoría parte de la historia y no podía evitar sonreír con la emoción de su amigo.

"Después le pregunté si quería ir a comer algo y me dijo que no, que no tenía hambre y yo entre en pánico porque era mi plan y se estaba haciendo pedazos, así que le pregunté si quería ir a beber algo, pero me miró con una expresión de "¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?" Y yo me reí y ella se rió con mi risa, así que fuimos por un café, al final ella ordenó un chocolate caliente y compartimos unas galletitas horneadas que estaban deliciosas. Hablamos de todo, me contó sobre su vida, creí que sería más tímida, pero me habló en todo momento y yo hice lo mismo. Hablamos del voleibol y ella me felicitó por ganar ohhh si, las vi en las gradas, estaba callada y no nos animaba como los demás, pero ella estaba ahí viéndome y cuando anoté ella me sonrió. Hablamos de las clases y de nuestro futuro, me dijo que asistirá a una universidad aquí en Tokio así que nada puede ser más perfecto".

Kuroo explicaba moviendo sus brazos para todas partes y tenía una sonrisa en la cara en cada momento. Keiji estaba feliz por él, por lo menos podía tener un futuro con ella.

"Conectamos de inmediato y cuándo nos echaron de la cafetería por ser muy tarde, dimos un paseo por el parque en silencio, pero no era de esos silencios "¡Ay no que le digo ahora!" era de esos silencios cómodos donde las palabras no eran necesarias. Quería besarla... ¡No pongas esa cara! No lo hice, nos despedimos en la estación y le dije que me encantaría tener otra cita con ella, que podríamos ir a donde quisiera, ella me dijo que lo pensaría y que no quería ilusionarme".

¿Qué?

"Cuando nos despedimos me fui caminando a casa con esta boba sonrisa en la cara-"

"Espera, espera, espera ¿Te dijo que lo pensaría?"

"Ahh sí, pero confío en que me dirá que sí".

¿A qué estaba jugando? "Creí que lo habían pasado bien, espera ¿Ella lo disfruto cierto?"

"Sí, sí la pasamos genial, ella me lo dijo".

"Entonces... ¿Por qué te dijo eso?"

Kuroo se encoge de hombros.

"Dime sus palabras exactas".

Kuroo frunce el ceño y mira al techo claramente recordando. "Yo igual la pasé muy bien, me gustaría repetirlo, pero ya sabes, tengo que pensar sobre lo que te dije, no quiero que te ilusiones, pero realmente disfrute de nuestra cita".

¿Qué?

"No lo entiendo, ¿De qué hablaron?"

"De todo, amigo. Hablamos de todo". Se echa para atrás en el sillón con los brazos extendidos.

"Kuroo".

"¡Kuroo!"

Se vuelve a levantar e inclina su cabeza un poco hacia el lado.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Ahhhh" se rasca detrás del cuello nervioso. "Me dijo que quizás umm a ella ehh bueno le podría gustar alguien más".

¿Qué?

"Kuroo te voy a preguntar esto sólo una vez" su amigo frunce el ceño, pero le asiente. "¿Ella tiene novio?"

"¿Qué? No, claro que no".

"Osea... ella sólo está jugando contigo, pero que idiota cómo no me di cuenta antes".

"No, bueno ella me lo había dicho hace tiempo, que estaba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos por un amigo, me lo dijo por correo hace unos meses, siempre fue seria conmigo respecto a eso".

"Tendré que repasar las conversaciones, pero esto no está nada bien Kuroo. Eso demuestra porque siempre ha sido tan reacia hacia ti y la razón porque no quiere que lo vean en público".

"No creo que sea eso", Kuroo come un poco de su comida que aún no se terminaba.

No entiende porque su amigo estaba tan feliz si claramente nada había salido bien, prácticamente lo dejaron en la "Friendzone". No sabe qué puede hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor o que puede hacer para ganarse el corazón de Jane. ¿Qué tiene el tipo que Kuroo no tenga? Trata de pensar en un plan para recuperarla, pero Kuroo no se veía para nada aproblemado ¿Acaso no entendía la gravedad de la situación?

"Kuroo ¿Qué haremos?"

"Ummm bueno obviamente haremos que lo olvidé". Le dice como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo.

"Ya jugamos con nuestras mejores armas ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?"

"Solo seré yo mismo, la acompañaré en todo momento y seré su amigo, además no está segura sí su amigo siente lo mismo por ella".

"¿Va a la escuela?"

"¿Quién? ¿Su amigo?"

"Sí, Jon Doe".

Kuroo le sonríe "No lo sé, no me quiso decir nada sobre él".

Keiji suspira "Necesitamos averiguarlo, hay que preguntarle sutilmente, yo lo puedo hacer, así que todo estará bien".

Kuroo desvía la mirada y juega con sus dedos. "De hecho Akaashi..." Lo mira fijamente. "Me dio su número".

"Bien, eso es perfecto, será más sencillo y acabas de avanzar otro paso. Dámelo, encontraremos una forma para-".

"Akaashi yo... ehh yo cuando hablábamos pensé wow estoy muy nervioso, nunca había estado tan nervioso antes, debe ser porque realmente me gusta. Pero luego me di cuenta que era porque no quería que me atrapará en mi propia mentira. No quería que se diera cuenta que yo no era tú... lo que quiero decir es que tenías razón, tengo que ser yo mismo y no puedo comenzar una relación base a puras mentiras, tengo que dar el salto de fé... Desde ahora en adelante yo hablaré con ella ummm solo".

Parpadea un par de veces tratando de entender sus palabras. Ya no lo necesitaba... debería hacerlo sentir feliz pero no lo estaba. Había formado una amistad con Kuroo y ahora que él ya no lo necesitaba, lo iba a abandonar. Ni siquiera cumplió su misión de ayudar a Kuroo con Jane y no aprendió nada sobre el amor, bueno nada que le sirviera por lo menos… Bueno fue lindo mientras duró.

"Me alegro por ti Kuroo, estoy orgulloso de tu decisión".

Kuroo lo mira con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos. "Gracias Akaashi… por todo, de verdad gracias. Aún te hablaré del tema, no creas que te escaparas tan fácil" le dice entre risa.

Keiji ríe... eso espero. "Lo esperaré con ansías".

"Akaashi, vamos. No estés triste".

"Estoy feliz por ti Kuroo".

Kuroo le lanza una mirada que le recuerda a Kenma. "¿Qué te tiene acomplejado?"

Se muerde el labio, "Yo umm yo disfrutaba de nuestro tiempo juntos y ahora que ya no me necesitas no hay razón para que me hables, así qué bueno no importa. Solo… es que" inhala y exhala antes de hablar. "No te quiero perder como amigo".

"Que idiota Akaashi" Kuroo se acerca a él. "No dejaremos de ser amigos por esto, literalmente eres mi cómplice y como te dije no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente".

Kuroo se acerca a él y lo rodea con sus brazos, abre los ojos en sorpresa sin saber qué hacer. No recuerda la última vez que alguien le dio un abrazo. Lo aprieta suavemente con sus brazos y le dice un pequeño gracias, no puede confiar en el estado de su voz, así que no dice nada más mientras se abrazan. Cuando se separan baja la mirada, porque está seguro que sus ojos están un poco brillosos, y no quiere que Kuroo sienta pena por él. Después de un largo rato en silencio, es Kuroo quién rompe la barrera.

"Y... Akaashi cuéntame, ¿Qué hizo que despertarás tan tarde? O más bien ¿Quién?"

De inmediato siente sus mejillas calientes. "¿De qué estás hablando? Solo pasé de largo".

Kuroo le dedica su típica sonrisa de lado. "Me imagino que hablabas con alguien anoche por eso no dormiste bien. ¿Quién era?"

Ohhhhhh.

Pone los ojos en blanco y le pega suavemente con un codazo. "Nadie, solo leía. Ya vamos, sígueme contando de tu cita".

Kuroo sin más objeciones le habla detalladamente de su día de ayer, del partido, de su cita y de lo increíble que Jane es. Espera que sea de verdad una buena chica y sea merecedora del gran corazón de Kuroo Tetsurou. Definitivamente su amigo merecía nada más que felicidad y un poco de amor.

De alguna tonta manera, extrañaba a Jane, la podía casi considerar su amiga, cuando se despertaba los lunes no tenía a quién escribirle sus mensajes, así que le sugiere a Kuroo que podría seguir haciéndolo, le da algunas ideas de qué escribir. Extrañaba revisar su celular a cada momento para ver si era ella, investigar sobre temas románticos, comprar manga con la excusa que eran para inspirarse (aún lo seguía haciendo) y extrañaba sus interacciones entre Kuroo y Jane. Aún estaba enojado con ella, no podía creer que después de tanto trabajo ella no cayera por Kuroo, le costaba confiar un poco en Jane, no quería que su amigo sufriera. Ya habían salido dos veces más, una al cine otra vez y la última a un arcade... Tal vez podría invitar a Kenma a uno. No hubo muchos cambios desde su primera cita según Kuroo, sólo que mientras caminaban por un parque se dieron los manos, eso era progreso. Kuroo cumplió su promesa y no le dejó tranquilo... no sabía si era bueno o malo. Ahora su amigo lo obligaba a ir a sus partidos invito a Kenma a ir con él una vez, pero al rubio no le gusta para nada el voleibol.

Estaba trotando por su ruta diaria un sábado en la mañana, eran casi las 10 cuando se sorprende al recibir una llamada de Kenma, no sabía si estar más sorprendido por la hora o la llamada, su amigo odiaba hablar por teléfono, se ponía muy nervioso según él, y ayer cuando estuvieron en su casa, los padres de Kenma lo fueron a dejar a su casa alrededor de las 1 de la madrugada, le insistieron a quedarse a dormir pero no confiaba en los últimos sueños matutinos que estaba teniendo, se le caería la cabeza de vergüenza sí tenía "su problema" allí, lo peor era ver a Kenma al día siguiente. Maldito cerebro, se maldecía a sí mismo. Vio en la mañana que Kenma le había enviado un mensaje casi a las 3 de la madrugada así que puede suponer que el rubio no durmió mucho.

"¿Kenma?"

"Keiji" lo escucha bostezar. "Acabo de terminarlos todos".

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No pude dormir, necesitaba leerlos todos, espera ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te escuchas así?"

"Lo siento, estoy trotando, pararé un minuto" se refugia del sol bajo la sombra de un árbol. "¿Cuál leíste?"

"Keiji aghhh ¿Cómo tienes tanta energía? Todos, los leí todos".

"Ummm ¿te gustaron?"

"¿Crees que te estaría llamando un sábado a las 8 de la mañana sin dormir en toda la noche por pasar leyendo si no me hubiese gustado tus historias?"

"Son las 9:48, y eso no está bien para tu salud. Te dije que te tomarás tu tiempo".

"Estaban increíbles Keiji, ni siquiera puedo elegir cuál me gustó más. Creo que estoy entre ese del gato mágico y el del asesinato del Ángel, por cierto ¿Quién fue?"

Sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago expandiéndose por su cuerpo. "¿Quién fue que?"

"¡El asesino! ¿Quién lo hizo?"

"Eso es según el lector, es un final abierto. ¿Qué opinas tú?"

"Opino que deberías decirme o no podré dormir" lo escucha bostezar otra vez "y realmente quiero hacerlo".

"Bueno, en mi mente cuando lo escribí, fue la persona el cual tiene que proteger, pero se puede interpretar como-".

"¡Lo sabía! Keiji yo lo dije primero, eran pistas pequeñas, pero lo intuía, bueno sigue con lo tuyo, te hablaré cuando mi cerebro funcione apropiadamente para decirte todo lo que pienso, buenas noches".

Se ríe de las palabras de Kenma, pero espera con ansías lo que tiene que decirle. "Buenas noches, háblame cuando despiertes".

Sigue trotando por el resto de su ruta con una sonrisa en la cara.

Kenma le habla todo el día sobre sus cuentos, lo que casi le hace morder su almohada en emoción, le da miles de cumplidos diferentes hasta que le dice a Kenma por favor que pare, porque iba a explotar de ese sentimiento en su corazón. Menos mal no estaban cara a cara porque sería imposible de ocultar.

**-Keiji no lo entiendes, esto es más interesante que los estúpidos libros que había que leer**

**-en la escuela**

-Gracias Kenma.

**-No, es en serio, tienes mucho talento**

**-Podrías publicarlos**

-Gracias Kenma.

**-Keiji, simplemente son asombrosos, no sé que más decirte, me gustaría leer todo lo que tengas para escribir...**

Estuvo a punto de llamar a una ambulancia en ese momento porque estaba seguro que su corazón dejó de latir.

-Gracias Kenma.

**-Eres muy talentoso Keiji, gracias por mostrármelos.**

-Gracias Kenma.

No podía evitar que pequeñas risas nerviosas salieran de su boca y sus mejillas ya le dolían de tanto sonreír.

-Si vuelvo a escribir, serás el primero en leerlo.

**-Obviamente**

**-Tienes que volver a escribir**

**-Es decir puedo sentir lo apasionado que eres por tu escritura, si quieres, puedes hacerlo.**

-Gracias Kenma. Eso haré, quizás algún día te pueda dedicar algo a ti.

Espera exactamente 42 segundos por su repuesta con sus ojos cerrados, apenas escucha el sonido de la notificación lo abre para verlo.

**-Me encantaría.**

Ese día duerme con una sonrisa en su cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen un comentario para saber su opinión 👀  
> Mi twitter: @ReadsVale


	11. Se egoísta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!  
> Mi twitter: @ReadsVale ✌🏼

Ya era la tercera vez consecutiva que Kenma no tenía piedad alguna con él, con un suspiro y un agarre más más fuerte del control reinicia de nuevo la carrera, no pasan ni tres minutos cuando vuelve a perder. Escucha la risa de Kenma y siente su mano en la espalda dándole suaves palmadas.

"Si quieres podemos jugar otro juego, Mario Kart no es lo tuyo".

Sus palabras lo ofendieron un poco, no le gustaba para nada perder, pero no quería mostrarle ese aspecto de su personalidad a Kenma, así que asiente, aunque no sabe qué diferencia habrá al cambiar el juego, Kenma siempre le ganaba en todos.

Después de un par de horas de no dejar de escuchar el Game Over una y otra vez, decide tomarse un descanso por el bienestar de su psiquis. Observa a Kenma jugar solo por un rato siendo ágil en todo momento, cuando se aburre de verlo ganar, con un poco de su orgullo dañado, comienza a hojear un manga que el rubio tenía sobre su repisa en su habitación.

No se da cuenta cuando el rubio se levanta del piso y detiene el juego hasta que lo siente a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para leer, Keiji mueve el manga más al centro para que Kenma lo pueda leer mejor. Después de un rato en completo silencio aparte del sonido cuando volteaba la página, escucha la suave voz de Kenma.

"¿Keiji?"

"¿Si?" Le dice sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque por dentro su mente y corazón despertaba con curiosidad.

"¿Qué harás cuando nos graduemos?"

"Hmmm creo que lo primero que haré será deshacerme de todos los cuadernos que ya no me sirvan".

Siente la cabeza de Kenma moverse en su hombro "Sabes que no me refería a eso".

"Aún no lo sé Kenma, ir a la universidad de seguro, estudiar y después trabajar".

"Creo que ya se a cuál universidad ir, pero aún necesito estar un 100% seguro".

"¿Por qué?"

El rubio se encoge de hombros "No lo sé".

Lo podía entender, sus padres lo seguían hostigando y hostigando hasta que les mintió y les dijo que había ido a visitar una universidad aquí en Tokio donde le interesaba estudiar medicina, es la universidad de Kuroo, sólo lo dijo porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, además la idea no era tan mala. Quedaba cerca de su casa, no tenía que separarse de su amigo y estaba un 99% seguro de que Kenma estudiaría aquí en la ciudad, toda su vida estaba aquí, era el plan perfecto... ¿Entonces por qué tenía este amargo sabor en la boca?

"¿Es aquí en Tokio?"

Su amigo asiente.

Bueno, mierda.

Hasta aquí llego.

¿Por qué pregunto? Que idiota, era mejor vivir en la duda que afrontarse a la maldita realidad. No sabe porque se siente de esta manera, él sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, además ellos no eran nada aparte de buenos amigos. Menos mal no hizo ningún avance romántico con Kenma, de nada serviría ahora, sólo terminarían ambos en sufrimiento, era mejor de esta manera. La carta que estaba guardada en la carpeta de su computadora se quedaría ahí por unos años, bien así podría realmente escribir algo en ella en ese tiempo... obviamente si aún tiene sentimientos por él, una mirada de un segundo lo convence de que sí.

"Qué bueno Kenma", al respirar siente el aroma del champú de Kenma, olía un poco a algo cítrico ¿Naranja tal vez? "¿Qué estudiaras?"

"Desarrollo y diseño de videojuegos".

Se le escapa una pequeña risa. "Suena a ti".

"Hmmm ¿y tú?"

Deja olvidado el manga en sus manos, sólo lo sujeta para aferrarse a algo. "Medicina". Siente el cuerpo de Kenma tensarse. "Aquí, aún no decido a cuál universidad ir, pero-".

"¿Y tú quieres?"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Quieres estudiar eso?"

"Ahh sí".

"No suenas muy entusiasmado por la idea".

"Tengo que acostumbrarme".

Kenma se separa de su hombro y se gira para mirarlo, sus grandes y brillantes ojos dorados lo analizaban. "Keiji... ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?"

No, pero no quiero distanciarme de ti. "Un poco".

"Podrías ser escritor ¿Has visto universidades con esa carrera?"

"A mis padres no le gustaría esa idea".

Kenma se encoge de hombros. "Que no les guste. Tu eres el que se dedicará a eso, no ellos".

"Ellos son los que lo pagarán".

Kenma pone los ojos en blanco. "No es cierto, hay otras opciones. No hagas eso".

Keiji frunce el ceño. "¿Hacer qué?"

"Conformarte... conformarte por tener miedo".

Se muerde el interior de su mejilla porque ha aprendido con el tiempo a no hablar estando enojado, no quiere herir los sentimientos de Kenma, pero él simplemente no puede opinar, él no sabe lo que se siente. Kenma debe sentir su irritación porque desliza lentamente su mano y la pone sobre la suya. Desvía su mirada y siente los dedos de Kenma apretando sus nudillos.

"Tienes talento Keiji, si quieres y si te gusta deberías seguir tu sueño, eso es lo único que importa. Sé egoísta y piensa en ti, sólo en ti. Todos necesitamos ser de vez en cuando un poco egoístas".

Aún sin subir su mirada, le responde. "Ya no puedo hacer eso, es muy tarde".

Los dedos de Kenma le acarician la mano y puede sentir la intensa mirada de su amigo, tiene miedo de mirarlo a los ojos y perderse en su brillo y ceder ante su corazón. Levanta su cabeza de a poco hasta que sus profundos ojos azules se encuentran con la mirada expectante de Kenma. Sólo tiene que saltar... acerca su cabeza lentamente para darle tiempo a su amigo para arrepentirse, su corazón palpita fuerte en sus oídos y quiere pasarse la mano por su pantalón porque está seguro que está sudando, pero tampoco quiere separarla del suave agarre de Kenma. 

El rubio inclina la cabeza hacia el lado y se acerca.

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, y ahora sí que si iba a vomitar su propio corazón. Kenma separa su mano que estaba sobre la suya como si esta lo quemase y agarra su celular haciendo como que escribe. El pánico se apodera de él porque alcanza la revista que tenía en sus manos y se le cae un par de veces antes de estamparla frente a su cara para cubrir el rojizo color de sus mejillas.

"Kenma... oh hola Keiji. Sólo les vine a decir que pediré algo para la cena, ¿Quieren algo en especial?"

Asiente con la cabeza sin despegar la vista para que cuente como un saludo, escucha la voz de Kenma diciendo que cualquier cosa está bien.

"Bien, lo pediré más tarde. Estaré en la sala viendo mis novelas de la tarde por si necesitan algo".

Hace un ruido de confirmación porque no confía en el estado de su voz, su amigo le responde que está bien. Se siente aliviado cuando escucha las pisadas de la señora Kozume contra el piso de madera alejándose, pero después de unos segundos las vuelve a escuchar acercándose.

"Ohh y ¿Kenma?" Por el rabillo de su ojo observa como el rubio levanta la mirada hacia al frente para ver a su madre. "Dejemos la puerta abierta".

  
  


¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Asoma la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a la mamá de Kenma alejarse del cuarto con claramente la puerta totalmente abierta, se gira para ver a Kenma, pero él rehúsa mirarlo enfocando su vista en el juego de su celular, puede ver un fuerte color rojo decorando sus mejillas.

Después de varios minutos los cuales el silencio reinaba en la habitación y sólo se escuchaban los rápidos dedos de Kenma contra la pantalla de su celular y el suave sonido de las páginas cambiándose del manga que ya no le estaba prestando atención alguna, él mismo es el primero en hablar sin antes dejar salir un fuerte suspiro y aclarar su garganta con nerviosismo.

"Ha-Hay una" vuelve a despejar su garganta "Hay una universidad que ha captado mi atención, p-pero yo aún no sé qué haré, queda a unas 6 horas de aquí y unos de mis autores favoritos estudió allí, el departamento de literatura es bien visto en el país y tiene prestigio, yo ummm creo que me gustaría asistir allí".

No tiene idea si Kenma lo está mirando o no porque no aparta su mirada de la página abierta, tampoco sabe si lo escucho porque no dice ninguna palabra por un largo rato.

"¿Qué es lo que te retiene aquí entonces?"

Tú.

"Supongo que me da miedo irme solo a un lugar que no conozco sin la ayuda de mis padres, además uhhh no sé qué tan bueno sea manteniendo nuestra relación a distancia. ¡De amistad! Nuestra relación de amistad obviamente".

"Yo creo- creo que igual tendría miedo de viajar solo y no tener a mis padres tan cerca, pero si fuese por algo que realmente me sienta apasionado, creo que yo lo haría. Además, es sólo un viaje de algunas horas, podrías visitarlos y si quieres ummm yo podría visitarte y tú sabes que estoy todo el día con mi celular, es decir ehh hablaríamos a diario, si eso hace que te decidas".

Keiji juega con las páginas del manga y mueve sus pies con nerviosismo. "Eso me gustaría, así que te prometo que lo pensaré Kenma".

"Me alegra. A veces uno tiene que arriesgarse en la vida, de otra manera no sabrías que es lo que te espera".

Keiji ríe un poco "Gracias Kenma".

Eventualmente la incomodidad entre ellos desaparece cuando están cenando, pero para no arriesgarse otra vez a un silencio incómodo, cuando terminan Keiji les dice que se tiene que ir. Kenma lo acompaña a la estación y no hablan de nada importante. Al subirse recibe un mensaje de Kenma y lo responde.

Aún no puede sacar el momento que tuvieron en su cabeza... porque claramente eso fue un momento ¿No? Según todo lo que ha leído y de las novelas tontas que ha visto, eso fue un intento de beso y Kenma parecía querer responderle. Oh Dios...

Casi se besan.

Casi da su primer beso.

Kenma casi lo besa.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo besar ¿Por qué se dejó llevar de esa manera? Qué vergüenza, Kenma no lo hubiese vuelto a besar nunca más. Siente un cosquilleo en su estómago de tan sólo pensarlo. Quiere que su primer beso sea con la persona que le gusta, con la que ha soñado despierto ya desde hace meses, con la persona que le roba los suspiros, con la persona que no lo deja en paz ni en sus sueños, con su amigo dueño de su corazón... Quiere saber cómo se siente besar a Kenma.

  
  


"¡Pero es una de mis notas finales!"

"Lo siento, no volveré a trabajar contigo".

"¿Ahh? ¡Tú trabajas para mí!"

Podía sentir como se acercaba más a su cara, que asco, no quería sentir su saliva encima.

"No trabajo para ti ni para nadie, así que ten la gentileza de moverte de mi camino".

"Akaashi, te pagaré el doble, el triple ¡Lo que quieras! Por favor es urgente, es para mañana".

"No gracias".

Ahhh la desesperación... hacía que las personas tomarán estúpidas decisiones, ya había tachado al capitán del equipo de baloncesto de su lista de clientes, pero este no lo había tomado de buena manera. Lo tenía acorralado cerca de los casilleros del gimnasio después de cambiarse de su clase de gimnasia.

"Si no lo haces iré con el director, mi padre dona un buen dinero a la directiva y no creo que estén felices de enterarse del estudiante que vende sus tareas desde hace años".

"Hazlo" le dice encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía ninguna prueba, y sus clientes eran fieles... o igual de desesperados, las notas finales se acercaban y ellos pedían los servicios de Keiji más que nunca.

"Eso haré, ven vamos", lo arrastra sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, se trata de zafar, pero el chico claramente era más fuerte.

"¿Está todo bien aquí?"

Los dos se voltean y ven a Kuroo Tetsurou parado atrás de ellos aún con el uniforme de voleibol.

"Sí, sólo que este maldito no me quiere hacer el trabajo".

Kuroo lo mira a los ojos y vuelve a mover su mirada al chico más grande. Su aura se veía intensa y sus ojos peligrosos, se da vuelta por un momento, sabe que no lo está abandonando ¿Irá por la ayuda de un profesor quizás? Kuroo se vuelve a asomar y camina rápidamente hacia ellos, aprovechando la distracción trata de soltarse de su agarre otra vez, pero es inútil y el maldito lo sujeta más fuerte.

Kuroo estaba frente a él con un mano agarrando fuerte la mano de chico que era más grande que ambos, dudaba que Kuroo pueda ganar contra él y tampoco quería meterlo en problemas.

"Kuroo estoy bien aléjate".

Pero su amigo no lo escucha, extiende su otro brazo y logra hacer que el chico lo suelte, pero Keiji cae desequilibrado al piso en el proceso.

"¿P-pero qué mierda Kuroo?"

El más grande le da un empujón a Kuroo, él retrocede unos pasos, pero no se cae, cuando el otro lo vuelve a empujar, su amigo es más rápido y con su mano separa el agarre y lo logra empujar más lejos. Escucha el sonido de unas zapatillas correr hacia ellos. Era todo el equipo de voleibol. Se para y se apoya en el muro alejado de lo que cree que será una gran pelea.

"¿Tienes un problema con nuestro capitán?" Lo reconocía, era amigo de Kuroo, no le caía nada bien, pero después de este momento sería su mejor amigo.

El resto del grupo se acerca con una intimidante presencia.

"No, sólo se metió en mi camino".

Kuroo se acerca de nuevo a él con una sonrisa de lado en la cara.

"Ahora lo tienes libre, por favor sale de mi vista" con su mano apunta a la salida. " Y no te quiero volver a ver molestando aquí a mi amigo ¿Entendido?"

El chico mueve su cabeza a su alrededor, debatiendo si puede ganar esta pelea o no, claramente está en desventaja así que no tiene otra opción que alejarse sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina y maldecir al aire.

Kuroo gira levemente su cabeza para mirarlo y le sonríe, mueve su brazo despreocupado mientras el pasillo se empieza a despejar, el resto del equipo camina de nuevo hacia el gimnasio charlando amenamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

"¿Estás bien?" Kuroo pone una mano sobre su hombro.

"Sí umm gracias por tu intervención y por favor agradécele al resto del equipo por mi parte".

"No es nada, hemos resistido peores".

Keiji le sonríe. "De todas formas, gracias".

"Con el campeonato a la vuelta de la esquina, necesitamos quemar la tensión, hubiese sido divertido".

Levanta una ceja preguntándose si está hablando en serio o no. "Ahh gracias, las notas finales los tiene como locos".

"Me imagino, menos mal ya tengo todo listo. ¿Te acompaño?"

"Sólo voy a mi casillero, no es necesario".

Kuroo mueve su mano frente a él con un gesto despreocupado. "Me esconderé de la práctica por un rato ¡Vamos!"

Los dos caminan por la escuela vacía, ya deben estar todos en clases, había panfletos por todas partes despidiendo a los de último año juntos a todas las actividades por venir, vio uno que otro volante de no olvidar de apoyar al equipo de voleibol. Había que anotarse para viajar con la barra a otra prefectura, para su mala suerte, los lugares ya estaban llenos y no podía ir. Le ofreció a Kuroo pagar su propio boleto de tren e ir a verlo, pero él se negó diciendo que lo haría sentir bajo presión.

"Hoy saldré con Jane".

"Ya me habías dicho ¿A dónde Irán?"

"A mi casa". Le dice con su típica sonrisa de lado.

Ya sabía lo que eso significaba entre adolescentes. "Me alegro por ti Kuroo, al fin".

"Sí, es decir, aún no nos besamos, así que no espero nada, bueno quizás por fin besarla".

"Buena suerte con eso".

"Tengo que hacerlo antes del partido, así me dará suerte".

"Avísame, por favor no te sientas mal si no te corresponde, después de todo tu partido es el lunes, no tendrás tiempo para recomponerte".

"Es por eso que pienso positivo Akaashi ¡No necesito tu negatividad!" Mueve sus brazos como si en verdad estuviese alejando algo.

"Te ves más nervioso por eso que por llevar a nuestra escuela al campeonato".

"Aghh créeme lo estoy, la distracción me sirve de todas formas, lo peor que estaré incomunicado por casi tres días, bueno eso si avanzamos hacia la final".

"Lo harán", Le dice con una sonrisa para asegurarlo.

"¡Akashi!"

Ay no.

"¡Akashi!!!"

Los dos se dan vuelta y ven a Sadashi acercándose hacia ellos agitando su larga cabellera rubia.

"Casi ni te he visto Akaashi".

"¿Qué necesitas?"

Siente el pequeño codazo que Kuroo le da en las costillas.

"Ahh yo solo venía a saludar, me escapé de una clase, que aburrimiento. ¿Cómo has estado Kuroo? Ya casi es el partido, me gustaría ir pero Iughh no me gusta viajar en bus".

"Bien, bien, todo bien. No es necesario que vayas y ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien gracias, ya casi termino con los exámenes finales, me tienen harta, pero ya falta poco y soy libre. Me mudare para ser actriz, mi agente dice que soy muy talentosa".

"Eso lo creo" le dice con voz seria, vuelve a sentir el codazo de Kuroo.

"Me alegro por ti, espero que te vaya increíble". Le dice Kuroo con tono amable.

"De hecho, este viernes haré una fiesta para celebrar que yaay por fin nos vamos. ¿Les gustaría ir?"

"¿Quiénes van?" El alto pregunta.

"Ya tu sabes, todos" le responde entre risas.

"Gracias por la invitación pe-".

"En ese caso nos vemos el viernes ¿Cierto Akaashi?"

Kuroo lo estaba mirando con una extraña expresión, como si quisiera ir al baño.

"De hecho yo-".

"Nada más que hablar, el viernes. Gracias por la invitación".

"Es todo un placer, me encantaría tenerlos ahí. Akaashi búscame cuando llegues". La chica se da vuelta moviendo sin parar su cabello.

"No iré a esa mierda, no después de lo de la última vez".

"Akaashi necesitas relajarte un poco, la pasaremos bien. Lo de la última vez admito que fue mi culpa, pero no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo".

No podía confiar nuevamente en él, aún sentía el dolor en sus piernas por correr por horas de la policía... bueno Kuroo y algunos miembros de su equipo pensaron que sería buena idea tomar prestado los gnomos del jardín de la casa de al lado de la fiesta, cuando iban a medio camino y vieron una patrulla policial, no les quedó otra opción que correr. Ni siquiera él había hecho nada y estaba seguro que la policía no los buscaba, pero aun así corrió hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones.

"Lo pensaré".

"Akaashi".

"Te dije que lo pensaré".

"Ambos sabemos lo que eso significa, por lo menos disimula un poco".

Pone los ojos en blanco, "Lo pensaré arduamente".

"Me conformo con eso, sería bueno relajarnos un poco, la pasaremos genial ¡Te lo prometo!"

Vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, "Si tú lo dices".

"Bueno tengo que volver, por favor no te metas más en problemas y piensa lo de la fiesta ¿Ok?"

"Trataré, gracias otra vez por tu ayuda".

Kuroo se aleja agitando su mano y con una sonrisa en la cara. Guardaba las cosas en su casillero pensando que no había manera que aceptará ir a esa fiesta, especialmente si era de Sadashi. No, no podía. Ya no la soportaba. Lo siento Kuroo. Cierra su casillero y camina hacia su salón, con suerte el profesor no lo pondrá ausente con la mentira diciendo que se siente mal y estuvo en la enfermería. Excusas, excusas... se tiene que inventar una buena excusa para decirle a Kuroo que no irá al viernes, de repente una idea se le viene a la cabeza.

Podría invitar a Kenma... No, él nunca aceptaría, odia las multitudes y no la pasaría bien, pero Kuroo tenía razón que servía de práctica para la universidad, tal vez podría convencerlo de que vaya con él. La pasarían bien entre los dos, seguramente se esconderían de los demás y estarían juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Hasta podría confesarse...

Sus notas estaban mejor que bien, le quedaba unos cuantos exámenes, pero ya estaba preparado para estos. Con sus notas le alcanzaría a solicitar una beca completa en la universidad, ya había enviado la solicitud y esperaba su respuesta, esta era la decisión final. Si le aceptaban la beca, él no tendría que pagar todos los meses, sólo la matrícula cada año, la beca le cubría todos los gastos. Y viviendo en el campus... una idea que no le gustaba para nada, pero lo aceptaba, no tendría que gastar mucho dinero, solo necesitaba para comida, algunos libros y cosas necesarias, con todo lo que tenía ahorrado sin duda, le alcanzaba. Y si se quedaba corto de dinero siempre estaba la opción de trabajar... en un empleo de verdad, no con su turbio negocio.

Si le aceptaban la beca entonces ya no habría más impedimentos, estudiaría Literatura.

Obviamente le diría a sus padres el día antes de irse y se llevaría todas las cosas que le pudiesen ser de utilidad. Quizás le pueda dejar una carta en el mesón explicando su decisión.

Si no lo aceptaban, bueno entonces tendría que estudiar medicina en la comodidad de su casa, cerca de Kenma, visitándolo constantemente, podría ser casi compañero de Kuroo y con la cantidad de dos amigos era más que suficiente, ya no necesitaba más, incluso sería Zamejor si su amistad con Kenma se convertía en algo más. Sus padres estarían orgullosos de él y con un poco de esfuerzo sacaría la carrera adelante. Quizás sea pediatra... de qué está hablando, si odia a los niños. ¿Cirujano plástico? Tiene entendido que ganan bastante bien. Podría juntar su pasión y sus estudios y escribir un libro sobre la salud, bueno aún podría ser escritor, hasta ahora nunca había estudiado algo relacionado a eso y tenía el talento necesario.

Las dos opciones estaban bien, más que bien... Claramente no se inclinaba por ninguna, pasaría lo que tendría que pasar...

Por eso llevaba todo el día refrescando su correo por si tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Estaba con Kenma almorzando en su lugar secreto, aunque los dos estaban pegados a sus respectivos celulares. Kenma no parecía estar jugando, al parecer hablaban con alguien, tenía una sonrisa en la cara cada vez que escribía de hecho. había estado feliz todo el día de ayer, lo noto en la mañana, durante su clase y en el almuerzo. Cuando se despidieron en el metro aún seguía con su boba sonrisa. Y ahora estaba igual, quizás había recibido noticias sobre la universidad a la que aplicó, aún no tenía respuestas de ellos, pero no se veía muy preocupado por eso.

"¿Kenma?"

"..."

"¿Kenma?"

"..."

"¿Kenmaaa?"

Se acerca un poco hacia él despacio para ver qué estaba haciendo, pero el rubio lo siente y guarda su celular.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Me comeré todos los vegetales".

Su amigo recién comienza a abrir su almuerzo para comer.

"¿Ya recibiste noticias de la universidad?"

"Aún no".

Huh...

"Ohhh".

"Mira, se me olvido decirte. Mi mamá te envía onigiri". Kenma le extiende su mano.

"¡Kenma! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ya estoy terminando mi almuerzo".

Su amigo pone los ojos en blanco, "Por favor, como si eso te fuese a parar. Toma más si quieres".

Ya con la mitad de uno en la boca le responde "Tú igual tienes que comer". Aún así se guarda dos más.

Después de un rato de comer en silencio y sin interrupciones de sus dispositivos celulares, Keiji le comenta lo rico que estaban.

"Gracias, yo le ayudé a hacerlos".

"¿En serio?"

"Sip, quería aprender, así que estás comiendo los de prueba".

Mira el que tiene en la mano, ahora que lo veía bien, estaba un poco deforme. Pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz, probablemente estos sí eran los mejores que había probado. "Con razón están más deliciosos".

Kenma agacha su cabeza, pero alcanza ver un vistazo de sus mejillas coloradas de un hermoso color rosado. "Hmmm" es lo único que le dice.

"Oye ¿Kenma?"

"Hmmm"

"Ah no, nada". Se arrepiente en el último momento, mañana ya era viernes y se quedaba sin tiempo.

"Dime". Levanta su cabeza y le lanza una intensa mirada. Keiji era débil, muy débil.

"Ummm mañana... mañana habrá una fiesta, y bueno yo no sabía si quería ir porque no me gustan, pero ya sabes ehh podría ser para saber qué esperar en la universidad y no lo sé aprovechar la oportunidad... entonces bueno me preguntaba si ¿Quieres ir?"

Su amigo lo mira con una expresión seria, una de sus cejas arqueadas y sus labios juntos.

"Si no quieres está bien, yo tampoco quiero ir de todas maneras, podemos pasarla mejor los dos, es decir uhhh que no umm no es necesario que vayamos".

Lo sigue mirando con la misma expresión antes de hablarle. "¿La fiesta de Sadashi?"

"Sí", se rasca detrás de la cabeza. "¿Te invito?"

"No".

"Ahhh".

"Pero todos estaban hablando de eso en el salón".

"Ohhh si, ella me invitó el otro día".

"Entonces anda, no me molesta, podemos juntarnos el sábado o otro día".

Frunce el ceño, Kenma si se veía molesto. "No, quería- quiero que vayamos juntos".

Kenma lo mira por un momento y después suspira. "No lo sé, nunca he ido a una fiesta y va a ir mucha gente y toda la escuela estará ahí y habrá alcohol y va haber mucho ruido seguramente y no sé mmm si me sienta cómodo".

"No tienes que ir si no quieres, no te voy a presionar, no es la gran cosa en todo caso, cuando fui también tenía miedo, pero no fue para tanto. La pasaremos bien y si te quieres ir entonces nos vamos, Pero podríamos pasar por un rato y ver cómo es la cosa..."

Kenma se ve pensante, juega con su comida un poco. "Está bien, p-pero prométeme que no me dejarás sólo ahí".

"Obviamente no te dejaré solo Kenma, estaré junto a ti en todo momento". Poder estar cerca de Kenma lo hacía sentir mejor.

"¿Y si Sadashi te va a buscar?" El rubio seguía jugando con la comida en su regazo. "La escuché diciendo que te habla invitado, pero asumí que habías dicho que no".

"Umm eso quería, pero pensé que sería bueno si fueras conmigo. Y no te dejaré solo, menos si es por ella".

Kenma se muerde el labio. "Está bien".

Keiji le sonríe. "Te prometo que la pasaremos bien, podría ir a buscarte mañana, así vamos juntos a su casa, queda cerca".

Kenma levanta la cabeza de golpe. "¿Sabes dónde vive?"

"Ehh sí, creo que una vez me lo mencionó y me aseguré preguntándole a un amigo, pero nunca he ido a su casa o algo".

Kenma frunce el ceño. "Bueno, podemos ir caminando".

"Si no quieres está bien o si te arrepientes en cualquier momento será fácil de escaparnos e ir a tu casa".

"Está bien" le dice suavemente.

"Tengo un presentimiento que la pasaremos bien Kenma". Quizás con ese ambiente por fin pueda confesarse.

"Eso espero".

Ojalá ese sea el caso, si todo sale bien podrían avanzar un nuevo paso de su relación... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea una noche memorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀


	12. La fiesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!!!

Se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, sus padres todavía no se iban y ya eran casi las siete de la tarde, en un par de horas tendría que ir a la casa de Kenma para después pasar un rato juntos y finalmente ir a la fiesta. Con sus padres aquí arruinarían el panorama, no sabe de qué forma lo harían, pero lo harían. Se baña y se las lava los dientes, se peina y se viste con ropa normal… Aghh sus padres seguían en la casa. Baja lentamente las escaleras, las maletas seguían en la entrada, su padre escribía algo en su computadora y su madre hablaba por teléfono, más bien retaba a alguien por teléfono. Se acerca a su padre y se sienta en el sillón junto a él, con su padre tenía más posibilidades de sacarle información. Trata de pensar en una sutil forma de preguntarles cuándo diablos se van a ir.

“Haré la cena ahora, ¿La hago para tres?”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“¿Padre?”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“¿Padre?”

  
  


“No es necesario, solo esperamos el taxi”.

Su madre le responde parada frente al espejo mientras se arreglaba el cabello, aun con el celular en la oreja.

Se levanta y comienza a preparar algo de cocción rápida, pero lo hace a la velocidad de un caracol. Su padre seguía escribiendo y su madre seguía hablando por teléfono, pone sus manos a trabajar para comer algo, quizás le podría cocinar algo a Kenma, como el hizo el día de ayer, un pie de manzana definitivamente calmaría los nervios de su amigo, busca algunas recetas en su celular pero todas se ven muy difíciles y todas toman tiempo… y manzanas las cuales no tenía en este momento. Se pone una nota mental de prepararlo otro día, ya puede imaginarse la sonrisa de Kenma al entregarlo

Aunque no es muy bueno cocinando cosas dulces, le podría quedar bien, es un buen cocinero siguiendo la receta al pie de la letra. 

Escucha a su padre cerrar su laptop y guardarla.

Por fin.

“Me iré a dar una ducha rápida”.

Aghhhhh.

Come sentado en la cocina mientras revisa su celular, su madre sigue hablando por teléfono, pero esta vez esta con su laptop. Se iría a su habitación, pero a sus padres no le gusta cuando come ahí. Le envía un mensaje a Kenma diciendo que tal vez exista una probabilidad del 55% que llegue un poco más tarde a su casa. le responde con un corto "Ok". Tiene algunos mensajes sin responder de Sadashi y de otros clientes, sabía que tenía que tener un número estricto para el trabajo. Tiene un mensaje de Kuroo que tampoco vio, es de un emoji así que no se molesta en responder, el alto le había enseñado que si no contestas con otro emoji, entonces no debes contestar.

Es interrumpido por la vibración de su celular, una música característica y el nombre de Kuroo en grandes letras en la pantalla de su celular. Corta la llamada de inmediato y le escribe en el chat.

**-¿Que?**

Puede notar que vio el mensaje, pero su amigo lo vuelve a llamar, vuelve a cortar la llamada.

**-Estoy comiendo.**

Otra vez lo vuelve a llamar… que molesto.

**-Kuroo, dime por aquí.**

-Akaashi no te escondas :( Me dijiste que irías

**-Sí iré.**

-En serio??? Y yo que pensaba molestarte horas antes para convencerte ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?

**-No gracias, no es necesario.**

-Akaashiiii si me estas mintiendo y no vas nunca te hablaré de nuevo

**-Dije que sí iría y me estarías hablando después de los cinco minutos, veinte minutos máximo.**

-Bueno entonces nunca te diré lo que pasó entre Jane y yo el otro día ;) por cierto gracias por preguntar

Se había olvidado completamente del tema, ni siquiera le preguntó cómo le fue en su cita, estaba muy preocupado pensando en cómo invitar a Kenma a la fiesta y revisando sus opciones universitarias, aunque Kuroo tampoco le mencionó nada… No debió irle muy bien, si ese fuese el caso, Kuroo se hubiese aparecido ese mismo día en su casa en la madrugada contándole todo. 

**-Lo siento, he estado ocupado con las notas finales y averiguando sobre la universidad. ¿Qué pasó?**

-No te preocupes, de hecho a mi igual se me olvido, las prácticas me tienen muerto… y te dije que no te lo diré, por lo menos hasta que te vea en la fiesta… te lo diré allí ;)

**-Esta bien, pero ¿Es algo bueno o malo?**

-Buenooooo ;)

**-Bien, con eso mi curiosidad ya fue satisfacida, por favor no me des los detalles. Nos vemos en la fiesta.**

-NOs vEMOOOS :DDDDDDDDDD

  
  


Cuando termina de comer lava su plato y lo guarda, sube a su baño para lavarse los dientes y de repente escucha la puerta de su casa abrirse, baja corriendo aún con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. El taxista estaba llevando las maletas de sus padres hasta el auto, se acerca hasta la entrada para despedirse de sus padres.

“¿Cuándo volverán?”

“Tal vez el otro jueves, te avisaremos”.

“Está bien, que tengan buen vuelo”.

“Gracias hijo, dejamos dinero para que pagues la cuenta de luz y obviamente un poco extra para ti”.

“Gracias”.

“Adiós, Keiji”.

Con su mano se despide de sus padres, espera que el auto se aleje y cuando ya no está a la vista corre hasta su pieza para ponerse su atuendo que tenía preparado desde ayer.

Se peina y se pone colonia en las muñecas, pecho y cuello, satisfecho con su imagen le envía un mensaje a Kenma diciéndole que no llegara tarde después de todo.

  
  
  


“Te ves bien”.

“Gracias Kenma” se alegra de escucharlo, estuvo batallando con su closet solo para elegir unos jeans oscuros y un suéter color negro, su sentido de la moda no era de los mejores.

“Tu igual...” le dice con tono de pregunta a Kenma. Estaba vestido como siempre cuando venía a su casa, con un sudadera extra grande con capucha y estaba usando pantalones de buzo, su cabello estaba aún mojado y todavía no lo peinaba, pero no tenía idea si ese era su atuendo para la fiesta o no.

Kenma se ríe y sigue jugando, se sienta junto a él por un rato, hasta que el rubio le pasa un control. Dijo que jugar le calmaría sus nervios así que lo hacen, creyó que con un Kenma distraído por fin sería capaz de ganarle, pero estaba equivocado. Estaba completamente seguro que todo fue una farsa para hacerle creer que podría ganarle.

Cuando ya casi era la hora y los dos estaban cómodamente recostados en la cama jugando mientras comían un paquete de papitas fritas, Kenma gruñendo se levanta para prepararse. Va al baño y sale de este con un pantalón más ajustado y un polerón de igual de grande pero color burdeo, se sentó a su lado mientras se cepillaba el cabello. 

¿Qué tan mal sonará si le pregunta si puede peinarlo? 

Por lo que puede ver su cabello se desenreda fácil y con cada cepillada un exquisito aroma emanaba de el, definitivamente era un olor a naranja. Se despiden de sus padres diciendo que no llegaran muy tarde, eran pasada las diez cuando salen de la casa de Kenma, y ya había recibido un mensaje bastante amenazador de Kuroo diciendo que ya estaba allí. 

  
  


La noche era cálida, ninguno llevaba chaqueta, Kenma camina lentamente con sus manos en los bolsillos y él estaba un poco adelante para guiar el camino, no quedaba tan lejos, pero a este paso llegarán en unos veinte minutos. 

“Si te sientes incómodo de alguna manera solo di la palabra y nos vamos”. Puede notar el nerviosismo de Kenma.

“Bien, umm no es necesario que te vayas conmigo, no quiero que no disfrutes de la fiesta”.

“Kenma, no tiene sentido que esté allí sin ti”.

“Está bien”.

Los dos siguen caminando bajo la luna de Tokio, a pesar de la hora aún había bastante personas en las calles, los locales seguían abiertos y toda la ciudad brillaba con sus fuerte y coloridas luces. La casa de Sadashi quedaba solamente a unas cuantas cuadras, caminan en silencio absoluto, solo sus pies resonaban en el piso más todo el bullicio de la ciudad, al final siguió el paso de Kenma y ambos iban lento.

“¿Tienes frío?”

Kenma niega con la cabeza, iba con una seria expresión caminando aun con sus manos en los bolsillos y se mordía el labio inferior, la fiesta estaba a un par de cuadras. De repente Kenma cambia su expresión completamente y detiene el movimiento de sus pies, Keiji igual se detiene y se voltea para mirarlo.

“¿Hueles eso?”

“¿Que? Hmm no creo que no. ¿Qué hueles exactamente?”

“Pie de manzana”.

A Keiji se le forma una sonrisa en la cara, si Kenma lo olía seguramente porque había uno cerca, su amigo tenía una clase de sexto sentido.

En una esquina había una pequeña panadería que ya estaba cerrando, al entrar definitivamente puede oler y ver el pie de manzana de la vitrina. Kenma lo mira expectante y compra dos trozos para llevar. Podía ver la casa de Sadashi desde aquí, había unos estudiantes que reconocía en el pasillo de la escuela fuera de esta, escuchaba el leve bullicio de la música y había varios autos estacionados afuera de la enorme casa.

Se alejan un poco más en dirección opuesta donde vio una banca cuando iban pasando y se sientan juntos ahí para comer su trozo de pie de manzana. Kenma se veía un poco más feliz saboreando el delicioso dulce.

“No es uno de los mejores, pero es pie de manzana” le dice el rubio terminando su pedazo.

“Creí que te había gustado juzgando por lo rápido que lo comiste”. Le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Quizás son los nervios, bueno es que es mi comida favorita, de hecho ¿Quieres saber un dato curioso de mí?”

“Está bien”.

“Prefiero comer pie de manzana que pastel de cumpleaños".

“Kenma, lo sé, estuve allí comiendo tu no pastel de cumpleaños, aunque ese si estaba exquisito y si parecía un poco a pastel de cumpleaños”.

"Sí, mis padres los mandan a pedir desde hace unos cinco o seis años en el mismo lugar y cuan-".

Escucha la voz de Kenma pero no procesa las palabras. “Prefiero comer pie de manzana que pastel de cumpleaños". Huh, estaba seguro que se lo había dicho antes, siempre trataba de recordar lo que Kenma le decía sobre él mismo, pero la frase le hacía familiar incluso recordaba el contexto, le estaba diciendo tontos datos curiosos sobre él ¿O no? 

No sabe porque le molesta tanto esta sensación, solo estaba confundido, había mezclado en su cabeza sus recuerdos de Kenma y Jane Doe... de Kenma y la chica secreta de Kuroo… de Kenma y Applepi.

  
  


MIERDA.

MIERDA.

MIERDA.

MIERDA.

Se le cae el trozo de pie de manzana que tenía en la mano y escucha a Kenma decir algo. Se para de golpe, no, no ¿No? No, no podía ser, era imposible... pero ¿Podría? De ninguna manera, su mente estaba entrando en pánico, era una idea tonta, ya lo sabe, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía. Trata de recordar ciertas cosas de Jane, algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada se le viene a la cabeza, estaba en blanco y al mismo tiempo estaba lleno de pensamientos, necesitaba sentarse ¿Por qué se paró? Sus manos sudaban y necesitaba urgentemente beber algo. Escucha la voz de Kenma otra vez cada vez más lejos.

"¿Keiji?"

"¿Keiji?"

"¡Keiji!"

Sus piernas no lo obedecían, solo escuchaba su grito, su nombre, lo estaba llamando, pero no podía voltearse, tenía que asegurarse, no podía verlo a la cara sin antes estar completamente seguro. Corre hasta la estación.

Estaba sentado aferrándose a las llaves de su casa y su celular que estaba apagado, el sonido no lo dejaba pensar, Kenma lo estuvo llamando, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y trata de respirar, su garganta le dolía y su pecho estaba contraído, solo quería salir del tren y respirar un poco, llegar a su casa y buscar el correo de Jane Doe, había cerrado su cuenta hace un tiempo en su celular, pero estaba seguro que la tenía aún abierta en su computadora, solo tenía que ver que no era Kenma.

Corre hasta su casa, sus piernas se movían sin su permiso, su cabeza le dolía y lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir. ¿Por qué estaría llorando? Se tropieza en la escalera camino a su habitación, sus pies se arrastran hasta llegar, abre su computadora sin el más mínimo cuidado y lee las antiguas conversaciones de Kuroo. No entiende nada, tiene que pestañear varias veces solo veía las letras... Tenía que calmarse. Sus manos estaban temblando un poco cuando se sirve un vaso de agua, se lo bebe de golpe y se sirve otro. 

Simplemente no era posible, solo estaba siendo un idiota, un idiota que abandonó a Kenma antes de llegar a la fiesta. Después de hacer un corto ejercicio de respiración se sienta en su silla y revisa algunos correos. Nada fuera de lo normal, sigue leyendo hasta bajar algunos meses, tampoco veía nada que le confirmara que era Kenma.

  
  


Kuroo hablándole sobre su familia, Kuroo mencionando una película que vio, algo sobre un chiste de astronauta, Kuroo hablando de su práctica de voleibol ¡Voleibol! Kenma solía jugar voleibol, Jane Doe jugaba voleibol... Que idiota, su amigo le había dicho sobre su tiempo en el equipo. Baja a unas conversaciones "Él" había leído, Kuroo lo llamó "Él" podía ser solamente un error de tipeo. Sus historias se parecían, pero eso no significaba nada, no era posible, habían cientos de estudiantes mujeres en su colegio.

MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA.

Cabello rubio, bajita, tímida, ojos dorados.

Maldito Kuroo Tetsurou.

No, aún no lo creía, no había manera, Kenma nunca le había hablado de Kuroo y Kuroo se comportaba como un maldito psicópata con Jane, lo hubiese visto con Kenma... A menos que él ya lo sabía. No, no... estaba equivocado, no podía asimilar la situación, estaba confundido y necesitaba más información, su tonto cerebro sólo lo estaba confundiendo más y más y creaba tontas teorías. Pero había mucho que encajaba, el secretismo de Kuroo es uno de los principales, ¿No quería que supiera que le gustaba un hombre? ¿A Kuroo le gustan los hombres? Su cabeza le estaba empezando a doler, solo quería revisar esto rápido y constatar que Kuroo no se ha estado ligando a Kenma todo este tiempo con su ayuda.

  
  


Estaba rodeado por cuadernos, su pizarra y varios lápices, más su computadora en su regazo. Había un 72% de probabilidades que Jane Doe era realmente Kenma. Estaba leyendo la conversación de Kuroo, él y Jane desde el comienzo, trata de recordar algunas cosas que las cartas decían, Kuroo siempre tapaba el nombre y algunas palabras, ¿Los pronombres tal vez?

Bien un 74% de probabilidad. Se sentía como un idiota, pero no sabía porque, por sospechar de esta ridícula teoría o por no darse cuenta antes. Mira al techo por unos segundos y suspira antes de volver a prender su celular, solo alguien podría confirmar esto.

Marca el número de Kuroo de inmediato. Iba en la llamado número 16 cuando se rinde, ve el chat de Kenma con un número encima, 43 mensajes. No quería preocuparlo más pero sinceramente ¿Qué le iba a decir? Después de batallar consigo mismo le escribe un mensaje diciendo que tuvo una emergencia familiar, todo está bien, lo siento por no decirte nada e irme de esa manera, fue el shock al parecer. Kenma le contesta de inmediato.

**-KEIJI QUE MIERDA!!! TE FUISTE SOLO TE FUISE**

**-ESTS BIEN?**

**-DNDE ETAAS?**

**-Tiene que ver con tus padres? Estab bien?**

**-Quieres que vaya a verte?**

Si.

-Kenma lo siento mucho, todo está bien te lo prometo, solo fue un susto. Estoy en mi casa, pero es mejor que hablemos mañana. ¿Estás en tu casa?

**-Keiji mierda, me asusté, te seguí, pero corriste muy rápido, te llamé. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya?**

No.

-Si Kenma, estoy bien, lo siento por asustarte. ¿Estás en tu casa cierto?

**-Sí, sí, recién llegué, no te disculpes, está bien.**

Mira la hora, eran casi las dos de la madrugada... ¿Dónde estaba? No le quiere preguntar porque tiene miedo de la respuesta.

-Entonces hablamos mañana, lo siento mucho otra vez.

**-No te preocupes, si hablamos mañana.**

Le envía unos cuantos mensajes a Kuroo. Pero él no le responde.

Sigue con su investigación y eventualmente lee toda la conversación entre Kuroo y Kenma, porque ahora no había duda alguna, estaba 99% seguro de que Kenma era la persona con la que ha estado hablando todo este tiempo, lo sabía por su forma de escribir y contestar, su sarcástico sentido del humor, sus respuestas cortantes, su personalidad, su descripción, sus cosas favoritas, las cosas que odiaba. Lo peor es que realmente estaba aprendiendo cosas de él que no sabía ¿Qué irónico no?

Estaba recostado sobre su cama evaluando las últimas elecciones de su vida y maldiciendo a cualquier Dios que exista allá arriba por jugar con él de esa manera. Podría ser una clase de castigo, él era consciente de lo que hacía estaba mal y aun así siguió haciéndolo. ¿Habrá sido su propia ambición la culpable? El reloj marcaba las 4 de la madrugada y aún no podía dormir, no puede dejar de pensar en su última conversación que tuvo con Kuroo, esa sí la tenía grabada en la mente.

¿Qué le tenía que decir sobre Jane/Kenma en la fiesta? ¿Qué se habían besado? ¿Qué habían hecho mucho más que eso? ¿Qué habían tenido sexo? ¿Qué ahora eran novios?

Su corazón parecía que ya se había rendido, apenas sentía sus latidos. ¿Puede morir una persona de un corazón roto? ¿Es justificable el asesinato por un corazón roto? Tenía miedo de buscarlo en línea y que algún día lo acusarán de asesinar a Kuroo. Se queda dormido con esos oscuros pensamientos en su cabeza, esa debe ser la razón por la que tiene una pesadilla.

  
  
  


Despierta con el sonido de su timbre, gruñe y se da vuelta para ignorar el molesto sonido, pero este no se detenía. Se sienta en su cama y se toca inmediatamente la cabeza, tenía un dolor horrible, extiende sus piernas y unos cuadernos se caen al piso. Ohhh cierto. Se cubre de nuevo con sus frazadas y se hace bolita debajo de éstas, pero el timbre suena otra vez. Baja las escaleras enojado demostrando su furia en cada escalón, al asomarse en la puerta puede ver a Kuroo Tetsurou parado. Desgraciado... ¿Cómo se atreve? Le abre la puerta de golpe y su amigo estaba parado frente a él con una gran sonrisa en la cara y una bolsa de papel que olía sospechosamente a comida.

"Eres un maldito traidor ¿Lo sabías Akaashi?"

¿En serio?

"Me dijiste que irías, te llamé toda la noche y ni siquiera contestaste y cuando despierto veo una serie de mensajes tuyos. A ver dime ¿Cuál es tu excusa?" Le habla mientras avanza y deja las bolsas en la cocina para sacar su contenido con cuidado junto a unos platos.

No sabe qué decirle, está furioso con él, pero al mismo tiempo no puede estar furioso con él. Aún hay un 1% de probabilidad que no sea Kenma, por lo más mínimo que sea, aún tiene que tener esperanza. Solo tiene que preguntarle a su amigo.

"¿Y Akaashi? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?"

"Tuve una emergencia familiar, estaba a punto de llegar cuándo lo supe, lo siento Kuroo no quise dejarte plantado, apenas me desocupé te comencé a llamar. Pero no te preocupes todo está bien".

Kuroo lo mira por unos momentos antes de echarse a reír. "Por lo menos dime algo creíble Akaashi."

Lo mira con una expresión seria. "Esa es la verdad".

Kuroo vuelve a reír con su risa de hiena y se acerca a él, pero se detiene de golpe. "Mierda Akaashi ¿Es en serio?" Le asiente con la cabeza. "Mierda lo siento, no sabía yo creí... creí que Mierda ¿Está todo bien?".

"Sí Kuroo umm un tío tuvo un accidente, pero está bien, solo fue el susto". No se sentía culpable por atropellar a su tío imaginario en su fantasía.

"Lo siento Akaashi, que bueno que esté mejor. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, iré a cambiarme por algo más cómodo y a mojarme la cara, sirve la comida por si tienes hambre. Vuelvo enseguida".

Con razón Kuroo había creído su historia, se veía como la mierda. Tenía grandes y pesados círculos marcados bajo sus ojos, su cabello era un desastre y aún estaba usando la ropa de ayer. Se moja un poco la cara y el cabello, se lava los dientes y hace otro breve ejercicio de respiración frente al espejo. Al entrar a su pieza se quita la ropa que traía puesta y se pone algo que refleja más sus sentimientos, unos pantalones anchos negros y una polera holgada negra. Oscuro como su corazón en este momento... definitivamente había visto muchas novelas. Antes de bajar le envía un mensaje a Kenma diciendo que todo está bien, eran pasadas las una de la tarde y Kenma le responde de inmediato ¿Se habrá quedado despierto por mí? Lo duda.

Cuando baja las escaleras ve a Kuroo sentado en el sillón con las noticias de fondo en el televisor, tenía los platos de comida en frente, él estaba con su celular, posiblemente mensajeando a alguien ¿Estará hablando con Kenma?

Se sienta a su lado y come un poco, no tenía mucho apetito, pero necesitaba algo en su estómago, su amigo está junto a él comiendo en silencio, de vez en cuando sentía su mirada, quizás se aseguraba de que realmente estuviese bien. Su mente le está gritando, sus dedos le tiemblan y de repente tiene miedo, tiene miedo de confirmar sus dudas. Espera que Kuroo se termine su comida, toma un vaso de agua al seco y se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

"¿Qué pasó entre Jane y tú?"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Qué pasó entre Jane y tú?"

"Ohhh Akaashi hmm no quiero hablar de mí, claramente estás mal y yo puedo acompañarte si quieres per-".

"Por favor, hará que me distraiga. Dime... por favor".

Kuroo lo mira con una expresión de preocupación, pone su plato y palillos en la mesa frente a él.

"Hmm bueno nos encontramos en la fiesta y comenzamos a hablar, esta-".

"¿En la fiesta de anoche?" Kuroo asiente. Mierda... "Hablaba del otro día, lo que se supone que me ibas a contar anoche".

"Ohhh bueno nada pasó, hablamos de nuestro futuro, de cerrar la etapa de la escuela, de que ojalá gane el campeonato de voleibol, ohhh y vimos una película graciosa sobre un hombre que se -".

"¿Se besaron?"

Kuroo abre los ojos en sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornan de un leve color rosa. "Ja ja sí un poco".

Ohhh

"¿Qué más?"

"Hmmm bueno después hablamos de que haremos en el verano y ordenamos comida-".

"Kuroo" lo vuelve a interrumpir. "¿Hicieron algo más que besarse?"

Kuroo lo mira con una sonrisa de lado y levanta sus cejas. "Akaashi... Soy un caballero, no te diré sobre los sucios detalles".

Su corazón se detiene, ahora sí, se dice a sí mismo, maldita vida. ¿Es normal sentir este dolor en el pecho? ¿Habrá cura? ¿Si se hubiese confesado a Kenma antes, lo hubiese aceptado?

Escucha la risa de Kuroo, su desagradable risa. "Solo bromeaba, no hicimos nada más, soy un caballero después de todo, tal vez cuando acepte ser mi novia por si estás tan interesado".

Traga saliva "¿Tu novia?"

Kuroo lo mira feliz "Sip, se lo pediré después del partido".

Keiji ríe, deja salir sus emociones a través de su risa y seguramente se escucha como un maldito maniático porque Kuroo lo estaba mirando aún más preocupado.

"¿Akaashi estás bien?"

Trata de recobrar el aliento, suspira un par de veces y pequeñas risas se le escapan. "¿Tu novia Kuroo?"

Lo seguía mirando con la misma expresión de preocupación y tenía una mano apoyada en su hombro.

"Ya sé quién es Jane".

La cara de su amigo no cambia, sólo se acerca más a él. Estaba a punto de decir algo juzgando por cómo abría su boca. Keiji lo mira fijamente a sus ojos.

"Es un hombre".

Por fin un poco de reacción, la sonrisa de Kuroo se destroza en segundos, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa al igual que su boca, puede sentir su cuerpo quedarse rígido y en tan solo un segundo una sonrisa le aparece en la cara, forzada eso sí.

"¿Q- Qué? ¿Akaashi de que estás hablando?"

Ojalá pudiera creer su pequeño acto, ojalá fuera verdad que no le gusta Kenma y que en realidad es otra chica, ya no le importaba si ella tenía novio o no, o incluso si fuese una maestra, ojalá no hubiese aceptado el estúpido trato.

"Kozume Kenma".

La expresión de Kuroo vuelve a cambiar, pero esta vez no era preocupación al ser atrapado ¿Estaba...? triste? ¿Dolido? Lo ve girarse y apretar sus puños ¿Lo va a golpear? Bueno así Kenma nunca lo perdonaría. Mira hacia el suelo por unos momentos y estaba a punto de decirle todo... hasta que escucha un llanto.

Estaba llorando fuerte, podría escuchar sus quejidos y tenía sus manos en la cara, nunca había escuchado a alguien llorar así, cuando él mismi lloraba lo hacía en silencio. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo consolarlo, no era su intención hacerlo llorar. Se levanta del sillón y va rápido por un vaso de agua, se lo extiende a Kuroo, pero él no deja de llorar. 

Mierda, ahora él estaba triste, no le gustaba ver a su amigo así, no pensó que se pondría así, se arrodilla a su lado y le saca la mano de la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos, brillantes y llenos de lágrimas... bien, ahora él también lloraba. Lo abraza y de inmediato siente el fuerte agarre de Kuroo mientras lloraba en su hombro, le pasa la mano por la espalda para calmarlo mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Siente como frota su cara en su polera, pero no le importa, lo sigue acariciando hasta que de a poco se va calmando.

"Shhhh" le decía sin despegarse de su abrazo, Kuroo aún se aferraba con sus brazos, pero tiene que admitir que era reconfortante.

"L- Lo siento Akaashi'.

"Shhhh no importa, no importa".

Pasan un rato más así abrazados en su sillón ambos con un gran peso en sus corazones y lágrimas bajando por sus caras. Cuando Kuroo se separa, Keiji se mueve rápidamente para entregarle el vaso de agua, se lo bebe deprisa.

"¿Quieres más?" Kuroo lo mira y asiente.

Corre a la cocina por más agua. Los dos estaban sentados en el sillón uno al lado del otro chocando hombros sin decir nada entre ellos. La culpa se lo estaba comiendo, primero juega con los sentimientos de Kenma y ahora con los de Kuroo. Tal vez no merecía tener amigos.

"¿Akaashi?"

Levanta la cabeza para mirarlo.

"No era mi intención Ummm lo siento por ocultarte uhhh... lo siento".

"Kuroo está bien, por favor, no me debes explicaciones".

Kuroo niega con la cabeza. "Yo- yo creo que me gustan los hombres. No, no lo creo, estoy seguro".

Suspira antes de hablar. "Kuroo como te dije, no me tienes que explicar nada, te entiendo... lo siento, no debí acorralarte con mis palabras".

"Está bien". Se queda un rato jugando con sus dedos hasta que se para y toma su chaqueta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Y- Yo lo siento Akaashi, no te quiero molestar Ummm está bien si me odias y no-".

"¿De qué hablas idiota? No te odio y no me molestas, yo... tu eres mi amigo Kuroo nunca te juzgaría por algo así, a nadie de hecho. Si te gustan los hombres está bien, ahora por favor siéntate, no quiero que te sientas así".

Kuroo se acerca y se sienta junto a él sin mirarlo a la cara. No sabía cómo lidiar ni con sus propios sentimientos ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle a alguien más?

"¿No me odias?"

Keiji lo mira con una sonrisa. "Claro que no, Kuroo eres mi amigo y eso no me importa, no tendría por qué. No quiero que te sientas como que debes ocultarme algo. Con quién decidas salir no interferirá en nuestra amistad". 

Bueno, exceptuando a Kenma.

"Akaashi..." observa cómo sus labios forman una sonrisa. "Gracias" lo vuelve a abrazar.

"No me tienes que agradecer nada Kuroo. Ehh si no te molesta mi pregunta umm ¿Quién más lo sabe?"

Kuroo se separa y se seca las lágrimas restantes con su manga, le pasa un pañuelo que estaba sobre la mesa. "Solo tú y Kenma".

Kenma...

Su nombre se escucha mal saliendo de su boca.

"Ahhh".

"Aún no se lo digo a mis padres, no sé cómo reaccionarían, y te lo oculte porque bueno no todos están de acuerdo con ese tema".

"Lo entiendo, ehh gracias por compartirlo conmigo, yo bueno no quise forzarte a decirlo ni nada, esa no fue mi intención".

"No te preocupes Akaashi, lo siento por ponerme todo llorón recién".

Keiji ríe "No es nada. Me imagino que debes de sentirte aliviado".

"Sí" le dice con un resoplido de risa. "Realmente no tienes idea, Akaashi tu.. tu eres un buen amigo, gracias".

No, él era un pésimo amigo.

"No me lo tienes que agradecer".

Kuroo le cuenta un poco de su historia, realmente se sincera con él. Le dice cómo se dio cuenta, el miedo que tenía por no ser como los demás, como al principio trató de ocultarlo saliendo con chicas, cómo se sintió atraído por Kenma, de lo que sus padres le harán si se enteran, de cuanto se odió a sí mismo al principio, de cómo se llegó a aceptar a sí mismo y así pasan horas hablando. Aprecia enormemente la confianza que Kuroo le tiene, le gustaría poder ser capaz de hacer lo mismo y decirle su propio secreto, pero al parecer no es tan valiente.

Pronto el llanto se olvida y se transforma en risas, están sentados sobre su cama comiendo pizza y hablando de la vida cuando su pizarra en el suelo capta su atención, aún tiene algo que decirle, algo que preguntarle, algo de que no quiere saber la respuesta, algo que quiere enterrar profundamente en su corazón y que nunca vuelva a salir a la luz. Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo.

"Kuroo".

Su amigo levanta la vista y lo mira atentamente.

"Estaba enojado contigo cuando me enteré, no por el motivo que te gusté un hombre, eso realmente no me importa, pero cuando me enteré de la verdadera identidad de Jane Doe no pude evitar molestarme. Ummm Ke- Kozume él... No, bueno yo no quiero dudar de tus intenciones, pero tengo que preguntarte algo".

"¿Sabías que conocía a Kenma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De alguna manera quise que Akaashi se diera cuenta con un detalle tan simple porque después de todo el comportamiento de Kenma, la información de Kuroo y los detalles de la historia siempre fue un poco sospechosa. Y siempre existió esa duda, pero la tenía muy enterada dentro de él.
> 
> Bueno espero le haya gustado!!
> 
> Los Kudos y los comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo ❤❤
> 
> [Mi Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)


	13. Entre la espada y la pared

  
  


¿Cómo podía interferir entre Kuroo y Kenma? 

No era capaz de lastimar a sus amigos, a ninguno de ellos. A pesar de no haber dormido nada bien la noche anterior o la anterior a esa, su mente no lo dejaba descansar, se vuelve a dar vuelta en su cama sin éxito. Mira el techo de su pieza a las pequeñas estrellas que brillaban levemente casi sin luz alguna, ya no servían mucho, se habían gastado con el tiempo. ¿Cómo podía ver a Kenma a la cara mañana?

Había meditado todo el fin de semana de que hacer sobre esta nueva situación, pero aun así no encontraba solución alguna y Kuroo no había sido de mucha de ayuda, si lo odiara todo sería mejor y tomar una decisión sería más simple. Había concordado con Kuroo en esperar hasta que vuelva de su campeonato, él había accedido solamente porque no quería distraerlo del juego, pero ¿Qué hará mientras tanto?

"Haz como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, como si nunca te hubieses enterado".

Esa fue la respuesta de Kuroo.

Si tan solo fuera tan simple.

Llega tarde ese día a la escuela, su primer retraso del año, de sus tres años de hecho. Quería pasar el menos tiempo posible con Kenma. Entra a su salón cuando solo quedaba media hora de clase faltante, en el segundo que entra siente los intensos ojos dorados de Kenma sobre él. Lo miraba expectante desde su asiento en la ventana, la luz le iluminaba la parte izquierda de la cara. Camina lentamente hasta sentarse.

_ ¿Estás bien? _

Decía la expresión de Kenma.

_ Estoy bien. _

Le contestó con la mirada.

Se quedan en silencio hasta que termina la clase. En el momento que el profesor sale de la sala al término de la hora, Kenma gira todo su cuerpo para hablarle. No quería enojarse con él, después de todo no eran nada, solo amigos... 

Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía traicionado por él? Trata de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, su amigo no tiene la culpa de nada.

"... bien?"

Levanta su cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos lo miraban de vuelta con evidente preocupación.

"¿Perdón? No te escuche".

"¿Keiji seguro que esta todo bien?"

"Ahhh sí, lo siento, no te quería preocupar ni nada, me llego todo el peso del fin de semana y me quede dormido, eso es todo".

Kenma entrecierra los ojos como si estuviese tratando de creer en sus palabras. "Si necesitas hablar de algo, sabes que estoy aquí".

"Lo sé. ¿No tienes que ir a tu próxima clase?"

Ambos se paran y acompaña a su amigo hasta su otro salón en completo silencio. No tiene ganas de hablar ni de mirarlo. La culpa lo está torturando lentamente. Cuando se despiden le dice que lo verá en el almuerzo y Keiji solo asiente con la cabeza. Revisa su celular y Kuroo todavía no le envía nada, pero tampoco él ha iniciado una conversación.

Es el peor amigo.

Le escribe frases de aliento para sus partidos por venir asegurándole que todo saldrá bien y que él es capaz de todo. Sabe que no lo verá probablemente hasta que sea de noche cuando tenga un tiempo libre, también le había mencionado que la señal de internet no era la mejor. Baja por su chat con Kenma leyendo sus conversaciones pasadas, si su amigo se enteraba de lo habían hecho, nunca le volvería a hablar igual. No quería perder a Kenma.

Trata de hacer conversación durante el almuerzo para que su amigo no sospeche de su humor, evitando obviamente temas importantes, es un poco ridículo hablar sobre una noticia de Suecia que vio hace unos años sobre el robo de un banco, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y no quería escuchar lo que Kenma le decía sobre la fiesta o cualquier cosa en realidad. Ahora todo para él podía involucrar a Kuroo de alguna manera. Así que trataba de mantener la conversación ligera y sin importancia.

No se enfoca en ninguna clase siguiente, su mente no le alcanzaba para otro tema que no sea Kenma. Escucha desde su asiento a alguien decir lo divertida que estuvo la fiesta, lo épica que fue y bla bla bla. ¿Cómo habrá sido si se encontraba con Kuroo ahí mismo con Kenma a su lado? De seguro el rubio lo hubiese atrapado de inmediato y su cerebro no habría sido capaz de inventar alguna excusa a tiempo.

Por lo menos ahora tenía eso, tiempo.

Tiempo para pensar en que decirle a Kenma cuando lo descubra, tiempo para pensar en la disculpa perfecta, tiempo para decidir qué decirle sobre Kuroo, tiempo para meditar sobre sus errores, tiempo para recuperar a Kenma.

Su mente vuelve a la realidad cuando la maestra anuncia que la nota final será escrita, casi siempre suelen ser exámenes, pero había casos afortunados como este donde solo había que estudiar y hacer una pequeña investigación en casa para entregar. Sabía que le iban a pagar mucho por esto, la nota más importante, donde decidía si algunos aprobaban o reprobaban. 

Mira a su alrededor a los estudiantes y cruza mirada con algunos. ¿Tal vez alcance a hacer unos seis? Máximo ocho sí se lo propone, sabe que sus compañeros le pagarán una fortuna en esta ocasión. Y se sentía con el poder de aumentar su precio hasta las nubes confiado en que los desesperados estudiantes lo pagarían, necesitaba distraerse con algo después de todo y si con su nueva distracción ganaba un buen dinero, entonces era perfecto para él.

Sin embargo... Ya no puede, simplemente el cuerpo no le da, está cansad. Si el Karma lo llevó hasta este punto ¿No tendría que hacer todo en su poder para enmendar su error? Era una mierda, pero se tenía que redimir. No podía seguir desafiando las reglas sin recibir algún castigo. Todo esto había empezado por su "trabajo" y lo había llevado a cometer una serie de errores. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que lo que hacía era malo? Bueno uno nunca piensa en las consecuencias hasta que te comienzan a afectar.

"No aceptaré ningún otro trabajo, se las tendrán que arreglar de otra forma".

Eso es lo que dice a sus compañeros cuando se acercan a él al finalizar la clase. Las respuestas no fueron nada amables, algunos le ofrecieron una suma ridícula de dinero, otros lo insultaron y algunos lo amenazaron con acusarlo. No cambió su opinión por ninguna de esas razones y tampoco lo haría, ya estaba decidido. Su negocio estaba cerrado para siempre.

Se tiene que alejar rápidamente de su salón para evitar a sus compañeros enojados. Agh como si fuese su obligación trabajar para ellos. Camina hacía el salón de clases de Kenma y lo espera junto a la puerta, por primera vez quería salir rápido de allí y no estar un minuto más en el establecimiento. Trata de transmitir eso con su mirada a Kenma al asomarse, el rubio al parecer lo entiende porque cuando lo ve, se para de inmediato con sus cosas.

"¡Akaashi!"

Aleja su cabeza rápidamente de la puerta, como si así pudiese evitarla.

"Akaashi no te vi en mi casa el viernes ¿Paso algo?" La expresión de Sadashi reflejaba una falsa preocupación.

"Lo siento, no pude ir".

"No importa Akaashi ¡Para la próxima!"

Le asiente sabiendo que nunca lo haría, Kenma estaba ya a su lado con la cabeza baja y comienzan a caminar para alejarse del lugar.

"¡Espera Akaashi!"

Pone los ojos en blanco antes de voltearse.

"Nos hicieron hacer este trabajo de matemáticas para puntos extras que definitivamente necesito, no es muy largo ni nada, pero lo necesito dentro de dos días."

"Lo siento Sadashi, ya no seguiré más con mi trabajo, desde ahora tendrás que hacerlos tú misma".

Con eso se vuelve a dar vuelta para seguir su camino ignorando la mirada interrogativa que le lanza Kenma.

"Pero queda tan poco para que terminen las clases y son las notas finales ¿Qué se supone que tengas hacer con tan poco tiempo?"

"Supongo que empezar a estudiar en estos dos días, suerte".

El camino hasta la estación es igual de silencioso, creyó que Kenma le iba a preguntar por lo que pasó en el pasillo anteriormente, pero se queda callado. Miraba a su alrededor con sus manos en los bolsillo esperando por su vagón, quería irse a su casa para acostarse e hibernar por toda la semana.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa?"

Se despierta de sus pensamientos y mira a Kenma, el rubio estaba jugando con su consola, pero sabía que lo debió haber estado mirando lo suficiente para preocuparse por él. No sabía cómo disimular sus sentimientos y no quería que su amigo sintiera pena por él, lo mejor era verse solo lo necesario hasta idear un mejor plan.

"No gracias, necesito mis horas de sueño de vuelta, pero gracias por la invitación".

"Bueno, puedes llamarme cualquier cosa o si cambias de opinión puedo ir a la tuya o simplemente puedes ir a mi casa, si quieres".

"Gracias Kenma, lo pensaré".

Se vuelven a hablar cuando se despiden, Kenma agitaba suavemente su mano mientras el entraba al vagón. En el momento que se sienta recibe un mensaje de Kenma diciendo que está preocupado por él y no quiere que se quede dormido en el tren, una sonrisa se le forma en su cara. Así qué, hablan durante todo el camino de nada importante, de las cosas que ven a su alrededor, de cuánto les falta para llegar, de superficiales pensamientos.

Al momento de poner un pie en su casa, se derrumba completamente. Se recuesta en el sillón por horas sin hacer nada, aprovecha de tomar una pequeña siesta y despierta por el hambre, casi no comió en el almuerzo así que recalienta esa comida y come mientras juega con su celular en su habitación. Al parecer su siesta no fue nada pequeña porque ya eran pasada las siete de la tarde. Estira sus piernas para apoyar su plato en su regazo, era casi como cuando Kuroo se sinceró con él ese día, solo que ahora estaba completamente solo. Responde los mensajes de Kenma diciendo que ya después de dormir se sentía mucho mejor, hablan un rato y su amigo le menciona que le cocinará onigiri para mañana. Una mueca se le forma en la cara y se agarra el pecho, su corazón le dolía, su corazón gritaba y su corazón seguía latiendo por Kenma.

¿Cómo se dejó enamorar de este modo?

Ya hace un tiempo se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos no solo eran gustarse o algo netamente pasajero, estaba enamorado, o bueno eso es que él asumió... Según internet, los manga shojo, sus novelas y hasta Kuroo, podía deducir que lo que sentía por su amigo era amor. Pero después de todo, todos lo sentían de una forma distinta así que no podía estar seguro, también había leído sobre que no era posible estar enamorado a esta corta edad y en especial sin haber formado una relación romántica con esa persona, para qué hablar de las investigaciones que leyó afirmando que era imposible que un hombre sea capaz de amar a otro hombre.

Aun así, estaba convencido de que estaba enamorado. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No iba a intentar nada ahora con su amigo, menos con Kuroo en el mismo estado o incluso peor que él estando enamorado de Kenma. Ya se lo había prometido.

"Solo me basto con una mirada para quedar cautivado por él".

Eso es lo que había contado Kuroo. Por lo menos él sí recordaba a Kenma desde el primer año, a diferencia de él.

"Estaba en mi primer año, jugaba voleibol, tenía buenas notas, mis compañeros se peleaban para sentarse conmigo en el almuerzo y mis compañeras se me confesaban constantemente. Era todo normal hasta que un día lo vi y listo, mi frágil corazón explotó al ver sus dorados ojos por el pasillo de la escuela. Trate de esconderlo al principio obviamente. Me traté de convencer a mí mismo que no era nada, pero no podía dejar de buscarlo con la mirada de lunes a viernes. Era bajito muy bajito, creo que me quedé con esa imagen, eventualmente fue ganando altura, era pálido y su cabello negro se veía tan suave, siempre fue largo, no tanto como ahora eso sí, lo que más me gustaba de él eran sus grandes ojos dorados con rasgos felinos. A veces cruzábamos miradas y yo me volteaba como un niño atrapado por su madre haciendo algo malo".

Kuroo tenía una perspectiva parecida a la suya en cuanto a Kenma, no podía evitar sentir su sangre hirviendo dentro de él con celos. Él lo vio primero, él lo noto primero, a él le gusto primero.

"Así pase todo el primer año, nunca me atreví a hablarle porque no quería confirmar mis dudas y tampoco quería acercarme, no confiaba en mis acciones y estaba seguro que haría algo estúpido... después de todo igual lo hice, salía a fiestas casi todos los fines de semana, me emborrache más de una vez a mi corta edad y salí con varias chicas ese año. Quería que me viera, quería que Kenma me viera con una chica para decirle '¿Lo ves? No soy así'. Cada vez que lo veía me manoseaba con una chica prácticamente en su cara, pude lograr ver varias veces una mueca de asco de su parte. Cuando llegó el verano trate de olvidar como me sentía, pero el secreto solo me dañaba más por dentro, después de odiarme durante meses un día aprendí a aceptarme, me informé sobre el tema e investigue bien, no cometería el mismo error con Kenma otra vez".

Keiji se sentía más identificado con Kuroo de lo que quería admitir, se sentía mal por creer siempre los tontos rumores sobre Kuroo que rondaban por la escuela, sabía que Kenma siempre estaba pendiente de sus alrededores, aunque no lo pareciera, debió haber escuchado lo suficiente para saber que tenía que poner cierta distancia con Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Al comenzar el siguiente año lo saludaba cada vez que lo veía con la mano, él nunca me saludó de vuelta, solo me miraba con sus grandes ojos. No me atreví a hablarle, pero siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa, de vez en cuando podía ver sus labios curvarse un poco en respuesta. En la segunda mitad del año compartimos una clase juntos, era de laboratorio. Me hice pareja de él en seguida, él nunca me hablaba y siempre evitaba mirarme, creí que me odiaba, pero solo era tímido. Después de un tiempo le traté de hacer conversación y algunas veces hablamos de temas superficiales como las clases y todo eso, pero no lo sé, no era lo suficientemente valiente para decirle algo más con miedo a que me rechacé y en verdad no quería que lo hiciera, así que sufrí por amor otro año más, mirándome a los espejos todas las mañanas diciendo que hoy será el día, hoy por fin le hablaré en serio".

¿Cuántas veces él sufrió de lo mismo? Kenma era una persona cerrada y difícil de acercarse, pero una vez que lo conocías podías ver todos los resplandecientes detalles sobre él. Las constantes dudas de Kuroo fueron las culpables... al igual que las de él, si hubiese dejado de lado las voces que lo atormentaban, tal vez hubiese hablado con Kenma antes y este momento sería muy diferente.

"Al principio del año cuando lo vi casi me desmayo, si tan solo hubieses visto mi cara... se veía hermoso con su cabello, pero podía sentir su nerviosismo, escuche algunos comentarios de él y de lo bien que se veía, estaba celoso. Al parecer eso fue combustible necesario para poder hablarle. Fue antes de la práctica y me acerqué a hablarle en el pasillo para preguntarle cómo estaba, fue una pequeña charla, me hizo reír un par de veces y tuve que arruinarlo apresurándome y pedir su número. No me lo dio, me rechazó ahí mismo, pero ya me conoces, no me rendiría tan fácil, creo que fue peor porque podía ver su cara irritada cada vez que me acercaba. Me había quedado sin opciones y escuché tu nombre por el pasillo. Sabía que era un trabajo distinto, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que lograr agradarle, pero hacerlo por mí mismo ya no servía. Necesitaba otras palabras, con otra mentalidad y podría llegar a enamorarlo con esas cursis frases de amor, al menos eso fue lo que pensé. Entendía su inseguridad al estar conmigo, así que no me importó sus cortantes respuestas al principio, recibir una respuesta de él podía ser lo mejor que me había sucedido y bueno después nos hicimos amigos y nos contábamos cosas y cada vez más caía más y más en lo profundo de su mirada. Yo quería más... fui un ambicioso".

"Pero Akaashi, tú sabes que mis sentimientos hacia él son reales, yo sólo estaba desesperado, no encontré una mejor manera para acercarme a él y te juro que no tenía idea que lo conocías. Yo nunca los vi juntos, bueno de hecho, traté de no buscarlo en la escuela para no asustarlo, pero nunca pensé que se conocían, te lo prometo".

A juzgar por su cara, podía creerle. Quizás él no sabía que conocía a Kenma, pero el daño estaba hecho igual de todas maneras, y lo hicieron juntos.

"Te creo Kuroo, pero eso no cambia nada, no importa lo que me digas o lo dulce de tu historia con amor hacia él, no podemos seguir escondiendo este secreto".

  
  


Ya llevaban un rato debatiendo entre ello, Keiji quería decirle la verdad, Kuroo no quería. Los dos saldrían perdiendo al final, pero no podía seguir mintiéndole a Kenma. Por tan mal que suene, mentir y engañar a un desconocido sin cara era más fácil.

"Akaashi se lo diré, no te preocupes, pe- pero en unos años más". Lo mira con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No ¿Qué quieres que haga mientras tanto? No puedo ni mirarlo a la cara ahora".

"Sé que es tu amigo Akaashi, pero él es feliz, es feliz conmigo ¿No quieres que sea feliz?"

No contigo maldito manipulador.

"Ese no es el punto ¿De qué sirve si esa felicidad comenzó a base mentira?"

La expresión de su cara cambia completamente, Kuroo se veía enojado, no quería enojarse con él. Sólo quería que fuera feliz... con alguien que no sea Kenma.

"Antes no te importaba mucho eso ¿Cierto? Solías reírte cuando te decía que algún día le diré la verdad en el lecho de mi muerte. ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras tu opinión?"

Kuroo sabía que eran amigos, se lo había dicho, pero omitió algunos detalles. No le dijo que eran tan cercanos y evitó contarle mucho sobre el rubio, no quería que se diera cuenta que también le gustaba. Por ahora su razón era decirle la verdad porque se sentía como si hubiese engañado a su amigo, lo que era 100% real.

"Justamente esto hizo cambiar mi opinión Kuroo. Se que suena horrible pero no me importaba una chica que ni conocía, al saber que era Kenma todo cambió, somos amigos y me gustaría seguir manteniendo esa amistad. Como te dije hace tiempo no soy bueno con ese tema y apreció a las pocas personas que están en mi vida. Lo siento, simplemente no puedo hacerle esto".

"PERO AKAASHI" la desesperación se estaba apoderando de Kuroo. "Por favor, no lo sabrá, no habrá diferencia alguna ¿Qué importa ahora? Estamos bien en este momento, no le afectará en nada".

Keiji sabía que estaba siendo un hijo de perra egoísta e hipócrita, sabía que Kuroo estaba molesto con él y él también estaba molesto consigo mismo. 

No podía entregarle a Kenma en bandeja de plata a Kuroo, no más. 

Además, era cierto que no soportaría vivir con la mentira, ¿Estaba dispuesto a vivir siempre con el miedo que Kenma lo descubriera? No podía no decirle, no era moralmente correcto.

"Kuroo lo siento. ¿Crees que yo también quiero esto? No creo que vuelva a hablarme después de esto, pero... ¿No te sientes culpable? Es como si hubiésemos jugado con él todo este tiempo".

Kuroo estaba lejos de él, sentado abrazando sus rodillas. "Es decir, que lo perderemos ambos. ¿Eso hará que te sientas mejor contigo mismo Akaashi?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero es lo correcto".

Kuroo se ríe, "lo correcto". Estaba mirando hacia abajo y no hacían contacto visual alguno entre ellos.

"Kuroo, si... sí K- Kenma te ama de verdad entonces te va a perdonar, quizás le tome tiempo, pero lo hará". Espero que llegue a hacerlo.

"No lo hará, él nunca me perdonará por esto... por favor hazlo por mí".

Sus ojos brillaban y estaban llenos de sinceridad, él amaba a Kenma y lo iba a cuidar, lo haría feliz. Quería hacerlo, realmente quería ayudar a Kuroo, pero simplemente quería más a Kenma, él no se merece esto.

"Tienes que entenderme Kuroo, lo que hice no estuvo nada bien, lo que hicimos no estuvo nada bien. Asumiré mi culpa y le diré, lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar de opinión con esto, por favor solo trata de entenderme".

Kuroo suspira y se baja de la cama, lo observa caminar de un lado a otro por su habitación con las manos sobre su cara.

"Lo entiendo Akaashi ¿Ok? Solo que si no se enterara todos seríamos felices, ¿Para qué pondríamos en peligro eso?"

Yo no sería feliz.

Sus pies colgaban de la cama y los movía de nerviosismo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta desde hace horas y tenía miedo de quebrarse en cualquier segundo. 

"Tú mismo me dijiste hace un tiempo que no querías seguir mintiendo y que querías ser tú mismo. ¿No crees que es injusto para él? ¿No crees que él merece saber la verdad?"

Kuroo lo miraba a los ojos, se voltea y vuelve a suspirar, él sabía que tenía razón. "Después del campeonato, por favor".

No quería que esto afectara su rendimiento, pero tampoco quería pasar otro minuto más fingiendo que todo está bien mientras literalmente le miente a Kenma en la cara.

"Está bien, se lo diré después del miércoles".

"Se lo diremos juntos, Akaashi prométeme que se lo diremos después juntos”.

Se para de la cama y con gentileza toca con su dedo el hombro de Kuroo, este se da vuelta y se miran por unos segundos. Se pregunta si Kuroo Tetsurou lo odia.

"Lo prometo, Kuroo".

¿No debería estar aprovechando su tiempo con Kenma mientras aún puede?

¿Con quién se enojará más, él o Kuroo?

¿Lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Era tentador tiene que admitirlo, no decirle nada y ver como sus amigos son felices juntos, él se iría lejos a la universidad y con el tiempo se olvidaría de Kenma y con dedicación no perdería la amistad de ninguno de sus amigos. ¿Pero qué pasa con sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso no cuentan? ¿Kuroo haría lo mismo por él si se lo pide?

Deja su plato ya vacío encima de su mesita de noche y se sienta con sus piernas cruzadas. Kuroo aún no le contesta su mensaje.

Suspira y mira su pequeña galaxia gastada en su techo ¿Por qué esto tenía que terminar con tres corazones rotos? Tanto que le había costado formar amistades para que se vayan de esta forma... Kenma igual. Su amigo le había contado lo difícil que era para él confiar en alguien, ahora nunca lo volverá a hacer y era toda su culpa. Le quitaría no solo a su amigo, pero a su interés amoroso. Sin él y sin Kuroo... Kenma estaría solo, no podía hacerle eso. Aunque tenía otro amigo.

Sí, lo recordaba él tenía otro amigo.

Un amigo que le gustaba...

Kenma no tenía otros amigos, bueno escondió bien a Kuroo, así que era posible.

Trata de recordar palabra por palabra de lo que Kuroo le había dicho, fue después de su primera cita y cuando decidieron no seguir con esto, Kuroo le había dicho que Jane se sentía confundida por otra persona, por su amigo y que se lo había dicho hace tiempo... por Jon, Jon Doe.

Kenma solo tenía un amigo más, él. Pero nunca le contó sobre Kuroo, es posible que tuviese otro secreto pretendiente por ahí. Pero había leído todas las conversaciones y claramente no había nada sobre un amigo secreto, quizás Kuroo se confundió y se lo dijo por una carta o solo era una excusa que Kenma inventó para no aceptarlo, se recuesta sobre su cama, no quería tener falsas esperanzas, no podía permitírselas.

Pero casi se besaron.

Si ya iba a perder a Kenma de todos modos era mejor saber toda la verdad, tenía que preguntarle, ya no tenía nada que perder. 

No, no podía, aún seguía siendo un cobarde.

Una idea se le viene a la mente, pero no puede... enterrará más y más su tumba. Ve en su teléfono que Kenma sigue en línea. Kuroo lo vería, pero no podría hacer nada por dos días por lo menos. Bueno, ya era una horrible persona, solo estaría agregando algo más a la lista.

Se para de la cama de golpe y avanza hasta su escritorio, abre su laptop y va directo a la cuenta de correo de Applepi, exhala profundamente antes de seguir.

_ "Kenma..." _

No, desde que llevaba leyendo sus conversaciones con Kuroo, él nunca lo había llamado por su nombre, los dos eran cuidadosos.

_ "Hey" _

Con su celular puede ver que Kenma sigue en línea, tal vez encontrará raro que le hable por correo, necesita una excusa. Espera quince minutos cuando escucha la notificación de su laptop.

_ "Hola ¿Cómo te fue? Pasaron???? Y por qué me escribes por aquí?" _

Lo sabía.

_ "Sipppp, la señal es horrible pero hay un computador aquí, así que podemos hablar". _

Espera que en realidad hayan pasado a la siguiente ronda y que la excusa se creíble. La respuesta le llega casi de inmediato.

_ "Que bueno ¡Felicitaciones!!! Cómo están para mañana?" _

No quería meterse en el tema del voleibol o iba a salir perdiendo.

_ "Gracias :DD _

_ De hecho hay algo que quería hablar contigo, no he dejado de pensar en eso todo el día y no puedo concentrarme bien, es sobre lo de tu amigo". _

Es un maldito, Kenma lo odiará y Kuroo lo odiará, y no merece nada bueno en la vida.

_ "De que hablas? Es por lo que te dije en la fiesta?" _

Mierda, trata de pensar en que decirle, solo tiene que ser directo. ¿Quizás Kenma le mencionó que fue con su amigo a la fiesta y este lo abandonó? Kuroo no sabe que él es el amigo y debe ser porque Kenma nunca ha hablado sobre él, no con nombre y apellido por lo menos. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kuroo no sabía sobre él?

_ "Creo que ya se quién es, necesito que me lo confirmes". _

Espera unos cinco minutos por la respuesta, está recostado sobre su escritorio apoyando sus manos en la cara sin quitar la vista de la pantalla cuando escucha la notificación.

_ "Que mierda?! Por qué?" _

Estaba seguro que se iría al infierno.

_ "Lo pensé durante el viaje y creo que lo conozco, justo un compañero hablaba sobre él y ahí me di cuenta". _

Información vaga, pero podría servir.

_ "Qué importa?" _

_ "A mí me importa, solo quiero estar seguro si es él". _

No le vuelve a escribir, pasa media hora y aún nada, lo puede ver en línea en el celular, debe estar enojado por eso no contesta. Ya se arriesgó demasiado para quedarse aquí. Le escribe otra vez.

_ "¿Es Akaashi Keiji?" _

Cierra los ojos esperando por el mensaje, ahora sí que su relación había llegado a un punto sin retorno. Nunca se lo iban a perdonar. Escucha el sonido de la notificación, su corazón comienza a latir rápido. Abre un ojo lentamente y después abre el otro para confirmar la respuesta.

  
  


_ "Sí". _

Puede ver su sonrisa reflejada en la pantalla de su computadora, le gusta a Kenma. ¡Le gusta a Kenma! Sin tan solo le hubiese confesado sus verdaderos secretos hace un tiempo, los dos ya estarían juntos, serían novios y serían felices.

_ "Ahh solo quería confirmarlo, gracias por decirme. Deséame suerte :DDDD Nos vemos cuando vuelva!!!!!" _

_ "Por qué??? Por que querías saberlo?" _

_ "Suerte... supongo". _

No le vuelve a contestar y aprovecha de borrar los últimos correos, sabe que Kenma no volverá a insistir y si lo hace, será por teléfono, no tiene escapatoria de eso... pero la verdad ya no le importa. No le importa nada, solo que le gusta a Kenma.

¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Dejarlo pasar como siempre? Necesitaba un plan, antes de que llegara Kuroo. Pero no puede pensar por qué su mente está en las nubes y su corazón no deja de latir rápido. Está feliz, está muy feliz, no puede dejar de sonreír.

Embriagado por sus sentimientos no puede evitar tomar su teléfono y hacer una tontería peor.

  
  


**-Kenma ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?**

-Ahora? Sí, pasó algo?

**-Nada serio, solo necesito decirte algo.**

-Está bien, avísame cuando estés cerca

**-Nos vemos**

Era confirmación suficiente, mira el reloj de su muñeca, eran más de las diez de la noche, toma su chaqueta que estaba colgada y con un portazo sale de su casa para encontrarse con Kenma. Por fin le diría todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente me gustaría saber que opinan hasta ahora😅😅 Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué irá hacer Akaashi? ¿Qué hará Kenma si se entera? 👀
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!!
> 
> [Mi Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)


	14. El encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!!

Al llegar a la estación, esta estaba casi vacía, quería pedir un Uber para llegar más rápido, pero aún tenía que pensar en que decirle a Kenma exactamente. Si hubiese escrito la carta de Kenma cuando se lo propuso, podría practicar que decirle, pero ahora tenía su mente en blanco. Investiga un poco en su celular las palabras perfectas para decirle todo lo que tiene atorado en el pecho desde hace meses, pero nada le gustaba, quizás tenía que usar sus propias palabras por alguna vez en su vida. Su pierna se movía rebotando por los nervios, no paraba de morderse el labio inferior y no podía evitar pasarse la mano por el cabello cada cinco segundos. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de formar un discurso en su cabeza para confesarle su amor a Kenma.

“Kenma, desde que comenzamos a formar una amistad y nuestra relación iba creciendo progresivamente no pude evitar enamorarme de ti…”

No.

“Me gustaría poder decirte el momento exacto cuando te empecé a ver como algo más que un amigo…”

No.

“Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que te veo, mis ojos solo buscan a los tuyos, mis dedos tiemblan al tocarte…”

“Kenma me gustas, me gustas mucho.”

Confesar sus sentimientos era más difícil de lo que pensaba, sabía que tenía que escribirlos antes. No podía llegar a la casa de su amigo sin idea alguna de que decirle.

Su pierna seguía moviéndose contra el suelo rápidamente cuando un mensaje le llega a su celular, era Kenma. Le preguntaba si ya estaba en camino. Sus nervios se calman un poco al hablar con él, debe ser porque no están cara a cara.

Ahora qué Kenma conocía a Kuroo y se habían besado, era muy posible que ya no podría sentir nada hacía él. No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero tal vez Kenma lo rechazaría de inmediato y le evitaría una vergüenza más grande. Bueno, ya no le importaba, quería decírselo, su amigo tenía que saberlo.

No corre desde la estación solamente porque su estómago se estaba apretando cada vez más que se acercaba, la mitad de él quería llegar en cuanto antes con Kenma y la otra mitad quería arrancarse y correr como un niño asustado.

  
  


**-Ya te bajaste?**

-Sí, voy en camino.

**-Quieres que te pase a buscar?**

-No es necesario, pero podrías esperar afuera de tu casa, si no es muy tarde y si a tus padres no les molesta.

**-Mis padres ya están durmiendo, caminaré hacia allá, nos encontraremos en el camino**

-Está bien.

Traga saliva, ya no tenía tiempo. Se encontraría con Kenma en cualquier minuto, su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza de los nervios o ansias. Se vuelve a pasar la mano por su cabello. Tiene que dejarse llevar por este momento, después ya no tendría oportunidad, pero ya no quiere pensar en eso, es ahora lo que importa ¿Qué le dirá primero? Ya no importaba, tendría que sacarlo todo directo de su corazón. Casi se queda sin respiración al verlo.

  
  


Kenma estaba caminando hacia él lentamente con las manos en sus bolsillos, aún no lo veía, usaba una sudadera de color blanco y pantalones anchos negros, iba escuchando música porque veía sus rojos audífonos o solo los usaba para que la gente no le hablará. Había leído eso sobre él en una de las conversaciones con Kuroo.

Kuroo...

No, no quería pensar en él ahora, no tenía tiempo para sentirse mal.

Kenma levanta la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran, no alcanza a ver si Kenma le sonríe o no, pero él sin dudas lo hacía. Inhala todo el aire que puede para botarlo lentamente. Cuando estaban frente a frente ninguno dice nada, su amigo lo miraba expectante pero no logra hacer que las palabras salgan de su boca. Respira profundamente otra vez.

"¿Ha pasado algo malo?"

Niega con la cabeza "Nada de eso, todo está bien. Y tú ¿Cómo estás?"

"Hmmm igual que en la tarde, normal".

Cierto.

"Ehhh lo siento por molestarte, ummm ni siquiera era nada importante".

Kenma frunce el ceño. "¿Qué cosa?"

¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle? Ya no quiere hacer esto, en su fantasía todo se veía mejor, la realidad era horrible, simplemente horrible. Quería darse la vuelta y correr como un pequeño cobarde.

"Vamos a mi casa", el rubio se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en sentido contrario asegurándose de vez en cuando de mirar hacia atrás para ver si lo seguía.

El silencio era peor ahora, lo estaba matando lentamente, quizás que cosa esté pensando Kenma de él en este momento, nada bueno me imagino. Ve su casa desde lejos, las luces estaban apagadas y no escuchaba casi ningún ruido molesto. Entran al patio y Kenma toma las llaves en su mano pero antes de hacer algo con estas las vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo.

"¿Quieres quedarte en el patio por un rato?"

"Bueno".

Van hacia la parte trasera de la casa, nunca había estado aquí, pero lo podía ver desde la ventana del cuarto de Kenma. Le había llamado la atención antes porque su jardín era hermoso, la mamá de Kenma le había mencionado que le encantaban las flores y todos los sábados se dedicaba a la mantención completa de su jardín.

Se sientan en la escalera que daba a la puerta trasera de la cocina aunque habían dos puestos perfectamente disponibles frente a ellos, era una pequeña mesa con una sombrilla y dos sillas alejadas. Tal vez Kenma quería que estuviese más cerca de él y por esto estaban sentados en los dos escalones casi abrazando sus rodillas y rozando los hombros.

Tenía que decirle algo, él lo sabía, pero su cerebro no estaba de su lado ese día, ni siquiera lograba formar una oración en su mente. ¿A dónde se fue toda su valentía? La poca que tenía cuando salió de su casa al menos. Puede escuchar la calmada respiración de Kenma a su lado, no estaba con su consola o su celular, solo estaba sentado a su lado, tenía miedo de mirarlo así que solo miraba cualquier cosa menos a él.

"¿Te acuerdas que una vez te conté que me caí de un árbol?"

Si lo recuerda, obviamente lo recuerda.

"Sí". Su voz sale más suave de lo normal.

"Fue ese de ahí" el rubio apunta con su dedo hacia adelante donde había un gran árbol con bastantes ramas, podía ver colgado de una de ellas una especie de cuerda, tal vez de un columpio que tuvo hace tiempo.

"Es muy alto, por eso tuviste que ir al hospital de seguro".

"Estaba escondiéndome de mis papás, quería vivir allí arriba, era una buena idea para un niño de ocho años en ese entonces" los dos se encontraban mirando el verde árbol. "Y lo peor que ni siquiera me caí de tan alto, fue desde esa rama de allí, no pude llegar más arriba".

La rama era la más cercana al piso, se veía grande y segura, no entendía cómo salió con un esguince en la pierna del hospital. Unas pequeñas risas le salen de su boca.

"¡Hey! es que era torpe y simplemente pisé mal, pero ese verano lo pasé encerrado en casa acostado en mi cama jugando videojuegos y comiendo mis comidas favoritas, fue uno de mis veranos favoritos".

Vuelve a reír esta vez con más fuerzas. "Me lo puedo imaginar".

Kenma está sonriendo mientras juega con las mangas de su sudadera. "¿Alguna vez te caíste de un árbol? No me digas que eras de esos niños monos que trepaban de todo".

Niega con la cabeza. "No, nunca me subí a uno".

Su amigo gira su cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Nunca trepaste las ramas de un árbol?"

"No y con tu historia ahora dudo que lo haga".

Kenma se ríe suavemente. "Y yo que estaba a punto de invitarte que lo trepáramos juntos, necesito algo para amortiguar mi caída".

Los dos ríen un poco, la risa de Kenma se mezclaba con el ruidoso latido de su corazón. Los dos se quedan mirando por un momento, los ojos de Kenma brillaban aún más bajo la intensa luz de la luna y de los pequeños focos del jardín. Kenma agacha su cabeza y puede sentir su leve mirada. Ya ni le importaba que lo atrapará mirándolo.

Con sus mejillas decoradas con un hermoso color rosa, Kenma esconde un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. La belleza de su amigo le quitaba el aire de los pulmones.

Tenía que decirle, ahora es el momento.

Kenma jugaba con sus pies frotandolos juntos y seguía aferrándose a la manga de su sudadera con sus delicados dedos. Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, tenía miedo que al abrir su boca solo un quejido saliera de esta. Respira una vez más profundamente para decirle, quizás tontas palabras saldrían de él sin sentido alguno, pero era mejor decirle lo que siente ahora a que seguir esperando otro minuto con el secreto ahogando su corazón. Kenma lo vuelve a mirar, como si ya estuviera enterado de que quería decirle algo.

Aquí va.

  
  


El mechón de cabello de Kenma le vuelve a cubrir la cara y antes de que su amigo levantara su mano, Keiji lo toma con sus dedos aprovechando la oportunidad de acariciarlo antes de esconderlo detrás de su oreja. Ahora su cara estaba con un intenso color rojo, sus ojos dorados lo miraban directamente y sus labios estaban un poco abiertos.

Ya se olvidó lo que quería decir.

Y simplemente saltó.

Sus labios rozaron los de Kenma.

Cierra sus ojos por la intensidad de sus emociones, los suaves labios de Kenma acariciaban los suyos con ternura, sus narices chocaban un poco, pero sintió la cabeza del rubio inclinarse hacia al lado para tener mayor acceso, siente la cálida respiración de Kenma sobre su boca.

Su corazón se paró y aceleró sus latidos al mismo tiempo.

No planeaba hacer esto para nada. Cuando se separan puede sentir sus mejillas hirviendo, su respiración estaba entrecortada y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no pasar sus dedos sobre sus labios para sentirlos. No podía descifrar la expresión de Kenma. Sus mejillas seguían de color rojo y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

_ ¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez?  _ Trato de decirle con su mente.

_ Sí, _ le respondió el rubio de la misma forma inclinándose hacia él.

Sus rodillas chocaban, sus manos subieron por su cuerpo sin saber dónde ponerlas, se decide por acariciar las puntas de su rubio cabello. Pide permiso internamente pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de Kenma, él se lo da. Saborea con su lengua el interior de la boca de Kenma, siente sus delicados dedos acariciando su mejilla y cuando sus dos lenguas húmedas se abrazan y se derriten en el beso, siente el cosquilleo de su estómago recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. 

Trata de subir la intensidad, pero cuando abre más su boca, sus dientes chocan con lo de Kenma. Se separan y los dos respiraban agitadamente, observa completamente embobado como el pecho de su amigo subía y bajaba. Kenma es él que decide cerrar la distancia otra vez. Los cálidos labios de Kenma lo besaban con intensidad y él trata de responder de la misma manera, un pequeño gemido sale de su boca al sentir su lengua otra vez, las manos de Kenma bajaban acariciándolo juntándose detrás de su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando Kenma dijo su nombre.

"Keiji".

Trata de juntar nuevamente sus labios, pero él corre su cara, cuando lo vuelve a intentar, Kenma se aleja quitándole el calor de su cuerpo.

"Keiji" vuelve a decir.

No.

No lo digas por favor.

"No puedo".

Trata de recobrar el aliento, sus manos se aferraban a su ropa y sentía nuevamente el nudo en su garganta.

"Keiji yo-".

"No lo digas" no lo puede ver a la cara. "Por favor no me lo digas aún".

Siente la mano de Kenma deslizándose por su rodilla hasta tomar la suya, lo aprieta fuerte mientras se quedan el silencio.

Arriesgarse no le sirvió de nada porque sentía su corazón romperse. Debió hacer esto hace tiempo, tal vez Kenma hubiese correspondido sus sentimientos, pero fue un cobarde y ahora pagaba por eso.

"¿Te gusta alguien más?" Las palabras le salen más rápido de lo que puede procesarlas. No puede, no quiere mirar a Kenma.

"Eso creo, pero yo ummm, Keiji me gustas y mucho, yo solo tengo que pensar, por favor dame un poco de tiempo".

¿Te gusta Kuroo Tetsurou? Él quería preguntarle, pero su sentido común todavía no lo abandonaba del todo.

"No tengo tiempo Kenma". Ya no le quedaba.

Quería decirle eso, elígeme, elígeme ahora porque no podremos estar juntos después. Lo mira a los ojos suplicándole con la mirada que lo entienda.

Soy yo, soy yo el que está detrás de las cartas, soy yo el que deberías de estar pensando en este momento, soy yo el que te debería gustarte, soy yo el que deberías de querer besar.

Se para de las pequeñas escaleras y Kenma lo hace también, pero no le dice nada. Siempre supo que esto iba a arruinar su amistad, se hubiese evitado el dolor en el pecho de no ser por querer arriesgarse. Era mejor de esta manera... A Kenma no le dolería tanto al enterarse.

"Discúlpame Kenma, no debí-".

"No, no lo digas. Yo igual te besé y me gusto, no te disculpes por eso".

Se quedan un rato más parados frente al otro sin dedicarse palabras o miradas. La noche seguía cálida, pero sentía de vez en cuando una brisa helada.

"Es mejor que me vaya".

"Puedes quedarte si quieres, ya es muy tarde".

"No es necesario, pero gracias". Se aleja para irse y librarse de la mirada de Kenma.

"Keiji" Kenma lo sujeta de su manga. "Por favor quédate, ya es tarde".

"Puedo llamar un Uber si eso te tranquiliza".

Los dos se quedan esperando sentados en el jardín, esta vez en el de adelante. Kenma jugaba con sus pies moviendo la tierra del piso.

"¿Kenma?" El rubio lo mira en un instante. "¿Podríamos olvidar esto? Para que mañana no sea incómodo ehhh para que seamos siendo amigos".

Ve cómo su amigo analiza la pregunta, después de unos segundos niega con la cabeza. "No, no creo que lo pueda olvidar y tampoco quiero". Le dice como si no fuese nada.

"P- pero entonces-".

"Keiji". Su expresión era seria. "¿Te gusto?"

En ese momento olvida como respirar, quería gritarle que sí. Pero ahora era imposible poder confesarse, las palabras saldrían amarga de su boca y estaba seguro que se pondría a llorar. Aun así, le asiente.

"Bien, tu igual me gustas. Ummm necesito tiempo, tiempo para pensar, yo- yo no quiero perderte... de ninguna manera posible, no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos ni nada, nunca haría eso, pero necesito tiempo por favor".

Le daría todo el tiempo del mundo si fuese necesario. No se merecía la bondad de su amigo, él ya había jugado con los suyos y nunca se podría perdonar a sí mismo. No se lo merece, no se merece a su amigo. Quería llorar.

"Bueno" le dice suavemente, dentro de dos días ya no importará.

"Gracias” puede ver la leve sonrisa que le dedica, trata de devolverla, pero solo logra hacer una mueca.

Cuando llega el auto se despiden con un abrazo, Kenma lo aprieta fuerte y él aprovecha para inhalar su aroma por una última vez.

"Nos vemos mañana Kenma".

"Trata de descansar y si necesitas cualquier cosa solo avisame, nos vemos".

  
  
  


Esa noche no puede conciliar el sueño y duda enormemente si cometer su primera falta del año, al final solo es su segundo atraso.

Kenma se veía igual de demacrado que él a la hora del almuerzo, con una cansada expresión. Pasó todas las clases anteriormente debatiéndose si no subir a su lugar para almorzar, pero iba a aprovechar la amistad que tenía Kenma para ofrecerle lo más que pueda.

"Ayer se me olvidó darte esto". Le entrega una bolsa llena de onigiris, tal vez le alcancen para el día entero.

"Muchas gracias, se ven deliciosos" era verdad, pero no puede evitar que su voz salga algo monótona.

"Esta vez los hice solo yo, espero no envenenarte". Los ojos de Kenma le sonreían.

"Gracias" dice antes de comerlos, si estaban deliciosos.

Logra relajarse un poco más a la hora de la salida cuando caminan juntos hasta la estación, hablan un poco de sus clases y los exámenes finales.

"¿Supiste algo de la universidad?"

"Oh lo olvidé por completo, cuando llegué a casa revisare mis correos".

"Espero que todo salga bien ¿Seguro que no le dirás a tus padres?"

Keiji lo piensa. "No" dice negando con la cabeza. "No por ahora".

No hablan tanto por mensajes cuándo se separan y eso lo hace sentir un vacío en su pecho.

Trata de dormirse apenas llega a su casa, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejan. Si Kuroo se enteraba de lo que hizo lo odiaría por siempre, también iba a tener que confesarse con él, aun no le responde el mensaje de ayer, ya debe estar enojado con él.

Pensaba seriamente en no decirle nada a Kenma, así él y Kuroo pueden ser felices juntos. Él se alejaría de su relación y tomaría distancia, quizás los vuelva a ver en esas fastidiosas fiestas de reencuentro de la escuela en unos diez años más. Quería que Kenma no sufriera y que Kuroo no sufriera, pero estaba seguro que algún día lo descubriría de todas formas, así siempre es con las mentiras.

No podía verlo a los ojos sin pensar en lo que hizo, además si le decía ahora, Kenma tenía tiempo para pensar si decidir o no en perdonar a Kuroo, mejor que hacerlo cuando ya hayan pasado una vida juntos y no tenga otra opción que simplemente perdonar lo que hizo.

  
  


Al otro día entrega su última carpeta faltante, ya le habían pagado por el trabajo y no quiso cancelar sus pedidos porque pensó que eso era lo correcto de hacer. La chica le agradece con una dulce sonrisa. Se aleja del casillero que quedaba casi al otro lado de la escuela de donde tenía su próxima clase. Camina sin ganas por los pasillos, iba a extrañar un poco su trabajo, ahora tendría mucho tiempo libre, debería comenzar a buscar un empleo de verdad por el verano. Siempre tuvo la idea de que por lo menos un profesor lo había pillado o al menos sospechado de él, era imposible que en tres años nadie viera una similitud de su forma de escribir, tal vez no le importaban lo suficiente y mientras no afectara su clase, realmente a ellos no le importaba.

Ojalá hubiese hecho una cuenta completa de todo lo que había ganado, le gustaría saber cuánto fue lo que ganó por engañar al sistema. Ahora podía dedicarse plenamente a sus propias notas y se quedaba con tiempo extra para pensar en todos sus errores ¡Genial!

Camina junto a Kenma en silencio otra vez hasta la estación, tal vez esta sería la última vez, mañana Kuroo volvería y le contarían toda la verdad. Tiene que sacar el máximo provecho, pero lo único que logra hacer es caminar más lento de lo normal para retrasar lo inevitable. Se quedan esperando lado a lado junto a un mar de personas esperando para llegar a sus destinos. No dicen nada mientras esperan y cuando el vagón está frente a él no quería tomarlo. Puede esperar por el siguiente, pero no sabe que más ganará aparte de quedarse parado en silencio, así que mueve sus pies para avanzar.

"Nos vemos mañana, Keiji". Kenma levanta ligeramente la vista de su consola para mirarlo.

Él lo mira con una sonrisa melancólica, Kenma se ve perfecto como siempre. "Nos vemos". Le dice con voz temblorosa.

Las puertas se cierran frente a él y puede ver a Kenma alejándose cada vez más. El mensaje le llega después de unos segundos, pero no quería mirarlo. Espera 60 segundos antes de abrirlo, se hablan por un rato de cosas sin importancia hasta que llega a su casa.

Ya lo tenía decidido primero le diría a Kuroo sobre lo del beso con Kenma y todo lo demás de lo que él sentía por el chico realmente. Sabe que terminará en pelea, quizás hasta lo golpee, pero creo que se lo merece, tal vez tenga compasión y solo lo haga una vez. Después irían si o si a decirle a Kenma, ahí sí que no sabe cómo él reaccionaría, pocas veces ha visto a Kenma enojado, ¿Irritado? Casi siempre. ¿Enojado? Un par de veces. ¿Furioso? Estaba por descubrirlo.

Deja que el sueño se lo lleve para poder descansar un poco, sabe que no lo podrá hacer durante toda la semana siguiente así que debe de aprovechar, no le cuesta mucho porque su cuerpo estaba cansado desde hace días.

Se despierta con un familiar golpe en su puerta, se frota su mano por sus ojos aún cansados por su siesta, el golpe se hace cada vez más fuerte. Casi puede escuchar la furia de la persona con cada no tan suave toque. Sabía quién era, no quería abrirle, contemplaba la idea de esconderse bajo su cama para no enfrentar a su amigo, pero algún día tenía que asumir su culpa, es mejor hacerlo pronto. Se baja del sillón sin ganas, arrastrando sus pies hasta la entrada, justo en ese momento escucha la voz de Kuroo Tetsurou.

"¡Akaashi!"

"¡Akaashi sé qué estás ahí dentro!"

Suspira profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, también se le olvidó preparar un discurso de disculpas para Kuroo. Su amigo usaba aún su uniforme del equipo de voleibol y un abultado bolso colgaba de su espalda, su cabello estaba más desordenado que nunca y podía ver una cinta de color azul colgando de su cuello, era un medalla, pero no alcanzaba ver el color de esta bajo el uniforme de Kuroo. Lo peor era que su cara no reflejaba su típica sonrisa, sus ojos expresaban furia pura y su boca estaba preparada para insultar.

Kuroo entra, se saca las zapatillas casi tirándolas por su sala de estar y cierra la puerta suavemente, Keiji traga saliva.

"Kuroo lo siento mucho, debí haberte dicho lo de Kenma antes, no pensé que pasaría eso, ni siquiera sé cómo disculparme contigo, solo tenía que saberlo, lo siento y- yo solo quería saber cómo se sentía".

Kuroo lo veía con ojos entrecerrados, tenían los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y se veía más intimidante que aquella vez que lo defendió de un cliente agresivo.

"Akaashi..." su voz no reflejaba para nada su expresión facial o corporal, sonaba peor. Herida, quebrada, traicionada. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Y- yo no estaba pensando claramente y bueno ummm sé que no hay excusa alguna, pero aghh no lo sé, fue algo del momento y no quería que fuese así, pase por encima de tus sentimientos y los de Kenma lo siento mucho". Ya no podía hacer nada más aparte de disculparse, agacha su cabeza lo más baja posible para demostrar su vergüenza a Kuroo.

"Fui un idiota ¡Un maldito idiota! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que tú eras ese "amigo"? Fue divertido ¿No? Esperar la oportunidad perfecta a que me fuera para que puedas conquistar tú mismo a Kenma..."

"¡No!" Niega con su cabeza desesperadamente. "No fue así, te prometo que no quise que fuese así. Yo solo quería saber, tenía que salir de la duda... Estaba destrozando mi interior tratando de buscar la respuesta correcta, yo no quería que llegara hasta ese punto, solo quería decirle lo que realmente sentía".

Kuroo forma puños con sus manos y se acerca unos pasos más hacia él. "Yo estuve aquí sincerandome contigo y seguramente tú por dentro solo te rías. ¡Ándate a la mierda Akaashi!"

"Noo" dice rápidamente. "Yo, ehhh yo decidí no decirte la verdad en ese momento, porque aún necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas. Me dolió saber todo lo que me dijiste, especialmente al saber que nuestros casos eran tan parecidos... yo umm nadie lo sabe, mis padres me matarían, lo siento Kuroo, lo siento por no ser valiente como tú. Yo no quería lastimarte, perdón". Su voz sonaba tan quebrada como la de Kuroo.

Su amigo tenía el ceño fruncido, mira al suelo con irritación. "¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Kenma?"

Traga saliva. "Desde que me fijé en él, dos meses después de que comenzara el año. Yo- Kuroo yo planeaba confesarme, le diría todo el día de la graduación y -" ya no podía pelear contra las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. "Lo amo, yo lo amo Kuroo y después me enteró que tus malditas cartas eran en realidad para él... Cada vez que escribía las cartas pensaba en Kenma y no puedo creer, aún no puedo creer que realmente fueron a parar con él, pero ahora eres tú el que él quiere..."

Kuroo no lo miraba, tenía la cabeza baja y sus manos temblaban a su lado. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Le dice con voz suave.

"¿En qué habría cambiado? ¿Habrías renunciado a él? ¿Lo habrías hecho Kuroo?"

Sus ojos se encuentran, sus brillantes ojos lo miraban con tristeza. "No" dice sin añadir más. No era necesario.

"Quería odiarte Kuroo, quería odiarte para que todo fuese más fácil, pero no pude... no puedo".

"Te entiendo" le dice encogiéndose de hombros. Avanza hacia su sillón y se derrumba en el. "Creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, todo vale en la guerra y el amor".

Keiji avanza lentamente hacia él esperando la confirmación de Kuroo para sentarse a su lado. "Créeme que no se sintió tan bien sabiendo que te dañaría".

"Eso espero" Kuroo jugaba con sus dedos "¿Te diste cuenta el día de la fiesta?"

Asiente con la cabeza "De hecho me sentí como un completo idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes, comíamos un maldito pie de manzana cuando mi cerebro decidió resolverlo todo".

Kuroo ríe amargamente. "No fue mi intención que esto pasara".

Keiji pone sus manos sobre su cara. "Tampoco la mía".

"¿Se lo dijiste todo? Aún no habló con él, solo leí lo que me escribió, tengo miedo de hablarle". Kuroo sonaba más relajado.

"Mi plan era confesarme, pero no pude. No logré hacer que las palabras salieran de mi boca, así que lo besé sin decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos pero-".

  
  


“...”

"¿Lo besaste?"

Keiji separa sus dedos sobre su cara lo suficiente para asomar un ojo, deseó no haberlo hecho.

"¡¿LO BESASTE?!"

"Ehhh sí, nos besamos, bueno yo lo comencé todo p- pero creí que ya lo sabías".

Kuroo se para del sillón y comienza a caminar en círculos. "¡NO QUE LO HABÍAS BESADO!" Murmuraba algo enojado, pero no entendía lo que quería decir. "Kenma me habló por mensaje, lo vi esta mañana y me preguntaba sobre lo que escribí en el correo, por sus palabras me pude imaginar que era y ahí lo comprendí todo, después me dijo que habían hablado, pero no que se habían besado". Kuroo tenía su mandíbula apretada. y los músculos de su cuerpo se veían tensos. Apretaba sus puños de tal manera, que parecía como si quisiera romper todo a su alrededor.

"Eres un maldito hipócrita ¿Lo sabías? Hablando de toda esa mierda de ser honesto, pero te haces pasar por mí en el minuto que me doy la vuelta, no me sorprendería ver un cuchillo allí".

"Lo sé". Si lo sabía, sabía que era un hipócrita, un traidor, un pésimo amigo y una mala persona. "Sé que lo que hice está mal".

"No sé cómo pude caer con ese acto tan inocente tuyo, wow Akaashi solo wow. Felicitaciones por hacer el papel perfecto de víctima". Movía sus manos frente a él enfatizando cada palabra. "Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Kenma ahora, si tienes un mínimo, ¡Mínimo de respeto por nosotros! Entonces solo aléjate, aléjate de nuestras vidas".

Keiji se para ignorando el ligero temblor de sus piernas. "Ni lo creas, no pienses que no le diré a Kenma lo que hicimos. Sí, lo que hicimos, porque fuimos los dos, así que no me culpes por todo."

Kuroo se acerca peligrosamente a él, su cara estaba frente a la suya y ya no veía su simpatía alguna en su mirada. "No te atreverías, si lo haces lo perderás también. Por lo menos antes tenías una posibilidad de su perdón, después de todo no sabías que era él al que le escribías... pero ¿Qué crees que hará Kenma al enterarse que te hiciste pasar por mí? Sabrá que te aprovechaste de él y de sus sentimientos. Nunca te perdonará y lo sabes, no después de lo que hiciste".

Sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno, pero eran ciertas. Antes tenía una pequeña oportunidad, Kuroo había sido más culpable que él y habría una probabilidad de ser perdonado después de decirle la excusa que él nunca lo hubiese hecho si sabía que era Kenma el involucrado. Pero ahora... ahora él había hecho lo mismo que Kuroo e incluso había hecho algo peor, era consciente de sus acciones y uso la información que le dio Kenma para asegurarse de ser correspondido. ¿Se habría atrevido a besar a Kenma sin saber de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él?

Estaba atrapado y Kuroo lo sabía, casi podía ver la sonrisa triunfante en su cara, pero no le daría la satisfacción. No importa cuánto Kenma lo odiará, él le diría la verdad.

"Tal vez no lo haga, pero eso depende de él".

Se acerca hasta la puerta y la abre de golpe apuntando con su mano para que Kuroo salga. "Te prometí que esperaría y ya es hora, si quieres puedes ir conmigo o no, no diré nada malo sobre ti, solo la verdad y trataré de no dejarte mal, al final solo fue una tontería por amor".

Kuroo avanza hacia la puerta y lo mira de pies a cabeza. "Cómo si dejara que hables solo con él otra vez, ya no puedo confiar en ti Akaashi".

Si antes estar con Kenma en completo silencio era malo, ahora estar junto a Kuroo dedicándose miradas de odio era horrible. Ya daba por hecho que Kenma lo odiaría, le dolía perder a Kuroo también. Solo estaban separados a un asiento de distancia, le habló a Kenma preguntándole si estaba en casa y le preguntó si podía ir, respondió que si ambas veces. Cuando se lo mostró a Kuroo, él no le dio respuesta alguna.

Otra vez iba con la mente en blanco hacia la casa de Kenma para confesar algo, tenía mucho más miedo esta vez. Pero no quería demostrar su nerviosismo con Kuroo, aunque por dentro se estaba haciendo miles de preguntas. Kuroo no estaba mejor que él, se veía nervioso y enojado al mismo tiempo, de vez en cuando cruzaban sus ojos y este le dedicaba una mirada asesina cuando podía.

Los dos caminan lentamente hasta su casa, sentía un dolor en su pecho con cada paso que daba. Además, no le gustaba nada que Kuroo supiera la dirección de Kenma. ¿Qué le diremos primero? Quería preguntarle a su ex amigo. No tenía idea de qué decirle.

Pedir disculpas primero, explicar después, pedir disculpas otra vez. Suena como un buen plan.

Estaban frente a la puerta de Kenma y ninguno hacía movimiento alguno. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo, quería correr. Vámonos quería decirle a Kuroo, y al parecer el chico le estaba diciendo lo mismo con la mirada desesperada. Asiente y los dos se dan vuelta, eran unos cobardes.

Escucha la puerta de Kenma abrirse.

"¿Keiji?"

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

Se da la vuelta y Kenma los miraba con el ceño fruncido, su expresión cambió a sorpresa al ver la cara de Kuroo. Ve cómo abre y cierra su boca, sus ojos dorados se agrandan en sorpresa.

"Kenma, hay algo que tenemos que decirte".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!! De hecho, este   
> es mi favorito, así que en verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me encantaría saber qué piensan de la historia hasta ahora, o sus teorías de que podría pasar 👀
> 
> Los Kudos y comentarios son altamente apreciados❤❤
> 
> [Mi Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale) Por si quieren hablar.


	15. Solo un espectador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!!!

  
  


Nadie decía una palabra, solo estaban parados mirándose uno al otro. Kenma jugaba con la manga de su polerón y se escondía detrás de las mechas de su cabello.

  
  


Tal vez pensaba que lo venían a confrontar, no quería que se sienta avergonzado, así que es él el que habla primero.

  
  


"Kenma no quiero que pienses que estamos acá para-".

  
  


"Kenma, Akashi se hizo pasar por mí cuando te hablo por correo cuando estaba en el campeonato".

  
  


"¿QUÉ?" Sabía que no podía confiar en Kuroo. Kenma levanta la mirada y lo mira directamente esperando por una respuesta con una ceja arqueada. "No, bueno sí, pero no fue así, yo, yo solo quería asegurarme Ehhh yo".

  
  


El plan, sigue el plan.

  
  


"Kenma yo" el rubio lo seguía mirando. No, lo analizaba para saber si decía la verdad. "Perdóname, no sabía que pasaba por mi cabeza durante ese momento, yo ummm bueno si sabía, pero... lo siento, no quise aprovecharme de tu confianza".

  
  


"¿Qué?" Escucha a Kenma decir suavemente. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

  
  


"Él se metió a nuestro correo y te habló para que se junten".

  
  


Kenma lo mira otra vez, gira su cabeza para mirar a Kuroo y otra vez hacia él.

  
  


"Yo- no fue así, no quise que pasara así". Bueno a la mierda el plan de proteger los sentimientos de Kuroo. "¡Fue por su culpa!" Apunta con el dedo a Kuroo. "Él nunca me dijo que eras tú y yo entre en pánico, no sabía qué más hacer".

  
  


Kenma tenía sus cejas juntas y la boca abierta. "¿Q- Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo se conocen?"

  
  


"Kuroo me-"

  
  


"¡No! Basta, no lo digas" Kuroo se acerca a él y pone una mano sobre su hombro apretando fuerte, su expresión gritaba desesperación.

  
  


Lo sentía, de verdad lo sentía por los dos. "Él me contrató para-" Sienta una fuerza en su pecho antes de caer al piso.

  
  


"¡Kuroo!" Escucho a Kenma gritar.

  
  


El empujón le dolió más a la dignidad que a su cuerpo, Kenma se acerca a él para ayudarlo a pararse, acepta su mano más que feliz, si veía a Kuroo como un animal salvaje, sería mejor para él. Pero su cara solo demostraba remordimiento, Kuroo le extiende su mano, pero no la acepta.

  
  


"L- Lo siento Akaashi, me sobrepasé, no debí hacer eso. ¿Estás bien?"

  
  


"Estoy bien, yo-".

  
  


"¿Qué está pasando?" Ambos se giran a ver a Kenma. "¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué hacen ambos aquí?"

  
  


Nadie dice nada.

"¿Keiji?"

  
  


¿Por qué me pregunta a mí? "Vinimos porque queremos decirte algo, Kenma nosotros umm cometimos un error". Ya no quería, no podía decirle, no mirándolo a los ojos.

  
  


"¿De qué mierda estaban hablando? ¿Ah? ¿Qué era eso de hacerte pasar por él?" La voz de Kenma subía de volumen y su cuerpo estaba rígido a su lado.

  
  


Cruza miradas con Kuroo. "Hace unos meses Kuroo contrató mis servicios para escribir unas cartas-".

  
  


"Ahhh Kenma, yo lo hice... Lo hice porque no sabía cómo acercarme más a ti, estaba desesperado y no veía otra opción. Creí que si usaba mejores palabras, mejores frases podría conquistarte".

  
  


Kuroo estaba parado frente a ellos, su voz se escuchaba angustiada y no dejaba de pasar su mano por su cabello desordenandolo más. "Él tiene razón, él solo quería otra forma para hablarte y me busco a mí, yo no tenía idea de que eras tu Kenma, pensé no lo sé que era otra chica, así que seguí haciéndolo -".

  
  


"¡Pero yo... yo igual escribía! Yo aportaba con un poco y después paramos, le dije que no quería hacerlo más y que quería parar..."

  
  


"Eso me lo dijo después de su primera cita, ni siquiera ha pasado tanto de eso".

  
  


"¿Cómo qué no? Eso fue hace meses, la mayoría de los correos eran míos".

  
  


Keiji pone los ojos en blanco. "¡Después que te enseñe cómo escribir! Y apestabas haciéndolo, todas las lindas palabras venían de mí. Kenma, eran mías".

  
  


"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Ni siquiera sabías que eran para él, eran palabras superficiales, solo era un trabajo para ti, no te importaba lo que había en el papel ¡Solo te importaba el dinero que te daba!"

  
  


"¡Porque era un trabajo! Nunca lo hubiese hecho si sabía que era él. Tú fuiste el que mintió desde el principio".

  
  


"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no te hagas el inocente, siendo que hiciste exactamente lo mismo, usaste mi nombre para hacerte pasar por mí y acercarte a él. Quizás cuantas veces hablaste en mi nombre después".

  
  


"¡POR QUE TU ME LO DISTE! Tú dijiste que hablará por el correo y yo me negué, quería acabar con eso".

  
  


"¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Ehh? Unas monedas". Podía ver las venas de Kuroo en su cuello y mostraba sus dientes en cada palabra que decía. "Pero seguiste de todas formas y ¿Cuánto tiempo me costó convencerte? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres?"

  
  


"¡Por qué quería ayudarte!"

  
  


"Estabas aburrido ¿Eso no fue lo que me dijiste Akaashi?"

  
  


"¡Cállate!" Estaba quedando peor en la situación. "Puse mi corazón en esas cartas... aunque no te parezca verdad, lo que escribí era cierto, sí pensaba en Kenma cada vez que escribía. ¿Tú que hiciste? Esperabas todo el día junto a la pantalla de tu teléfono para que alguien más hiciera lo que no podías, como un idiota privilegiado esperando que hagan todo por ti".

  
  


"¡Eran palabras falsas! No me vengas con esa mentira, solo le decías lo que a cualquiera le gustaría escuchar." Kuroo lo apuntaba con el dedo. "Era solo un trabajo más para ti, no te importaba lo que Kenma respondía, si lo hubieses hecho te habrías dado cuenta de quién era en realidad".

  
  


Tal vez sus palabras tenían razón, si se hubiese interesado más por el trabajo, habría atado los cabos sueltos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ese no era el punto. "Era solo un trabajo más porque no sabía que era Kenma, tu fuiste el que lo engañó a él, él que me engañó a mí, solo mentiras salían de tu boca".

  
  


"¡No te atrevas a poner en duda lo que siento por Kenma! Tú eras él de las mentiras, después de todo yo te pague para eso ¿O lo vas a negar?"

  
  


"¡AL PRINCIPIO! Después escribí lo que en verdad sentía, lo que no me atrevía a decirle Kenma a la cara".

  
  


"¡Lo hiciste por el dinero!"

  
  


"¡Lo hice porque pensé que eras mi amigo! Quería ayudarte..." Ya era suficiente, estaba harto de ver la cara de Kuroo Tetsurou. Se acerca a él y con sus manos empuja los hombros de Kuroo, pero no se mueve ni un centímetro. "Hacete cargo de tus propias acciones, cobarde pedazo de mierda".

  
  


"¿Me acabas de empujar?" Kuroo inclina la cabeza y se acerca a él. "El único cobarde aquí eres tú".

  
  


Era verdad.

  
  


"Lo único que haces es-" escucha un llanto. Se da vuelta rápidamente, Kenma estaba llorando. Un desgarrador ruido salía de su garganta, sus manos estaban hacia los lados y lágrimas salían de sus dorados ojos.

  
  


"Kenma" Kuroo y él dicen al mismo tiempo.

  
  


"Váyanse". Kenma no los miraba, su cabeza estaba baja. "Váyanse de mi casa".

  
  


Tenía un nudo en su garganta y un dolor le oprimía el pecho. "Kenma perdóname, yo no quise... no sabía de nada, si yo-".

  
  


"Akaashi" su voz sonaba rasposa y tenía una expresión de odio puro. "Sal de mi casa ahora".

  
  


Nunca había escuchado a Kenma hablar así antes, siente un leve apretón en su brazo, Kuroo lo estaba sujetando. Los dos avanzan hacia la puerta sin decir nada. Lo último que ve de Kenma es su mano dándole un portazo a la puerta.

  
  


Ni siquiera alcanzó a explicar todo lo que quería, no alcanzó a decirle cuánto lo sentía, no alcanzó a confesarle su amor.

  
  


Deambula junto a Kuroo por la ciudad sin decirse nada entre ellos, estaba casi anocheciendo y sentía que no podía respirar por el agobiante calor, se toca la frente y estaba ardiendo, seguramente le daría fiebre más tarde.

  
  


Ambos arrastraban los pies derrotados caminando sin rumbo, no miraba a Kuroo a los ojos, pero escuchaba respiraciones irregulares. Sentía la vista nublada por sus brillosos ojos, pero no quería dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima, no frente a él.

  
  


"Lo siento por empujarte Akaashi". Kuroo le dice de repente, mientras caminaban. Mueve un poco su cabeza para mirarlo, pero él no lo hacía.

  
  


"Yo también, lo siento por dejar que me sacarás de mis casillas".

  
  


Estaba casi anocheciendo cuando llegaron a la estación. Ni siquiera se despiden, solo se separan del camino del otro. Cuando se sienta apoya su cabeza contra la ventana esperando llegar cuanto antes a su casa, revisa su celular por inercia, pero no recibe ningún mensaje de Kenma durante el camino.

Lo había arruinado, lo había arruinado todo. Ya no sabía qué hacer... ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Insistirle a Kenma que le hable? ¿Darle su espacio? Solamente quedaban tres semanas de clases, después de eso ya no habría excusa para verlo.

  
  


Desea que las tres semanas nunca pasen.

  
  


Tampoco habla con Kuroo, ya no hablaba con nadie. Estaba igual de solo cómo cuándo comenzó el año. Él mismo llegó a ese punto, las decisiones que tomó y las que no, lo llevaron hasta este preciso momento, él encerrado en su cuarto escuchando una playlist de música triste mientras lloraba. Hace tiempo que no lloraba tanto, creyó que se iba a deshidratar con tantas lágrimas que botaba.

  
  


No se molesta en secarse las lágrimas, frota un par de veces su cara en su almohada para limpiarse la nariz, no tenía ganas de ni mover un dedo.

  
  


Seguramente Kenma también estaba llorando solo en su habitación, pensando las peores cosas sobre él, pensando en cómo lo traicionó. Realmente espera a que los padres de Kenma lleguen pronto, ellos le subirán el ánimo, le cocinarán su comida favorita, no. Irían a comprar un pie de manzana a la cafetería que tanto les gusta que queda a tan solo un par de cuadras de su casa, se quedarían jugando con él un videojuego que sea apto para tres personas, le darían permiso para faltar mañana y lo llenarían de besos, abrazos y amor.

  
  


Se merece un día libre se dice a sí mismo al despertar a la mañana siguiente con un dolor punzante en la cabeza y los ojos hinchados. Es su primera falta dentro de tres años sin justificar.

  
  


No se podía escapar por siempre, algún día tendrá que enfrentar a Kenma, además aún tiene mucho que quiere decirle. Él no querrá verlo, lo odia y solo terminará lastimandolo más. Tendrá que ser enterrado junto a sus sentimientos en lo profundo de su corazón. Puede enviarle un mensaje para disculparse, siendo la excusa perfecta para no ver su cara, pero un simple mensaje era caer bajo, necesitaba algo más formal, algo donde podría expresarse completamente.

  
  


Se levanta de su cama aún envuelto en su frazada y va a sentarse a su escritorio, busca en su laptop la carpeta que tantas veces había abierto con miedo de escribir lo que sentía. Siempre pensó que sería una carta de confesión y ahora resulta que sería una carta implorando su perdón, tal vez si le quedaba espacio podía expresar el amor que aun sentía por él.

  
  


Esta vez, transmitir todo lo que estaba en su cabeza era más fácil, sentir un poco de angustia lo inspiraba por una ridícula razón. Tal vez podría escribirle una carta a Kuroo también sí tenía éxito con esta.

  
  


_ “Kenma,  _

_ Primero que todo, quiero decirte que lo siento mucho por lo que he hecho y por esa razón te escribo esta carta, porque las disculpas, o cualquier cosa que involucre hablar de mis sentimientos me salen mejor transmitirlas sobre el papel y de esta forma puedo estar seguro que entenderás todo leyéndolo todas las veces que sea necesario. Creo que llevo tantas noches sin descansar realmente, que ya mi cerebro me empieza a jugar malas pasadas, pero conservo aún la lucidez suficiente como para escribirte estas líneas en las que prometo que estoy dando todo mi corazón con la esperanza de que me perdones. Siento tanto haberte decepcionado, y para ser honesto no sé muy bien cómo darte todas las explicaciones, ni sé cómo pedirte perdón. _

_ En cambio, sí sé perfectamente que me equivoqué, que cometí un error horrible, que traicione la confianza que habías depositado en mí y que rompí lo que habíamos construido. Pero los motivos por lo que lo hice o, más bien, el único motivo que me llevó a decepcionarte. Fue por miedo. _

_ Tenía tanto miedo de que no me quisieras de la misma forma en la que yo lo hacía, en la que aún lo hago. Y le tenía miedo a algo aún peor, que era perder tu amistad si te revelara mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia a ti. No tome conciencia alguna sobre el daño que te estaba haciendo, no solamente sobre el día cuando nos besamos, sino por desde el principio, cuando comencé a escribir las cartas. _

_ Sé que, en este momento, debes de estar dolido, enfadado, sentirte traicionado y lo entiendo. Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte así, conmigo y con Kuroo. Créeme que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, eso es lo último que quería hacer, y Kuroo debe sentirse de la misma manera, nunca quiso lastimarte. Creo que no hay forma de justificar un acto así, sobre lo que hicimos, por lo que no trataré de hacerlo. Pero nuestro propósito nunca fue dañarte, todo lo contrario, solamente queríamos tu amor y no pensamos en las consecuencias de nuestro estúpido error. A veces, las cosas son complicadas o las complicamos nosotros mismos sin darnos cuenta, nunca quisimos mentirte ni engañarte, pero creo que no fuimos lo suficiente capaces para actuar de otra manera. El camino cobarde, lo sé. _

_ Tal vez, solamente debí haber tomado un salto de fe hace mucho tiempo y ahorrarnos el sufrimiento de nuestros corazones en este momento. Si tan solo no hubiese callado mis sentimientos… La verdad es que para mí fue una sorpresa descubrir que mis sentimientos por ti habían crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, ya no podía dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo instante del día, tus ojos, tu cara, tu sonrisa, el sonido de tu risa, el de tu suave voz. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes que te amaba, si cada vez que pensaba en ti una estúpida sonrisa se formaba en mi cara. En lugar de decírtelo, solo me quede callado, ahogándome cada vez con mis sentimientos escondidos y me conforme con solo imaginar en lo que podría pasar como un lindo sueño del que no quería despertar. Tanto era mi miedo a sincerarme no solo contigo, sino conmigo mismo, que preferí atascarlos en mi pecho.  _

_ Sé que el solo fluir de mis palabras en estos momentos apenas pueden cambiar tu estado de ánimo y que necesitaremos algo más que esta carta para solucionar estos problemas. Lo que he hecho, no me lo puedo perdonar ni yo mismo, haber dejado que mi debilidad destruyera tu confianza hacia a mí. No tengo ni siquiera alguna pista de como reparar ese daño, pero estoy dispuesto a trabajar en ello y cuidar y reparar nuestra relación. Porque ahora por fin tengo claro quién quiero ser y lo que de verdad quiero en la vida. Porque si de algo estoy seguro en estos momentos, si de algo ha servido mi error, es para saber lo que quiero y lo que no quiero. Te quiero a ti Kenma y no quiero perderte. _

_ Esta carta de perdón o amor o lo que signifique para ti, espero que sea lo suficiente para convencerte a que accedas a hablar conmigo. Lo necesito. Lo necesitamos. No quiero que esto termine aquí, pero entiendo que necesites un momento para ti y prometo que te daré el tiempo que estimes necesario y llevaré dentro de mí el firme compromiso de recuperar tu confianza. _

_ Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. _

_ Te amo. _

_ Akaashi Keiji.” _

  
  
  


Se fija en su horario por si tiene algo pendiente para entregar y al ver que estaba libre decide faltar al día siguiente también. Llama a la cafetería favorita de Kenma para hacer un pedido, necesitaba ir preparado.

  
  


Se despierta temprano ese día, se asegura de que su apariencia se vea impecable, ensaya su discurso frente a su espejo toda la mañana y a la hora de la salida de clases va directo a la casa de Kenma con un sobre pesado en su mano y una caja con pie de manzana extra grande en la otra.

  
  


No sabe si Kenma fue a la escuela o no, espera media hora antes de tocar el timbre después de la hora de salida de clases por si acaso. Nadie le abre... Quizás todavía no llega, se queda sentado en las escaleras de afuera estirando sus piernas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, repetía las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza para no olvidarlas sin dejar de aferrarse al sobre de su mano.

  
  


Cuando siente una presencia frente a él, abre los ojos con miedo de levantar la vista. Ve una gran sombra, levanta su cabeza exhalando suavemente antes. Kuroo Tetsurou estaba frente a él con una caja roja en sus manos, la cual olía sospechosamente a manzanas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

  
  


Keiji suspira aliviado. "Vine a disculparme con Kenma, supongo que vienes a lo mismo".

  
  


"No fuiste a clases". Kuroo lo miraba a los ojos.

  
  


"No, no fui". Jugaba con sus pies moviéndolos de un lado a otro. "¿Viste a Kenma ahí?"

  
  


"De lejos solamente, no me quería ver al juzgar por su cara". Pasan largos minutos cuando Kuroo le habla de nuevo. "¿Es un pie de manzana?"

  
  


"Sí, de su pastelería favorita y extra grande". Dice en un tono desafiante.

  
  


"De seguro le gustará, pero... ¿No crees que apreciará más el esfuerzo de hacerlo uno mismo?" Le responde de la misma forma.

  
  


El maldito hizo su propio pie de manzana... Le ganó, ganó a Kenma, espero le haya salido incomible. "Creo que apreciará más el sabor".

  
  


Los dos se quedan esperando en silencio, movía sus pies con nerviosismo y aferraba la carta con más fuerza, Kuroo jugaba con una piedra del suelo. Después de unos diez minutos aproximadamente ven un auto estacionarse al frente, Keiji se levanta de inmediato. Pasan 120 segundos cuando se abren las puertas, era la madre de Kenma junto a él. Los dos caminan hacia ellos.

  
  


Él y Kuroo hacen una pequeña reverencia al mismo tiempo mientras saludan a la señora Kozume, ella los saluda fríamente con la cabeza antes de entrar a la casa, dedicándole una larga mirada a Kenma primero. También tendría que hacerles una carta a los padres de Kenma para que lo perdonen.

"¿Qué quieren?"

  
  


"Yo vine a hablar contigo Kenma, no sé a que realmente vino Kuroo, él llegó después". El alto le lanza una fea mirada.

  
  


"Kozume" auch.

  
  


"Kozume, vine porque quiero disculparme apropiadamente. ¡Mira!" Le extiende la gran caja con sus brazos. "Te compré un pie de manzana, es de tu tienda favorita y logré convencerlos que lo hagan más grande de lo normal".

  
  


Kenma lo veía fijamente con una fría mirada. 

  
  


"Y- Yo igual vine a pedirte disculpas, sé que lo hice estuvo súper mal y necesito hablar contigo o al menos que me escuches. También te traje un pie de manzana, pero lo hice yo mismo, te prometo que está delicioso".

  
  


Kenma mueve la cabeza para ver a Kuroo dedicándole la misma mirada.

  
  


Ambos tenían sus manos extendidas esperando cualquier respuesta de Kenma. Cuando ya siente que no puede seguir soportando ver sus dorados ojos llenos de furia, posiciona la caja en las escaleras.

  
  


"Ke- Kozume también te escribí esto, sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero me gustaría que la leas para que sepas lo que realmente siento, no tienes que decirme nada de vuelta, solo quiero que lo sepas".

  
  


Kenma arquea una ceja y se ríe amargamente.

  
  


"¿Es en serio?"

Ya no sabía qué responder, sí era en serio, pero juzgando por su tono, al rubio no le gustó ni un poco su idea. Kenma extiende su mano y la recibe, tenía miedo que la leyera en voz alta frente a Kuroo. El rubio la sostiene en su mano con fuerza y arruga la cara.

  
  


"No quiero tu asquerosa carta". Kenma rompe la carta en dos y después de eso la vuelve a romper creando pequeños papelitos que caen al suelo.

Qué bueno que tenía una copia en su computadora.

"Sé hombre y dímelo a la cara Keiji".

  
  


Lo mira con la boca abierta. No podía confesarse ahora, no podía pedirle disculpas después de lo que hizo, estaba más nervioso que nunca y no era el momento adecuado. ¿De qué sirve decirle todo lo que tiene incrustado en el pecho si no será bien recibido?

  
  


Kenma lo miraba con sus manos puestas en las caderas claramente esperando por su respuesta, se gira para ver a Kuroo que estaba mirando a cualquier lado menos la escena frente a él.

  
  


"No te puedes esconder detrás de tus cartas por siempre ¿Cierto? Entonces dímelo, mírame a los ojos y dímelo".

  
  


Traga saliva, tal vez si recitaba la carta tal cual como la había escrito... No lo recuerda, no recuerda ninguna palabra, su mente estaba haciendo cortocircuito, tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa…

  
  


Kenma seguía esperando, lo miraba atentamente pero su expresión ya no se veía enojada, se veía dolida. Sus ojos brillaban y se mordía la parte inferior del labio, no podía mirarlo sin que su cara se pusiera roja de vergüenza, baja lentamente la vista para entretenerse viendo sus zapatos.

  
  


"Bien" él dice antes de voltearse para ver a Kuroo.

  
  


No era su culpa que su cuerpo no le respondiera, él quería decirle, realmente quería decirle, su corazón gritaba por decirle, pero simplemente no podía ahora, el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba. Esa era la diferencia entre él y Kuroo, Kuroo se arriesga por lo que quería, mientras él era solo un cobarde.

  
  


"Kenma, mis sentimientos hacia a ti solo han ido creciendo más y más, yo solo no sabía cómo comenzar a hablarte, necesitaba una ayuda y sé que lo que hice estuvo horrible, pero no veía otra opción, no veía más allá de poder conseguir que me respondieras y todo se fue al carajo después. No pude parar, no me quería arriesgar a perderte después de por fin poder alcanzarte. Pero lo que siento por ti es real, dame una oportunidad más para demostrártelo, por favor. Escribiremos nuestras propias cartas".

  
  


Eso estaba bien, no eran unas disculpas perfectas, pero era algo. ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? ¿A quién le habrá pagado Kuroo por esas palabras? Tenía ganas de decirle eso, pero no podía. Kuroo miraba a Kenma con un brillo único en sus ojos y con un poco de esperanza, no quería ser él el que acabará con ésta, además Kenma lo miraba de la misma manera. Se sentía como un espectador de cero importancia en una historia de amor de alguien más. Kenma se acerca lentamente hacia Kuroo.

  
  


¿Cómo iba a recuperar algo que nunca fue suyo?

  
  


Ellos serían felices, sabía que Kuroo no volvería hacer algo estúpido para arriesgarse perder a Kenma, los dos podrían salir adelante. Kenma lo perdonaría y dejaría todo esto atrás enterrándolo en el pasado, él incluido. No eran las personas más parecidas pero los opuestos se atraen, harían que funcione, se complementarán. Merecen estar juntos, merecen ser felices, los dos se aman y él era el único interfiriendo en su amor.

  
  


Aun así, el pecho le dolía como si algo le faltase, su corazón latía rápidamente como si tratara avisarle de algo. ¡Haz algo idiota! Su mente le gritaba... Pero no quería, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Se iría y trataría de olvidarse de ellos mientras está en la universidad, sacaría su difícil carrera adelante y algún día conocería a una chica de la cual sus padres puedan estar orgullosos, sería un doctor y ganaría suficiente dinero para abrir una clínica, tendría hijos para que puedan seguir con el legado... era el plan perfecto, el plan que debió haber seguido desde el principio, el plan diseñado para él.

  
  


Pero quería a Kenma, quería estar con él y tener un futuro con él, quería conocer todo lo que faltaba y descubrir cosas juntos uno del otro, quería besar sus suaves labios una y otra vez, pasar la mano por su cabello y acariciarlo, observar su gran sonrisa cuando pasaba un nivel difícil en algún videojuego que le había costado semanas, quería ver su expresión cuando por fin lo derrotará en Mario Kart, quería leerle sus historias y responder todas sus preguntas de una trama compleja, quería escribir algo nuevo y que él fuera el primer en leerlo, quería dormir junto a él y despertar junto a él, quería enviarse mensajes uno al otro cada vez que estuviesen lejos, quería a Kenma.

  
  


¿Qué tan egoísta podía ser? También quería a Kuroo. No quería perder su amistad, no quería herirlo, quería que un día en unos cuarenta años más puedan hablar sobre esto y simplemente reírse de la forma en la que se conocieron, quería su felicidad.

  
  


Pero como dijo... era egoísta.

  
  


¿No era así como el amor se suponía debiera ser? ¿Egoísta? Lo había leído antes sin realmente entenderlo o prestarle importancia, pero ahora quería ser egoísta y sacrificar el amor de Kenma y Kuroo para su propio beneficio, quizás sí era una mala persona.

  
  


El mismo Kenma le había dicho una vez que dejará de conformarse por tener miedo y que por una vez en su vida pensará solo en él, que fuera egoísta. Tenía que arriesgarse.

"O podrías seguir escribiendo conmigo".

  
  
  


Puede sentir a Kuroo volteandose y mirarlo, pero no le importaba, solo miraba a Kenma.

  
  


"Cómo lo hacíamos al principio, podemos seguir con eso, seré fiel a mis sentimientos y yo - yo no me esconderé más, te diré todo desde ahora. Te diré cómo me robaste el corazón desde hace algún tiempo, como mis latidos se aceleran al verte, como sueño con tus ojos... yo quiero que me des la oportunidad de poderte decir todo, Kenma".

  
  


El chico que amaba estaba frente mirándolo intensamente, lo ve pestañear un par de veces mientras se acercaba a él.

  
  


"Me mentiste, los dos me mintieron" Kenma miraba entre él y Kuroo.

  
  


"Y ahora vienen aquí como si nada hubiese pasado exigiéndome que elija a uno de ustedes, no han pasado ni dos días siquiera, sigo sin entender que trato jodido hicieron para burlarse de mí. ¡No! No, me miren así, eso es lo que hicieron después de todo, se burlaron de mí, mientras yo hacía todo lo posible para no dejar que me gustarán porque... porque lo sabía, sabía que algo malo iba a salir de esto, era demasiado bueno, pero lo ignore. Lo ignore y me deje salir de mi zona de confort para conocerlos y ahora miren, miren lo que logré". Kenma no estaba llorando, pero las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos a punto de salir y su voz temblaba.

  
  


"Solo logré salir herido, ¿Cómo quieren que vuelva a confiar en ustedes? ¿Cómo quieren que vuelva a confiar en alguien? No saben lo que sufrí, lo que aún sufro, las únicas dos personas con las que alguna vez me he abierto. ¿Tienen idea alguna de lo que me hicieron? ¿De cómo me siento? Lo peor es que los perdí a ambos, las únicas personas que tenía como amigos".

Sabe que no es el momento perfecto para hablar, era injusto, esto nunca debió haber pasado y ahora Kenma sufría. Tal vez sí era muy pronto, pero volvería, no se rendiría tan fácil, le daría su espacio a Kenma primero.

  
  


"Lo siento mucho" es lo único que le dice, porque es lo mejor que puede decir en este momento.

  
  


"Kenma, no tiene que ser así, podríamos-" Kuroo trata de decirle antes de que Kenma lo interrumpa.

  
  


"Por favor, so- solo no me vuelvan a hablar, si tienen un grado de decencia humana aún en ustedes, entonces déjenme en paz, no quiero saber nada, ni por sus malditos correos, o cartas, o mensajes ni de sus bocas, solo déjenme, por favor solo déjenme solo". Kenma avanza hacia su casa y abre la puerta, se queda un segundo esperando sosteniendo la puerta abierta en su mano, lo escucha suspirar antes de volver a hablar.

  
  


"Y llévenselo, no los quiero". Con eso cierra la puerta dejándolos a ambos afuera de la vida de Kozume Kenma.

  
  


Keiji se agacha lentamente para recoger la caja de pie de manzana y los pedazos de papel de carta que estaban tirados en el jardín. Su visión se nubla cuando las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos, siente como Kuroo se agacha junto a él para ayudarlo a recoger los restos faltantes.

  
  


Los dos caminaron hasta un parque cercano y se sentaron en la primera banca que vieron. Esperaron unos minutos en completo silencio, el día era cálido y podía escuchar a los lejos los ladridos de un perro que jugaba con su dueño, cerca de ellos había unos niños jugando en los columpios frente a ellos, sus risas resonaban en sus oídos.

  
  


"¿Quieres?"

  
  


Kuroo le ofrece el pie de manzana que tiene en su regazo.

  
  


"Bueno".

No tienen nada para cortar, así que lo hace con la mano dejando salir unos pequeños trozos de manzana en el plato, el trozo se veía horriblemente cortado, pero aun así lo acepta en su mano. Kuroo toma otro trozo para él. Se veía delicioso, el color era perfecto, el olor era perfecto, la textura era perfecta, Kuroo se había lucido en la cocina, ahí demostraba lo mucho que podía hacer por una persona que quería, Kuroo no podía ni cocinar para salvar su vida, pero he aquí con un perfecto pie de manzana en su mano... para su mala o buena fortuna aún no lo decidía. Él tenía razón.

  
  


Sí estaba incomible.

  
  


Lo saca de su boca delicadamente tan solo tres segundos después de probarlo, estaba extremadamente dulce, casi se marea con tanta azúcar que probó y al mismo tiempo sintió la manzana ácida.

  
  


Trata de no ser tan obvio para no herir los sentimientos de Kuroo, pero en el momento que lo prueba en su boca, lo escupe al suelo.

  
  


"Mierda y este era mi quinto intento".

  
  


"Quizás le hubiese gustado, a Kenma le gustan las cosas dulces".

  
  


"Tampoco es mi intención matarlo de diabetes".

  
  


Trata de sonreír, pero solo logra hacer una leve mueca.

  
  


"Si quieres podemos comer del mío".

  
  


Deja el trozo en el plato de Kuroo y abre su propia caja perfectamente decorada, el pie se veía increíble. Acerca su mano lentamente para cortarlo, pero no sabe si a Kuroo le gustaría comerlo después de toquetearlo todo y tampoco quiere ensuciarse sus manos.

  
  


"Yo lo hago". Kuroo logra destrozar el pie para comerlo, esta vez le costó más porque era más grueso y tenía más relleno.

  
  


Los dos comen el postre en completo silencio, por lo menos le había quitado el mal sabor de la preparación de Kuroo de la boca. Estaba delicioso, aunque le costaba tragar cada trozo debido al dolor de su garganta y no tenía mucho apetito, el nudo en su estómago se agranda.

  
  


Aun así comen otro trozo cada uno.

  
  


"¿Qué haremos?" Le pregunta Kuroo cuando terminan de comer.

  
  


Keiji se encoge de hombros.

  
  


"¿Crees que algún día nos perdone?"

  
  


Se encoge de hombros otra vez.

  
  


"¿Me odias?"

  
  


Se vuelve a encoger de hombros, pero después de unos segundos levanta su cabeza, los dos eran unos idiotas, especialmente Kuroo, pero definitivamente no lo odiaba, no podía. Solo era alguien que se enamoró de la misma persona que él y que cometió un error.

"No ¿Tú me odias?"

  
  


"No" dice de inmediato. "Solo quiero insultarte un poco, pero probablemente es conmigo mismo con el que estoy enojado".

  
  


"Trata con un espejo".

  
  


"Siento que esto pasara, algo que me duele tanto como perder a Kenma, es perder tu amistad también Akaashi, aunque si Kenma me hubiese escogido no me hubiese importado tanto, bueno... no al principio".

  
  


Eso sí lo hace reír, pensaba exactamente lo mismo. "También siento que esto pasara, debí habértelo dicho antes".

  
  


Kuroo suspira y se cruza de brazo. "Hmm Creo que yo también hubiese guardado el secreto y como te dije antes, te entiendo así que espero que me entiendas también".

  
  


"¿Entender que somos unos malditos imbéciles?"

  
  


"Exacto".

  
  


Los dos dijeron cosas que realmente no querían decir por el calor del momento del otro día, si fuese cualquier otra persona sería fácil de odiar, pero era Kuroo y lo entendía más de lo que quería entenderlo. No era necesario disculparse, ambos ya lo sabían, después de todo, ambos iban a pelear por Kenma con todo lo que tenían.

  
  


"Nunca te pregunté... ¿Cómo te fue en tu partido?"

  
  


Kuroo sonríe levemente. "Primer lugar".

  
  


"¿En serio? ¿Ganaron?"

  
  


Kuroo lo mira y asiente con la cabeza. "Fue de locos, realmente lo disfruté".

  
  


"Me alegro, felicidades por el triunfo".

  
  


"Gracias".

  
  


Sin más que decirse, los dos caminan hasta la estación, pasan antes a un mercado para lavarse las manos. Sintió pena por Kuroo cuando tiró su pie de manzana a la basura... todo su esfuerzo para nada.

"¿Akaashi? Ummm si necesitas hablar con alguien, no me molestaría escucharte, prometo que no venderé tus secretos ni nada y bueno ehh aunque fui un completo idiota, tu puedes contar conmigo... desde ahora".

  
  


¿Confiaba en Kuroo Tetsurou? Un poco, pero tal vez algún día podrían llegar a ser como antes. Los dos podrían compartir sus estrategias de cómo vivir sin Kenma y le gustaba la idea de no quedarse completamente solo.

  
  


"Tu igual, si tienes idea de cómo sobrevivir de esto, no seas tímido solo dímelo".

  
  


Kuroo deja salir un resoplido de risa. "Trataré de buscar la respuesta, pero no te ilusiones".

  
  


Ve como Kuroo Tetsurou se aleja con la cabeza baja. Le alegraba saber que por lo menos su relación era salvable, después de todo él había sido una persona importante en su vida, le gustaría poder llamarlo nuevamente amigo algún día y viceversa.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que una de las cosas más importantes de esta historia son las cartas. Y las decidí dejar afuera a lo largo de este fic porque estaba un poco indecisa. Me sentí un poco mal por Kenma, porque literalmente podía imaginarlo leyendo las cartas que Akaashi le escribió pensando que era Kuroo y él estando feliz y enamorado... y simplemente no podía hacerlo (soy muy débil ). Así que las borré y trate de no profundizar mucho en ellas. Además, de alguna manera me hacía más difícil perdonar a Kuroo y Akaashi realmente leyendo cómo trataban de engañar a Kenma. Y me gusta la idea de que la única carta que realmente pudimos leer, es la carta cuando finalmente Akaashi es honesto consigo mismo y escribe todos sus sentimientos para que Kenma los lea.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… ¿Hay alguien leyendo esto? asdfgfddjjd eso espero. Si no quieren comentar pueden dejarme un mensaje en [Mi Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale) ❤


	16. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!!

  
  


Desea que las últimas tres semanas de clases se terminen rápido.

Ya no soportaba ver como Kenma lo ignoraba, le dolió verlo llegar el lunes y caminar directamente para sentarse en el puesto de atrás, no le hablo porque quería darle su espacio y planeaba respetarlo. A la hora del almuerzo tuvo que resignarse con comer en el salón de clases, ya no podía ir a su lugar, no podía hacerle eso a Kenma.

Ya que su negocio estaba cerrado, nadie se molestaba en hablarle y su chat de mensajes estaba completamente vacío. Una vez al salir de clases vio a Kuroo, le hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano, él le respondió.

Una vez al día, justo la hora antes de dormir se mensajeaba con Kuroo para preguntar cómo estaba, los dos hablaban un poco, era una conversación corta y amable, nada más.

A veces lloraba cuando pensaba en la situación con Kenma, lo extrañaba, extrañaba a su amigo y extrañaba lo que pudieron haber sido. Los viernes era el peor día para él, era su día con Kenma, aún tenía su antigua consola así que jugaba un par de horas solo en su casa. Hace cuatro días le había enviado un mensaje a Kenma preguntando si quería su equipo de vuelta a pesar que el rubio insistió en regalarsela, pero era solo una excusa para hablarle. Kenma nunca le respondió, lo peor de todo es que se dio cuenta que había bloqueado su número.

Pasaba desolado sus días, en la escuela no hablaba con nadie y en su casa no hablaba con nadie, antes de comenzar el año, él solía ser así todos los días, pero ahora que había experimentado como era tener un amigo, ya no era lo mismo. Añoraba su vida de hace un mes atrás. Aprovecha el tiempo para seguir escribiendo algunas historias, tener un corazón roto lo inspiraba, además le gustaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

Pero siempre antes de dormir después de hablar con Kuroo, su mente no podía evitar pensar en Kenma. Se preguntaba cómo estaba, si lo seguía odiando, si jugar videojuegos lo distraía, si lo volvería a ver feliz, si escucharía su suave voz diciendo su nombre otra vez.

Le costaba conciliar el sueño, tuvo que despegar todas sus viejas estrellas que estaban pegadas en el techo porque lo distraian mucho y cuando estaba a punto de tirarlas sintió una punzada en su corazón, decidió guardarlas en una pequeña caja dentro de su clóset. Tenía que escuchar música clásica para relajarse y después de alrededor de dos horas más tarde de su hora usual de dormir, lograba por fin soñar dulcemente... bueno en los mejores días. A veces sus errores lo atormentaban dándole horribles pesadillas. Lo peor es que ahora también despertaba más temprano, a veces hasta una hora y media antes del sonido de su alarma, aunque había aprendido a sacar provecho de la situación, ahora salía todos los días sin falta a correr. Había leído algunas investigaciones que tomar siestas en las tardes era de hecho bueno para la salud y reconfortante para la mente y cuerpo. Así que ahora tomaba una siesta todos los días durante la tarde para contrarrestar las horas de sueños pérdidas en las noches.

Sus padres lo habían sorprendido un par de veces durmiendo en la tarde, lo habían tratado de perezoso, pero no le importó mucho, se levantó del sillón para simplemente ir a dormir a su cama. Ni siquiera le habían preguntado cómo estaba, su humor había cambiado o eso era lo que él creía, estaba más decaído y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, sus padres no le habían dicho absolutamente nada. Lo hería un poco, nunca le había importado antes realmente, ya que su relación no era de las mejores, la definiría como eficaz. Pero ahora necesitaba a alguien, alguien que lo escuche, alguien que lo aconseje, a alguien que que importe. Sus padres no eran ese alguien.

Sus padres se quedan todo el fin de semana y no tiene ganas de estar encerrado en casa con ellos, así que sale casi en la mañana a deambular por la ciudad. Recorre distintas tiendas para pasar el tiempo, incluso va a al cine solo. Era una película de acción que Kuroo no dejaba de hablar.... fue una pérdida de tiempo, no sabe porque decidió verla sí Kuroo le había contado prácticamente la película entera. Todos los vuelcos de trama que deberían dejarte con la boca abierta, él ya los sabía, por lo menos disfruto de las palomitas.

Camina por la ciudad tratando de no pensar en Kenma, pero todo lo que ve le recuerda a él. Pasa por una tienda de videojuegos y entra solo para recordar sus momentos con el rubio, había miles de figuritas de personajes de juegos que ahora sí reconocía, se verían bien en la colección de Kenma. Más tarde pasa por una peluquería donde la modelo de la vitrina tenía un estilo de peinado parecido al de Kenma, pero más profesional. Kenma le había comentado que sus raíces ya se estaban notando, lo cual él estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero aun así le gustaba su cabello, él no estaba seguro si volver a su color natural o volver a retocar sus raíces rubias. Cualquier opción le gustaba, pero le había mencionado que lo haría antes de la graduación porque sus papás querían una buena foto de él, le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a la peluquería, obviamente le respondió que sí de inmediato. Kenma le había preguntado si estaba seguro, ya que, el proceso se demoraba y era un poco tedioso. ”Aun así, quiero ir contigo Kenma”. Él le había respondido.

Ahora nunca irá a acompañarlo, no será el primero en ver el resultado y no podrá decirle lo bien que le quedó ni lo hermoso que se ve, espero que no vaya solo. Entra a un pequeño local para almorzar algo y se sienta solo en la parte trasera mientras juega con su celular el juego que solía jugar con Kenma, algunas veces lo ha visto conectado jugando, así que suele jugar más veces al día por si se lo encuentra. Se queda un rato mirando su pantalla sin éxito.

Pasa la mayor parte del día en una librería dónde compra un par de volúmenes de manga, con su compra guardada va a una biblioteca donde se queda el resto del día leyéndolos cubriendo su portada con un libro diferente. Lamentablemente no hay nada que lo ayude con su problema sobre Kenma, todas son historias muy felices, todo le sale bien al protagonista, de repente comete un pequeño error el cual no es para nada grave pero su interés amoroso lo exagera a tal punto de decir que nunca estarán juntos ¡Oh por favor! Se estarán perdonando en la penúltima página. Estaba un poco cansado de historias que terminan con un final feliz y que son completamente irreales, pero cada vez que leía un personaje hacer un lindo gesto por su media naranja, hacía que se le formara una sonrisa en la cara y que sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, aunque fuese la escena más tonta y cursi que alguna vez haya leído.

Era de noche cuando decide caminar hasta su casa, probablemente mañana haría el mismo recorrido que hoy para entretenerse. Tenía un poco de hambre, espera que su madre le haya dejado algo de cenar. Cuando llega a su casa, ve a sus padres sentados en la mesa, no estaban cenando, pero tomaban una copa de vino, era inusual. Algo fuera de lo común había pasado.

"Estoy en casa". Dice con voz clara acercándose.

"Bienvenido hijo" le dice su padre animadamente.

"Bienvenido a casa".

No sabía que hacían y tampoco le importaba mucho, bajaría a comer más tarde. Pasa de largo para subir las escaleras, pero escucha a su madre llamándolo.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros un momento?"

Bien, ahora si era raro. Se sienta frente a ellos, ambos lo miraban expectantes, pero no sabía que tenía que decirles, espera a que ellos hablen primero.

"¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos sobre la universidad?"

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supieron? Era imposible, cubrió cada rastro. Tiene que controlar su expresión facial para fingir sorpresa cuando sea necesario, solamente tiene que hacerse el desentendido.

"¿De qué hablan?"

Su padre lo mira con ¿una sonrisa? "Hoy llegó esto para ti".

Su padre le extiende un sobre con su nombre que estaba abierto sin cuidado, lo acerca hacia él y lo abre, era una carta de aceptación a la facultad de medicina de la universidad. Bueno, esto no se lo esperaba, lee el contenido de la carta tres veces antes de dejarla en la mesa.

"Felicidades hijo" Su madre también lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"Gracias".

"Y tu puntaje es muy alto, estamos felices por ti Keiji".

Creyó que dirían orgullosos, pero que estén felices por él también es bueno. Ahora no había escapatoria, tenía que ir sí o sí.

"Gracias" dice otra vez.

Sus padres no le dicen nada más, así que toma eso como permiso para irse, se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia su cuarto, sus ganas de comer totalmente olvidadas. Se echa en la cama, ahora estaba atrapado. El pago de las matrículas era en unas semanas, tenía que decidirse pronto. No se ha fijado en su correo por si han aceptado su beca completa, pero ya está demasiado cansado para hacerlo, no tenías ganas de pensar en eso, sólo crearía conflicto.

Se prepara para la cama con sus audífonos en posición, ya relajado, cierra los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada que lo altere. Pasa media hora cuando decide que no puede dormir sin antes revisar su correo. Ve sus últimos mensajes y puede ver un correo de la universidad, es de hace tres días. Que irresponsable ha sido ni siquiera revisó su correo por tener su cabeza en otro planeta. Lo lee rápidamente ignorando el nudo en su estómago. 

Que mal... estaba esperando que no lo aceptaran, así no tendría que tomar una decisión alguna.

Aun así… estaba feliz. Mira su oscuro techo con una boba sonrisa en la cara, sin saber qué decisión tomar y sin a nadie a quien contarle su noticia, la sonrisa muere en su cara. Debería ser fácil elegir, ya no tiene nada aquí esperando por él y realmente no le gusta ver sangre. ¿Cómo será un doctor así? Le emocionaba la idea de estudiar algo que lo apasionara y en lo que podría trabajar, pero sus padres no estarían de acuerdo con él y se veían un poco felices por ser aceptado en la universidad de aquí. Ya tenía el dinero de la matrícula, sólo tenía que depositar y listo, tampoco podía hacer que sus padres pagarán una gran suma de dinero para algo que nunca estudiaría, así que tiene que decirles dentro de la semana que viene. Se duerme con pensamientos llenos de incertidumbre.

  
  


Está sentado esperando a que Kenma llegue al salón, no se sentaba en el lado de la ventana por si algún milagro Kenma decidiera sentarse en su asiento favorito. No se cruza con esos bellos ojos dorados cuando se sienta detrás de él. También ese día lo ve en la estación, estaba jugando con su consola sin apartar su mirada de ésta, así que no nota su presencia. Se acerca un poco más para verlo de más cerca, tenía grandes circulados marcados bajos sus ojos, su uniforme estaba arrugado y le hacían falta algunas cepilladas a su cabello. Se queda parado a unos metros lejos de él y lo ve irse, en ningún momento levantó la vista de su consola. Por lo menos está entretenido con algo y no se dormirá en el tren.

Se debate la semana entera si hablarle o no, la graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina y después de eso no podrá ver a Kenma de nuevo. Solo quería una oportunidad para hablarle o para despedirse, le puede pedir que desbloquee su número así podrían hablar alguna vez en el futuro, se sentirá más seguro sabiendo que tiene una pequeña oportunidad. 

Le dolía, le dolía y lo odiaba, no le gusta para nada el peso que tiene en el corazón cada vez que piensa en él o cuando ve algo que le recuerda a él, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era inexplicable, pero cuando se lo contó a Kuroo, él lo entendió enseguida, los dos sufrían de lo mismo después de todo.

  
  


**-Tienes el corazón roto**

-Lo intuía. ¿Cuándo pasará?

**-Cómo podría saberlo?? No lo sé, meses, años….. siento que nunca pasará**

  
  


Espera que ese no sea el caso, las personas se recuperaban de esto, lo sabía, avanzaban y después se enamoraban de otras personas, así era. Pero no le gusta para nada la idea de gustarle alguien más que no sea Kenma. Lo quiere solamente a él y lo extraña solo a él... Dios, sonaba como un niñito ridículo y caprichoso atascado en una fase. Apoya su cara en su almohada para tapar sus sonidos.

  
  


Sus padres cambiaron su vuelo para estar presente el día de su graduación, le prometieron ir y después le dijeron que irían a un lujoso restaurante a celebrar. Keiji no tenía ganas de ir, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de sus molestos compañeros, no quería más recorrer esos pasillos y no quería recordar constantemente lo que perdió allí, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que terminará nunca, era su última oportunidad para ver a Kenma, para hablarle, para despedirse... era un cobarde. No quería ir a sellar su propio destino.

No quería que llegara el día...

**-¿Estás listo para la graduación?**

-Noo no quiero que llegue :(

**-Yo tampoco... ¿No te van a premiar por ser el capitán del equipo de voleibol?**

-Si y a ti?? No te premiarán por tener las mejores notas?

**-Sí, ya me avisaron, mayor razón para no querer ir.**

-Felicidades!!! No veía una competencia para ti realmente, tus padres deben estar orgullosos... van a ir cierto??

**-Gracias, sí ellos irán.**

-Eso es bueno... ¿Ya les dijiste que quieres estudiar?

**-No.**

-Quieres hablar de eso? Podemos salir mmm si quieres?

No tenía ganas de salir y tampoco quería hablar del tema de la universidad, quería esconderse en su burbuja el más tiempo posible.

**-No, pero gracias por la invitación, no quiero hablar de eso por ahora.**

-Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, además ni pienses en no aceptar la beca completa que te dieron, es una oportunidad única!! Especialmente si es por algo que te gusta tanto :))))))

Quizás solo lo quería fuera de su camino para ir por Kenma. Pero cuando le contó a Kuroo sobre el tema para pedir su consejo, él se veía genuinamente feliz por él.

**-Gracias, lo sigo pensando. Aceptaré esa invitación en otra ocasión.**

Aunque al principio las conversaciones con Kuroo eran más que monótonas, los últimos días han cambiado a como solían ser cuando eran amigos, aunque a veces ambos se enviaban mensajes no bien recibidos sacando en cara lo que el otro había hecho. Pero ahora él era la persona más cercana que tenía en este momento.

Los días pasan rápidamente para su desdicha, Kenma no le dirige ni la mirada, todos están felices por acabar las clases (especialmente los profesores), sus compañeros hablan de varias fiestas de fin de curso por lo menos tres veces al día, todos se despiden con lágrimas falsas en la cara el último día de clases. Keiji vacía su casillero y deja la mayoría de las cosas en la basura, de la única persona la cual se despide es Kuroo Tetsurou. Iba saliendo por la salida de la escuela una penúltima vez cuando ve a Kuroo caminando a su lado, los dos se despiden y se desean lo mejor para la graduación, Kuroo le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Camina arrastrando sus pies sin ganas hasta la estación y se queda esperando hasta que una cabeza rubia con negras raíces le llama la atención.

Estaban a solo unos metros de distancia, gira su cabeza hacia al lado para verlo mejor, Kenma no estaba con su consola, tenía audífonos puestos y jugaba con las tiras de su mochila esperando por su vagón. Las personas que estaban entre medio de ambos se suben al tren dejándolos allí uno al lado del otro con una gran distancia interponiéndose. Trataba de mirarlo disimuladamente, podía hablarle, decirle algo por el fin de clases, decirle que lo vería más tarde en la graduación, decirle que aún pueden hablar por mensajes, decirle que lo extraña, cualquier cosa. Siente como sus dorados ojos lo miran de reojo, se tensa de inmediato y mira hacia al frente, cuando vuelve a mirar por la esquina de su ojo, Kenma lo estaba mirando intensamente. Se miran por un momento que se hace eterno hasta que el rubio sube a su tren, las puertas se cierran prácticamente en su cara, aún lo puede ver por la ventana cuando parte y cruza otra vez miradas con Kenma.

¿Será hoy la última vez que vea sus dorados ojos?

Ya no tenía más posibilidades, hoy sería el último día que se verían, después ya no habría excusa para verse la cara. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa para hacer que Kenma cambie su opinión respecto a él. ¿Cómo podría hacer que lo perdone más rápido? Aghh necesitaba más tiempo, haría lo que fuera por un poco más de tiempo con Kenma.

Iba junto a sus padres en el auto mirando por la ventana dirigiéndose hacia la escuela para la ceremonia, los tres iban pulcramente vestidos y peinados, no intercambian palabras en el auto.

  
  


La ceremonia fue aburrida y le hizo doler los pies, estuvo parado por horas mientras sus compañeros recibían sus diplomas, la mayoría lloraba, lo que encontraba increíblemente molesto, solo acepta el papel y sigue. Levanta la cabeza y enfoca su visión cuando escucha el nombre de Kenma. El rubio avanza rápidamente con la cabeza gacha para recibir sus honores, puede notar que está un poco rojo. Trata de buscar con la mirada a los padres de Kenma, estaban adelante ambos llorando con una cámara en la mano. Le sacan un par de fotos y lo dejan ir junto a los otros graduados. Unos minutos después llaman a Kuroo, el alto avanza con paso decidido y una leve sonrisa en la cara, recibe el diploma feliz y lo felicitan por su logro en el campeonato como capitán del equipo de voleibol, le entregan una medalla y la cuelgan en su cuello, sonríe ampliamente antes del momento de las fotos.

Se siente como horas después cuando por fin llaman su nombre, avanza con paso firme, unos profesores lo felicitan y le dan una medalla de distinción académica, escucha fuertes aplausos venir del público, trata de sonreír para la foto, pero está seguro que justo pestañeo durante esta. Cuando avanza hacia los demás busca con su mirada a Kenma, él ya lo estaba mirando. Se posiciona cerca de él. El resto de la ceremonia es igual de aburrida, la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil da un discurso como de media hora con las frases más cliché que alguna vez haya escuchado. Se vuelve a parar para el aplauso final y en unos segundos las filas se desordenan con estudiantes yendo para todas partes.

Trata de alejarse de la multitud y evitar ser aplastado por la masa de ex compañeros. Todos se abrazan entre ellos y lloran, se dan de la mano y se despiden, pone los ojos en blanco cuando siente la mano de un desconocido atrayéndolo para un abrazo, ni siquiera lo conocía así que lo esquiva con fuerza bruta para escapar, no le gustaba que la gente lo tocara. Camina por la parte trasera del establecimiento para ir al estacionamiento y salir de allí lo más pronto posible, solo vio a Kenma por quince malditos segundos ¿Así será como lo recordará?

Escucha unos suaves pasos detrás de él, no se quiere dar vuelta. ¿Quién más evitaría a la multitud por la salida trasera? Disminuye la velocidad de sus piernas y se gira lentamente hacia atrás, Kenma lo veía fijamente mientras caminaba hacia él.

Traga saliva.

Bueno, resulta que no caminaba hacia él, también iba a la salida. Kenma estaba ahora más adelante que él.

  
  


"Kozume" lo llama sin realmente pensar en que quiere decirle.

El rubio detiene su paso. "Akaashi".

"Umm felicitaciones..." Qué estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Kenma se da vuelta, sus dedos jugaban con su manga. "Para ti igual, especialmente por tu premio o lo que sea".

Camina para estar a su lado, pero cuando Kenma lo ve avanzar él también aprovecha de caminar. Acelera un poco el paso para alcanzarlo y caminar juntos.

"Gracias". Su última oportunidad. "Ehh supongo que nos vemos umm por ahí, no lo sé, tal vez".

Kenma se detiene antes de abrir la puerta y sin levantar la cabeza le pregunta. "¿Te quedarás en Tokio?"

¿Quieres que me quede?

Eso quería preguntarle. ¿Será capaz de quedarse solamente por Kenma? No le gusta cómo su corazón se acelera con la interrogante, así que decide no buscar la respuesta. No lo sabía, aún no lo sabía, eso era parcialmente verdad, solo estaba un 82% seguro de su decisión.

"Creo que no".

Kenma se gira para verlo. "Entonces suerte". Sus dorados ojos lo observan detenidamente. 

"G- Gracias, para ti igual umm en todo". Ni siquiera creía en la suerte, pero si Kenma se lo deseaba entonces lo aceptaba.

"Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta... respecto a tu futuro".

Se acerca un poco más hacia al rubio para testear los límites. "Necesitaba por lo menos tomar una buena decisión en mi vida".

Kenma asiente con la cabeza. "Entonces... nos vemos". Pone su mano firme en la puerta.

"¡Cuándo!" Necesitaba más. "Es decir, ¿Cuándo crees que será eso?"

Kenma se encoge de hombros y suspira profundamente. "Cuando el momento sea el adecuado supongo".

¿Cuándo será eso? Kenma abre la puerta y sale de allí dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaría en recuperarse de su corazón roto? Cuántas veces se preguntó eso sin ser consciente que Kenma también sufría de eso. Años o meses es lo que le había dicho Kuroo, espero sea la segunda. Pero tenía razón, necesitaba tiempo para sanar. Quería que se tomara todo el tiempo necesario, después de todo, él necesita lo mismo.

Abre la puerta avanzando hacia el estacionamiento, mueve su cabeza para todas las direcciones buscando a Kenma, pero ya se había ido. Se sobresalta al escuchar la bocina de un auto, sus padres lo estaban esperando.

Lo felicitan nuevamente en el auto pidiendo ver su medalla, se las pasa sin prestarle mucha importancia, no le interesaba mucho realmente. La cena es tranquila, la comida estaba exquisita, se decepciona un poco con el tamaño de su postre, por lo que costó se esperaba un plato gigante no un dulce del tamaño de una uva, aun así estaba delicioso y se queda con la sensación dulce en su boca. Simplemente no puede olvidar las palabras de Kenma, él también quería que se fuera, pero era por un buen motivo, de verdad Kenma quería lo mejor para él.

Sus padres no pierden oportunidad alguna para hablarles de su futura carrera y enfoca la mitad de su atención en eso, debería decirles lo antes posible, ya que hablaban de pagar la matrícula la semana siguiente. Iba a ser horrible, ya lo veía venir, la idea de dejarles una carta ya no parecía apropiada, se decidió a no escribir cartas por un largo tiempo.

Cuando se bajan del auto su madre le pregunta qué especialidad elegirá. Su padre seguía insistiendo que neurología era la mejor opción. De pronto el sabor dulce en su boca desaparece reemplazandolo por uno amargo.

Tal vez dar un salto de fe esta vez le dé buenos resultados.

"No estudiaré medicina, aceptaré una beca completa para estudiar literatura".

Sus padres al igual que él apreciaban no andar con preámbulos e ir directo al grano. Acababan de entrar por la puerta de entrada cuando se los dijo. Tampoco era necesario repetir la misma oración dos veces, pero juzgando por la expresión boquiabierta de sus padres tendrá que volver a repetirlo.

"La universidad queda en otra ciudad, es de alto prestigio y el proceso para postular a la beca fue arduo, no cualquiera puede obtenerla, fue mayormente gracias a mi esfuerzo académico".

Sus padres seguían sin decirle nada. Tal vez debería dejar que lo procesen antes de darle más información.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunta su madre con una fría mirada.

"Porque es lo que quiero, es lo que me gusta y es lo que haré".

"¿Con qué derecho puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, todo lo que hemos trabajado para financiar tus estudios".

Su padre habla calmadamente, no suelen levantarle la voz, pero pensó que éste sería uno de esos momentos.

"Lo siento, aprecio todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero no cambiaré mi opinión sobre esto".

"¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes tirar tu futuro de esta forma a la basura? No lo entiendo Keiji ¿Es esto una fase rebelde?"

Su madre parece un poco más alterada de lo normal. Están los tres parados en su sala de estar mirándose uno al otro, solo quieren intimidarlo como suelen hacer en su trabajo.

"No madre, esto es lo que quiero hacer. Lo que me digan no servirá de nada, esta es mi decisión final".

"Si vas, no recibirás ningún solo billete de nuestra parte, lo tenemos ahorrado para algo que sirva, no para un tonto capricho infantil tuyo".

Suspira profundamente mientras juega con la manga de su blazer, no quiere demostrar su nerviosismo, se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Solo quieren sacarlo de quicio, lo más aconsejable es mantener la calma.

"Como les dije, es una beca completa, es decir que cubre cualquier gasto posible y tengo bastante dinero ahorrado soy responsable con mi dinero después todo. Por ende, eso no será un problema. La próxima semana me matricularé y cuando termine el verano me iré".

No se sintió como una confrontación, solo les dijo lo que iba a hacer, esperaba más gritos, más emoción, algunos insultos por parte de sus padres, pero nada de eso pasó. Lo que sí hicieron fue dedicarle esa mirada que tanto detestaba, estaban decepcionados. Hablaron un poco más para hacerlo entrar en razón y sin aviso solo se fueron a la cama. Keiji se quedó parado como un tonto en la sala esperando alguna clase de castigo, después de media hora subió a su cuarto a dormir. Fue un iluso al creer que sus padres realmente le importarían lo que él haría.

Cuando se despierta al otro día sus padres no estaban, se habían ido con sus maletas y ni siquiera le habían dejado dinero. Es mejor así se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa en la cara. No iban a interferir en cuanto a sus estudios. Le envió un mensaje a Kuroo relatando lo que pasó, él le dijo que había sido valiente al decirles, pero no siente como si lo hubiera sido.

No quería pensar en el incómodo ambiente cuando sus padres estén en casa con él, así que a través de internet se pone a buscar un empleo para el verano. Le costó alrededor de una semana firmar un contrato laboral, ahora era el nuevo empleado de una librería. Atendía a las personas y acomodaba los libros que llegaban y que los desordenados clientes tomaban y dejaban en cualquier lugar. Era un trabajo fácil y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo mangas de todo tipo, sabía que necesitaba leer otros tipos de libros, pero ahora eran su nueva adicción, lamentablemente también le costaba mayor parte de su sueldo.

Kuroo lo iba a visitar algunas veces en sus ratos libres, él también trabajaba y no porque lo necesitaba, sus padres tenían el dinero suficiente para mantenerlo, lo hacía porque quería tener un empleo y tener un poco de su propio dinero para la universidad, también la distracción le servía. Cuando le dijo que al estar ocupado en su trabajo pasaba menos tiempo pensando en sus problemas y la imagen de Kenma solo se le venía un par de veces a la cabeza en el día, lo que era un gran avance, Kuroo se consiguió un empleo al día siguiente en una tienda de deporte en el centro de la ciudad.

  
  


"¿Tus padres no vinieron a dejarte?"

"Me despedí de ellos en casa".

"Ummm ¿Y cómo fue eso?"

"Normal, les dije adiós, ellos dijeron lo mismo, me dijeron que me llamarían cuando puedan y yo les dije los mismo, también me dejaron saber que si necesitaba algo no dudará en decirles, lo que es totalmente una trampa para demostrar que no puedo vivir por mis propios medios, lo que es completamente falso, lo he hecho por los últimos cinco años al menos".

Kuroo se rasca la barbilla "Ehhh creo que solo trataban de ser amables y apoyarte, son tus padres después de todo".

"Huh... Aun así, no les daré la satisfacción, pero creo que sí los llamaré más seguido, no sería nada de malo mejorar nuestra relación". Estaba sentado en la banca sintiendo la ligera brisa del viento desordenado su cabello, aferraba el boleto en su mano para que no saliera volando mientras golpeaba el piso reiteradamente con su pie derecho.

"Eso es bueno ¿Recibiré una dosis de esas llamadas?" Kuroo le sonreía con su típica sonrisa de lado, el brillo había vuelto a sus ojos.

"Si tanto sufrirás sin verme entonces sí".

Kuroo deja salir un resoplido de risa. "Entonces no dudes en hacerlo, por cualquier cosa, si quieres hablar, si necesitas ayuda con una tarea, si necesitas consejos sobre amor digo ¿Quién sabe? Podrías conocer a alguien... Y obviamente yo me tomaré las atribuciones de hacer lo mismo, así que no dejes tu celular en modo silencioso".

Se ríe, pero sabe que Kuroo hablaba en serio. Por más que quisiera olvidar a Kenma, quería con más ganas que Kuroo lo olvidara primero y por dentro su amigo deseaba lo mismo. Pero él iba a ser el que tuviese más posibilidades viviendo en la misma ciudad y todo eso, ya había superado el hecho de que Kuroo podría reconquistarlo o eso le gustaba pensar. Se prometieron ser honestos con el otro, si Kuroo hacía un avance en la relación, se lo diría y si Keiji hacía lo mismo también se lo diría, lo que sabía que no iba a pasar. Después de tres semanas de la graduación no volvió a ver a Kenma en línea en su juego y tampoco lo había visto en persona. Kuroo le contó que una vez lo vio en la tienda de deporte junto a un niñito pelirrojo y cuando cruzaron miradas Kenma simplemente se fue arrastrando al niño junto a él para salir.

"Lo mismo para ti". No le salía muy bien eso de hablar de sus sentimientos, pero Kuroo sabía que podía contar con él.

Cuando el tren llega las personas comienzan a entrar amontonándose en las puertas, pone los ojos en blanco y espera a que se despeje, Kuroo estaba parado junto a él jugando con sus dedos.

"Bueno creo que llegó el momento". Kuroo se escuchaba triste, lo que hizo que sintiera una punzada en su pecho. Lo iba a extrañar, era su único amigo y se iría lejos, pero iba a luchar por mantener su amistad a distancia, sería simplemente estúpido perder su amistad por eso después de todo lo que pasaron.

"Gracias Kuroo, por acompañarme hasta aquí y bueno hmmm por todo ehh tú ya sabes... creo".

Kuroo se ríe ruidosamente de su intento de demostrar aprecio. Comparte su risa de nervios más que nada. Las palabras no eran necesarias ya se habían dicho literalmente de todo, no se sorprende al ver a Kuroo acercándose más a él con los brazos extendidos. Responde el abrazo apretándole con fuerza, siente unas suaves palmadas en su espalda.

Se separan con una sonrisa y sin dar vuelta atrás se sube al tren, no quería que Kuroo viera sus ojos llorosos. Le gustaría que Kenma estuviese aquí, por lo menos para despedirse, aunque le rompa el corazón, él desea que esté aquí.

Ve a su amigo agitando sus brazos animadamente por encima de él en el aire, se hunde en su asiento de la ventana, pero saca su mano y la agita levemente antes de esconderla. Vuelve a ver la genuina sonrisa de Kuroo Tetsurou y le alcanza a sonreír de vuelta cuando el tren avanza. 

Con un suspiro se convence de que está preparado para lo que se viene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo un capítulo más!! 
> 
> Los kudos y comentarios son altamente apreciados!! Si quieren pueden dejarme un mensaje en [mi Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)


	17. El momento adecuado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!! (Espero que alguien esté leyendo esto jajsdh) 😌

  
  


Su sueño fue interrumpido por esa melodía que tanto odiaba, no abre sus ojos inmediatamente y con su mano revuelve sus cosas encima de su mesita de noche.

"Ya, ya, ya".

Le dice a su diabólico objeto, la melodía se suaviza un poco cuando escucha un fuerte sonido de algo caer.

"Mierda". 

Extiende su brazo debajo de su cama buscándolo, pero la melodía había parado, no sabe si es porque su teléfono se averió o la persona llamando por fin se rindió. Aprovecha el silencio para acomodarse en su cama y frotar su cara en su almohada.

La infernal melodía vuelve a sonar.

Patea sus frazadas con irritación y estira la mitad de su cuerpo para buscar su celular debajo de la cama, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana aportaba con la búsqueda. Lo primero que ve cuando lo tiene en su mano no es el nombre de su compañero de trabajo, es la maldita hora.

6:07 AM

Pestañea un par de veces para asegurarse si está viendo bien. Su teléfono deja de vibrar en su mano. Se sorprende al darse cuenta que tenía once llamadas perdidas. No lo dudó dos veces antes de llamar de vuelta a Udai Tenma.

"¿Sí?" Logra decir con voz grave aún no completamente despierto.

Juzgando por la voz de la otra línea, su compañero tampoco había dormido mucho.

"Lo buscaré". Gruñe un par de veces mientras abre su laptop con prisa, escucha la voz de su compañero con una mezcla de desesperación y de disculpas por llamarlo antes de horas laborales.

Bosteza mientras busca la carpeta necesaria, pero sus ojos no lo ayudan y tiene que volver a revolver las cosas de su mesita de noche en busca de sus lentes. "Ahh mucho mejor" se dice a sí mismo cuando su vista se aclara. Vuelve a poner el teléfono en su oreja mientras revisa los documentos en su computadora, comentando con su compañero de trabajo para enviar el manuscrito correcto.

  
  


"Debió haber sido el interno, ¿Satori? Creo que era su nombre, bueno es nuevo después de todo".

"No, no hay problema".

"No es nada, mi alarma iba a sonar en la próxima media hora, así que está bien".

"Sí". Vuelve a bostezar.

“Sí, de nada".

"Nos vemos más tarde".

El reloj marcaba las 6:24 cuando termina la llamada. Aún tenía seis minutos para dormir y planeaba aprovechar cada segundo, vuelve a poner su cabeza sobre su almohada y cierra sus ojos rápidamente. La melodía vuelve a sonar y Keiji no tiene otra opción que insultarla y levantarse de su cómoda cama.

Ya sentado en su cama observa su ropa que tenía ya preparada para salir a trotar, no tenía muchas ganas de salir hoy, su media hora faltante de sueño se hace presente en sus lentos movimientos, así que por hoy no saldría a ejercitarse.

Por lo menos tendría tiempo para preparar un desayuno contundente. Camina por su departamento tropezando con un par de cajas prometiéndose a sí mismo que hoy ordenaría todo. Ya llevaba casi dos semanas en su nuevo departamento, pero necesitaba unos cuantos muebles para guardar sus cosas. No eran muchas, pero no las iba a guardar en una fea caja por siempre. Su departamento era pequeño, tenía el espacio suficiente para que solo una persona viva cómodamente y no era el de los más baratos que tenía en mente cuando buscaba un nuevo hogar, pero se decidió por este porque tan solo quedaba a un par de cuadras de su trabajo.

Su estómago ya comenzaba a rugir con el aroma de sus talentos culinarios, se pasa la lengua por los labios antes de agradecer por la comida y atacar. Revisa sus redes sociales y algunos correos del trabajo mientras come, se acomoda los lentes cuando ve una foto de una ex compañera de la escuela celebrando el nacimiento de su hija. No se podía ver a sí mismo con un hijo a la edad de 23 años, hace una mueca mientras sigue bajando por Instagram.

Se queda un rato flojeando cuando decide ordenar un poco su departamento para después darse una ducha fría. El día estaba caluroso, pero así eran los veranos en Tokio. Guardando una extra botella de agua, se va al trabajo a las 7:50

Entra pasando su tarjeta de identificación a través de la máquina y con un pitido de aprobación sigue caminando y se decide subir por las escaleras para hacer el pequeño ejercicio que se ahorró en la mañana. Podía escuchar el bullicio de las personas, de las computadoras y los sonidos de los teléfonos antes de abrir la puerta. Se acomoda sus lentes antes de avanzar, recibe algunos saludos y él les responde con la cabeza saludando suavemente. Cuando llega a su oficina había un café esperando sobre su escritorio.

  
  


"Por quitarte una hora de sueño". Le dice Udai-san.

"Gracias, aunque también necesitas uno o un par. ¿Pudieron entregarlo a tiempo?"

"Sí, y ya voy por mi tercera taza del día, cortesía del interno".

Separa los labios del vaso de plástico y arquea una ceja. "No quiero que se sienta culpable, solamente fue un pequeño error".

"No te preocupes" le dice moviendo su mano. "Él insistió".

"De seguro" le dice con una sonrisa antes de beber el caliente líquido otorgándole la cafeína suficiente a su cuerpo para trabajar sin problemas. Se sienta en su cómoda silla y se pone a trabajar de inmediato en la computadora.

  
  


Trabaja en una prestigiosa editorial de una revista de manga como editor. No era su primera opción o la segunda... pero estaba en busca de un trabajo después de graduarse de la universidad, sus planes eran escribir un libro, pero primero necesitaba más experiencia y un trabajo para ganar dinero mientras tanto. Trabajaba cómodamente como editor asistente en una nueva editorial de libros, fue en el mismo lugar donde trabajó como interno y después de un tiempo le ofrecieron quedarse, al ser una empresa nueva la paga no era muy buena y las horas de trabajo eran arduas. Un día al ver un aviso en Internet de una de sus revistas semanales favoritas de manga buscando nuevos miembros para trabajar con ellos, solo con clic postuló.

No pensó que lo llamarían de inmediato, menos que lo hicieran viajar a Tokio tres días después. En una semana ya le habían ofrecido una tentadora oferta de trabajo. Su puesto sería más alto al igual que su paga y le gustaba la oportunidad de poder volver a su ciudad natal. Lo acepto sin darle demasiadas vueltas, llevaba más de tres meses trabajando aquí y realmente lo disfrutaba. 

Al principio lo tenía un poco agotado, aunque sus horas de trabajo no eran muy diferentes al anterior, pero se había conseguido un departamento que quedaba muy lejos de su lugar de trabajo. Tenía que despertarse una hora y media antes para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo y llegaba tarde en las noches, le costó un tiempo poder deshacerse del contrato para buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir.

Aunque no se demoró en acostumbrarse a su nuevo trabajo, de hecho, le encantaba ser parte del equipo. Se encontraba algunas veces en la hora del almuerzo conversando con Udai-san sobre nuevas historias haciendo bosquejos y borradores para nuevas ideas.

Se distrae de sus pensamientos cuando recibe una llamada al celular, se había olvidado de ponerlo en silencio, no le gustaba distraerse en el trabajo. Corta la llamada rápidamente y responde con un mensaje, en el momento que lo envía vuelve a recibir otra llamada... la vuelve a cortar y mientras escribía en el chat vuelve a sentir la vibración de la llamada.

"Dios, es un molesto" se dice a sí mismo.

  
  


**-Kuroo estoy en el trabajo...**

-Lo siento, lo siento es solo para asegurarme que no vayas a cancelar hoy ;)

**-Si iré, no te preocupes**

-Bien, no nos dejes esperandoooooo

Pone los ojos en blanco antes de responder que los vería allí.

Iban caminando junto a casi toda su oficina al lugar de siempre para ir a almorzar. Solo quedaba a unas cuadras de su trabajo y cuando podía trataba de llevar al máximo de personas posible y siempre recomendaba el local.

"¿Lo mismo de siempre Akaashi?".

"Buenas tardes Osamu, sí por favor".

"Me trajiste una gran clientela hoy" le dice su amigo.

"Están hambrientos y ya habían venido antes, en solo decir que iba al local de los onigiri a la vuelta me siguieron de inmediato, así que vienen por ti".

Había conocido a Osamu en su segundo año de universidad, aunque no eran de la misma facultad, los dos eran de Tokio así que se llevaron bien de inmediato hablando sobre cuánto extrañaban su hogar, al pasar los cuatro años, Osamu se devolvió a Tokio para abrir su propio negocio, el cual vendían deliciosos onigiris.

"Me alegra, necesito que corran la voz. ¿Saldrás con Kuroo hoy?"

"Sí" le dijo mientras pagaba. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Vi un comentario en el chat del grupo, ya sabes de quién". Osamu le entrega su pedido. "Hay uno extra ahí, la casa invita". Le dice con una sonrisa y casi susurrando.

"Oh, gracias" le devuelve la sonrisa, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir comida extra por parte de su amigo. "Quizás pasemos a visitarte más tarde".

"Hoy cerramos temprano, mañana hay partido temprano, así que tenemos que prepararnos". Hace una pequeña mueca antes de juntar sus manos y frotarlas demostrando que estaba listo para el desafío.

"Casi lo olvidaba" frunce el ceño. "Vigilaré que se comporten en ese caso".

No lo había olvidado, simplemente no lo habían invitado a su partido, quizás se quejó más de la cuenta la última vez que fue cuándo no había dormido lo suficiente y su humor lo había afectado. Hace una nota mental de decirles luego que le encantaría ir al partido de voleibol de mañana.

"Mantenlos bajo control" le dice levantando su dedo. "Nos vemos pronto Akaashi".

"Nos vemos" le responde con una sonrisa para no demorar más la fila.

Almorzaba con sus compañeros y todos hablaban de temas diferentes, del trabajo, de que por fin hoy era viernes, de algunas estadísticas de ventas, de la deliciosa comida. Trata de escuchar y aportar lo que más puede, a su derecha estaba Udai-san con su nuevo interno haciendo pequeños dibujos en las servilletas, Keiji asoma su cabeza para ver mejor, estaban dibujando distintas comidas con caras y extremidades, era una mezcla entre tierno e inquietante.

  
  


Se gira en su silla dándole un descanso a sus dedos estirándolos detrás de su cabeza. No podía sacar lo que le dijo Osamu de la cabeza, era imposible que su amigo cometiera un error, él siempre iba a ver todos los partidos de su hermano gemelo.

¿Por qué Kuroo quería salir tan tarde si había un partido de voleibol mañana en la mañana?

Una mueca se le forma en la cara, ahora tenía que restringirlos de beber. Decide tomar la mejor decisión posible que los beneficiaría a ambos, sus horas de sueño saldrían ganando de esta situación.

  
  


**-Kuroo, no iremos a un bar si Bokuto tiene partido de voleibol mañana.**

-Qué????? Cuándo dije que iríamos a un bar?

**-Me enviaste la dirección y en el nombre sale que es un bar**

-También es un restaurante Akaashi, además Bo no beberá nada, el ya sabe y no hace falta que se lo recuerde

**-Aun así es tarde y su partido es en la mañana**

-No te atrevas a cancelar!!!! Se lo prometiste, si no irás díselo a la cara al menos

**-Podemos ir otro día...**

-Pero él quiere ir esta noche, le servirá para distraerse

Suspira profundamente, siempre que salían pasaban horas conversando, sabía que iba a ser una larga noche, además encontraba difícil decirle que no a Bokuto con la alta insistencia que siempre tenía.

**-Está bien, pero no me culpen si mañana no está en su mejor forma**

-No te preocupes :DDDDDDDDDDDD NOs vemos más tarde!!!1

Se va caminando a su departamento al salir del trabajo después de despedirse de todos y de advertir que era viernes y que no quería que su fin de semana se viera interrumpido por temas del trabajo, Udai-san le prometió que lo dejaría dormir en paz... por ahora.

Aún tenía tiempo antes de ir a la estación para salir con Kuroo y Bokuto, así que se recuesta en su sofá revisando sus redes sociales otra vez y revisando que todo su trabajo esté en orden, tiene sus piernas estiradas mientras come el onigiri que le sobró del almuerzo, sabe que tiene que guardar estómago para más tarde, Bokuto siempre se emocionaba al pedir comida y ordenaba más de lo que podía comer, él y Kuroo tenían que ir al rescate.

Cuando ya eran casi las ocho se levanta de mala gana para ir a arreglarse, se moja la cara y se la limpia profundamente con sus productos para después humectarla con crema facial, su cara se veía mejor que al principio del día, sus ojeras predominaban, pero no se notaba tanto con sus lentes y su cara estaba un poco reseca, pero la crema había ayudado. Se peina su cabello delicadamente hasta que queda satisfecho, su reflejo le sonreía y sus oscuros ojos azules brillaban intensamente. Se decide por un atuendo simple con Jeans negros y un suéter color claro, hacía calor así que no lleva chaqueta, pero va con un blazer en su mano. Faltaban treinta minutos para las nueve y llegar en metro se demoraba alrededor de veinte minutos, aún así, decide ir con calma porque sabe que ellos siempre llegan tarde.

Se sienta en un asiento libre que ve y apoya la mitad de su cuerpo en la ventana, iba un poco lleno, pero no tanto para llegar a ser agobiante. No puede evitar revisar su teléfono y estaba a punto de escribirle a Kuroo cuando le llega un mensaje de él.

**-Donde estás????? No me digas que nos dejaste plantados**

-Kuroo, faltan aún tres minutos, voy casi llegando, elige una mesa lo más alejada de la barra posible.

Probablemente iba a llegar un poquitín tarde, diez minutos máximo, pero era completamente la culpa de sus amigos los cuales le habían hecho perder la confianza en ellos para llegar a tiempo a un lugar. Le llega otro mensaje de Kuroo diciéndole que se apure, no lo hace. Era una venganza por todas las veces que lo hicieron esperar, así que disminuye la velocidad de sus pasos.

El GPS le estaba avisando que ya casi iba a llegando, se acomoda los lentes para ver el lugar, por fuera se veía bastante normal, era grande y se veía un poco elegante. Por la ventana puede ver las mesas del lugar y que está un poco lleno.

**-Ya llegaste????????????**

-Sí, está llenísimo ¿Consiguieron mesa?

**-Al final, cerca de la barra :))))))))))**

Si los ve con apenas un trago sobre la mesa, se los arrojará sobre la cabeza. Avanza y siente el cambio de temperatura de inmediato, el lugar estaba fresco. Pasa por las mesas caminando hasta el final y puede ver la barra atrás, las luces iban disminuyendo de intensidad conforme avanzaba, no puede esconder su irritación, le dijo que se sentarán lejos de las bebidas alcohólicas. Mueve su cabeza a ambos lados buscando los ridículos peinados de sus amigos, eran fácil de encontrar porque llamaban la atención de inmediato, además los dos eran bastante altos.

Qué raro, a este paso ya debería estar escuchando la ruidosa voz de Bokuto o la risa de Kuroo. Se acerca y se para al medio del lugar buscando entre los desconocidos una cara familiar... y ahí lo ve.

  
  


Era él.

  
  


Su corazón se detiene.

  
  


Se queda parado como un idiota con la boca semi abierta y ojos como plato, mientras sus dorados ojos lo miraban intensamente.

  
  


Kenma.

  
  


Tiene miedo de avanzar y trata de desviar la mirada, pero lo ve agitando levemente su muñeca. Saca su celular del bolsillo para pedirles explicaciones a Kuroo, pero solo ve una serie de emojis en el chat de parte de ambos. Vuelva a alzar la vista y Kenma levanta un poco su brazo para agitarlo, debe pensar que no lo vio, aunque era imposible estaba prácticamente frente a él, quizás es por los lentes, debe pensar que está ciego o algo por el estilo. Traga saliva y comienza a caminar hasta la mesa con un nudo en el estómago y su corazón sin todavía latir otra vez.

"Akaashi" le dice suavemente con una sonrisa de lado.

"K- Kozume" le dice sin nada de seguridad.

  
  


Kenma hace un gesto para que siente frente a él, lo hace lentamente. Se miran por varios segundos sin decir nada. Kenma se veía diferente, pero al mismo tiempo igual, bueno su cara estaba más definida, su cabello estaba más largo, mucho más largo sobrepasando sus hombros tal vez, no estaba seguro, usaba un peinado levantado un poco desordenado con mechas que se escapaban en su frente, estaba oscuro pero aún tenía las puntas rubias, en su oreja tenía varios piercings y usaba un polerón negro, sus ojos tenían la misma intensidad de siempre. No quería parecer un psicópata así que deja de mirarlo desviando la mirada a sus manos para jugar con una servilleta.

"Te ves diferente". Le dice Kenma.

Mira a ambos lados para asegurarse que le hablaba a él, despeja su garganta antes de abrir la boca. "Soy diferente, bueno han pasado umm unos cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos".

"Sí, mucho tiempo".

Levanta la mirada lentamente. "Ehh t- tú también te ves diferente, diferente bien, bueno antes igual, es decir a-antes también te veías bien y ahora sigues umm ¿viéndote bien?"

Kenma le sonríe y en ese momento su corazón recibe todas sus fuerzas porque comienza a latir como loco.

"Gracias, tu igual te ves bien, bonitos lentes".

Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum  Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum.

"Oh sí ja ja al principio eran solo para leer, pero hmm pero ahora bueno yo leo todo el tiempo, así que..."

Kenma asiente con la cabeza.

No entiende qué está pasando ¿Kuroo vendrá con Bokuto? Esto no es una coincidencia, es imposible, lo planearon. No sabe qué decirle a Kenma, la última vez que lo vio fue hace años cuando regresó de vacaciones y solo cruzaron miradas, no han hablado en cinco años y ahora estaba aquí. Quería sacar su teléfono para hablar con Kuroo y preguntarle, pero no quería parecer descortés. Y como siempre, como si Kenma le leyera la mente...

"Yo hable con Kuroo para que te dijera que vinieras, lo siento, no quise mentirte o hacerme pasar por Kuroo ni nada".

Ohh verdad.

"Kozume, lo siento por lo que pasó, yo nunca quise-".

"Akaashi" lo interrumpe. "Está bien, solo era una broma, y no es necesario que te disculpes. De hecho, lo hice porque estuve esperando a que me llamarás y nunca lo hiciste".

Ohh mierda.

En ese momento viene el mesero para pedir la orden, ni siquiera vio el menú que tenía enfrente, así que les ofrece algo para beber. ¿Qué podían beber? ¿Una copa de vino? No, su tolerancia al alcohol era bajísima, no lo soportaría y no quería avergonzarse frente a Kenma, él cual lo miraba expectante frente a él. Decide pedir un jugo y un vaso de agua, Kenma pide lo mismo. Mientras esperan se entretiene con el menú calmando su respiración para elegir qué pedir, no hablan de nuevo hasta que el mesero llega con sus bebidas y les pide la orden. Al hacer su pedido, Kenma pide exactamente lo mismo... no entendía su juego. Se bebe su vaso de agua de golpe, ya que tenía la garganta seca. Kenma no lo dejaba de mirar y tampoco se atrevía a desviar la mirada.

"¿Y bien?"

Cuando se fue a la universidad nunca perdió el contacto con Kuroo, se hablaban constantemente y cuando visitaba la ciudad salían juntos, Kuroo también lo visitó un par de veces. Después de dos años, una noche en la madrugada Kuroo le había dicho que había hablado con Kenma, salieron juntos a comer y le dijo todo. Por supuesto que estaba celoso, quería comprar un pasaje y viajar de inmediato. Kuroo le dijo todo con honestidad especialmente lo que lo involucraba a él. Le dijo que después de eso hablaron esporádicamente a través de mensajes hasta que un día se volvieran a juntar y decidieron ser amigos. Nunca le preguntó a Kuroo si seguía enamorado de Kenma porque tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, así que le dijo que era tiempo de avanzar, ya no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado y le pidió que no le volviera hablar sobre Kenma, no quería saber los detalles de su relación, así que no lo hizo.

Se sorprendió cuando fue a visitar a Kuroo para su cumpleaños número 21 y le presentó a su novio Bokuto Koutarou.

Se conocieron en la universidad jugando voleibol y se hicieron amigos de inmediato, Kuroo le había hablado sobre él anteriormente pero nunca pensó que lo que sentía por él era algo más que amistad. Bokuto es una buena persona, un poco ruidosa, insistente y llena de energía, pero podía notar solo con ver el brillo de los ojos cuando miraba a Kuroo cuanto lo amaba. Se hicieron amigos, hablaban más que nada por mensajes y videollamadas, hasta que un día Kuroo se enojó porque al parecer le hablaba más a su novio que a él mismo, ni siquiera lo había notado. Bokuto se convirtió en una persona importante en su vida, cuando Kuroo viajó por su último semestre al extranjero, Bokuto lo llamó todos los días para decirle cuánto extrañaba a Kuroo, no entendía porque simplemente no llamaba a su propio novio para decírselo, así que un día se lo pregunto. Lo llamaba cada vez que cortaba el teléfono con Kuroo, lo extrañaba y necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

Ellos fueron un gran factor cuando decidió si mudarse de vuelta a Tokio o no, incluso se quedó en su departamento las primeras dos semanas mientras buscaba un lugar.

Hace dos meses cuando estaban en una cafetería y Kuroo y Bokuto hablaban sobre algo que no le prestaba mucha atención porque estaba más enfocado enviando un correo al trabajo, escuchó algo que le hizo resurgir antiguos sentimientos.

"No lo sé Bo".

"¡Pero podríamos hacerla en la casa de Kenma! Es la más grande y será perfecto".

"¿Crees que nos dejará que invitemos personas desconocidas a su casa o personas en general? Podríamos hacerla en-".

"¿Kenma? ¿Kozume Kenma?" No pensó realmente antes de hablar.

Bokuto lo mira con ojos bien abiertos y después mira a Kuroo nervioso.

"No sabía que lo conocías". La última vez que Kuroo le habló sobre Kenma fue hace un par de años y asumió que habían perdido el contacto, pero ahora Bokuto lo conocía también.

"Umm sí yo lo conocí hace un tiempo, es súper genial, a veces jugamos juntos".

Kuroo estaba a su lado jugando con su comida, deja su celular de lado. ¿Cuánto sabrá sobre Kenma? No quería seguir con el tema porque no quería exponer el pasado de Kuroo con Bokuto.

"Ya lo sabe Akaashi, ehh yo le conté".

"¿Todo?"

El ambiente se sentía tenso.

"Sí, todo" le respondió Kuroo.

Se sentía avergonzado, ahora Bokuto lo sabía también. ¿Lo habrá visto de forma diferente?

"Ahh pero eso no importa Akaaaaashi, ahora somos amigos, una vez nos preguntó por ti".

¿Qué?

"¿Qué dijo sobre mí?"

"Solamente pregunto cómo estabas y eso, le dije que volverías a la ciudad, umm lo siento Akaashi se me escapó".

Keiji estaba con la boca abierta... ¿Eran amigos amigos? ¿Habló sobre él? Cuando le había dicho eso a Kuroo años atrás, lo hizo porque pensó que él y Kenma iban a estar juntos, ahora probablemente Kuroo tenía la impresión de que no quería saber nada sobre Kenma.

"¿Son amigos?"

"Obvio que sí Akaaashi, somos super amigos, su casa es gigante y tiene una pantalla enorme para jugar". Bokuto tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Ahhh bueno umm yo no sé, si él me quisiera ver y -".

"¿Quieres su número?" Kuroo lo estaba mirando y tenía su celular en sus manos. "Sin presión ni nada".

Obviamente lo quería, pero no sabría que decirle, Kuroo le había dicho que cuando le contó sobre él a Kenma, él ya no parecía molesto. Ya habían pasado varios años, tal vez podrían ser amigos de nuevo, le hablaría esta misma tarde y después lo invitaría a salir.

"Sí, lo quiero".

Kuroo le sonreía con su típica sonrisa de lado y Bokuto se movía de un lado a otro en su asiento mientras levantaba las cejas.

Guardo el número de Kenma, pero nunca le habló.

  
  


"Porque soy un cobarde".

"Hmmm" Kenma lo seguía mirando mientras bebe de su jugo. "Fuiste a estudiar literatura".

"Sí, lo hice".

"¿Te gustó?"

"Sí".

Kenma comienza a jugar con la manga de su polerón. "¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?"

"Se enojaron por exactamente dos minutos, de hecho pasaron por las cinco etapas del duelo frente a mis ojos y terminaron aceptándolo".

"Me alegra" Kenma le sonríe levemente. "¿Se llevan bien ahora?"

  
  


Había tratado de mejorar la relación con sus padres durante su primer año de universidad, se llamaban cada fin de semana y les mostraba cada buena nota que sacaba. Cuando terminó su primer año y fue de vuelta a su hogar, viajaron juntos de vacaciones y al volver a clases era más unidos que nunca. Fue una estúpida decisión sentirse confiado y decirle que le gustaban los hombres por teléfono un día...

No lo volvieron a llamar, le cortaron la cuenta de dinero que le enviaban cada mes y cuando trato de visitarlos en invierno tuvo que pasar esas semanas en casa de Kuroo porque sus padres no lo recibieron, por lo menos lo dejaron sacar el resto de sus cosas, cuando ellos no estaban presente y le exigieron que dejara su llave. No ha vuelto a hablar con ellos desde entonces.

"Al principio, cuando me fui a la universidad nuestra relación mejoró, no les importó mucho mi decisión de carrera. Cuando les conté un día que no saldría con ninguna chica porque simplemente no me gustaban, no me volvieron a hablar, ya no soy bienvenido en la casa y ya no hablamos para nada, así que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos".

La expresión de Kenma cambia de inmediato. "Lo siento, pero son unos malditos imbéciles".

Deja salir un resoplido de risa. "Lo son".

"Entonces no eres un cobarde".

"¿Uh?"

"Dijiste que eras un cobarde, pero no lo eres. Le contaste a tus padres algo sobre lo que tenías miedo, por ende, lo superaste, eso es todo lo contrario a ser un cobarde".

Si su maldito corazón no paraba de latir tan rápido se iba a morir ahí mismo. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el mesero trajo su orden. La comida estaba deliciosa, creyó que no podía ser capaz de comer porque iba a vomitar su propio corazón en cualquier momento, pero por ahora se quedó donde debía. Se ponen al día hablando sobre su vida, su trabajo, Kenma le habla de su familia.

"¿Y cuándo crees que lo podrás terminar?"

"Hmmm el prototipo ya está casi listo, quizás a fin de año".

"No puedo creer que tengas tu propia compañía".

Kenma se encoge de hombros. "No puedo que escribas un manga".

"Yo no lo escribo" le dice riendo. "No puedo creer que seas un streamer, no tenía idea, supongo que tendré que buscarte".

"Aghh por favor no" puede ver como sus mejillas se tornan levemente de color rosa.

Hablan un poco sobre Bokuto y Kuroo, no sabe realmente cómo hablar sobre el tema sin hacer que se sienta mal o que tenga malos recuerdos del pasado. Según Kenma, se hicieron amigos y nunca intentaron nada más que eso, después conoció a Bokuto y le agradó, aunque lo sacaba de quicio al menos una vez al día. Le gustaba la relación que tenían, aunque gastaba mucha energía de tan solo verlos.

Hablaron de sus amigos, Kenma hizo un par de amigos en la universidad Shouyo y Tobio, ambos jugaban voleibol. También le contó a Kenma sobre algunas amistades que hizo, omitió que no habló con absolutamente nadie en su primer año de universidad.

"¿Osamu Miya?"

"Sí, ¿Lo conoces?"

"Lo he visto por ahí, conozco más a su gemelo a través de Shouyo". Baja la cabeza. "¿Están juntos?"

"¿Qué? Dice divertido. "No, no, solo somos amigos". Ahora él era el de las mejillas coloradas. "¿Tú emmm tú sales con alguien?"

"No, no he salido con nadie" Kenma jugaba con la cereza en su plato de postre vacío. "Nunca".

Keiji no había salido mucho con otras personas, tuvo un amorío a principios de su tercer año durante una fiesta donde perdió su virginidad, solamente duró unas semanas, ni siquiera quería estar con el chico, pero no quería que su recuerdo de su primera vez fuera casi borracho por beber una cerveza con un idiota, así que trato de hacerlo funcionar. Después decidió buscarse algo más serio el año pasado. Su relación con su primer novio duró cuatro meses y terminó cuando lo pilló en la cama con otro chico, Keiji los miro y simplemente cerró la puerta, después la volvió a abrir para decirle que cuando terminarán le devuelva el libro que le prestó, era uno de sus favoritos y no lo iba a abandonar. Después de eso no tuvo más relaciones, no porque quedara traumado con el corazón roto por él imbécil, sino que quizás su corazón seguía roto y esperando por alguien de hace un tiempo.

"Yo traté una vez, no funcionó para nada, no era el indicado".

Kenma lo mira con un brillo en sus ojos. "Al parecer no".

Siguen hablando poniéndose al tanto hasta que notan que el lugar se comienza a vaciar. Insiste en pagar la cuenta, pero Kenma dice que él lo invitó por eso él debía pagar. Cuando salen del restaurante eran casi las doce de la noche. Pasean por la ciudad un rato. Nota que Kenma había crecido unos centímetros, pero seguía siendo más bajo que él. Tenía sus manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaban.

"Umm ¿Sigues jugando cierto Kozume?"

Kenma se ríe. "De eso me gano la vida".

"Lo decía porque no te vi jugar hoy".

"Ahh bueno, no traje mi consola, a veces necesito un descanso de todo eso, además hoy era importante".

Keiji sentía sus mejillas enrojeciéndose, da vuelta la cabeza para contemplar el paisaje.

"Y puedes llamarme Kenma, Keiji".

Oh Dios, lo estaba matando, Kenma lo estaba matando, planeó por años su venganza y por fin estaba dando resultado.

"¿Extrañabas Tokio?"

"Uhh un p-poco, las luces más que nada".

"¿Piensas quedarte?"

"Eso creo, por ahora no está en mis planes irme, Kenma".

Siguen caminando sin rumbo alguno siendo golpeados por la suave brisa de la noche. Le había preguntado dónde vivía y le respondió que su casa quedaba a tan solo unas cuadras, no quiso ir lejos por un restaurante. Veinte minutos, veinte minutos, vivían a tan sólo veinte minutos uno del otro, le gustaba ese número.

  
  


"¿Kenma?" levanta su cabeza para mirarlo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

"Para estar claros ehh yo, yo necesito pedirte unas disculpas".

"No es necesario, ya lo sé".

"Aun así quiero hacerlo".

Kenma detiene su paso. "Bien, pero sentémonos, mis pies me están matando".

Se sientan en unas bancas cercanas, el lugar no era nada fuera de lo común, no era lindo o romántico, quería hacerlo en otro lugar.

"Primero, quería pedirte disculpas por aceptar el trato, aunque en ese momento yo no sabía que eras tú, igual sabía que engañaba a una persona, he pensado mucho sobre eso en este tiempo, era un inmaduro y ambicioso, lo siento por eso. Aunque lo que escribí, sí lo hice pensando en ti Kenma, necesitaba inspiración y tu eras perfecto, cada palabra que escribí en ese caso era verdad. Segundo, lo siento por no decirte en el momento que me enteré, quería confirmarlo y no podía traicionar a Kuroo, eso es lo que sentí en el momento. Tercero, siento mucho, mucho hacerme pasar por Kuroo en el correo para preguntarte si te gustaba, tome la salida de un cobarde, no quería confesarme sin tener alguna pista de tu respuesta. Ese día te iba a decir todo lo que sentía, pero no pude, lo que lleva a lo cuarto, debí haberte dicho como me sentía hace mucho tiempo, uhh sé que hay más, pero en este momento no lo recuerdo, si hubiese sabido que nos encontraríamos lo hubiese anotado y ensayado y todo sería perfecto".

"Kuroo dijo que harías eso" estaba jugando con sus pies moviéndolos de un lado a otro. "Por eso me aconsejó que debía ser una sorpresa, así me dirías lo que realmente sentías en el momento".

Maldito Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Me gusta estar preparado, eso todo".

Kenma lo mira y le sonríe. "Lo sé. En ese caso yo también lo siento".

"¿Qué? No tu no hiciste nada, no-".

"Sí lo hice" le interrumpe. "Eras mi mejor amigo y nunca te conté lo de Kuroo porque estaba confundido, te lo oculté a propósito porque también debí haberte dicho que me gustabas hace tiempo, pero no lo hice. Y estaba enojado contigo, creí que habías hecho un trato con Kuroo y los dos se reían de mí o algo así y en verdad los dos estaban juntos".

"Iughh ¿por qué?" No puede evitar reírse.

Kenma se ríe suavemente. "No lo sé, después los vi juntos y por como hablaban creí que eran amantes haciendo una clase de enferma apuesta. Estaba enojado y quise herirte, no te hablé porque quise que sufrieras y cuando Kuroo me contó todo, debí haberte dicho algo porque sabía que aún sentías culpa y no lo hice porque quería que vivieras con esa culpa. Después volví a hablar con Kuroo y nos hicimos amigos y eventualmente lo perdoné liberándolo de esa culpa, pero no lo hice contigo, lo siento por eso".

Suspira profundamente, Kenma jugaba con su manga y la toca suavemente para que se detenga. "Me lo merecía, debí haber tratado más, debí haberte explicado todo, de haber luchado por ti con todas mis fuerzas".

Kenma entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos y siente un cosquilleo en cada dedo subiendo por su mano y expandiéndose por su cuerpo. Nunca ha sentido por nadie lo que siente por Kenma, con solo un toque de él hace su cuerpo estremecerse. ¿Es posible que aún sienta lo mismo por él que hace cinco años?

"Tal vez, pero ya no sirve de nada pensar en eso, no puedes cambiar lo que hiciste o lo que no" . Se quedan por un momento tomados de la mano, Kenma apoya su cabeza en su hombro, su cabello olía bien, diferente que antes, tal vez era un nuevo champú. ¿De coco? Le acaricia el cabello y esconde un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

"¿En qué estás pensando Keiji?"

"Pienso en que me gustaría hacer esto otra vez". Ya había perdido mucho tiempo con Kenma, no iba a desperdiciar otro minuto. "Cómo en una cita ¿Te gustaría?"

Siente la cabeza de Kenma moverse contra su hombro, estaba asintiendo. "Sí, ya tengo tu número, podemos coordinar".

"Mañana ¿puedes mañana?"

Kenma ríe suavemente. "Sí, mañana está bien". Pasa un rato cuando vuelva hablar otra vez "Sin trucos ni mentiras, solo los dos".

"Te lo prometo, Kenma".

Se quedan un rato sentados hasta que el calor de sus manos ya no es suficiente y se levantan para irse a casa. Acompaña a Kenma lo más cerca a su casa para que después no camine tanto mientras esperan el taxi.

"Wow, tu casa si es enorme".

"Solo por fuera".

"¿En serio? Bokuto me contó que tienes una sala de juego con una pantalla que cubre toda la pared".

"Cómo si él no fuese un exagerado. ¿Seguro que no quieres esperar adentro?"

"Tal vez en otra ocasión".

Estaban parados chocando hombros apoyados en la pared. "Oye Kenma, antes dijiste que tenías mi número ¿por qué no simplemente me hablaste?"

"Cuando le pedí tu número a Kuroo también le dije que te diera el mío, pero creí que sería más dramático encontrarnos de esta manera".

"Ahhh así que todo era un plan para atraparme".

"¿Crees que iba a dejar que Kuroo le de mi número a cualquier persona?" Le dio una leve sonrisa. "Y el plan era que me hablarás hace meses".

"Lo siento, te hablaré en el minuto que llegué a mi casa".

"Aghh no otro Bokuto, por favor".

Bokuto le escribía al menos una vez cada hora, suponía que hacía lo mismo con Kenma.

Son interrumpidos por el sonido de un auto acercándose, Keiji se para firme y suspira antes de caminar hasta el auto que lo alejará de Kenma... por ahora. No quería romper la pequeña burbuja en la que estaban. ¿Qué pasa si todo era un sueño? Y mañana despertará con el mismo vacío en su corazón añorando por Kenma. Se toca el pecho levemente, su corazón estaba ahí, entero.

"Nos vemos mañana, Keiji".

Estaban frente al taxi, Kenma lo miraba expectante, se acerca a él y agacha su cabeza para estar en el mismo nivel.

Quería besarlo, pero tenía que hacer sus listas de pasos a seguir primero, no podía arruinar su única oportunidad después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto esperar. Era muy rápido, lo iba asustar. ¿Tal vez en la tercera cita? ¿Quinta? Oh no... ¿Tendrían más de cinco citas cierto? Pero Kenma lo miraba con sus dorados ojos brillando bajo la luz de la luna y no quería dejar de mirarlo. El momento se veía como el adecuado.

Presiona sus labios contra los de Kenma. Fue un beso corto, suave y perfecto. Sentía una chispa recorriendo todo su cuerpo y le sonreía ampliamente a Kenma, sus mejillas estaban rojas cuando le devuelve la sonrisa, lo ve lamerse los labios y trata de convencer a su cerebro que ya lo hizo, ya saltó, después podría ser más temerario en su siguiente cita. Por ahora estaban bien.

Cuando se sube al auto Kenma seguía viéndolo desde el otro lado con una suave sonrisa en su cara, levanta su mano y la agita delicadamente, Keiji hace lo mismo hasta que el auto avanza y ya no puede ver más esos brillantes ojos a menos que cierre los ojos y piense en ellos.

Tenía una sonrisa boba plasmada en la cara, se muerde el labio para evitar dejar salir una risa de maniático, estaba feliz, muy feliz. Revisa su celular y ve una serie de mensajes en su grupo con Kuroo y Bokuto, no lo lee todo porque no podía concentrarse sólo les responde que se los dirá mañana.

Su corazón salta cuando recibe un mensaje de Kenma, había guardado su número apenas Kuroo se lo dio.

**-Podríamos hablar hasta que llegues**

**-???**

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

**-Ummmmmm**

**-Sobre hoy**

**-O mañana.... qué quieres hacer?**

**-sobre el beso**

**-De lo que tú quieras**

-Hoy la pase increíble, fue una buena noche, mañana podríamos salir en la tarde, sé de una buena cafetería que te encantaría. Y el beso, el beso realmente lo disfrute, anhelo por más.

Así pasan hablando a través de mensajes de cualquier cosa realmente, como solían hacer hace años atrás, no tiene ganas de llegar a casa y dejar de conversar con él, pero el recuerdo de que lo volverán hacer mañana y tal vez el día siguiente a ese hasta que sea completamente normal hablarse todos los días y sí esta vez no lo estropea, ellos podrían llegar a estar juntos y ese pensamiento lo hace sentir extremadamente feliz.

En tan solo pensarlo hace que su corazón se acelere, está vez él se arriesgaría. No le queda otra opción que confiar, confiar en Kenma, confiar en su relación porque desde ahora, él va a saltar para estar del otro lado junto a Kenma.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí significa que leíste este larguísimo AkaKen fic, muchas gracias por hacerlo!! ❤❤❤❤ (Realmente espero que alguien esté leyendo esto 😂 )
> 
> Si te gusto este capítulo o la historia en general, me puedes dejar un comentario para saber tu opinión o puedes dejarme un mensaje en [mi Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale) Me encanta hablar de Kenma allí!
> 
> Gracias por leer!!!!💕💕


End file.
